L'Iron Boy
by Agent Talium
Summary: On sait tous ce que donne Spider man au lycée. Et Iron man au lycée, ça donne quoi? Distribution: James Rhodes et Pepper Potts en guise de meilleurs amis, Nick Fury en tant que tuteur de notre génie, Justin Hammer en "mec populaire mais imbéciles" et WEPLASH endossera le rôle du méchant. Pepprony à la clef. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

1. Anthony Stark ou du bourreau des cœurs

-« Non,

Je ne puis subir cette lâche méthode,

Qu'affecte la plus pars de vos gens à la mode.

Et je ne hais rien tant que les contorsions

De tous ces grands faiseurs de protestations.

Ces affables donneurs d'embrassades frivoles,

Ces obligeants diseurs d'inutiles paroles… »

Balayant la salle de classe d'un œil averti, Jane Armington se fit la réflexion que pour une classe d'adolescent d'entre quinze et seize ans, celle ci était particulièrement attentive à cette leçon sur Molière. Peut être était-ce là un don que le ciel avait déposé sur l'école en ce jour, ou plus vraisemblablement la peur de l'examen de littérature qui aurait lieux en fin de semaine. Déplaçant sa silhouette élancée dans la classe, Jane laissa dériver son regard sur les rangs immobiles et silencieux et reprit :

-«… Qui de civilités avec tous font combat,

Et traitent du même air l'honnête homme et le fat.

Quel avantage a-t-on qu'un homme vous caresse,

Vous jure amitié, foi, zèle, estime, tendresse,

Et vous fasse de vous un éloge épatant

Lorsqu'au premier faquin il court en faire autant ?... »

Elle laissa ses yeux bleus dériver le long des rangées comme un bateau le long des côtes. Aucun stylo ne bougeait, aucun sifflement ne retentissait et même les mouches semblaient s'être tu. C'était calme. Trop calme. Elle tourna la tête vers le fond de la classe et trouva comme elle s'y attendait un groupe formé par quatre élèves qui pouffaient sous leurs tables, imaginant qu'elle ne les verrait pas :

-Anthony ! Hurla elle.

Pour une fois qu'elle parvenait à donner un cours dans un calme parfait, il fallait que ce quatuor l'interrompe. Une élève du premier rang, haussant un sourcil, demanda :

-Madame, c'est dans le texte ?

-Absolument pas ! Monsieur Rhodes ! Monsieur Stark ! Retournez vous je vous prie !

Les deux garçons du fond de la classe poussèrent un soupir entendu avant d'obéir à leur professeur et de planter leurs yeux sur son corps un peu trop maigre. Jane détailla les trais du premier appelé, un adolescent de seize ans à la peau foncés dont les trais amusés ne laissaient aucun doute sur le sérieux de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec les demoiselles Nerd, deux jumelles aux cheveux aussi long qu'à l'intelligence réduite mais que les poitrines généreuses rattrapaient auprès des garçons de leur âge. A côté de celui ci se tenait un jeune homme plus jeune de quelques mois à la tignasse brune et bouclée et dont les yeux bleus dégageaient une force ahurissante. Bien qu'elle lui donne des cours de littérature durant quatre heures par semaine, Jane était toujours surprise lorsque les yeux d'Anthony Stark se posaient sur elle. Ils dégageaient une puissance et une intelligence à peine imaginable. Bien que ces expressions correspondaient tout à fait au génie excentrique qu'il était, lorsque pour la première fois elle avait croisé le professeur de mathématique de la classe Monsieur Ferbert, un homme plus large que grand qui abordait une épaisse moustache grise, elle lui avait parlé du chahut incessant qu'Anthony provoquait en cour, en fabriquant des télécommandes qui allumaient la télévision à distance grâce à un téléphone portable, ou bien tout simplement par son bavardage intempestif. A cela monsieur Ferbert avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait rien et qu'il aurait bien aimer pouvoir se plaindre de cet élève mais, ayant une moyenne de vingt cinq sur vingt et corrigeant les copies de certain élève de terminale, il ne voyait rien à lui reprocher.

Revenant à sa classe, Jane affronta les yeux pleins d'insouciance de son élève et s'exclama :

-Monsieur Stark, vous ne semblez pas très intéressé par le théâtre de Molière…

-Ce n'est même pas que je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit le jeune homme avec sa nonchalance habituelle, C'est que j'en ai rien à cirer !

La classe éclata bruillamment de rire, particulièrement les jumelles Nerd. Posant ses poings sur ses hanches, Jane fusilla le duo du regard et s'exclama :

-Il ne me semble pas que vos résultats en littérature soient brillant monsieur Stark…

-En effet, c'est la seule matière que je juge trop inintéressante pour écouter.  
-… Dans ce cas peut être pourriez vous essayer ? Ainsi aurez vous une note convenable au test de Vendredi.

-Navré madame, fit il avec un sourire qui fit chavirer les cœurs de toutes les jeunes filles présentes, mais ça me fatiguerai.

Les rires redoublèrent, mais le regard de son élève avait toujours troublé Jane qui décida qu'il était plus sage dans son intérêt de s'en prendre à son compagnon de délit plutôt que de chercher à faire taire les rires. Tournant ses yeux presque translucides vers James Rhodes qui riait à gorges déployée, elle s'exclama :

-Monsieur Rhodes, peut on savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas prêter l'oreille à mon explication ?

-Euh… Murmura le jeune homme reprenant son sérieux car il avait toujours été plus timide que son camarade… C'est que… Et bien… Je suis désolé madame.

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais demandé cette excuse, Jane ne s'étonnait pas de sa provenance. Elle connaissait bien ses élèves, aussi n'essaya elle même pas de faire s'excuser Anthony durant la demi heure qui suivie. Malgré ses efforts, Jane ne parvint pas à le faire taire ni à faire cesser de rire les jumelles. Lorsque la cloche retentit et la classe quitta le lycée, les images étaient floues. Il avait plus la dégaine d'un enfant que d'un homme, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il revoyait simplement James s'approcher de lui et lui donner un grand coup dans le dos :

-Chapeau Tony! Mais la prochaine fois évite de lui répondre

-Promis Rhodey. Mais il faudra que tu sois un peu moins soumis.

-Moi ? Soumis ?

-Biens sure !

-N'importe quoi ! S'emporta le jeune homme.

-Exemple typique : tu en pinces pour Anna depuis des mois et tu n'as même pas osé l'embrasser !

-C'est de la timidité !

-Tu parles ! Tu es un soumis !

-Ah vraiment ? Tu vas voir !

Sans attendre il se dirigea vers Anna, une des deux jumelles blondes, la saisit par la main et l'embrassa sans demander son reste. Le génie éclata de rire alors qu'Ania, la seconde sœur, regardait sa jumelle avec envie. Tournant la tête elle trouva Anthony que les yeux bleus avaient toujours fasciné. S'approchant de lui, un étrange plan germa dans son esprit. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, les jumelles étaient en compétition pour savoir laquelle des deux feraient le plus de conquête, et elle ne tolérerait pas que sa petite sœur la dépasse. Se plaçant face au génie elle passa ses mains sous son tee shirt et laissa courir son nez le long de sa joue avant de murmurer :

-Ça te gêne ?

-Quoi ?

-Que je te touche en publique ?

-Si ça me gênai je te l'aurai dis.

A nouveau les choses devenaient floues. Il se voyait à côté de Rhodey qui avait une tête de plus que lui, ils riaient. Etait-ce à propos des jumelles ? Ou des cours ? Ou bien était-ce seulement à cause de sa nouvelle invention ? Il ne savait plus… Si sa mémoire était bonne il fabriquait alors une sphère projetant une carte en trois dimensions de la galaxie. Rien de vraiment exceptionnelle qui ne lui avait demandé que quelques heures de travail. Il était rentré, avait trouvé Stane chez lui et il le lui avait dit. Sans autre mot que ceux là « Ils sont morts. » Il n'avait jamais accordé d'importance aux mots, aussi avait il été surprit que ces trois là puissent lui faire autant de mal. Puis il y avait eu la maison vide, les cartons qu'il avait fait avec JARVIS et le voyage que Stane l'avait amené faire en Afghanistan pour lui changer les idées. Et pour le faire penser à autre chose, il avait réussi... Il avait envoyé un message à Rhodey, fermé la porte à clef et était aller la déposée à Stark Industrie. Il avait arpenté la Toure avec mélancolie puis s'était reprit : il était Anthony Stark génie, milliardaire, dragueur et il ne devait pas se laisser abattre par ce qu'il avait perdu ses parents.

Il était monté dans le jet avec Obadiah, l'avait suivit à la réunion en plein désert puis c'était à nouveau très flou. Il avait vu les corps tomber, les hommes crier et les armes être chargé. Puis il y avait eu les balles qui lui étaient rentré dans la poitrine, puis le noir. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il était dans une grotte glauque qui sentait la poussière et le sang moisi. Il était allongé sur un lit de fortune. Il avait mal. Quand il avait immergé de la torpeur dans laquelle la fièvre l'avait plongé, on lui avait dit qu'il allait mourir. Il n'avait pas comprit sur le moment, puis on lui avait montré l'électro-aimant qu'on lui avait implanté dans la poitrine. Il avait commencer à réfléchir sur comment survivre, mais il n'avait pas trouvé grand chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense à son père. Puis il y avait eu le mini générateur ARK et il avait eu mal, encore. Ensuite il avait à nouveau eu de la fièvre, et mal à nouveau, puis il avait pensé à s'enfuir. Quand enfin il avait put se concentrer assez longtemps pour fabriquer, il avait créer une armure de métal qui, combiné à son esprit, lui permit de partir. Il était arrivé dans une base militaire où on l'avait soigné, les plans de son invention serré dans sa veste, mais on ne l'avait pas regardé normalement. Maudit générateur. Il était rentré aux Etats Unis fourbu, et Obadiah Stane l'avait pris sous son aile. Le générateur n'était pas au point, alors il avait à nouveau eu mal.

Mais à nouveau il avait dus se battre, contre Stane cette fois ci, il y avait eu l'arsenic et Fury était arrivé. Heureusement que Fury était arrivé. Et…


	2. Chapter 2

2. Anthony Stark ou du cœur brisé

… il en était là.

Ouvrant les yeux, Tony trouva la pièce sombre autour de lui, un silence de plomb, et il eu un instant l'impression que dés qu'il pousserait la porte qui le séparait du reste de la maison, il trouverait Maria et Howard Stark en la compagnie probable d'Obadiah Stane. Dans l'obscurité totale, un halo bleu pâle se dessina, faisant apparaître un bureau, une armoire et un tas de pièce en métal. Baissant les yeux vers sa poitrine, il trouva un cercle qui émanait d'une lumière intense. Ce mini générateur qu'il haïssait tant. Se redressant, il posa une main sur son cœur de métal et se leva. Il traversa la chambre en quelques enjambés avant de pousser la porte et de pénétrer dans un salon ovale en cohabitation avec une cuisine américaine. Dans celle ci, un homme à la peau aussi noire que les vêtements parcourait des yeux l'écran d'un ordinateur.

Haussant le sourcil qui surmontait le seul œil valide, l'homme le salua :

-Bonjour monsieur Stark.

-Hum… Bonjour monsieur Fury.

Le général en chef du SHIELD jeta un regard au jeune homme qui s'avança vers la cuisine pour sortir du frigo une mixture verdâtre ressemblant à une soupe. Avalant la moitié du flacon en grimaçant, le génie jeta un regard à Fury qui ne le quittait pas d'un œil. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait sur lui un regard aussi suspicieux, aussi s'enquit il :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a que vous êtes maigre, monsieur Stark.

-Ah c'est juste ça… Soupira Tony… Allez passé deux mois dans une grotte Afghane, nous en reparlerons après.

-Votre cynisme est sans égale, commenta l'homme fermant l'ordinateur.

-Tout comme votre sérieux. Franchement monsieur, si je puis me permettre, vous devriez vous détendre un peu plus.

-Et vous vous devriez manger un peu plus.

-Comment je m'alimente ne vous regarde pas, déclara Tony finissant sa mixture.

Se levant, l'homme calla l'ordinateur sous son bras et se dirigea vers le bar où il glissa l'objet dans une house noir frappé d'un aigle. Posant sur le lycéen un regard presque meurtrier, il se redressa et vint se planter devant lui. Il l'avait vu quatre mois plus tôt, lors d'une conférence organisée par Howard, et le garçon à la tignasse bouclée n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme brun aux cheveux courts dont les yeux décidés ne laissaient aucun doute sur la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Sa silhouette autrefois souple et guillerette était devenue malingre et sèche, ses muscles travaillés étaient à présent naturel, et il aurait pus passer pour un lycéen normal si il n'avait pas eu ce cercle de lumière bleu qui irradiait dans sa poitrine. Lorsque Nick Fury avait accepter de s'occuper du dernier Stark, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le fossé qui les séparaient serait profond. Comment passer cette limite invisible qui les murait dans un sinistre vouvoiement ? Décidant qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard, le général déclara :

-Il se trouve que si : vous êtes sous ma responsabilité et si vous ne vous nourrissez pas suffisamment ce sera moi sur qui les associations de maltraitance de l'enfance retomberont.

-Maltraitance ? Fit le lycéen avec un sourire dépité.

Tapotant sur le réacteur qu'il avait dans la poitrine, il posa sur l'agent un regard où se mêlait douleur et un certain amusement avant de murmurer :

-Parlez lui de maltraitance à lui, il s'y connaît.

-Fort bien, conclut l'homme désemparé devant cette technologie inconnue sur laquelle personne ne connaissait rien excepté son concepteur qui venait de fêter ses seize ans dans une grotte Afghane, Mais prenez au moins vos médicaments contre l'arsenic : Stane a bien faillis vous avoir.

-Oui maman.

Sans rien prononcer de plus Tony saisit une boite de pilule qu'il ouvrit avant d'en tirer deux et de les avaler avec un peu d'eau. Rinçant le récipient qui avait contenu le mélange verdâtre il entendit Fury demander, tentant encore une fois d'établir un contact, quelconque soit il :

-Vous êtes heureux de retourner au lycée après trois mois d'absence ?

-Si je suis content de me rendre dans un bâtiment fermé avec un cœur artificiel où l'infirmière ne sait pas différencier un mal de tête d'une plaie au genoux, où chaque personne va me poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé pendant trois mois et où la vu de chacun d'eux me rappellera mes parents et le temps ou j'avais un cœur normal ? Laissez moi réfléchir deux minutes… Non.

-C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle ça ne parait pas attrayant, mais pensez que vous allez retrouver votre meilleur ami et une vie relativement normale.

-Une vie normale ? Je vous suis reconnaissant d'essayer de me remonter le moral monsieur Fury mais on m'a arraché ma vie « normale » le jour où on m'a enlevé mes parents.

-Ne soyez pas aussi pessimiste, soupira le général.

-Je me trouvais plutôt objectif, avoua Tony rangeant le verre dans un placard. Mais après les points de vu peuvent diverger…

Fermant sa sacoche, désemparé de l'énergie que le garçon mettait à l'empêcher de construire un pont pour enjamber le fossé qui les séparaient, l'agent se fit la réflexion qu'il avait peut être visé un peu trop loin en se donnant cette mission. Chargeant sa mallette sur son épaule, il se tourna vers le lycéen qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre et déclara alors qu'il y entrait :

-Essayez tout de même de passer une bonne journée.

-Oui… Murmura Tony qui n'en avait aucune envie. Bien sure.

-Je ne rentrerai pas avant minuit si vous voulez inviter des gens, faites juste attention à ne pas mettre trop de bazar.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour le bazar.

Il entendit la porte d'entrer être claquée et son réveil sonner, signe non pas qu'il fallait qu'il se lève mais qu'il était temps de passer un rapide entre vu avec le docteur Hubble, le meilleur cardiologue du monde qui se trouvait en ce moment même à une conférence à Zurich. S'asseillant à son bureau, le jeune homme ouvrit son ordinateur et demanda à haute voix :

-JARVIS, appel le docteur Hubble.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres monsieur. Vous vous sentez mal ?

-C'est plus compliqué que cela, disons que j'ai besoin d'un docteur depuis mon… ma…

Comment pouvait il appeler la transplantation du générateur entre ses parois intercostal ? Il avait déjà penser à plusieurs noms plus étranges les un que les autres, mais aucun ne convenait, aussi à chaque fois qu'il en parlait se contentait il de laisser un blanc, ce que les gens autour de lui comprenaient plus que bien. Seulement il n'était pas certain que ses professeurs et ses camarades comprennent ses silences. Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais JARVIS n'en tint pas compte et après avoir allumé l'ordinateur appela le cardiologue. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année apparut, portant des cheveux grisonnants et de petites lunettes. Avec un grand sourire, il demanda :

-Bonjour Tony, ça va ?

-Bonjour docteur, je vais plutôt bien merci.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, fit l'homme s'approchant de sa webcam.

-Rien d'étonnant : je reprend les cours aujourd'hui.

-Hum… Je comprends mieux. Mais si tu veux mon conseil attend d'y être pour te fatiguer. Enfin, tu as travaillé sur le nouveau générateur ?

-Pas vraiment, avoua le lycéen, mais je compte m'y consacrer dés que j'aurai repris un rythme de vie à peu près ordinaire.

-Je te comprends mon garçon, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que ton cœur ne pourra pas attendre éternellement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je n'oubli rien. Seulement vous pensez que j'ai une semaine ?

L'homme sembla hésiter un instant avant se rajuster ses lunettes sur son nez et de froncer ses broussailleux sourcils. Une grimace tordit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir :

-Je ne suis sure de rien mais je pense que tu peux disposer de cinq jours. Après c'est trop risqué. Tu n'es pas malade ?

-J'ai continuellement la nausée si ça répond à votre question.

-Il faut que tu manges si tu veux te rétablir.

-Je fais ce que je peux et ce n'est pas simple, se défendit le lycéen.

-Je sais, excuse moi. Parfois j'oubli que tu n'as que seize ans : tu n'as plus rien à voir avec le garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a six mois lors de la fêtes organisé par Obadiah. Comment se porte il d'ailleurs ?

-Les journaux vous répondront sans doute mieux que moi.

-Je vois… Alors tu te souviens des trois piliers quand on a un problème cardiaque classique ?

-Je rêve, soupira Tony légèrement ironique, je n'ai pas encore passé la porte du lycée et vous voulez déjà me faire réciter mes leçons ?  
-Tout a fait. Alors ? J'attends.

-Pas de sport intense, pas d'émotion trop forte et… euh…

-DU REPOS ! Hurla le médecin, Ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué, si ?

Le repos était bien la seule chose que le lycéen n'était pas arrivé à trouver lors de sa convalescence. Enfin il avait trouvé un tueur, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, songeait il. Faisant mine d'avoir oublié ce point, le génie murmura :

-Hum… Ça me rappel vaguement quelque chose.

-Ça a plutôt intérêt ! Je suis sérieux Tony : si tu ne te reposes pas, personne ne sait ce qui se passera.

-Ne vous en faites pas.

-Ne pas m'en faire, ne pas m'en faire ! C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Bon, changeons de sujet : comment ça se passe avec le général Fury ?

-Et bien notre relation est pour l'instant… platonique.

-Tu ne lui as pas encore fait de blagues idiotes ? Mais c'est un miracle ! Ironisa l'homme.

-Oh j'ai bien essayé mais il a peu près autant d'humour qu'un crapaud.

-Que sais tu de l'humour des crapauds, je te le demande ! Je suis désolé Tony mais j'ai une conférence dans dix minutes et je n'ai pas encore préparé mes affaires.

-Je vois… Bonne journée !

-Toi aussi essayes de ne pas mourir le premier jour.

-Je ne promet rien, fit il avec un petit rire.

Le médecin ferma son ordinateur en même temps que le lycéen. Celui ci attendait quelques minutes, fixant la coque bleu de l'objet et songeant à tout ce qui allait pouvoir lui arriver durant cette journée. Se levant il finit par sortir de ses pensées, quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se déshabilla et prit une douche glacée. L'eau glacée d'une douche avait été la première chose qu'il avait demandé une fois sortit de sa grotte, et jamais il ne s'était sentit si bien que frissonnant sous ces larmes de givre. Une fois sortit il enfila son jean et allait se saisir de son tee shirt lorsque son regard rencontra l'immense miroir qui couvrait un mur entier de la salle de bain. Sans buée, sa surface plane reflétait à merveille sa poitrine déchiquetée par les balles au centre de laquelle brillait le mini générateur ARK. Il se revit quelques mois plutôt, il avait alors une tignasse trempée par l'eau chaude, une joie de vivre comparable à nul autre, une insouciance sans limite et une poitrine « normale ». Comme les choses pouvaient changer en trois mois…

Enfilant un tee-shirt noir, un pull de même couleur et un sweet semblable, seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour cacher le cercle de lumière qui parfois jouait les lampes torches, il poussa un soupir. Il avait décidé qu'il ferait tout son possible pour cacher à ses amis et aux autres l'existence de cet élément en palladium, mais à par grâce au camouflage et à des mensonges, il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Il fourra dans son sac un thermos plein de la mixture verdâtre qu'il devait avaler tous les jours pour prévenir la mini explosion qui pourrait avoir lieu dans le réacteur et un paquet de cookies sans réellement penser qu'il le mangerait.

Il quitta la maison quelques secondes plus tard et prit le car dans lequel il n'était pas monté depuis trois mois. Le conducteur, un homme plus large que grand qui portait une chemise grise et une casquette et qui s'appelait Donald Greyson le regarda, haussant un sourcil :

-Bonjour, murmura il.

-Bonjour, fit Tony se dirigeant vers le fond du bus.

-On peut savoir qui tu es ? Demanda le chauffeur.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il s'arrêtait. Alors en trois mois il avait autant changé que cela ? Il savait ne plus avoir grand chose à voir avec le Tony du avant l'accident, mais il ne savait pas être méconnaissable à ce point. Lorsqu'il montait dans le bus, Ronald le reconnaissait toujours mais apparemment cela avait changé. Fixant l'homme, il demanda :

-Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

-Je devrais ?

-Et bien oui. Monsieur Greyson, vous ne me reconnaissez vraiment pas ?

-Puis ce que je te dis que…

Fixant les yeux bleus du garçon où se dessinait une lueur de génie, la mâchoire de l'homme tomba et il le fixa, hébété. Rêvait il ? Hallucinait il ? Si oui il aurait préféré rêvait de femmes nues plutôt que d'un élève qu'il croyait mort depuis plus de trois mois :

-T… Tony ? S'enquit il.

-Ça vous surprend à ce point ?

-Mais c'est que je te pensais mort ! Ça alors !

Se levant d'un bond il sauta par dessus la barrière qui le séparait des élèves et prit le lycéen par les épaules. Il lui parut maigre comme un épouvantail, mais il n'y fit pas attention et se tourna vers le reste du bus composé de jeunes filles qui pouffaient entre elles et des garçons à peine moins nombreux qui devaient fantasmer sur une prof ou une actrice porno.

-Eh ! S'exclama il, Regardez un peu par ici !

Oh non, songea Tony, pas ça. D'ordinaire il adorait se donner en spectacle mais dés son premier jour, il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Un étrange élancement lui secoua la poitrine avant qu'il ne pose une main sur son cœur et ne rencontre… le générateur. Rageant il se fit la réflexion que si ce générateur était humain il l'aurait étranglé sans demander son reste alors que le bus se taisait et que tous le fixaient. Il devina que les filles se demandaient qui il était, les pimbêches si il était célibataire, et les garçons devaient déjà avoir envie de l'attacher à un poteau du terrain de foot pour le bourrer de coup. Ce n'était pas par ce qu'ils ne le tenaient pas en estime, mais c'était une tradition infligée à tout les nouveau et bien qu'il n'en soit pas un, le fait qu'il ait tant changer en trois mois ne l'en préservait pas. Au contraire, les méprises seraient grandes et il risquait de rentrer avec des bleus.

-Vous ne le reconnaissez pas ? S'enquit il. C'est Tony Stark !

Le bus éclata de rire alors qu'une voix du fond qu'il reconnu comme celle de Max Macadams, un jeune homme sans QI mais aux muscles d'airain, s'exclamait :

-Mais il est mort !

-Mais non ! Regardez, mais regardez !

-C'est bon monsieur Greyson, murmura le génie grimaçant, laissez.

Se dégageant de l'étreinte du chauffeur, il baissa la tête jusqu'à la rangé du fond où il tenta de trouver une place, sans succès. Max et sa bande y avait semble il élu domicile et il ne voulait pas tenter le diable en leur demandant de lui faire une place. Il alla donc prendre place un peu plus en avant à côté d'une vitre. Il colla son visage à celle ci, le bus s'ébranla et il regarda les rues de New York défilées, songeur. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près de la Toure Stark, il pensa à Obadiah Stane qui croupissait dans une prison du SHIELD, et il n'était pas mécontent que l'assistante de son père, Rowena Cups, ait été nommée présidente en attendant qu'il puisse gérer l'entreprise.

Rowena était une femme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux brun qui était toujours tirée à quatre épingles et qui donnerait bientôt le jour à une petite fille. Lorsqu'Howard l'avait su, il avait organisé une grande fête dans la Toure, ce que ses concurrents avaient eu un peu de mal à comprendre. A vrai dire, jamais aucun autre milliardaire n'avait comprit pourquoi Howard Stark était aussi attaché à ses employés, ni pourquoi dés que quelque chose leur arrivait il en était autant affecté.

Le bus dus s'arrêter trois ou quatre fois avant d'être plein, sinon la place à côté de lui. Il réfléchissait à un projet auquel il n'avait pas pensé depuis son évasion lorsqu'il entendit une voix demander :

-Euh… Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Se retournant, il trouva une jeune fille de son âge aux cheveux roux et aux bleus qui portait un jean et un tee shirt blanc. Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu, aussi fut il surprit qu'elle lui parle. Qui parlerait à un nouveau tout de noir vêtu avec une tête de cadavre ? Un autre nouveau tout de noir vêtu avec une tête de cadavre, mais cette fille n'avait ni l'air d'une déterrée ni d'une gothique. Elle devait être nouvelle :

-Bien sure, si je ne te fais pas peur.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu, déclara elle prenant place, d'où tu viens ?

-Et bien… C'est compliqué.

-Tu es nouveau ?

-C'est compliqué aussi.

-Et si tu fais la tête, il y a une raison simple ou bien c'est compliqué ?

-C'est…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était rare qu'il sourit ou qu'il rit depuis trois mois, mais la situation ne manquait pas de comique. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une autre réponse que « c'est compliqué » à donner aux gens quand ils lui poseraient des questions. La rousse eu un sourire elle aussi avant de déclarer :

-Moi, je suis arrivé de Virginie le mois dernier.

-Je revenais d'Afghanistan… Susurra il avec un sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Euh… rien. Pourquoi tu as quitté la Virginie ?

-Ma sœur, avoua elle haussant les épaules, elle voulait faire des études de design et la meilleure école est à New York, donc on a déménagé. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as quitté le « C'est compliqué » ?

-Et bien… pareil.

La jeune fille éclata de rire alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du génie. Elle ne semblait pas prendre en compte le fait qu'il refusait de parler de lui, elle semblait au contraire s'en accommoder :

-Tu n'es pas un grand bavard, remarqua elle.

-C'est compliqué.

-Tu sais dire autre chose que « c'est compliqué » ?

-C'est…

-Si tu me dis encore une fois « C'est compliqué » je te pette la gueule.

-Oh j'ai peur, ironisa il.

-Tu devrais, lui assura elle avec un sourire, je vois à ton insouciance que tu n'as jamais tâter du talon aiguille !

-J'ai tâté pire, lui assura il songeant aux balles.

-Hum… Je ne serai pas aussi sure si j'étais toi.

Avec un sourire, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Etrangement elle n'en parut pas impressionner du tout, ce qui le surprit. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était plutôt jolie, même si elle n'avait ni la poitrine des jumelles Nerd ni leur blondeur. Et elle paraissait plus intelligente. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose ais elle le devança :

-Comment tu t'appels ?

-Anthony Stark. Et toi ?

-Pepper Potts. Tu es LE Stark que tout le monde croit mort ?

-Et bien… Oui.

-C'est cool, conclut elle. Tu savais que le prof de sport était malade et qu'il était remplacé par une femme ?

Agréablement surprit qu'elle ne s'occupe pas davantage de son nom de famille que si il s'appelait Duchnoc, le jeune homme eu un léger sourire avant de déclarer :

-On est peut être pas dans la même classe, tu sais.

-Si : tous les matins les profs t'appellent sans que tu répondes. J'ai finis par croire que tu étais mort moi aussi.

-Déçu ? S'enquit il ironique.

-Et bien je préfère savoir que tu es en vie plutôt que de laisser mon imagination te donner tout un tas de fin tragique.

-Quels étaient les scénarios que tu préférais ? Demanda il.

La lycéenne réfléchit un moment, choisissant ses pensées avec autant de soin que ses mots. Tony se demandait si elle-un élément issu d'un groupe donc qui devait penser la même chose que les autres- l'avait tuer d'une overdose de crack, d'une explosion terroriste ou bien d'un accident de voiture. Cette seule pensée lui envoya une décharge électrique dans la poitrine, venant du générateur ARK. Il grimaça, étouffant un gémissement, posa sa main sur sa poitrine et se répéta ce que le docteur Hubble lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt : il devait penser le moins possible à ses parents car cela déclenchait une accélération de ses pulsations cardiaques qui brouillaient le générateur. Pepper, voyant que quelque chose se passait chez son voisin demanda :

-Ça va ?

-O… Oui.

-Bon, dans ce cas j'aimais bien t'imaginer te noyant comme Léonardo DiCaprio dans Titanic, mais les autres te voyaient plus périssant dans le crash du jet de ton père. Sinon il y avait l'hypothèse que des gros bras t'avaient tabassé à mort, mais les autres préféraient celle que tu tétais fais péter tout seul avec une de tes inventions.

-Et après ? On ne m'a pas vu mort d'une overdose de crack ?

-Pas que je sache. Certain disaient que tu étais trop petit pour te droguer, mais de ce que je vois tu n'as pas l'air trop petit pour quoi que ce soit…

-Euh… Ça aussi c'est compliqué. Tout le monde me condamnait ?

-Tout le monde sauf James Rhodes, avoua elle. Lui il croyait dure comme fer que tu étais encore en vie. C'est ton meilleur ami, non ?

-Oui. On se connaît depuis la maternelle, on en a fait de belles ensembles. Madame Armington en sait quelque chose.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il eu finit sa phrase. Le fait qu'il parle semblait lui faire plaisir. Elle ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, se contentant de froncer les sourcils et de murmurer :

-C'est étrange certain t'ont décris comme un garçon un peu petit pour son âge avec une tignasse de boucle, une joie de vivre incomparable, infatigable, bourreau des cœurs et surtout comme un génie. Pourtant de ce que je vois tu es grand, tu as les cheveux courts, tu m'as l'air aussi heureux de vivre qu'un dépressif, aussi fatigué que quelqu'un qui a la grippe, qui ne pourrait même pas faire de l'œil à une morte tellement il a une sale tête et je ne vois pas grand chose du génie.

-Et bien…

Il allait dire « c'est compliqué » mais se retint. Il trouvait Pepper sympathique et ne voulait pas paraitre imbécile à toujours répondre les mêmes choses. Il fit donc un effort pour trouver une réponse convenable :

-… Disons que depuis trois mois ma vie a été mouvementée et quant au génie… Il n'a pas assez bien travaillé et il va avoir du pain sur la planche.

-Si je peux t'aider n'hésite pas surtout !

-C'est gentil mais je ne crois pas que tu servirais à grands chose.

-Ne me sous estime pas, déclara elle, je suis certaine que je pourrai t'apporter mon aide !

-Tu t'y connais en énergie thermonucléaire ? Demanda il.

-Et bien… Non.

-Et en balistique ?

-Non plus.

-En cardiologie ?

-J'ai bien peur que non.

-Dans ce cas tu ne me seras d'aucun secours, mais merci quand même.

La lycéenne sembla déçue mais cela ne mit pas de véto à sa bonne humeur pour autant. Elle reprit avec autant d'entrain qu'avant :

-Tu penses bien te réintégrer au lycée ?  
-Et bien ça dépend… Tu t'es bien intégrer toi ?

-Non, avoua elle, J'ai essayé de rentrer dans l'option théâtre mais on m'a dit que j'étais trop moche, même si je pense qu'elles sont juste jalouses de mes cheveux. Ensuite j'ai essayé le club de chimie mais là encore ça n'allait pas et quand je suis allé voir le club de lecture où j'ai été accepté, un grand dadet binoclard avec un appareil dentaire qui bavait a commencé à me faire de l'œil. Ensuite un certain « Max » carré comme un frigo mais bête comme un moineau est venu me parler alors que m'inscrivais en cour de biologie et depuis toutes les filles me détestent. Quand j'ai intégré le club de math par ce que tout les autres étaient soit plein soit dirigés des filles qui me haïssaient, la mort dans l'âme, je me suis faite une raison et j'ai sympathisé avec le seul élève qui avait l'air d'autant s'embêter que moi…

-… Laisse moi deviner : James Rhodes.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda elle ébahi.

-Rhodey a horreur des maths mais il s'y ait pris un peu trop tard en début d'année et il n'y avait plus le choix qu'entre maths et théâtre, les autres sections étant pleine. Et comme j'étais en maths il m'a suivi.

-Les inséparables, soupira elle avec un sourire, Tu fais quoi toi ?

-Mathématiques, astrologie extra-système solaire et nanotechnologie. Mais quand je m'ennui je vais en cour d'astronomie, de mécanique, de robotique et de physique quantique. Quoi que je crois que je vais devoir ajouté la biologie à cette liste.

Ecarquillant les yeux, la rousse fixa son voisin comme si il avait un ovni. Est- ce qu'il se fichait d'elle ? Si oui c'était un sacré acteur tant il semblait sincère. Elle décida de s'en assurer :

-Alors pendant que moi j'affronte vaillamment mes options auxquelles je ne comprends pas grand chose, toi tu en prends en supplément ?

-Il m'arrive souvent de corriger les profs, avoua Tony. Je suis un génie.

-Un génie très modeste à ce que je vois, ironisa elle.

-Si tu veux je te donnerai un coup de main en math il m'arrive d'en donner un à Rhodey.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent, mais il ne su si c'était de la reconnaissance ou une envie de meurtre. Il avait déjà vu la lueur de la soif de mort dans les yeux de certain des Afghans qui l'avaient gardé prisonnier et dans ceux de Stane, mais il ne ressentait pas le même malaise à la vue des yeux de Pepper. En repensant aux simples yeux des geôliers et de son ancien protecteur, une nouvelle décharge le fit frissonner :

-Argh !

-Tout va bien? Demanda la jeune fille perdant son expression.

-Oui, très bien, mentit il.

-Tu es sure que…

-Oui.

-Mais c'est la deuxième fois que ça t'arrive.

-Je te dis que ça va !

Devant la sécheresse de son ton la jeune fille préféra changer de sujet, n'ayant aucune envie de se fâcher avec ce jeune homme et reprit :

-En tout cas si tu peux me donner un coup de pouce en math ce serait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment sympa. Merci Anthony.

-Pas de souci, sauf une chose peut être.

-Quoi ? Je suis prête à te payer si il n'y a que ça !

Le garçon éclata de rire à la surprise de sa voisine. Qu'avait elle dit de drôle ? Rarement il avait rie comme cela depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Reprenant son souffle il se tourna vers sa voisine qui le regardait avec de grands yeux et s'exclama :

-Je suis milliardaire alors garde ton argent. Non, le souci c'est si tu m'appels Anthony… Seul les profs m'appel comme ça : et encore ils préfèrent hurler « Monsieur Stark ! ». Alors appel moi Tony, c'est plus court.

-D'accord… Tony.

Au même moment le bus s'immobilisa devant un bâtiment de briques rouges où un écriteau « Welcome to Blues Pell High » accueillit les élèves. Le car se vida en un brouhaha comparable à celui d'un troupeau de mammouth en migration, laissant les deux lycéens sur leurs sièges. Se levant, ils sortirent les derniers d'un pas rapide alors que Pepper demandait :

-On a quoi comme cours ce matin ?

-Comment dire… Je n'ai pas jeté un seul coup d'œil à mon emploie du temps depuis trois mois alors je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua il.

Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, la jeune fille le suivit alors qu'il remontait l'allée dallée qui menait à la porte du lycée. Avec un sourire ironique, elle déclara :

-Je croyais que tu étais un génie !

-Et bien le génie a été occupé autre chose pendant trois mois… Bref, je suppose que tu le sais toi, non ?

Haussant les épaules, ils entrèrent dans le lycée où les va et viens des élèves étaient déjà intempestifs. Tony avait oublié le chahut du lycée, son odeur d'activité, ses murs d'un vieux blanc, ses casiers en acier, son terrain de football où tant de gens avaient été ridiculisé et tout les souvenirs qui allaient avec lui revinrent, le forçant à s'appuyer sur un casier, grimaçant sous la décharge. Frictionnant son cœur en métal, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas cinq jours pour échafauder un nouveau réacteur alors que la rousse déclarait :

-Je suis nouvelle je te rappel !

-J'ai jeté mon emploie tu temps en début d'année.

-Qu'est ce que tu as pus faire pendant trois mois pour oublier ton emploi du temps ? Demanda la rousse sortant le sien de son sac en bandoulière. Tu as rejoins un clan de hippie et tu étais trop shooté pour te rappeler de ton prénom? Ou alors tu étais coincé dans un monastère au Tibet où on t'a appris tous les livres sacrés ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, trancha il se redressant.

-Et ces décharges électriques, c'est dus aux moines aussi ?

-Non ! S'exclama il, Enfin oui ! Argh !

Pas d'émotion forte avait dit Hubble. Fermant les yeux il se força à prendre une grande inspiration et à se détendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il permette à la balle qu'il avait logée entre les poumons d'atteindre son cœur, ni de laisser le générateur jouer les taser quand ça le chantait. Il était maitre de lui même, mais il y avait un élément sur lequel il n'avait aucune emprise : ce maudit ARK. Bien qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, Tony regrettait parfois de ne pas pouvoir le débrancher sans se tuer. Il sentit Pepper poser sa main sur son épaule et l'entendit murmurer :

-On a biologie.

-Merci, murmura il.

Se redressant il rouvrit les yeux et posa ceux ci sur la jeune fille qui semblait s'en vouloir. Décidant de ne pas la tenir responsable de ses spasmes, il remonta son sac sur son épaule et déclara seulement :

-Allons y.

-Je… je suis désolé, murmura elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu ne devrais pas aller voir l'infirmière ? Hausa elle demander alors qu'il partait vers la salle de science.

-Oh non… Je t'en supplie ne commence pas. Je pense que les gens vont suffisamment me le conseiller.

Pepper fit « oui » de la tête avant que le duo ne parte vers la salle de science. Montant un escalier ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce entièrement carrelé aux murs bleu pâle. La classe presque au complet était assise autour de table en porcelaine en face d'un grand tableau numérique. Au fond de la classe se trouvait un jeune homme à la peau colorée dont le visage semblait triste. Il portait un jean et une chemise blanche qui se faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses dents. Pepper, qui décidément ne semblait pas timide, s'exclama :

-Salut Rhodey !

-Tiens, fit le garçon levant la tête, Salut Pepper, qui est avec to…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, ses yeux s'écarquillant avant. Il se leva d'un bond et fixa le duo, incrédule, avant de s'exclamer :

-Tony ?

-Salut Rhodey, le salua il.

Il aurait aimé dire certaines choses pour s'assurer que son meilleur ami n'allait pas s'évanouir, mais il n'en eu pas le temps, le jeune homme se précipitant sur lui et le serrant dans ses bras. Le génie crut un instant qu'il allait étouffer mais le simple fait de savoir que son meilleur ami n'avait pas pris compte de son absence pour le remplacer fit frémir son cœur de métal. Il le serra lui aussi sous les yeux ébahis de Pepper qui n'aurait pas crus un instant que deux garçons étaient capable de se témoigner autant de tendresse. Tony sentit son cœur s'accélérer et la décharge le faire trembler mais il ignora sa douleur, se contentant de prêter attention à la joie qui l'ébranlait.

-Je suis tellement content… Murmura Rhodey. Tout le monde te disait mort mais je ne l'ai jamais cru… Je ne l'ai jamais cru !

-Je sais, quelqu'un me la dit ce matin.

Se séparant, le duo eu un sourire entendu. Aucun des deux ne réussissait réellement à comprendre que l'autre était en face de lui et se demandaient si ils ne rêvaient pas. Une voix résonna, mettant fin au moment magique et dont les deux avaient rêvés cent fois qu'était leurs retrouvailles :

-Monsieur Rhodes, mademoiselle Potts, allez vous asseoir avec le nouveau je vous prie.

Se retournant, les trois trouvèrent une petite femme au regard perçant qui portait un tailleur aussi serré qu'un corset. Cette femme était madame Wild, leur professeur de biologie qui avait la patience d'un tigre en colère et une humeur digne d'un chien, aussi obéirent ils sans grandes convictions. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Pepper à un bout de la table et Rhodey à l'autre, ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de commencer leur conversation. Ce fut James qui fut le premier à déclarer, dévisageant son meilleur ami de haut en bas :

-Et bah… Je t'aurais croisé dans la rue je ne suis pas certain que je t'aurais reconnu ! Quelle métamorphose.

-Il a changé à ce point ? S'enquit Pepper.

-Oh oui, mais tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Et bien… Commença Tony.

-C'est compliqué, répondit Pepper à sa place.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées Pepper. Je te raconterai plus tard Rhodey.

-Tu n'es pas trempé dans une sale affaire j'espère.

Pour être une sale affaire s'en était une, une affaire sale de sang, d'argent, de sable, d'arsenic et de palladium, mais il ne pouvait tout expliquer dans le fond d'une classe de biologie. Il ferait en sorte d'en parler à son meilleur ami pendant la pause déjeuner, ou mieux que de lui parler : il lui montrerait. Mais avant il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'il ne tombe pas dans les pommes par ce que si l'infirmière lui demandait ce qui lui avait créer un tel choc, il n'aurait plus qu'à révéler son secret à tous. Et c'était hors de question.

-Je te dirai tout à la pause déjeuner, en attendant ne me pose aucune question sur ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence.

-D'accord.

-Mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! S'exclama Pepper a mis voix. Je peux savoir aussi ?

-Pepper, c'est…

-… compliqué, je sais, je sais, je sais. Et si tu t'es embarqué sur le Titanic et que tu ne veux pas en parler je le conçois mais s'il te plait, si ce n'est pas ça, dit le moi !

-Pepper, je peux t'assurer que ni Titanic ni Leonardo DiCaprio n'ont à voir là dedans.

-Ouf ! Tant mieux ! J'aurai été déçu sinon, ce film n'est vraiment bon que pour les petites filles, vous devriez voir ma sœur quand elle le regarde : une vraie fontaine.

-Mademoiselle Potts ! Hurla le professeur saisissant son cahier d'appel, Veuillez vous taire.

La jeune fille aurait pus répondre une réplique d'Hamlet ou quelque chose du même genre mais elle se retint, désirant en savoir le plus possible sur son nouveau camarade de classe. Elle tourna la tête vers Tony et Rhodey qui reprirent là où ils en étaient avant l'interlude « Titanic » :

-Tu vas bien au moins ?

-Tu sauras tout ce midi.

-J'ai lus que tes parents étaient mort, ça va ? Comment tu as réagi ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, avoua il grimaçant.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sauras tout plus tard.

-Bon, dans ce cas pourquoi tu n'es pas venu dormir chez moi le soir où tu as appris que tu étais orphelin ?

-Sur le moment je n'y ai pas pensé, j'avais surtout en tête le voya…

Il se tut, juste à temps. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de tout révéler à Rhodey ici, bien que l'un comme l'autre ils mourraient d'envie d'évoquer le sujet. Pepper, haussant un sourcil, demanda :

-Le voya…ge, peut être ? Quel voyage ?

-Rien. Je pensais à un voyage que j'ai fais par la suite.

-Un voyage ? S'enquit Rhodey surprit, Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Pepper ironique, tu es parti en Afrique et tu as contracté la malaria !

Tony éclata de rire, rien à faire cette fille avait un don pour l'amuser. La malaria ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il fut réprimandé par son professeur sous le nom de « monsieur qui rigolez au dernier rang » et se reprit, mais ça n'avait rien d'important. Il n'avait jamais cru que le simple fait de retourner au lycée lui changerait à ce point les idées, lui sortant en grande partie Obadiah Stane, les Afghans et ses parents de la tête. Il sentit le générateur le lancer à nouveau et il dut serrer les poings pour ne pas tomber de son tabouret. Reprenant son sourire, il déclara :

-Non Pepper, je n'ai pas attrapé la malaria.

-Ah ? Dommage, encore raté.

-Tu ne trouveras jamais toute seule, lui assura il. Enfin pour en revenir à ce voyage,-c'est là que c'est passé un des élément capital de mon absence-, je ne peux pas parler de ça maintenant.

-C'était bien au moins ? Demanda la rousse.

Bien que cette question le surprenne, Tony ne voyait pas ce qu'il perdait à y répondre. C'était assez étrange de demander à quelqu'un si il avait fait bon voyage avant même de savoir où, mais il se décida finalement et répondit :

-C'était mémorable.

-Et le retour ? Pas trop dure de quitter le pays ?

-J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de rentrer de voyage, avoua il.

A cette phrase, des centaines de questions en plus germèrent dans l'esprit de ses deux compagnons. Content de rentrer de voyage ? Alors que Pepper se demandait si il était parti s'enterrer chez sa grand-mère en Irlande et James si ses parents avaient été mis en terre ailleurs qu'aux Etats Unis, madame Wild appela depuis son bureau :

-Pepper Potts ?  
-Présente, fit la lycéenne plaignant mentalement le génie si il était parti manger du haddock bouillis et du haggis.

Le professeur reprit l'appel alors que Tony remarquait l'ébahissement de ses compagnons. Ils n'avaient pas l'air serein, aussi tenta il de les rassurer :

-Mais il ne s'est rien passé de grave ! Enfin si, mais… Grrr. J'en ai marre. Vous avez fait quoi vous pendant ce temps là ?

-Travaillé, déclara Rhodey sortant de sa torpeur.

-James Rhodes ?

-Présent madame !

-Moi j'ai déménagé, fit la rousse, mais on aimerait savoir ce que toi tu as fais pendant ce temps là !

-Anthony Stark ? Absent je suppose… Grommela le professeur.

-Présent, la reprit Tony sans prêter attention au silence de plomb qui s'abattit sur la classe et à son professeur qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Je t'ai déjà dis que vous sauriez plus tard.

-Tu me le diras, hein ?

Le génie poussa un soupir, n'ayant aucune envie de faire des promesses qu'il ne tiendrait peut être pas à une fille comme Pepper. Mais devant ses deux grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient, suppliant, il ne put que murmurer :

-D'accord, je te le dirai.

-Oh merci !

-Monsieur Stark, reprit le professeur de biologie, vous n'êtes pas mort ?

-Et bien non, c'est la surprise!

Madame Wild se dressa sur ses petites jambes et traversa la pièce jusqu'au dernier rang où elle s'arrêta pour fusiller Tony du regard. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait toujours pensé que les regards de son professeur étaient la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver, mais à présent qu'il savait d'expérience que non, il ne baissa pas le regard lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

-Très drôle jeune homme : je sais reconnaître mes élèves et vous n'êtes pas Anthony Stark !

-Imaginez moi avec vingt centimètres de moins, une tignasse de boucle, un peu plus de chaire sur les os et des couleurs sur le visage, je ne vous rappel personne ?

La femme laissa échapper un hurlement avant de poser sa main sur ses lèvres devant les yeux ahuris du reste de la classe. Tony savait exactement quelles questions hurlaient dans son crâne : est-ce un rêve ? Est-ce réel ? Pourquoi a-t-il autant changé ? Il est beau gosse maintenant, mais il a mauvaise mine… Il est malade ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été averti de son retour ? Et tout un tas d'interrogation similaires. Elle finit par hurler :

-Monsieur Stark ?!

-Oui madame c'est moi. Je sais que cela vous surprend et que vous n'avez pas été prévenu mais…

-On peut savoir où vous étiez pendant ces trois mois ?! Vous avez manqué six contrôles !

-Oh c'est compliqué madame, le devança Pepper.

-Je ne vous demandais rien mademoiselle Potts !

-Elle a raison madame, déclara le génie.

Cela ne sembla pas suffire au petit corps trapu de madame Wild qui le fixa avec deux fois plus d'animosité avant de s'exclamer :

-Votre explication n'est pas suffisante ! Comment puis-je être sure que vous n'étiez pas en train de vous la couler douce dehors, hein ?

-Vous aurez certainement une lettre de mon tuteur.

-Votre tuteur ? Qui est il ? Une tante acariâtre, ou cette femme qui a reprit la direction de Stark entreprise ? Vous pourrez autant berner l'une que l'autre !

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, et ce sera difficile de le berner étant donner que, même si il n'a qu'un œil, il se trouve que c'est le général en chef du SHIELD : Nick Fury.

Alors que la classe écarquillait les yeux de surprise, madame Wild leur lança un dernier regard suspicieux avant de retourner à son bureau avec l'allure d'une musaraigne, remuant son petit nez rond. Le fusillant à son tour du regard, Rhodey s'exclama :

-Ton tuteur est Nick Fury ?!

-Chut ! Pas si fort. Oui, mon tuteur est Nick Fury. J'aurai préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, mais non.

-Et tu m'expliqueras plus tard, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Heureux de reprendre les cours ? Demanda Pepper sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait aucun détail et que sa curiosité le supporterait mal.

-Ça dépend. Je suis a peu près certain de me faire taper par Max et sa bande, mais sinon je pense que tout va bien se passer… Enfin j'espère.

-Qu'ils essayent de toucher à un seul de tes cheveux : je leur ferai ravaler leurs dents !

-Si j'étais toi je ne serai pas aussi optimiste, déclara Pepper. Le dernier qui a essayé de contrarier a finit avec un plâtre.

Un silence plana dans la salle pendant quelques secondes, comme en suspension au dessus du sol avant que madame Wild qui avait commencé son cour sur l'anatomie d'une sourie se retourne et, fusillant Tony du regard, ne demande :

-Monsieur Stark, vous êtes sure que c'est vous ?

-Madame, je n'ai pas beaucoup de certitude en ce moment mais si j'en ai bien une c'est celle là.

-Je suis navré, fit elle sans sincérité, mais vous devez me dire ce que vous avez fait pendant trois mois.

-Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois je ne vous dirai rien.

-C'est un ordre monsieur Stark, pas une demande. Le proviseur m'a dit que vous aviez perdu vos parents et que vous serez absent quelques jours et vous revenez trois mois plus tard avec une mine de cancéreux, avouez qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions !

Une décharge plus forte que les précédentes secoua sa poitrine, le forçant à contenir un gémissement. Ne pas penser à ses parents ni aux yeux des Afghans et se concentrer sur autre chose. Il sentit Rhodey poser une main sur son épaule et souffler :

-Ça va ?

-Hum… Hésita il… Oui, ça va aller.

Se redressant il posa sur le professeur un regard qui aurait fait frémir quiconque tant il était dure avant de demander le minimum pour que son cœur arrête de le lancer et qu'il ne meure pas pendant le premier cours de la journée :

-Madame, je vous serai gré de ne plus parler de mes parents.

-Je parle de ce que bon me semble monsieur Stark, aussi ce sujet me paraît capital, reprit elle. Où étiez vous ?

-En voyage, ne mentit il qu'à moitié.

-Où en voyage ? Et pourquoi n'ai-je reçu aucun mot du proviseure me prévenant de votre absence prolongée ?

Par ce qu'il avait prévu de partir trois jours avec Obadiah, pas de rester prisonnier deux mois dans cette grotte ni de s'y faire blesser. Il grimaça, sentant le pincement électrique lui parcourir la poitrine. Il fallait vraiment qu'il cesse de penser à ses parents et son voyage. Durant ces trois mois il avait remarqué à maintes reprises que dés qu'il s'agissait de sa blessure le générateur restait en veille et ne lui infligeait aucune décharge électrique. Il se força à se souvenir du moment où il s'était levé et avait regardé dans le morceau de miroir que lui avait donné le médecin qui l'avait sauvé, un certain Yinsen. Il avait posé le morceau sur une table, adossé à un verre et avait ouvert sa veste pour voir ce qui pouvait bien lui faire aussi mal. Il avait vu la boucherie à travers les bandelettes trop fines qui lui ceignait la poitrine, mais ses yeux étaient restés fixé sur l'électro aimant qu'on lui avait implanté. Il s'était demandé un instant si il s'agissait d'une bombe avant de réaliser que c'était bien pire que cela.

-Monsieur Stark, vous m'écoutez ?

-Pardon ? S'enquit il sortant de ses pensées.

-Je vous demandais si il était question du travail de votre…

-Arrêtez ! La supplia il refusant de frémir à nouveau sous une décharge, Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les investigations de Stark Industrie.

-Avec quoi dans ce cas ?

-Madame, je suis au regret de vous dire que si vous m'interrogez d'avantage je serai contraint de quitter la classe.

-Ah vraiment ? Dans ce cas monsieur Stark, veuillez sortir dés maintenant : je ferai un rapport au proviseur et peut être alors que vous voudrez bien faire part de votre voyage à un enseignant.

-Dans ce cas, fit le génie se levant et jetant son sac sur son épaule, je m'en vais.

-C'était de l'ironie monsieur Stark ! Où est donc passé votre sens de l'humour ?

-J'ai peut être une idée, déclara une voix féminine.

Se retournant, la classe entière trouva près de la porte une jeune femme brune aux yeux verts qui portait une blouse blanche. Sa silhouette élancée fit fantasmer plus d'un garçon, tout comme ses trais fins et la prestance qui s'échappait de son corps tout entier. Cette femme n'était autre qu'Ondine Dust, l'infirmière du lycée qui, malgré son physique avantageux, n'avait pas un niveau de médecine supérieur à celui de Tony. La seule différence était qu'elle avait suivit des études :

-Bonjour, fit elle seulement, Tony, ton tuteur et le professeur Hubble m'ont raconté tout ce qui s'était passé et m'ont demandé de leur téléphoner si quoi que ce soit se passait en rapport avec… avec… avec ça. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

Qui ne l'aurait pas deviné ? Il s'agissait du réacteur ARK, ou il n'était plus Anthony Stark. Baissant les yeux vers son sweet il dévisagea longtemps sa poitrine avant de relever la tête et de murmurer :

-Je pense que même ceux qui ne savent rien ont deviné.

-Tant mieux. N'hésite surtout pas à venir me voir, même si ça a un rapport avec l'arse…

-D'accord madame, la coupa il. Je n'hésiterai pas.

-Même si il n'est question que de tes bless…

-Oui madame, même si il est question de vous savez quoi, maintenant je vous en pris, ne dites plus rien.

Pourquoi Fury avait il tout raconté à cette infirmière sans cervelle qui, dés que le moment se présenterait, s'empresserait de tout dévoiler à n'importe qui ? La brune qui, bien qu'elle ne soit pas futé avait un grand cœur, eu un sourire et quitta la pièce, laissant la classe avec madame Wild qui était tout son contraire. Fusillant du regard Tony plus que d'ordinaire, elle demanda :

-De l'arsequoi ? Des blessquoi ? Et quel est cet objet ?

-Madame, je ne vous dirai rien.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Par ce que je suis votre professeur ?

-Par ce que ça ne vous regarde pas !

Le jeune homme sentit la rage monter en lui. Pourquoi cette vieille folle ne le laissait pas tranquille ? Il aurait pus ouvrir son sweet, retirer son pull et son tee-shirt et montrer à toute la classe les séquelles de ses aventures, mais il ne céda pas à son trouble et se contenta de pousser un soupir lorsqu'elle insista :

-Il me semble que justement je suis votre professeur, que le motif de vos absences me concerne, et à moins que vous ayez été très malade je serai intransigeante !

-Si j'avais su, ironisa il, Je vous aurai dis plus tôt que j'avais été enlevé par un groupe d'Afghans qui m'ont séquestré pendant deux mois !

-Votre blague n'a rien de drôle monsieur Stark, déclara la vieille femme, vous feriez mieux de penser aux otages américains qui sont retenu à travers le monde plutôt que de singer leur situations !

Sans qu'il l'ait désiré la classe éclata de rire. Qui avait il de drôle ? Il allait envoyer tous ces ânes prendre sa place, ils allaient comprendre ce qu'avoir un réacteur à la place du cœur faisait. Wild s'exclama, hors d'elle :

-Il n'y a vraiment rien de drôle !

-A se faire séquestré ? A non, je confirme ça n'a rien d'agréable.

-Si vous continuez comme cela je vous envoi chez le proviseur !

-Si vous croyez qu'il me fait peur…

-Monsieur Stark !

-Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?

Il s'amusait. C'était affreux de songer cela mais il s'amusait beaucoup, rebondissant sur les remarques de son professeur comme une balle de tennis sur un mur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant sentit vivant, sauf sous sa première douche glacée. Madame Wild reprit :

-Monsieur Stark : j'étais jusque là plutôt bien disposer envers vous mais ce n'est plus le cas !

-Ah ? Dommage.

-Vous mériteriez…

-… d'être envoyer chez le proviseur ? Je sais.

Le professeur allait reprendre lorsque la porte fut ouverte sur un surveillant que tous reconnurent comme le messager du directeur. Celui ci rajusta sa cravate, entra sans demander son reste et, se plantant devant le tableau, déclara :

-Monsieur Stark, veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

-Vous êtes là pour le punir ? S'enquit Wild, Tant mieux !

-Désolé de vous décevoir madame mais il s'agit de ses deux prochaines heures de cours que je me dois de surveiller.

-Le sport ?... Murmura Pepper incrédule, Pourquoi ?  
-Cela ne vous regard en rien et je ne le sais même pas moi même. Monsieur Stark, venez je vous prie.

-J'arrive, murmura le lycéen.

Jetant son sac sur son épaule il se leva et suivit l'homme en lançant à Rhodey et Pepper un sourire en coin. Suivant l'homme avec qui il sortit de la salle, il en profita pour écarter de peu son tee shirt et son sweet pour jeter un œil au générateur dont le halo bleu était devenu verdâtre. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Monsieur Stark, l'appela le surveillant qui avait déjà parcouru quelques mètres, Vous venez ?

-Euh… Oui, fit il lâchant ses vêtements et rejoignant l'homme. Mais monsieur, qu'est ce que je vais faire pendant deux heures ?

-Je ne sais pas mais le proviseur a reçu une lettre qu'il m'a chargé de vous donner.

Sortant une lettre de sa poche, il la tendit au génie qui la saisit et l'ouvrit. Sur celle ci s'étalait une écriture fine semblable à des pattes de mouches. La première fois qu'il avait vu ces lettres qu'il avait d'abord prit pour des hiéroglyphes, Tony rentrait d'Afghanistan. Stane n'avait jamais pris garde à son cœur de métal qui semblait l'affaiblir de jour en jour, aussi Fury avait il pris sur lui de contacter le meilleur cardiologue du monde. Le docteur Hubble avait mis quelques jours à répondre qu'il était très occupé, mais le général avait tout de même trouver le moyen de lui avoir un rendez vous. Le médecin lui avait alors écrit une lettre où il lui demandait de bien vouloir venir le voir. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier : il était entré dans le cabinet du médecin où son corps entier semblait vouloir faire corps avec le dossier qu'il inspectait. Levant un sourcil à son entrée, il avait murmuré :

-Tiens, c'est vous ?

-Et bien oui.

-Très bien ne perdons pas de temps, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé. Retire son sweet je vais te faire une échographie.

-Euh… Avait il murmuré… Docteur vous feriez peut être mieux de m'écouter avant vous risquez d'être… surpris.

-La semaine dernière j'ai vu un bébé dont le cœur sortait de la poitrine, crois moi j'ai connu pire !

Fury étant resté dehors, le médecin ne l'avait pas écouté et il avait retiré ses vêtements pendant que l'autre enfilait des gants en plastique. Se retournant, il avait semblé ennuyé et contraint avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent le générateur. Sa mâchoire s'était distendue, ses yeux s'étaient vidés de toute substance et il avait eu le temps d'emmètre un bref « UN ALIEN ! » avant de s'évanouir. Il était revenu à lui quelques minutes plus tard, avait bousculé les trois infirmières qui s'étaient penchées pour l'aider et fixé l'adolescent avant de s'exclamer, les yeux luisant comme si il avait vu un miracle :

-Demandez à ma secrétaire d'annuler tout mes rendez vous et emmenez ce petit en radiologie immédiatement… ou en cardiologie plutôt… Quoi qu'il serait peut être mieux en réa… ou moi en psychiatrie…

Depuis ce jour le docteur Hubble le suivait comme son ombre le réacteur par lequel il semblait fasciné, cette passion n'étant pas la même que la malsaine que Stane avait manifesté. Tony aurait adoré lui en donner les plans, il avait fait tellement pour lui, mais il n'avait dessiné aucun plan durant l'élaboration, et la fièvre lui avait en partie fait oublier comment il l'avait construit.

Se concentrant sur la lettre, il lut :

Monsieur Smith, proviseur du lycée Blues Pelle, New York.

Monsieur, il semblerait qu'un de vos élèves, Monsieur Anthony Edward Stark, ait eu un accident qui aurait dus lui être mortel mais dont il a rescapé grâce à une nouvelle technologie qu'il s'est lui même implanté pour protéger son cœur des balles encore logées dans sa cage thoracique. Etant donné que l'opération pour enlever celles ci ne peut être pratiquée à cause de la profondeur où sont logés les projectiles et que le seul fait de lui retirer cette technologie lui laisserait un cratère dans la poitrine, il est essentiel qu'il conserve le générateur. Mais celui ci n'est pas au point et de toutes les tentatives faites pour restructuré l'objet se sont avérées veine, je vous demande qu'il puisse retravailler sur celui ci lui même. C'est certainement le seul à pouvoir arriver à l'améliorer.

Cordialement,

Dr. J. Hubble.

Un sourire éclaira le lèvres du garçon : c'était bon d'avoir un ange gardien, même si en l'occurrence il arrivait un peu tard. Repliant la lettre, il leva les yeux vers le surveillant :

-Et vous allez rester avec moi pendant deux heures ?

-Ce sont les ordres du proviseur.

-Mais vous ne savez même pas ce que je suis sensé faire !

-Le proviseur m'a dit que ce serait surprenant, déclara il en se stoppant devant une salle et en ouvrant la porte.

Ils s'y engouffrèrent. La pièce semblait plus vaste à cause du vide qui y était présent et seul les pupitres, fantomatiques restes d'une scolarité perdue, perduraient. S'asseillant, Tony sortit de son sac des feuilles blanches et un portemine et se mit à dessiner sans grandes convictions. Qu'avait il a faire pour que ces décharges cessent ? C'était certainement un problème de fil dénudé ou de plaque conductrice, mais il ne devait pas avoir de doute. Il prit une grande inspiration et déclara, mal à l'aise :

-Monsieur, je vais faire quelque chose, vous allez trouvé ça gore.

-J'ai vu « massacre à la tronçonneuse ».

-Ça tiendrait plus d'Alien en fait mais… Si j'étais vous je ne regarderai pas.

-Ça ne met pas ta vie en jeu au moins ?  
-Non, pas si je ne fais que vérifier deux ou trois choses.

-Dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserai.

Tony murmura un bref « comme vous voudrez » avant d'ouvrir son sweet et de retirer son pull et son tee-shirt. Le réacteur luisait à nouveau d'un pâle halo bleuté. Le surveillant dut écarquiller les yeux ou s'évanouir, mais il ne s'en occupa pas, se contentant de faire pivoter deux fois le générateur à droite et une fois à gauche. Le cercle lumineux émit un bref « clic » avant de lui tomber dans la main. Il tira un peu sur les fils de cuivre et de plastique qui attachaient le générateur à sa poitrine avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'architecture métallique. Il le replaça ensuite dans le cercle de métal et le fit pivoter à nouveau avant de reprendre son crayon. Il semblait que le problème venait de la base en palladium. Il la redessina comme il put, sans pour autant être certain que cela changerait quoi que ce soit.

Il tenta ensuite de reproduire les méandres complexes des circuits conducteurs avant que la cloche ne retentisse, réveillant le surveillant. Levant les yeux vers la pendule il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer avant de sortir de son sac une pochette plastique dans laquelle il déposa les dizaines de feuilles qu'il avait noircit avant de trouver le paquet de cookies qu'il avait prit en guise de déjeuner. Sentant un goût de bile lui envahir la bouche, il conclut qu'il ne mangerait pas avant de jeter son sac sur ses épaules et de quitter la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Anthony Stark ou de l'humilié

Sortant de leur cour de sport, trempés de sueur, Rhodey et Pepper haletaient encore au souvenir de leurs deux heures de volley. Qui pouvaient apprécier de faire du volley dans un gymnase confiné où une simple fenêtre s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur ? Encore sur une plage l'un et l'autre auraient comprit, mais il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Poussant un soupir, Pepper déclara :

-Et bien… Je n'aurais jamais crus dire ça un jour mais vivement qu'on fasse de l'endurance !

-Oh oui… Vivement ! Quand je pense à Tony qui sèche ça me rend malade !

-Moi aussi… Dis donc, où est ce qu'on est sensé le retrouver ?

-A la cafétéria je pense, fit il après une seconde de réflexion. Du moins c'est ce qu'on faisait avant qu'il disparaisse.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
-La maternelle ! Une fois à pâques on a caché des araignées dans tous les œufs. A partir de ce jour on est devenu inséparable !

-Vous avez fait les quatre cent coups si je comprends bien ?

-Les quatre cent ? Avec Tony c'est plutôt les quatre mille ! Quoi que je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas déjà fait exploser quelque chose. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, normalement il aurait raconté deux ou trois blagues pour faire tourner Wild en ridicule, mais il s'est contenté de dire qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre.

-Il est peut être malade, tenta la jeune fille.

Rhodey haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'en savait rien avant de s'engouffrer dans la cafétéria. Dans la salle blanche garni de table rouge en plastique il régnait une agitation normale, à savoir un vacarme épouvantable. Se faufilant entre la table des pom-pom girl et celle des intellos, ils trouvèrent Tony assit à une table qui dessinait encore son précieux générateur. Il ne vit pas le duo arriver et fut surprit lorsque Pepper s'exclama :

-Coucou !

-Hein ? Ah c'est vous…

S'asseillant autour de la table où ils n'étaient que tout les trois, Rhodey et la rousse sortirent leurs déjeuner conservés dans un sac en papier et une boite en plastique rose avant qu'elle ne demande, fixant le dessin que le génie tentait de dissimuler :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Tu t'es mis à l'art moderne ?

-Euh… J'aimerai bien, fit il rangeant sa feuille et sortant de son sac le paquet de cookies. Quelqu'un en veut un ?

Sortant de son sac un sandwich, des chips et une poire, Rhodey déclara, un sourire aux lèvres :

-On ne voudrait pas te priver, tu as la peau sur les os.

-Vous ne privez pas, assura il.

-On verra, déclara Pepper sortant des sushis de sa boite. Vous avez lut « Roméo et Juliette » pour la prof de littérature ?

-J'ai essayé mais j'ai eu du mal à finir le dernier chapitre, avoua Rhodey, je pense que j'aurai dus plus l'approfondir avant le contrôle de cette après midi.

-Oh… Soupira Tony… C'est pas vrai. Contrôle de littérature pour mon retour. Youpi.

-Ne te plains pas, fit Pepper mâchonnant un sushi, tu aurais pus tomber pour une évaluation de sport, ou de philosophie, ou de dessin même si t'as l'air plutôt doué. Le pire je trouve que c'est les contrôle de musique : ça ne sert à rien.

-Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit pire, murmura le génie découragé à la seule idée de commencer sa nouvelle vie avec une note pitoyable.

Il ouvrit le paquet de biscuit et en prit un qu'il émietta sur la table avant de sortir de son sac le thermos de mixture verte dont il avala une longue goulée en grimaçant. Cette purge lui était à présent vitale pour ne pas finir empoisonné par le palladium qui vibrait à la place de son cœur. Haussant un sourcil, Pepper reprit :

-Après c'est propre à chacun par ce que les histoires avec le prof de math ça fait mal aussi !

-Je l'avais oublier celui là…Je sens que cette journée va être éprouvante…

-Eh, appela une voix, Stark !

Se retournant, le jeune homme trouva Max dont le crâne chauve et la remarquable musculature rendait sa tête plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ecartant les bras, il s'exclama, un sourire enjoué aux lèvres :

-Alors comme ça tu es revenu sans nous dire bonjour ?

-Eh bien… Oui.

-Mais ce n'est pas bien ça... Pas bien du tout…

-Oui, tu sais bien que je déteste me soumettre aux règles.

Attrapant Tony par le col de son sweet, le footballer qui devait faire vingt centimètres de plus que lui le souleva de terre et postillonna :

-Je crois que ces trois mois de vacance t'ont fait oublier la tradition des nouveaux dans ce lycée…

-Tu parles du traitement de faveur ?

-Tout à fait.

-Dans ce cas j'aimerai te rappeler que je ne suis pas un nouveau.

-Ça, murmura Max, ce n'est pas mon problème !

Disant cela il le posa au sol, plongeant la cafétéria dans un silence de cathédrale et ordonna, le fixant avec méchanceté :

-Retire ton sweet : je serai fâché qu'il soit tâché de ton sang.

-Désolé Max mais je ne me battrai pas contre toi.

-Je te fais peur Stark ?

Le jeune repensa aux dernières personnes qu'il avait affronté : Obadiah Stane, la mort elle même et une troupe d'Afghan en colère. A cette énumération il éclata de rire, à la surprise du réfectoire entier qui haussa un sourcil. Le footballer, songeant qu'il était en train de se moquer de lui, arracha son sweet et le jeta à terre dans un même mouvement. Le générateur lui envoya un coup d'électricité alors qu'il se redressait. S'accoudant à une table, il fixa Max et sa bande qui riait avec fracas avant de déclarer sereinement :

-Bon, tu es content, alors maintenant on va conclure que tu as eu ce que tu voulais et tu vas me laisser tranquille.

-Maintenant ? Certainement pas. Comme tu n'es pas tout à fait un nouveau j'ai décidé de ne pas t'attacher au poteau du terrain, tu peux bien me laisser m'amuser un peu, non ?

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Tony hésita à lui parler de l'invention sur laquelle il travaillait et qu'il avait mis au point pendant sa captivité, mais il décida finalement de ne rien dire, laissant Max partir d'un grand rire. Ce footballer n'était vraiment qu'un cafard sans plus de cervelle qu'une huitre.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait : tu n'as aucun argument à me proposer, alors viens un peu ici qu'on s'amuse !

-Laisse le tranquille Max, fit Rhodey se levant bravement. Il a une tête de déterré, tu aurais au moins pus attendre quelques jours !

-Mon dieu, le futur militaire qui vient défendre les opprimés ! Quoi que tu as raison pour le teint face de pet, comme il a déjà pas l'air en forme on va faire autre chose…

Massant son menton douloureux qui avait heurté le sol, le génie se demanda intérieurement quel traitement l'équipe lui préparait. Les joueurs se concertèrent un bref moment, faisant s'abattre sur le réfectoire une tension palpable. Il était septique quant sur la nature de son sort étant donné le QI inférieur à la taille d'une noisette que possédaient les mastodontes qui s'attaquaient à lui, mais il était déjà rassuré qu'on ne le frappe pas. Non pas qu'il avait peur d'avoir des bleus, l'Afghanistan l'ayant guéri de cela depuis longtemps, mais au moins le générateur ne lui enverrait il pas de décharge. Max se sépara finalement de la troupe et déclara, un sourire sadique flottant sur son visage :

-Dessape toi Stark.

-Hein ?  
-C'est ça ou on te fou à poil et on t'attache au poteau du terrain de sport, l'avertit Arly un garçon non moins intelligent qu'un dinosaure dont les cheveux roux luisaient.

Bien qu'une partie de son esprit soit soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire six fois le tour de l'école à cloche pieds, le reste hurlait comme une corne brume dans sa boite crânienne. Le générateur… Il ne pouvait pas montrer au lycée entier le générateur, c'était trop perturbant et la plus part des élèves avaient été surprit par le simple fait qu'il soit revenu. La seconde idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la présence de ses cicatrices. Et si dévoiler l'existence du générateur était une très mauvaise idée, celle de montrer ses cicatrices en était une bien moins bonne encore.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, déclara il.

-Dans ce cas c'est nous qui le faisons et je suis certain que tout le monde va bien se marrer quand on t'arrachera ton froc !

-Je n'ai pas dis que je refusais de le faire, j'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas.

-Oh mais si ce n'est que ça ce n'est pas un problème ! Ironisa Arly s'approchant de lui, On peut le faire à ta place!

Il attrapa son pull à deux mains et le lui arracha sans même qu'il ait le temps de répliquer, ne laissant de son vêtement qu'un tas de lambeau noir. Il eu le temps d'attraper les mains de Max lorsque celles ci se posèrent sur son tee-shirt. Il regarda une lueur de plaisir apparaître dans les yeux du footballer avant qu'il ne tire sur son vêtement en un coup sec, faisant se rompre les coutures. Max s'apprêta à éclater d'un grand rire lorsqu'il lança le tissu sur le sol, mais lorsque la cafétéria entière vit sa poitrine, un murmure d'horreur parcourut la pièce.

Tony sentit tous les regards se poser sur les dizaines de cicatrices rougeâtres qui zébraient le comme par des touches de peintures écarlates. Ce qu'il y avait d'impressionnant en plus de leur nombre était la couche de peau si fine qui les recouvrait, elle était si neuve qu'elle semblait transparente, dévoilant sa chaire au travers. Enfin au centre de sa poitrine où s'étendait une barbaresque cicatrice rouge, le générateur ARK brillait comme une ampoule. Le lycéen baissa les yeux en sentant les regards sur lui et se pencha jusqu'à terre pour attraper son sweet qu'il enfila avant de saisir son sac et de s'enfuir en courant, sentant ses yeux le piquer. Personne ne l'arrêta.

Il s'arrêta dans un couloir désert, sentant le générateur lui envoyer des décharges. Il se laissa tomber au sol, secoué de sanglot et de spasme, se faisant la réflexion qu'il avait la faiblesse d'un vers de terre avant de poser une main sur son cœur. Sentant le générateur se mettre à chauffer il sentit la colère monter en lui et l'extériorisa en se frappant la tête sur le casier métallique sur lequel il était adossé.

Il entendit des pas résonner dans les couloirs avant que deux mains ne se posent sur ses épaules :

-Tony, entendit il, Tony, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-L…Laissez moi.

-Calme toi.

-Laissez moi !

-Tony, fit Pepper posant à son tour ses mains sur ses épaules, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est quoi ces trucs sur ta poitrine ?

-LAISSEZ MOI !

Il laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie pleurer. Il n'avait versé de larme ni pour la mort de ses parents ni lorsqu'il était dans sa grotte, alors pourquoi faiblissait il maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi faible dans un moment aussi désuet. Mais ses amis n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qui lui était arrivé et il refusait qu'ils en pâtissent.

Eloignant ses paumes de son visage, il se sépara du duo et poussa un long soupir. Un silence s'installa dans le couloir avant que Tony ne commence à parler. Il avait la certitude que si il ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait :

-Il y a trois mois je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai trouvé Obadiah Stane qui m'a annoncé que mes parents étés morts. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire je ne me suis pas effondré, je me suis même mis à empaqueter leurs affaires. Quelques jours plus tard, Obadiah m'a proposé de partir en Afghanistan avec lui pour me changer les idées. J'ai accepté. Une fois arrivé là bas nous nous sommes rendu dans le désert où il avait rendez vous avec l'armée et là…

Il hésita un instant, laissant les souvenirs lui revenir. Il sentit l'odeur granuleuse du sable, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et l'après rasage du général en chef qui sentait trop fort. Il reprit :

-… Un groupe d'Afghan qu'on croyait extrémiste nous a attaqué. Là les images sont assez floues j'ai entendu des coups de feu, des corps tombés, il y a eu des cris et des explosions puis j'ai été projeté au sol et je me suis mis à avoir très mal à la poitrine. Je me suis évanoui. A mon réveil j'étais dans une grotte glauque où la puanteur était insoutenable. Un homme m'a dit que j'étais blessé, malade, et que j'allais mourir. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, puis j'ai réalisé qu'il m'avait implanté quelque chose à la place du cœur…

Il continua son histoire sans faillir, ni déformer ses pensées. Lorsqu'il eu finit, le jeune homme laissa un lourd silence s'installer dans le couloir avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Etrangement, raconter son histoire avait fait un bien fou au génie qui se sentait plus léger et surtout moins seul. Se levant, il conclut :

-Et sur ces bonnes paroles nous partons en contrôle de littérature.

-Attend deux minutes… Murmura Rhodey… Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça, avec toutes nos questions dans la tête !

-Et bien…

-Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, l'interrompit Pepper, je veux savoir comment tu vas faire pour réinventer ton générateur.  
-Je ne vais pas le réinventer : je vais le modifier. D'ailleurs « l'art moderne » de ce midi en est un croquis.

-Comment tu as réussi à t'échapper ? Demanda Rhodey.  
-Là c'est une autre paire de manche… Et on a pas le temps.

-Et tu vas pouvoir faire un test de littérature avec ce machin dans la poitrine ? Demanda Pepper surprise.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

-C'est à dire si tu avais le choix ? S'enquit James se levant, Tony tu n'as pas un rhume ou quelque chose du même genre : tu as un cœur en parandium.

-Palladium, corrigea le jeune homme. Et je suis sensé reprendre une vie normale.

-Une vie normale ? S'exclama Pepper effarée. Avec un cœur nucléaire ? Non mais qui a eu une idée aussi mauvaise ?!

-Fury.

-Et bien Fury est vraiment le pire des imbéciles : tu as besoin de te reposer !

-Me reposer ? J'ai passé un mois à me reposer, c'est bon, j'ai besoin de voir du monde maintenant.

-Avec un…

-Oui Pepper, avec un cœur en palladium. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Le duo se leva d'un bond et suivit Tony qui partit vers la classe de littérature. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte, les autres élèves étaient déjà plongés dans leurs copies. Haussant un sourcil, le professeur demanda :

-Peut on savoir quelle est la cause de votre retard ?

-C'est Stark, déclara un garçon ironique, c'est un cyborg !

-Très drôle Kevin, vraiment, fit Tony.

Se tournant vers le professeur qui le regardait avec suspicion il tenta de se faire une raison avant de déclarer :

-Madame, je suis désolé de mon absence mais j'ai plusieurs raisons tout à fait valables pour l'expliquer. Mais si vous pouviez ne pas me questionner dessus pour l'instant je vous en serai plus que reconnaissant.

-Monsieur Stark je…

Elle aurait pus continuer et exiger une réponse comme le professeur de biologie, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle posa au contraire sur lui un regard où se mêlait curiosité et compréhension avant de déclarer :

-Monsieur Rhodes, mademoiselle Potts, allez vous asseoir. Monsieur Stark, venez avec moi.

Le duo obéit alors que le génie suivait la femme qui quitta la salle. Arpentant le couloir vide, ils se dirigèrent vers une autre salle de littérature qu'elle savait vide. Ouvrant la porte, ils entrèrent sans un mot avant que la jeune femme referme le battant. Sitôt verrouillé, Tony s'exclama :

-Madame Armington, je…

-Tony, laisse moi parler et avant toute chose assied toi.

Le lycéen se laissa tomber sur une chaise alors que Jane en amenait une en face de lui. Elle enfonça son regard dans le sien avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle l'avait appelé « Tony ». Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'appeler ses élèves par leurs prénoms, et encore moins par leurs surnoms.

-Tony, murmura elle, comment tu te sens ?

-Comment je me… Bredouilla il hébété… mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Par ce que je sais ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Ah… Murmura Tony surprit… Monsieur Fury vous a mit au courant ?

Le professeur sembla surpris à son tour. Fury ? Comme Nick Fury ? Qu'est ce que le général en chef du SHEILD venait faire là dedans ? Elle décida de ne plus y penser et se contenta de reprendre :

-Personne ne m'a rien dit, Tony.

-Ah ! Dans ce cas je n'ai ni eu de cancer, ni de tuberculose, ni de…

-Non, je le sais : tu as été retenu prisonnier dans un désert où on t'a fais subir l'enfer avant qu'on ne te délivre.

Abasourdi, le jeune homme sentit un frisson électrique lui parcourir la poitrine. Comment savait elle si personne ne lui avait rien dit ? Les yeux bleus de Jane, d'ordinaire enjoués et sans trouble, s'emplirent d'une tristesse à peine descriptible. Baissant le regard, elle murmura :

-Tu te demandes comment je sais cela je suppose…

-Et bien… Vous êtes médium ?

-J'aimerai. Non, mon mari était journaliste. Il y a six mois il est partit en Syrie où il a été enlevé et séquestré pendant plusieurs mois avant que l'armée ne le récupère. Il est rentré aux Etats Unis, Oh ! Je sais que cela aurait dus me faire plaisir, mais… Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de supplication que je n'oublierai jamais. Je n'ai jamais sus pourquoi il était si désespéré. A son suicide, deux mois plus tard, un journaliste prisonnier avec lui m'a raconté qu'ils avaient vécus l'enfer là bas, mais mon mari ne m'a jamais rien dis. La même lueur brillait dans ses yeux…

-Je… Je suis désolé, murmura Tony désemparé par un tel aveu venant d'un professeur aussi timide que madame Armington.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je sais que ce que tu as vécu là bas était loin d'être une partie de plaisir, aussi je vais te demander de m'écouter attentivement : il faut absolument que tu te reposes et que tu essayes de ranger dans un coin de ta tête ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas oublier, mais si tu y penses le moins possible tu arriveras peut être à atténuer ta douleur… Tu vois un psy ?

-Et bien… Je vois un cardiologue, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire que ça revient au même…

Fronçant ses sourcils blonds, Jane sembla surprise. Un cardiologue ? Pourquoi un cardiologue ? Son mari n'en avait jamais consulté. Qu'est ce que ses geôliers avaient pus faire à Tony ? Peut être l'avaient-ils torturé ou pire… Détaillant le visage anguleux et trop maigre de son élève, la jeune femme reprit :

-Tu devrais essayer d'en voir un.

-Je vous remercie mais je crois que ça va aller.

-Tony, tu as perdu tes parents et tu as été enlevé et séquestré en moins de trois mois, certain vont en voir un pour moins que cela !

-Ça va, je vous assure. Du moins dans ma tête.

-Il faut que je sois certaine que tu ne te jettes pas par une fenêtre.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je pense que si les gros bras du lycée ne me frappent pas à outrance et si les profs…

-Professeurs.

-Pardon. Si les professeurs acceptent de ne pas me poser trop de question, ça ira même bien.

Le professeur sembla surprise et fixa le fond des yeux de son élève, sondant si il ne mentait pas. Elle finit par se lever et déclarer :

-Je m'en chargerai.

-Ce n'est pas la peine…

-Tais toi.

Se levant à son tour, Tony l'écouta changer totalement de sujet :

-Tu as lu « Roméo et Juliette » ?

-Et bien je dois avouer que j'ai lu beaucoup de livre sur les cœurs brisés, ironisa il, mais celui là ne faisait pas parti de la pile.

-Dans ce cas je te ferai rattraper le contrôle dés demain.

-Dés… Demain ?! Mais comment voulez vous que je lise un livre en une soirée ? C'est pire que de me demander de fabriquer un... un avion de chasse en deux heures !

-Si tu as lu tant de livre que cela tu devrais t'en sortir, fit Jane ouvrant la porte.

-Il se trouve que dans les livres que j'ai lu il y avais plus de chiffre que de lettre !

Sortant, le duo se dirigea vers la salle de classe où un calme incroyable régnait. Jane se fit la réflexion que c'était même beaucoup trop calme. Envoyant Tony à la place vide à côté de son meilleur ami, la jeune femme s'assit à son bureau et regarda son élève sortir d'une pochette un schéma assez incroyable. Même de loin elle sut qu'il était question d'un objet mécanique de taille humaine, mais la complexité des dessins ne lui permit pas de comprendre à quoi cela pouvait servir.

Pour sa part, Tony souriait. Les croquis qu'il avait dans les mains représentaient la seule chose qui lui avait permit de ne pas s'effondrer durant sa captivité. A première vue il ne s'agissait que d'un tas de métal qu'il tentait d'adapter à la structure d'un être humain, mais pour lui c'était bien plus. Il s'agissait d'une armure. De son armure. De l'armure qui lui avait permit de s'échapper de sa grotte. C'était une armure faite de fer et d'un homme… L'armure d'un homme de fer.

Il se fit la réflexion que « Iron boy » ça sonnait mieux avant de reprendre son tracé. Il était en train d'élaborer la structure interne du masque, soit une bonne centaine de capteurs inter faciaux à positionner avec une symétrie parfaite. Il réalisa qu'il avait un travail de titan à accomplir, mais tant que ce travail traitait de métal, ce n'était pas un souci. Avec un nouveau sourire il se fit la réflexion que si il haïssait le générateur, il servait au moins à alimenter l'armure.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Rhodey qui semblait supplier le ciel du regard pour qu'il lui donne les réponses, le génie poussa un soupir en se remémorant les paroles de Madame Armington. « Roméo et Juliette » ? Il allait devoir lire en une soirée « Roméo et Juliette » ? Il était à peu près certain que la pire des tortures n'excédait pas le niveau de sadisme de son professeur. Posant la main sur son cœur de palladium qui frémissait de façon presque imperceptible, il regarda l'armure rouge et or qui s'étalait sur ses dessins. A vrai dire, il n'avait tout à fait un travail de titan a accomplir étant donné qu'il en avait déjà fait la moitié. En effet durant le mois qui aurait dus être sa « convalescence », il avait réussi à fabriquer les propulseurs, les jambes et le buste du personnage de fer. Alors la moitié du travail d'un titan n'était vraiment pas un souci.

Il prit garde à ce que personne ne puisse regarder par dessus son épaule, guettant l'heure sur le cadran holographique de sa montre. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit il se hâta de ranger ses dessins, n'ayant aucune envie que qui que ce soit y jette un coup d'œil. Se levant il attendit que Rhodey ait finit avant de lui lancer un regard curieux. Le jeune homme répondit par une mine à la fois suppliante et désespérée qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la qualité improbable de sa réussite.

Quittant la salle sans un mot, ils allèrent s'adosser à un mur pour attendre Pepper qui peinait encore sur l'interrogation. Rhodey murmura, atterré :

-Je vais mourir.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise.

-Je n'ai rien compris à ce truc d'amour digne de la troisième guerre mondiale ! Tu savais que ces deux là n'auraient même jamais dus se rencontrer ?

-Tu m'apprends quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit Armington ?

Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme hésita à tout raconter à son meilleur ami mais, Max sortant de la salle, il se contenta de déclarer :

-Je te dirai plus tard. Tout ce qu'il faut que tu saches pour l'instant est le plus important : je dois lire « Roméo et Juliette » pour demain.

-Qui… Que… Quoi ?! Non mais greffe toi un deuxième cœur en palladium Tony, tu vas mourir !

-Merci d'être aussi positif…

-Je suis objectif, corrigea Rhodey. J'ai mis un mois à le lire et ma note va osciller entre cinq et dix… Imagine pour toi.

-Je me ferai porter disparu demain, murmura Tony sans grande conviction.

-Très drôle.

Poussant la porte avec une douceur digne de Hulk, Pepper leur jeta un regard meurtrier avant de pester, tant contre madame Armington que contre le ciel :

-Je te hais !

-Pepper, fit le génie, Calme toi.

-Me calmer ? Me calmer… Elle va me mettre une note entre zéro et cinq, autant te dire que je ne suis pas prête de me calmer !

-Il va faire le contrôle demain, déclara Rhodey.

-Hein ? S'emporta la rousse posant sur le génie un regard désemparé, Mais comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

-Eh bien… Excellente question…

Le trio se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de mathématique où leur cour d'option allait commencer. Evitant les regards des autres élèves, Tony alla s'enterrer au fond de la classe en compagnie de Rhodey et Pepper. Sortant leurs livres, la rousse pesta :

-J'en ai marre de ces cours !

-Ne me dégoute pas, c'est mon premier jour !

-Je t'ai déjà dis que revenir était une folie !

-Dont je n'ai pas décidé.

-Mademoiselle Potts ! S'exclama le professeur un homme plus trapu que haut sur pieds, Voudriez vous vous taire ?

La lycéenne poussa un soupir, désemparée, avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur la table. Elle haïssait profondément les maths, surtout lorsque son professeur remarquait sa présence. Non pas qu'elle séchait, mais elle avait adopté le plan du « je suis ici sans y être », son esprit vagabondant de ci de là. De plus son voisin aurait pus être un génie des mathématiques qui l'aurait aidé à comprendre un minimum d'éléments de la leçon, mais celui ci étant Rhodey, elle n'avait plus qu'à se suicider. Quoi que suicider fût peut être un projet un peu ambitieux à cause d'un cour de math.

Se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, Tony regarda de travers l'équation que son professeur écrivait au tableau. Non pas qu'il la trouvait d'une difficulté quelconque, mais il se rendait seulement compte du temps qu'il avait passé hors du lycée. Lorsqu'il était parti, ils étudiaient le théâtre en cour de littérature et à présent il s'agissait du roman, en mathématiques le dernier souvenir de programme portait sur les tableaux de signes. A présent il était question de fonctions inverses. Rhodey, penché sur son cahier poussa un soupir :

-C'est encore plus incompréhensible que la dernière fois…

-N'exagérons rien, murmura Tony, plus compliqué je veux bien, mais de la à dire que c'est incompréhensible…

-Facile à dire ! S'exclama Pepper, Tu es un génie !

-C'est vrai…

Voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançaient ses deux amis, le jeune homme se fit la réflexion qu'ils le fixeraient encore longtemps comme cela si il ne faisait pas quelque chose. Quoi ? Était la grande question, mais il ne mit que quelques secondes à en trouver la réponse. Poussant un soupir, il céda :

-Ça va, c'est bon, je vous aide !

-Oh merci ! S'exclama Pepper pour qui cela semblait être un réel soulagement. Tony tu nous sauves !

-Bien entendu : Anthony Stark, le super héros combattant les fonctions inverses. Quels monstres sanguinaires !

-Explique nous au lieu de faire de l'esprit, fit Rhodey.

Saisissant un stylo dans sa trousse il se pencha sur la feuille de Rhodey alors que Pepper s'approchait. Désignant une des courbes, il commença :

-Une fonction inverse est définie par l'équation…

-Attend deux minutes, je suis déjà perdue !

-Pepper, j'ai encore rien dit !

-Si, tu parles d'équation définie par une fonction…

-C'est le contraire, la reprit le génie. Bon, Pepper, est ce que tu as compris ce que c'était qu'une fonction ?

-Tu veux dire excepté un truc sans intérêt qui me gâche la vie ? Pas grand-chose.

-Dans ce cas… Soupira Tony… Une fonction est une courbe définie par une équation. Les fonctions inverses sont définies par l'équation f(x)=1/x…

Ce fut Rhodey cette fois ci qui le coupa, l'empêchant de donner la réponse de l'exercice qui se trouvait au tableau :

-Mais objectivement, ça sert à quoi ?

-Mais j'en sais rien à quoi ça sert ! S'exclama Tony, J'utilise les courbes pour représenter la puissance d'une élément chimique en fonction du temps, c'est pour te dire…

-Il y a pas une courbe pour définir la bêtise d'un prof ? Demanda la rousse, Par ce que monsieur Reeves en aurait une très haute !

-C'est pas faux, murmura Tony imaginant comment il pouvait définir le niveau d'intelligence de leur professeur de mathématique.

-Eh ! Dans le fond ! S'exclama monsieur Reeves se retournant, Un peu de calme je vous prie !

Lorsqu'il fut revenu à son tableau, le trio échangea un regard entendu sur le fait qu'ils devaient parler plus doucement avant que Rhodey ne soupire, apparemment désemparé :

-Je n'aurai jamais dus venir en option de math… Tout ça c'est de ta faute Tony !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'y es pris en retard !

-Vous arrêtez de vous disputer, oui ? Bon Tony : réexplique nous !

Il poussa un soupir avant de se pencher sur le cahier de Rhodey et de montrer du bout de son stylo la fonction en question. Il allait expliquer une nouvelle fois qu'une fonction était définie par une équation lorsque le générateur lui envoya une décharge électrique si violente qu'il sentit son estomac se retourner. Sa respiration fut coupée, une barre de fer invisible s'abattit sur son crâne et il eut juste le temps de se tourner pour ne pas vomir sur Rhodey avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Son corps entier était parcouru de spasme, le sang battait à ses tempes et tout autour de lui était flou. Qu'arrivait il ?

Les sons lui parvenaient comme à travers des morceaux de cotons, mais il sentit Pepper poser sa main sur son épaule. Le réacteur ARK lui envoya une nouvelle décharge lui secouer la cage thoracique. Il se tourna et vomit à nouveau avant d'entendre vaguement la rousse hurler :

-Monsieur, il est malade !

Il sentit à nouveau son cœur le lancer avant qu'une tache noire n'apparaisse devant ses yeux. Puis une douleur indescriptible lui parcourut les membres avant qu'il ne voit ni ne sente plus rien.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Du cœur de palladium

Lorsque Tony revint à lui, son corps entier était parcouru de courbatures comme si il avait eu la grippe. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux murs beige, dont une unique fenêtre laissait passer de mince rayon de soleil. Ayant du mal à évaluer si il saignait ou non, il réalisa à quel point il était fatigué. Il se demanda si il pourrait se lever.

Sentant un oreiller sous sa tête, il déduisit qu'on l'avait allongé sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de ce qui avait précédé sa perte de conscience, et une fois les souvenirs revenus il n'eu aucun mal à trouver la cause de son malaise : le générateur. Maudit ARK.

Se redressant, il s'assura qu'il tenait assit avant d'ouvrir son sweet et d'y jeter un œil. Il luisait d'un éclat verdâtre qui ne lui plus pas, aussi décida il de le modifier dés son retour chez Fury. Non, pas chez Fury : chez lui. La demeure de Nick Fury était aussi la sienne à présent, et il allait falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Posant ses pieds par terre il se leva, fit quelques pas chancelants et parvint à la petite porte verte qui donnait sur un couloir puis sur une pièce plus grande appelée communément « infirmerie ».

Fermant son sweet il sortit, traversa le couloir vide où brillait une unique applique avant de pénétrer dans la pièce aux murs blancs chargés de médicaments. Celle ci était meublée d'un lavabo, de chaise où quelques élèves attendaient de l'aide et un bureau où l'infirmière rédigeait un mot d'excuse pour renvoyer une élève en cour. Levant un sourcil, la femme blonde eut un demi sourire avant de déclarer :

-Va t'asseoir, je m'occupe da toi dans une minute.

Il aurait aimé riposter, disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne désirait que retourner en cour, mais le regard de l'infirmière lui fit comprendre qu'elle tenait à lui parler. Se laissant tomber sur une chaise il écouta ses voisines parler avec animation et envie de la musculature de spartiate de Max avant que la conversation ne dérive sur leurs problèmes de filles. Puis, un tout autre sujet fut instauré :

-Dis donc, fit la première, tu voudrais faire ta première fois avec qui ?

-Max, sans hésiter ! Répondit la seconde.

-Mais si tu ne peux pas avec Max ?

-Et bien… Je ne sais pas trop. Un autre joueur de l'équipe je présume ! Et toi ?  
-Moi je veux une vraie relation qui dure, déclara la première, avec un garçon beau, gentil, intelligent, qui ne me mentira pas, qui n'aura pas de secret pour moi, qui m'aimera, que j'aimerai et qui me fera rire.

-Tu veux un prince charmant quoi ?

-Non ! Le prince charmant c'est pour les petites filles. Je voudrai aussi qu'il soit fort, brave, courageux… Et puis qu'il soit musclé !

-Pas comme celui qui est à côté de nous, pouffa la deuxième. Tu l'as vu ? On dirait un épouvantail !

-Tu n'as pas tord, fit la première, il y avait un garçon que j'aimais bien, mais il n'est plus là.

-A bon ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dis ! C'était qui ?

-Anthony Stark ! Bon, bien sure ce n'était pas pour son physique, on aurait dis un gamin de dix ans, mais il était drôle. Et gentil aussi.

-Ah, lui ! S'exclama la deuxième, Mais tout le monde l'aimait bien celui là !

-Il était mignon… Pas comme mec, mais comme garçon. Il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant chez lui. Pas comme notre voisin.

-Arrêtes, reprit la seconde, il nous entend peut être !

-Anthony, fit l'infirmière donnant le mot à la fille qui s'en alla d'un bon pas, comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, déclara il alors que ses voisines se taisaient, incrédules. D'ailleurs je me sens près à retourner en cour.

-A retourner en cour ? S'étonna la jeune femme se levant.

Elle vint jusqu'à lui, saisit un thermomètre et le lui posa sur la lèvre avant de regarder les chiffres qui s'y affichait, de saisir le poignet du jeune homme et de le soupeser. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue de ce qu'elle sentait. Haussant un sourcil elle reprit, examinant son bras :

-Tu es sure ? Tu as fais un malaise assez important, tu ferais peut être mieux de retourner chez toi.  
-Non madame, je vous jure que tout va bien.

-C'est grave ce qui t'es arrivé et tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte…

-Je me suis fait fusillé puis charcuté dans une grotte Afghane dans des conditions insalubres : ça c'était grave, la reprit il. Un malaise au lycée je ne vois même pas où est le souci.

-Ecoute, murmura elle, tu fais des malaises, tu es blanc comme un linge et tu reçois des décharges électriques en permanences ou presque : tu es malade Tony.

-Oui, et j'essaye de me soigner, confirma il. Tout cela est dut à un excès de palladium dans mon sang, je n'ai pas dus finir ma purge ce midi.

L'histoire de Max et son humiliation lui avait totalement fait oublier de vérifier si il avait prit ses médicaments. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile avant qu'Ondine ne reprenne, le ton devenu sec et décidé :

-Mais il y a plus grave : tu pèses combien ?

-Oh non… Soupira il… Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi…

-Je t'ai posé une question.

-Et je vais vous répondre « pas assez », mais vous ne saurez pas exactement combien.

-Tony tu as pris vingt centimètres en trois mois : il faut que tu manges. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas avalé quelque chose ?

-Ce matin… J'ai pris mes médicaments.

-Je te parlais de nourriture.

Il allait répondre quelque chose au hasard lorsque, curieux, il tenta de se souvenir à quand remontait la fois où il avait mangé un aliment, quel qu'il soit. Cela devait faire à quatre jours, cinq… Six probablement. Avec aujourd'hui cela faisait sept jours qu'il n'avait rien avaler. Il réalisa que cela faisait longtemps avant de murmurer :

-Je ne vous le dirai pas.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu avais mangé ?

-Euh… Un sandwich jambon-fromage.

Ce n'était très certainement pas le cas mais si Tony avait une mémoire illimitée lorsqu'il s'agissait de machine, celle disparaissait subitement quand il fallait qu'il retienne quelque chose dans la vie réelle. Il aurait été capable d'oublier sa date d'anniversaire. Poussant un soupir, Ondine murmura avec désespoir:

-Un sandwich jambon-fromage… On m'envoi un élève qui a un cœur métallique et il me dit que la dernière chose qu'il a mangé était un sandwich jambon-fromage…

-J'ai essayé de suivre le menu « spécial malade du cœur qui va crever » du docteur Hubble, assura Tony, mais je ne sais pas cuisiné. Même les omelettes, je les brule ! Il me faut trois heures pour en réussir une ! Et quand je dis « réussir », vous ne la mangeriez même pas…

-Ce n'est pas le souci ! Tony, les garçons de ton âge qui ont leur poussé de croissance mange comme quatre et toi qui en plus à un cœur artificiel qui dévore ton énergie, tu ne manges qu'un sandwich jambon-fromage ? C'est une blague !

-J'aurai dus dire des pattes, maugréa il.

-Il faut que tu manges !

-Mais je n'ai pas faim !

-Ce n'est pas le souci ! Ton corps n'a pas de quoi se développer.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si il n'en veut pas, se défendit il.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Anthony Stark a partir de maintenant tu vas manger, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, ne laissant à Tony d'autre choix que de soupirer. Il ne voulait pas répondre pour la simple raison que l'infirmière ne voudrait pas admettre qu'elle avait tord. Et d'un autre côté il se rendait compte que c'était lui qui était dans le faux. Il fallait qu'il mange, même si il n'avait pas faim, il n'avait pas survécu à l'Afghanistan et à Stane pour se laisser mourir de faim. Réprimant une grimace à la décharge du générateur, il murmura :

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas je t'autorise à retourner en cour même si tes deux heures de maths se termineront dans vingt minutes. Va chercher ton sac dans la chambre, je fais ton mot d'excuse.

Tony fit « oui » de la tête avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la chambre où il était revenu à lui. Il y prit son sac avant de revenir dans la salle où Ondine lui tendit avec dédain un mot d'excuse. Il sortit de l'infirmerie et se trouva dans les couloirs vides. Jetant un coup d'œil à la feuille qui tremblait dans sa main il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune envie de retourner en cour et que l'obstination qu'il avait mis à vouloir sortir était davantage pour se débarrasser de l'infirmière qu'autre chose.

A vrai dire il n'avait envie que d'une chose : continuer de travailler sur l'armure de l'homme de fer. Il se dirigea donc vers les toilettes, seul lieu où personne n'aurait l'idée de le chercher. Poussant la porte il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur avant de sortir de son sac les croquis rouge et or et son crayon. Y trouvant de même le paquet de cookies ouvert, il prit une grande inspiration, ignora son envie de vomir et le sortit ainsi que son thermos de purge qu'il vida d'une lampée.

Reprenant ses calculs silencieux et ses trais aussi précis que ceux d'un chirurgien, il eut tôt fait de terminer de dessiner le masque qui semblait le fixer avec colère. Il ne savait pas si il était question de la colère qu'il avait ressentit envers le monde entier pendant sa captivité ou non. Se raclant la gorge il regarda de travers le paquet de cookies qu'il sentait le surveiller avant de pousser un soupir et de saisir un biscuit sans grande conviction.

Sa simple odeur sucrée le fit grimacer, mais il se força à ignorer sa gêne et à manger le cookies dont le goût lui sembla aussi délectable que du jus de chaussette. Cette idée l'affola : si les aliments n'avaient plus le même goût ce n'était pas à cause d'un changement de recette mais par ce que le palladium avait commencé à brouiller sa perception des saveurs. Et ce n'était pas bon signe. Il fallait vraiment qu'il modifie le générateur. Prenant garde de ne pas vomir, il reprit son dessin qu'il eut bientôt terminé, laissant apparaître sur le papier un homme de fer rouge et or dont une lumière bleue s'échappait du cœur. Il entendit la cloche sonner avec un sourire. Rangeant ses affaires, il se leva, jeta son sac sur son épaule et s'en fut vers la salle de mathématiques.

Il y arriva alors que Rhodey et Pepper discutaient dans le couloir, se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers l'infirmerie :

-Eh ! Les apostropha il, Ne m'attendez pas surtout !

Se retournant, le duo écarquilla les yeux avant qu'un franc sourire n'étire leurs lèvres. Se dirigeant vers le génie, ils s'exclamèrent en cœur :

-Tony !

-C'est pas moi, c'est celui d'à côté ! Non, je rigole.

-Comment tu vas ? Demanda Pepper.

-Essaye d'aller passer deux heures avec madame Dust, tu comprendras !

-Ça veut dire « super », traduisit Rhodey. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé exactement ?

-Euh… Tu es sure de vouloir tous les détails ennuyeux ?

-Lui je n'en sais rien, fit la rousse, mais moi je les veux !

-Tu es gonflée, murmura Rhodey.

-Et j'en suis fière !

Refusant de parler du rôle du générateur, le lycéen trouva un mensonge qui n'en était pas vraiment un et déclara :

-J'ai fais un malaise par ce que je n'avais pas mangé…

-A midi ? Pfff… Vous les garçons vous êtes de ces mauviettes.

-…. Depuis six jours. Il faudrait peut être que je pense à m'alimenter de temps en temps.

-En effet, fit Rhodey, ce serait une bonne idée. Mais en attendant on pourrait peut être sortir, non ? Par ce que si on reste devant cette salle de math encore longtemps, je risque de péter un plomb !

Le trio se dirigea donc vers la sortie et eut tôt fait de passer le seuil libérateur. Sitôt dehors, Pepper, un sourire aux lèvres, demanda :

-Qu'est ce que l'infirmière t'a fait ?

-Rien du tout, du moins je crois. Enfin j'espère. Par contre j'ai entendu les confessions de deux filles qui voulaient faire leurs premières fois avec Max.

-Cet imbécile ? Je les plain… Murmura la rousse. Vraiment.

-Si j'étais toi je ne parlerai pas trop, fit Rhodey, tu pourrais coucher avec lui un de ses jours.

-Ça voudra dire que je serai saoule, alors Tony s'il te plais, colle moi deux baffes si ça arrive.

-Hein ? Je serai probablement aussi saoul que toi, alors pourquoi moi ?

-Par ce que Rhodey serait capable de me laisser avec lui rien que pour rire après !

-Hum… Ce n'est pas faux.

Se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus, le trio dériva sur un sujet qui avait un lien approximatif avec la discussion. Autour d'eux, la ville frissonnante semblait prêter l'oreille comme une grand-mère curieuse :

-Max organise une fête dimanche soir, vous y aller ?

-Et bien étant donné qu'il a voulu me battre à mort aujourd'hui, ironisa Tony, je vais peut être attendre un peu avant d'aller chez lui.

-Je vais voir si les quelques filles avec qui je parle y vont… Soupira Pepper.

-Non mais tu es débile ou tu en fais exprès ?! S'exclama Rhodey, C'est la fête de Max, Pepper, de Max ! Pas de Tony !

-Mais qu'est ce que ça changerait si c'était moi qui faisais une fête ?

-Tu ressembles à un squelette et tu as un teint de cadavre : aucune fille ne viendrait.

Le génie poussa un soupir en montant dans le bus. Il savait qu'il n'organiserait pas de fête avant la fin de l'année, ce qui allait créer un déséquilibre au lycée étant donné qu'avant sa moyenne était de deux par mois. Mais il allait falloir que tous s'y fassent. Une fois assis les un à côté des autres dans le fond du bus, Rhodey leur rappela :

-La dernière fois ça avait plus que mal fini… Tout le monde dormait dans la maison et il y avait des gobelets partout ! Un vrai chantier !

-Tu es allé à une fête sans moi ? S'étonna ironiquement le génie, mais tu progresses Rhodey, tu progresses !

-Oh ça va !

-Si j'avais sus j'aurai disparu plus tôt !

-Tony, je t'ai dis d'arrêter !

Avec un sourire, le jeune homme sentit le bus s'ébranler alors que Pepper se mettait à parler de sa famille ou d'un sujet semblable. Il aurait aimé écouter, mais ses obligations se rappelaient douloureusement à lui. Il fallait qu'il modifie le générateur, mais aussi qu'il finisse l'armure. N'écoutant que d'une oreille la conversation qui se tenait, la ponctuant de temps à autre d'un « Oui », d'un « Super » ou d'un « Vraiment ? ». Lorsque le bus s'arrêta près d'un parc, Pepper leur dit aurevoir en posant un baiser sur leurs joues, ce qui fit au génie une étrange sensation dans le ventre.

Lorsque les portes se furent refermées, Rhodey se tourna vers son ami et posa sur lui un regard empli de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Tony savait qu'il lui devait des réponses, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ce fut Rhodey qui lui montra le chemin :

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de Pepper ?

-Elle a l'air sympa.

-Elle est très bavarde.

-Elle est surtout très drôle. Je n'avais pas autant ri depuis un moment.

-Elle est mignonne aussi, non ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle me plait… Elle donne la joie de vivre je veux dire !

-Elle est plus drôle que les autres poufs, c'est vrai… Alors, qu'est ce que tu bricoles ?

-Avec Pepper ? Euh… Rien, je viens de rentrer et je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça ni à la fête si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Je parle d'invention Tony, je te connais. Tu as ton air de « J'ai dans la tête une nouveauté tellement incroyable qu'à côté le nautilus passerait pour un jouet pour enfant ». Alors ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je te dirai plus tard… Ou du moins je te montrerai.

-Quoi ?! Tu as déjà fini ?!

-Fini ? Je ne crois même pas que tu réalises la dose de travail que cela représente !

-Comme si pour toi ça changeait quelque chose !

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, le bus se stoppa devant la maison de Fury, le duo quitta le bus à grands pas. Rhodey se tourna vers la maison aux murs d'un blanc immaculé, mais Tony se contenta de s'exclamer, partant d'un bond pas vers l'un des entrepôts vides qui servaient parfois à Stark Industrie de zone d'essais :

-Tu viens ou tu préfères t'ennuyer à mourir dans mon nouveau chez moi ?

-Attend deux minutes, c'est chez toi ici ?

-Oui, fit le génie dévalant la pente herbeuse, mais je te ferai visiter plus tard : il y a plus urgent !

Sans que Rhodey ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, ils étaient déjà arriver devant la porte blindé d'un entrepôt plus petit que les autres que Tony eu tôt fait d'ouvrir avec une clef qu'il avait dus voler, ou dont il avait fait une copie. Aussitôt, un boitier sortit de la porte, laissant Tony y taper un code. Les portes coulissèrent avec d'horribles crissements avant que le duo ne s'engouffre par l'ouverture.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le noir complet. Une voix venu de nul part s'enquit :

-C'est vous monsieur ?  
-Qui d'autre JARVIS ?

-Vous avez amené monsieur Rhodes… Etes vous certain qu'il s'agit du bon moment pour…

-JARVIS, allume.

La voix ne répondit pas mais, après quelques secondes d'un pesant silence, des néons grésillèrent et l'entrepôt fut bientôt illuminé par la lumière blafarde des plafonniers. Rhodey allait s'exclamer quelque chose d'éloquent et de construit pour exprimer son trouble lorsqu'il les vis. Il écarquilla les yeux, sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir et il se demanda si être ami avec un géni était une bonne idée. Combien y en avait il ? Il y en avait partout, sur les étagères, dans des boites en plastique et même jucher sur une table, mais cet amas d'invention n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus surprenant. Il connaissait toutes les inventions de Tony, mais ce qui se dressait devant lui n'avait rien de comparable. On aurait dit un homme, mais ses deux mètres de haut et sa couleur grise l'en différencier. Incrédule il murmura :

-Tony ce… c'est…

-… C'est un prototype. Mais quand il sera finit, il n'y aura jamais rien eu de plus perfectionné au monde.

-Ce… C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

-A ton avis, imbécile ! Bien sure que c'est moi !

-C'est… Waho…

-Merci Rhodey ! Mais le tout maintenant, c'est de l'essayer !

-Jamais monsieur, déclara JARVIS, Le prototype n'est pas au point du tout.

-Et je m'en fiche !

Disant cela, le génie retira son sweat et se dirigea vers l'armure que son ami continuait de fixer. Désignant l'ordinateur dont l'écran géant faisait un mur tout entier, il expliqua :

-Va mettre l'oreillette une fois remis on parlera un peu!

-Monsieur, je refuse de vous mettre l'armure.

-JARVIS, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

-Monsieur, si il y a le moindre disfonctionnement, vous vous écraserez au sol…

-Tout va bien se passer, promit Tony venant se placer derrière l'invention, allez, pas d'histoire !

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, un crissement se fit entendre et des bras métalliques émergèrent des murs. Ils saisirent l'armure et l'enfilèrent au lycéen qui, quelques secondes plus tard, fut couvert d'un métal éclatant. Alors que Rhodey écarquillait les yeux, Tony fit décoller l'armure qui grimpa vers le plafond et le perça, laissant un cratère béant qui donnait sur le ciel. Ebahi, Rhodey se jeta vers l'écran d'ordinateur et enfila une oreillette avant de fixer la silhouette argenté qui filait dans le ciel à travers l'écran. Une voix le tira bientôt de sa torpeur :

-Allo ? Allo ? Ici Anthony Stark, vous me recevez ?

-Euh… Cinq sur cinq... La vache Tony, c'est quoi cette invention ?

-Une armure. J'ai fabriqué le prototype en Afghanistan. Ça en jette, non ?

-Un peu que ça en jette ! Mais fait attention de ne pas te faire repérer !

-Repérer ? Mais repérer par qui ? Tu as déjà vu un agent de police lever la tête ?

-Et bien… Non. Mais on ne sait jamais. A ce propos, tu as trouvé un nom à ce projet ?

-Euh… Je pensais à « Iron boy », mais c'est un peu vantard, non ?

-Comme si tu avais un complexe d'infériorité !

Il entendit son ami rire depuis l'armure. Soudain, dans l'écran se dessina les contours d'abord flou, puis tout à fait net, de la Toure Stark. Haussant un sourcil, le jeune homme demanda :

-Tu vas rendre visite à ta future entreprise ?

-Très drôle ! Et c'est déjà mon entreprise, sauf que légalement je n'ai pas encore l'âge d'en prendre la tête… Vivement mes vingt et un ans !

-On ne t'a jamais dis de profiter de chaque jour ?

-Quand tu parles comme ça on dirait la prof de littérature !

Il y eu un court silence, les yeux du génie était braqué sur l'immense colosse de verre qui crevait le ciel. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point la Toure était haute depuis le sol. Avec un sourire, il entendit son ami murmurer :

-C'est drôlement haut vu d'ici.

-Je me faisais la même réflexion… Allez, je rentre, il faut que tu l'essayes !

-Hein ? S'emporta Rhodey, Moi dans ce truc ? Jamais !

Faisant volte face, le génie eu un sourire en prenant le chemin de retour, mais n'avait pas prévu de percuter de plein fouet une nuée de pigeon. Perdant un instant les commandes de la machine, il se sentit tomber, entendit Rhodey hurler de terreur, puis il y eu un choc violent et il sentit son épaule se mettre à chauffer. Dés que le mince câble qui permettait aux panneaux de verres opaques de devenir transparent se fut remit en place, il réalisa qu'il avait percuté la Toure avec violence.

Faisant redémarrer les réacteurs, il se désincrusta de la pierre beige, y laissant sa large empreinte métallique. Passant une main sur son cœur douloureux, il entendit la voix de Rhodey grésiller :

-Tony ? Tony, ça va ?

-Oui, ce n'est rien. Aïe, vive les pigeons !

-Très drôle, tu n'as pas trop abimé l'armure ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à la carapace de métal étincelant qui ne portait que des traces qui auraient pus avoir été causé par un chat, le génie répondit :

-Je crois que la Toure a plus de dégât que moi !

-Tant mieux ! Quoi que attend… Elle ne va pas s'effondrer, si ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit lé génie amusé, il n'y a aucun risque.

-Tu es sure ?

-Mais…

Baissant les yeux vers le sol, il y trouva deux énormes blocs de pierre en chute libre. Il zooma sur un homme et deux femmes qui se trouvaient à l'endroit où elles allaient s'écraser et pesa le pour et le contre avant de fondre le sol. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, aussi se contenta il d'agir, au détriment de son épaule encore douloureuse. Il allait tenter de remonter les blocs lorsqu'il réalisa qu'étant donné l'énergie cinétique dégagée, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de stopper leur course. Il se résolu donc à dégager la chaussée.

Accélérant, il passa sous les pierres et attrapa les deux femmes dans un bras dans l'autre. Lorsque les pierres touchèrent le sol, la terre trembla et un vacarme de tous les diables retentit avant qu'il ne pose les rescapés au sol et ne prenne de l'altitude. Il put détailler les éclats de pierre dispersés de ci de là et une meute informe de journaliste et de passant qui le regardait avec ahurissement. Certain prenaient des photos, d'autre le braquait avec leurs caméras. Poussant un soupir, il grogna :

-Et merde.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je suis la vedette des passants. Je rentre.

-Attend, ils t'ont prit en photo ? Mais ils vont croire que tu es un alien !

-Je suis un cyborg, fit le garçon avec ironie.  
-Tony, ce n'est pas drôle : rentre !

-J'arrive.

Avec un sourire il fit volte face et s'en fut, laissant derrière lui une fumeuse trainée blanchâtre. Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, l'armure repassa par la trou d'où elle était échappée et que Tony ouvrit son masque, il tomba nez à nez avec son meilleur ami dont les yeux brillaient, animés par une lueur semblable à celle d'une étoile. Avec un sourire, le génie demanda :

-Alors ? Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?

-Hein ? Seulement un ? Je ne crois même pas que tu réalises à quel point cette… Cette chose est révolutionnaire !

-Ne t'emballe pas : ce n'est qu'une armure.  
-Qui vole, envoi des missiles et permet de traverser New York en trois minutes.

-Euh… Certes. Mais il ne s'agit que d'une invention comme les autres pour ce qui est du reste ! JARVIS, aide moi à retirer ce truc !

Contrairement au fait de l'enfiler à son porteur, l'intelligence artificiel sembla fort heureux qu'il le lui demande et, quelques secondes plus tard, le soldat de fer vide gisait sur le sol, ses morceaux miroitant de reflets opaque. Avec un sourire forcé, Tony massa son épaule douloureuse qui se mit doucement à chauffer. Il aurait certainement un bleu, mais si à une époque cela aurait été une blessure conséquente, il en riait à présent. Traversant l'atelier jusqu'à une table en métal sur laquelle reposait un amoncellement indescriptible de pièces mécanique en tout genre, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et saisit un tourne vis avant d'appeler :

-JARVIS, amène moi mes croquis.

-Je ne suis pas certain que réparer votre cœur maintenant soit une bonne idée, monsieur. Votre épaule semble douloureuse.

-JARVIS, je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir demandé ton avis.

-Monsieur, vous devriez vous reposer, comme vous l'a conseillez le docteur Hubble ce matin encore. Avez vous mangé quelque chose ?

Le génie poussa un long soupir qui aurait pus fendre un mur de béton avant de maugréer, passant sa main sous son sweet pour tâter son épaule :

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre…

-Je fais ce qui me semble le mieux pour vous.

-Amène moi mes croquis.  
-Monsieur, vous devriez attendre demain. C'est plus sage, plus sure, et une journée de plus ne vous tuera pas…

-Ce n'est pas toi qui reçoit des décharges électriques dés que tu penses à ce qui s'est passé ! Aïe ! Justement.

Un timide silence s'installa dans le hangar, laissant à Rhodey le loisir de s'approcher de son meilleur ami et de prendre place sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il était vrai qu'il était maigre, pâle et avait l'air à bout de force, mais il avait confiance en lui tout de même. Aussi, après quelques secondes, murmura il :

-Amène lui ses croquis JARVIS je suis là si il arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Bien monsieur. Même si je ne vois pas en quoi vous pourrez l'aider.

-Depuis quand tu lui obéis, boite de conserve ? Ironisa Tony.

Avec une grimace, il tendit son bras en avant pour bouger son articulation. La douleur chauffait ses muscles mais n'étaient pas insupportable comme en Afghanistan, ce qui le soulagea quelque peu. Grimaçant sous la décharge, il ramena son bras contre lui avant de songer qu'il ferait bien d'installer un kit de premier secours dans son atelier au cas où une expérience tournerait mal. Avec un sourire, le génie attrapa sa pochette qu'un des bras métallique de JARVIS lui tendait, l'ouvrit et en sortit les différents croquis qu'il avait effectué. Mettant de côté ceux qui représentaient l'armure, il étala sur la table les schémas du réacteur et, retirant son sweet, il fit pivoter son cœur en métal. Lorsqu'il entendit le « clac » attendu, il hotta avec délicatesse l'objet de sa poitrine et le posa sur la table en fer sous les yeux écarquillés de Rhodey. Sans attendre, il saisit son tourne vis et amena à lui un fer à souder déjà chaud avant de commencer son travail. A chaque instant, le lycéen lui demandait :

-Ça va ?

-Oui Rhodey, ça va.

-Tu es sure que ça va ?

-Oui Rhodey, je suis sure.

-Par ce que c'est vraiment…Vraiment…

-Bizarre ? Je sais.

-Tu sais tout à t'entendre parler !

-Hum… Je sais aussi.

-Mais tu es sure que tout va bien ?

-Oui Rhodey.

Bientôt, il réussi à réduire le débit délivré par la pompe microscopique, régulant ainsi l'apport en palladium. Sitôt la modification faite, il sentit immédiatement son cœur battre moins fort et son corps entier fut parcouru d'un doux frisson. Il se sentit très rapidement basculé en arrière et il fallut que Rhodey le rattrape pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas au sol. Effectuant un très léger réglage au niveau de l'alimentation, il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Se redressant, il écouta Rhodey déclarer :

-Tony, je ne m'y connais ni en médecine, ni en mécanique, mais je pense que tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

-Tu n'as certainement pas tord…

-Monsieur, votre tension est étonnamment basse, déclara JARVIS. J'enclenche le protocole d'urgence.

-Rhodey a… aide moi à me lever…

Le garçon obéit, saisissant son meilleur ami sous les aisselles. La tête de Tony tournait et il ne voyait plus qu'une étrange tache noir qui commençait à obscurcir sa vision. Il serait à nouveau tomber dans les pommes si JARVIS ne lui avait pas envoyé une violente décharge dans la poitrine à l'aide d'un de ses bras métallique. D'un seul coup, il se dressa sur ses pieds et s'exclama :

-Waho ! Ça va mieux !

-Euh… Tony, tu es sure que tout va bien ?

-Oui… Je crois…

Sans attendre, il sauta sur ses pieds et fit quelques pas, hésitant à sauter de joie ou à hurler de plaisir. La tache avait disparu et il pouvait pleinement savourer les bienfaits de son nouveau coeur.


	5. Chapter 5

5. L'Iron boy

Lorsque Nick Fury se réveilla, le lendemain matin, une douce lueur passait à travers ses rideaux entrouvert. Dans la casi totalité de sa chambre, il resta immobile au milieu de son lit ovale, serein. Les quelques secondes qu'il passait dans le silence le matin étaient sa bouffée d'oxygène, ses vacances, le seul moment où il oubliait qui il était. A ce moment il était libre d'être avec sa famille, assis autour d'une table pour Thanksgiving, ou bien seul sur une plage de sable fin. Dans tout les cas, il n'était plus le général en chef du SHIELD responsable d'un adolescent milliardaire doté d'un des génies le plus spectaculaire de ces trente dernières années.

Mais ce matin là, le silence avait été remplacé par les murmures du vacarme. Il percevait des son tel que celui d'une hélice, ceux d'une main pianotant sur un clavier d'ordinateur ainsi que ce qui semblait être un morceau de musique pop. Se levant d'un bond, l'homme sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Anthony dormait à cette heure ci, aussi quelqu'un s'était il introduit dans la maison ? Enfilant son bandeau pour masquer son œil crevé, il saisit le révolver qu'il gardait sous son lit et, se souciant peu du pyjama orné d'ourson qu'il portait, se dirigea vers la porte close. La poussant, il prit le salon en joue sans trouver d'abord personne, puis une silhouette se dessina, assise à même le sol.  
Elle portait un jean ainsi qu'un pull et un tee-shirt noir qui donnait un étrange aspect à son visage fatigué. Dans ses yeux luisait une lueur de folie et d'amusement digne d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Haussant un sourcil, le général regarda un étrange appareil de forme ovale faire des vas et viens dans le salon avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Il se racla la gorge :

-Bonjour monsieur Stark.

-Ah ! Monsieur Fury ! Vous tombez bien ! S'exclama il avec un large sourire, J'étais en train de programmer un nouveau prototype de DRON dont je ne suis pas mécontent ! Tenez, je vous montre !

Disant cela il dirigea l'écran vers lui, le laissant fixer une fenêtre dans laquelle il se voyait en contre plongé. Appuyant sur « enter », Tony regarda l'appareil tirer une balle en caoutchouc qui frappa l'homme de plein fouet. Avec un sourire en coin, Fury déclara :

-C'est prometteur. Quand l'avez vous construit ?

-Oh… Entre hier soir et ce matin !

-Vous n'avez pas dormi ? S'enquit il.

-Pas le temps ! J'ai des centaines d'idée dans la tête ! A ce sujet, vous saviez qu'un virus avait été infiltré dans la base de donnée de Hammer Industrie ?

-Eh bien vous m'apprenez quelque chose. Vous avez l'air très énergique aujourd'hui…

-Oh pour ça ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'arrive mais ça me fait du bien de ne plus avoir mal partout !

Le sourire qui dévorait ses lèvres n'avait rien de comparable. Appuyant sur une autre commande, le DRON vint se poser à même le sol comme une grosse méduse. Se levant d'un bond, Tony le saisit et alla le déposer ainsi que son ordinateur dans sa chambre. Il en revint avec son sac à dos et son sweet qu'il enfila en un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et d'y avaler une gorgée de purge.

Le général sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette belle énergie avait quelque chose de surfait qui ne lui plaisait pas. Après avoir établi une liste de toutes les choses qui pouvaient donner autant de force à un adolescent à la limite du malaise la veille, il n'en trouva qu'une qui pouvait convenir.

-Monsieur Stark, je vous serai grée d'arrêter la drogue, je en suis pas certain que cela soit excellent pour votre cœur.

Tony recracha son verre tant il fut surprit. Hésitant entre éclater de rire ou fixer l'homme avec ahurissement, il se fit la réflexion qu'en effet, il avait les mêmes symptômes qu'un drogué. Mais il n'en était pas un. Il décida d'éclater de rire avant que Fury, fronçant les sourcils, ne reprenne :

-Cela n'a rien de drôle, monsieur Stark.

-Ah si, c'est tordant ! Monsieur Fury, je ne me drogue pas…

-Je le comprendrai, seulement je vous demande de cesser.

-Je vous jure que non ! Je suis… je ne sais pas. Empreint d'une énergie nouvelle. Je n'ai fais que modifier mon cœur de palladium…

Haussant un sourcil, l'homme hésita à laisser tomber sa mâchoire. Comment, avec quelques boulons, avait il put modifié son métabolisme au point de ressusciter ? Tapotant sur le générateur en un mouvement qui lui était devenu habituel, il oublia son épaule encore douloureuse et reprit :

-Si je touchais à la drogue ou à l'alcool, le docteur Hubble serait capable de me ré envoyer en Afghanistan et je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner !

-Vous m'inquiétez…

-Il ne faut pas ! Bon, j'y vais, je suis déjà en retard !

-En retard ? Mais il n'est pas sept heures !

Avec un sourire, le garçon fourra un thermos dans son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Sortant, il allait la fermer lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Justement !

-Monsieur Stark, vous êtes malade. Vous avez été blessé et presque empoisonné vous devez vous reposer.

-Mais je ne suis pas fatigué !

-Vous avez mangé ? Il faut que vous mangiez.

-Je n'ai pas faim !

-Ne me forcez pas à vous donner des ordres !

-A ce soir ! S'exclama il fermant la porte.

Le génie ne sut pas si le général pesta contre la terre et le ciel ou si il se sut. Pour sa part, il s'ne fut en courant vers l'entrepôt désaffecté où il entra avec un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Balançant son sac à travers la pièce, il s'exclama :

-Bonjour JARVIS !

-Bonjour monsieur… Vous avez l'air en pleine forme.

-Je le suis. J'ai profité de la nuit pour terminer les plans de l'armure ! Si je te confis l'assemblage du projet final, ça te pose un souci ?

-En aucun cas.

-Parfait, attend je fais les modifications sur le prototype, et je te montre !

Se dirigeant vers le géant de fer vide, le lycéen saisit un fer à souder, son ordinateur et un tourne vis, avant de se mettre au travail. Les modifications à faire étaient plus qu'importante, mais il en était heureux. Il ordonna à JARVIS de mettre de la musique avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur. Les nouvelles du jour s'affichèrent sur l'écran et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre que le « Time » et presque tous les quotidiens de New York abordait le même titre : « Un mystérieux homme de fer sillonne le ciel ». Détaillant une photo où se dessinait l'armure, luisante sous le soleil, il se sentit prit d'une inexplicable envie de rire.

Baissant la rubrique, il lut un article qui s'étalait sur quelques lignes :

« Hier, a proximité de la Toure Stark a été aperçu une créature tout droit sortie d'un film de science fiction. De taille humaine, celui qui est a présent surnommé par tous les journaux « Iron man », a causé des dégâts au bâtiment qui, d'après les déclarations de Rowena Cups, l'égide de l'entreprise, ont été minimes. « Stark Industrie n'a aucun rapport avec Iron man, déclare elle, Et nous avons demandé à nos meilleurs techniciens de tout mettre en œuvre afin de déterminer qui et comment a pus concevoir un tel appareil ». Hasard ou coïncidence, les actions de l'entreprise crevaient le plafond ce matin à Wall Street. Hammer Industrie semble être aussi surprit que nous devant cette nouvelle technologie qui pourrait faire passer nos DRON de combat pour de simples robots ménagés.

Seulement, une question reste en suspend : si aucun des géants de l'armement n'ont de lien avec lui, alors qui est Iron man ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes, le génie ne sentait plus son cœur tant il battait vite. Avec un sourire, il sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer. Etait-ce de la fierté ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il ne put se retenir de demander :

-Tu as vu cela JARVIS ?  
-En effet monsieur il semble que vous soyez sujet à discutions.

-Appel Rhodey, il faut absolument qu'il sache cela !

-Pour tout dire monsieur, il n'est que sep heure deux minutes, aussi je vous conseil d'attendre un peu…

-Pas le temps d'attendre ! Appel !

Découragé, l'intelligence artificielle murmura :

-Bien monsieur. Appel en coure…

Penché sur l'armure, Tony se fit la réflexion qu'elle serait mieux en rouge et jaune, comme sur ses dessins. Jamais il n'avait décidé de la peindre, mais à présent ces couleurs étaient indissociables d'Iron man. Cette idée l'amusa les journalistes l'avaient vu plus vieux qu'il n'était. Quelques secondes plus tard, JARVIS le tira de ses pensées :

-Monsieur Rhodes en ligne.

-Allo ? Rhodey, tu m'entends ?

-Hum… Murmura une voix résonnant dans la pièce… Tony ?

-En chair et en os !

-A une heure pareille ? Mais est ce que tu tiens vraiment à mourir ?...

-Vu comment tu es réveillé, je ne risque rien ! Allez debout, tu me tueras en rêve une prochaine fois !

Il y eu un silence avant que le jeune homme ne proteste :

-Ah non ! Il est trop tôt !

-Debout ou je viens te chercher !

-Ah oui ? Je serai curieux de voir ça !

-Ne me tente pas, j'ai l'armure sous le bras. D'ailleurs on parle d'elle dans tous les journaux ce matin !

-Quoi ?!

Un fracas épouvantable retentit, laissant deviner au génie que son meilleur ami était tombé de son lit. Il l'entendit jurer avant qu'il ne retrouve son téléphone-certainement aller se perdre quelque part sous son bureau-, et ne demande :

-On parle de toi dans la presse ?

-Regarde sur Internet si tu ne me crois pas !

Il y eu à nouveau un vacarme épouvantable, signe que le garçon avait traversé sa chambre. Celle ci, malgré la rigidité d'esprit de Rhodey, était continuellement en bazar, comme si une force surnaturelle s'amusait à venir tout mettre sans dessus dessous. Il maugréa contre une paire de basket et skateboard, s'étonna de trouver un tourne vis sous sa chaise de bureau, chercha quelques instant son ordinateur en jurant contre ciel et terre puis, l'ayant trouvé, y pianota quelques instants avant de s'exclamer :

-On parle de toi dans la presse !

-Et tu as vu comment ils m'ont surnommé ? « Iron man », c'est encore pire que « Iron boy » !

-Ils t'ont rajouté quelques années, c'est tout. Je n'en reviens pas ! Même le Time en parle !

-Comme quoi même sans mon nom de famille on parle de moi !

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? S'enquit Rhodey.

-Euh… Pas vraiment mais j'imagine que tu vas me l'expliquer.

-Mon pote, tu as l'occasion de devenir un héros !

-Un quoi ? Je t'en prie Rhodey, on n'est pas dans !

-Mais si, justement ! Imagine un nouveau héros, après Spiderman et Batman, voici Iron man ! Ce ne serait pas super ?

Le génie poussa un soupir, n'ayant jamais pensé à utiliser son armure pour jouer les justiciers masqués. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, ce serait plus sensé que de laisser l'armure rouiller au fond de l'entrepôt. D'autant qu'elle avait déjà fait ses preuves en Afghanistan. Il poussa un soupir :

-Mais c'est idiot, il n'y a ni de Joker ni de Lézards Géants à New York !

-Et alors ? Il y a des tueurs et des cambrioleurs ! Tu serais un héros à la mesure humaine, essaye d'imaginer !

-D'imaginer quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi… Des articles sur toi partout, de grandes enquêtes pour savoir qui tu es…

-Ça ne me servira à rien.

-Mais… Tony, pense aux autres un peu !

-Aux autres ? S'enquit ils, Quels autres ?  
-La population de New York, les victimes d'agression, ton tuteur…

-Qu'est ce que Nick Fury vient faire là dedans ?

-Il s'occupe de la sécurité du territoire, imagine qu'il ait sous la main une armure dévastatrice qui vole ! Tu ne crois pas que ça lui arrangerait la vie ?

-Pour l'instant à par si je mange, je ne crois pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour lui… Avoua Tony.

-Tu me désespères !

Poussant un soupir, le génie fixa le masque gris qui lui faisait face. Les deux fentes qui composaient ses yeux avaient quelque chose de triste, sans porteur pour les ranimer. Il n'était pas contre le projet de Rhodey, mais le simple de fait d'être placé sous les feux des projecteurs le gênait. Il n'avait pas parlé à la presse depuis plus de trois mois et était à peu près certain que personne ne le reconnaitrait. Mais en devenant Iron man, il pouvait garder l'anonymat, caché derrière son masque cela rendrait l'objet plus joyeux, il en était sûr.

Une autre pensée lui vint. Il s'agissait de sa captivité. Durant deux mois, il avait espéré dure comme le titane que quelqu'un l'aide, mais à la mort du chirurgien, il était resté seul. Comment oublier ce sentiment d'abandon face au danger imminent ? Il ne pouvait et ne souhaitait à personne de le ressentir. Il se décida. La nouvelle armure se nommerait « Iron man ». Cela sonnait bien de toute manière.

-Bon… J'accepte, trancha il.

-Euh… Sans que j'ai tout fait pour te persuader ? Pourquoi ?

-Hier soir, vers vingt trois heure, un virus a été infiltres dans le serveur central d'Hammer Multinational…

-Ah… Et alors ?

-Ce n'est pas un virus ordinaire il a été crée de tel façon que personne n'a pus l'exfiltré, et je pense que quelqu'un est derrière tout cela. Je vais demander à JARVIS de construire une nouvelle armure et j'irais voir ce soir ce que je peux faire.

-Hourra ! Iron man est dans la place !

-Et si tu dis quoi que ce soit à Pepper, je te tu !

Ce que ni Tony, ni Rhodey n'avait prévu était que Pepper n'avait pas eu à les attendre pour se documenter sur « Iron man ». A peine furent ils descendu du bus que la rousse, un large sourire aux lèvres, se jeta sur eux :

-Rhodey, Tony, vous avez vu cela ?

-Euh… Quoi ? S'enquirent les deux en chœur.

Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux, ses gestes étaient incontrôlés, frénétiques, à la limite de l'hystérie. Pour peu, Tony aurait crus qu'elle s'était faites une injection de palladium. Comme si cela avait été une évidence, elle reprit :

-Mais lui !

-Lui ?

-Mais de qui tu parles ? Demanda Rhodey.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas entendu parler d' « Iron man » ?

Elle ouvrit son sac alors que le génie foudroyait son meilleur ami du regard. Rhodey haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'y était pour rien, avant que Pepper ne sorte un exemplaire du Time sur lequel les mots « Iron man » étaient écris en gros caractère. Avec une fougue spécifique aux filles devant leur idole, elle s'exclama :

-Lui ! Ça ne vous dit rien ?

-Ah si ! Fit Rhodey, Ça y est ça me revient ! Tu es au courant Tony ?

-Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-C'est bizarre, il a heurté ta Toure pourtant !

-La Toure Stark n'est pas ma Toure, c'est celle de l'entreprise, le reprit il.

-Entreprise qui t'appartient, je résume ! Bref, je vais raconter ce qui s'est passé…

-Non ! Hurla Pepper, Laisse moi le faire, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Echangeant un regard surprit, les deux lycéens se demandèrent quelle mouche avait pus piquer la jeune fille. Se raclant la gorge, elle rajusta son tee-shirt blanc comme pour se faire belle et commença :

-Hier, on a vu un homme de fer volant proche de la Toure Stark ! Il a percuté le bâtiment qui s'est en partie écroulé sur des passants, alors il a plongé et à sauver tout ceux qui aurait dus être écrasé ! Il n'y a que des blessés très légers.

-Ah… Murmura Tony qui avait à nouveau mal à l'épaule… Super.

-Super ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Ce type est un héros, il mérite plus qu'un « super » !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ? « Oh, génial ! C'est merveilleux, c'est magnifique, ce type est un génie ! » ?

-Et bien par exemple ! Il est super, il est incroyable… Et c'est probablement un génie ! Oh, qu'est ce que j'aimerai le rencontrer !

-Dis donc, fit Rhodey, tu ne serais pas tomber amoureuse de lui, à tout hasard ?

Tony s'attendait à ce qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle rougit et déclara faussement :

-Moi ? Non… Tu es dingue.

Le génie éclata de rire alors que Rhodey, retenant un sourire, se raclait la gorge et déclarait :

-Oui, bien sure. Ne mens pas au moins. Tu es toute rouge.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout !

Tony ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Lui donnant un violent coup de coude pour qu'il réagisse, son meilleur ami regarda Pepper ranger son journal avant de passer dignement une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle déclara :

-Bon, on se retrouve en cour de littérature les garçons je vais… dire à Max que j'irai à sa soirée !

Elle se retourna et s'en fut en courant laissant Rhodey se joindre à l'hilarité de son ami. S'adossant l'un à l'autre, Tony s'exclama :

-Eh bah ! Si j'avais sus qu'avec cette armure j'allais draguer Pepper…

-Arrête, je vais mourir de rire !

-Rhodey on a dus mal entendre… elle a pas pus…

-Arrête je te dis !

Ils manquèrent plusieurs fois de s'étrangler et lorsque la cloche retentit, ils partirent en cour, riant encore. Tony avait totalement oublié de lire « Roméo et Juliette », mais n'en avait cure en l'occurrence. Non seulement il était considéré comme un héros, mais en plus il faisait la couverture de tous les journaux et, pour peu, il aurait oublié son coeur en métal. Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, il jeta un œil à la classe qui parlaient de sujet divers, y comprit d' « Iron man ». Rhodey, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, tentait de respirer convenablement.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, madame Armington lança à ses élèves une œillade lourde de sens avant de s'exclamer :

-Silence !

Le silence se fit, à croire qu'elle leur avait jeté un sortilège. Déposant sa mallette sur son bureau, elle en sortit une feuille où s'étalaient des questions qu'elle donna à Tony et revint sur l'estrade. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Se tournant vers le tableau, elle saisit une craie et y traça en majuscule le mot « pitoyable ». Elle demanda :

-Quelqu'un peut il me dire quel est le sens de ce mot ? Monsieur Matsu peut être…

-Ça veut dire nul, résuma Max.

-Tout à fait. Et quand je qualifie vos contrôles de « pitoyable », que comprend Monsieur Rhodes ?

-Et bien… Que les notes ne sont pas brillantes…

-En effet. Quant à Arly, si je dis que ces tests sont « de loin les plus pitoyables que j'ai vu de ma carrière », que comprend il ?

-Que vous n'avez pas dus beaucoup faire lire « Roméo et Juliette » !

La classe éclata de rire, Tony comprit. Arly avait beau être une brute écervelée, il était doté d'un grand humour. Anna, se levant d'un bond, le fusilla du regard. Ses seins trop gros et sa bouche en canard ramenèrent une nausée bien connue chez Tony.

-Je ne te permets pas ! Pesta elle faisant trembler ses cheveux brulés par les lisseurs, C'était trop génial !

-Arrête, fit Max, c'était pourri !

-Ah non ! Non ! Non ! C'était top romantique, et brutale, et coquin ! Du grand art !

-Je vous remercie de reconnaître le talent de l'auteur, Anna, déclara Armington soulagée.

Faisant pivoter sa chaise, Arly se plaça de façon à pouvoir contempler le décolleté trop ample de la blonde et s'exclama, un sourire malsain aux lèvres :

-Vas y, donne moi un seul passage où c'était bien !

-Et bien par exemple, quand ils sont dans le bar, avec les clopes et les deux pétasses blondes, là c'est…

-Je t'arrête ! L'interrompit Rhodey se tournant à son tour. C'était quand ça ?

-Bah tu sais bien, quand Juliette a rencontré Molly et qu'elles se sont tapées Roméo et Oberon en même temps mais à tour de rôle… Et bien s'est juste après, quand elle veut à nouveau se faire passer dessus !

-Euh… Poursuis, fit Pepper, par ce que je ne vois pas là…

-Mais si, souviens toi, c'est avant l'affaire des portes jarretelles de Sofirad ! Tu sais, celles en soie alors qu'elle en voulait en cuir et en fait c'était Juliette qui les lui avait prise…

Au silence qui pesa dans la salle, Tony sentit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de drôle. Haussant un sourcil devant le manque de réaction de ses camarades, Anna poursuivit :

-Bon, alors le moment avec le cochon, vous vous en souvenez ?

-Il y avait un cochon dans le livre ? Se renseigna Max qui manifestement ne l'avait pas lus.

-Mais non! Je pari que tu as lus le résumé sur internet ! C'est pas un vrai cochon, c'est quand Juliette apprend à faire le cochon… Ce fameux soir, où Roméo a amener une cravache et de grandes guêpières ! Mais si… Quand la vieille les surprend et se joint à eux !

Rhodey, écarquillant les yeux comme un poisson pourri sur l'étalage d'un marché, semblait ne plus savoir d'où donner de la tête. Tony, vaincu par la tension qui régnait dans la classe, éclata de rire alors que le professeur, incrédule, demandait :

-Anna, vous êtes sûre qu'on a lut le même texte ?

La classe entière imita le génie, laissant seul la blonde et le professeur dans leur désarroi commun. Haussant un sourcil, l'élève demanda, incrédule :

-Ce n'était pas « Juliette, Roméo et Oberon, une histoire un peu cochon» ?

Le rire de la classe redoubla, laissant madame Armington elle même au bord de la crise de nerf. Tony sentit le générateur irradiait dans sa poitrine et, sans qu'il sut pourquoi, une brusque envie de courir le prit. Poussant un soupir, Jane murmura :

-Non, il s'agissait de « Roméo et Juliette », le grand roman de Shakespeare…

-Mais… J'ai lus un livre pour rien alors ? S'enquit Anna.

-Par ce que tu sais lire ? Ironisa Rhodey. Première nouvelle !

Poussant un soupir, le professeur prit le paquet de copie qui se trouvait devant elle, et passa dans les rangs afin de les remettre à leurs propriétaires. Elle avait l'habitude de glisser de petits commentaires tel que « Très bien », « Tu peux mieux faire » ou bien « Ce n'est pas bien du tout ! ». Cette fois ci, les « Mon dieu qu'elle abomination, heureusement que Shakespeare est mort ! » furent nombreux. Rhodey hérita d'un neuf qui fit sa fierté et Pepper d'un six auquel elle semblait s'attendre.  
Seul face à sa copie, Tony triturait nerveusement son stylo. Il voulait aller courir, sentir son cœur accélérer et le sang battre à ses tempes, mais il savait cela impossible. Il devait rester assis gentiment, car il risquait un accident cardiaque. Au diable les accidents ! Il était un lycéen et ne pouvait pas vivre comme un grand-père. Il irait courir dés que le moment se présenterait. Il écrivit quelques réponses inventées sans trop y réfléchir avant que la cloche ne retentisse et que tous quitte la classe.

Beaucoup grimaçait, d'autre grommelaient, mais aucun ne semblait réellement heureux, sauf la jumelle d'Anna qui, ayant lut le même lire que sa sœur, avait eu comme commentaire « Peut devenir bouchère ou strip-teaseuse avec une pareil interprétation du livre ». Coincé entre Rhodey et Pepper, il s'exclama :

-C'était un cours aussi explosif qu'un mentos dans du coca !

-Explosif ? J'ai eu six je te rappel !

-Et alors ? J'ai eu neuf, ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux !

-Ben moi j'ai eu quinze, chantonna Anna passant prés d'eux.

-Je crois qu le petit signe devant c'est un moins, avoua Pepper.

Fronçant les sourcils, la blonde posa sur cette bizarrerie un regard perplexe alors que son cerveau travaillait à plein régime. Une minute écoulée, elle se tourna vers la rousse et demanda :

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Que tu n'as pas eu quinze, simplifia Tony.

-Mais… J'ai eu combien alors ?

-Un indice, ça s'approche de ton QI, fit Pepper.

Rhodey éclata de rire et son meilleur ami allait en faire autant lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. L'en extirpant, il le colla à son oreille et entendit JARVIS déclarer :

-Monsieur, Rowena Cups à l'appareil.

-Passe la moi dans ce cas !

Le lycéen n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui voulait la femme. Que pouvait il arrivé ? Avait elle deviné qu'il était Iron man ? Voulait elle qu'il travaille sur un nouveau projet ? Ou bien était-ce en rapport avec l'entreprise ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, la voix flutée de la jeune femme résonnant bientôt à l'autre bout du fil :

-Tony ?

-Bonjour Rowena ! Je suis heureux de vous entendre ! Comment allez vous ?

-Oh, bien merci ! Et toi, comment ça va ? Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis un moment…

-Vraiment ?

-Deux semaines si je me souviens bien.

-Dans ce cas je vais très bien… Je ressuscite.

-Tu m'en vois comblé ! Comment va ton tuteur préféré ?

Le lycéen poussa un soupir, perplexe. Il détestait parler de Fury pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il partait du principe que pour parler d'une chose, il fallait la connaître. Et il ne savait rien sur le général excepté qu'il dormait avec un pyjama représentant des oursons, ce qui ne l'avançait pas à grand chose. Il aurait aimé être plus proche de lui, mais il avait une étrange peur de le déranger. Comme si sa vie avait été organisé avec une minutie de chirurgien et qu'il était un élément perturbateur du tableau.

Il finit par murmurer :

-Ça a l'air d'aller ! Et vous le bébé, c'est pour bientôt ?

-Un mois exactement, il passe son temps à me donner des coups de pieds !

-Vous feriez mieux de passer les raines à quelqu'un d'autre et aller vous reposer Rowena… je m'en voudrai si vous deviez accoucher dans votre bureau !

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour cela ! Je t'appel au sujet d'un des articles de la presse…

-Iron man ?

-Non, ça s'est un autre problème ! Il s'agit du virus qui a été infiltré chez Hammer Multinational… Selon les rapports préliminaires…

-Il ne peut pas être exfiltré, je sais. Pourquoi ce virus vous intéresse ?

-Il se trouve qu'il est l'amélioration d'une souche que nous connaissons. Elle a été infiltré chez Stark Industrie il y a trois mois… Heureusement nous avons pus l'exfiltrer à temps, mais nous avons remarqué une très nette faille dans le système depuis ce jour là et… sans ton père pour le réparer…

-J'ai compris. Vous voulez que je passe jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Si ce n'est pas beaucoup te demander, j'aimerai autant. Tu sais, par les temps qui courent…

-Que voulez vous dire ?

De quels temps parlait elle ? Jamais il n'avait semblé au lycéen que l'entreprise ait eu le moindre souci, tant d'ordre financier que physique, mais le discours de Rowena le troublait. Se raclant la gorge, elle murmura :

-Ah oui… C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là…

-Comment ça je n'étais pas là ? Où est-ce que j'étais ?

-Ce n'est rien, oubli ce que je viens de dire.

-Non ! Je veux savoir !

-Tu ne sauras rien, Tony. Sois à la Toure à seize heures trente, je viendrai te chercher personnellement.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, tout le monde me connaît.

-Bon… Dans ce cas viens dans mon bureau. A plus tard.

-A plus tard.

Il attendit que la femme ait raccrocher pour déclarer, une anxiété certaine lui mordant les entrailles :

-JARVIS, cherche tout ce qui est arrivé à la Toure entre mon enlèvement et maintenant.  
-Bien monsieur.

-Je veux tout savoir pirate les serveurs du SHIELD si il le faut.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable monsieur, mais si c'est votre souhait…

-Dis moi quand tu auras du nouveau.

Disant cela il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et sentit Rhodey et Pepper poser sur lui un regard lourd. Haussant un sourcil, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien put faire de mal. Une étrange surprise mêlée de crainte brillait dans leurs yeux.

-Quoi ? S'enquit il. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tony, c'est ton épaule… Avoua Pepper.

Elle se tut un instant, laissant Rhodey blêmir. Ecartant ses vêtements de sa peau sans aucune gêne, elle frotta la marque rouge laissée par sa rencontre avec la Toure, laissant un fin filet de sang sur ses doigts. Tout autour de la marque, sa peau crachait un sang rouge vermeil.

-… Tu saignes, finit elle.

-Comment c'est possible… Murmura Rhodey.

-Alors ça je n'en sais rien.

Essuyant le liquide qui perlait sur son torse, le génie se demanda quel genre de choc pouvait causer une pareille hémorragie avant de songer que le problème pouvait être autre. Il sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner et le générateur lui faire mal. Ce n'était pas une décharge électrique, mais plutôt comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur.

Retirant son sweet, il regarda un liquide sombre couler sur ses vêtements et imprégnés les fibres. Il voulut retirer son pull, mais le sang qui imprégna ses mains à son contact l'en empêcha.

Ecartant ses vêtements poisseux, il trouva le générateur luisant en vert. Tout autour du cercle de métal, des bulles de sang bouillonnaient. Il réalisa rapidement qu'il se sentait bien, ce qui n'était pas normal du tout étant donné la quantité de sang qu'il perdait. Rhodey, écarquillant les yeux, s'exclama :

-Tony, assied toi !

-Mais… Je me sens bien…

Il comprit rapidement que le réacteur se dessoudait de sa poitrine, comme un greffé rejetterait un organe incompatible. Posant sa main sur la machine, il la sentit frémir, chargée d'électricité. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait jamais branché le générateur à une source électrique, qu'était il arrivé ? La seule solution aurait été que la décharge que JARVIS lui avait envoyée ait été captée par le réacteur ce qui aurait été presque impossible.  
Presque seulement. Si le générateur avait une fuite d'électricité, alors il y avait probablement une fuite de palladium qu'il avait dus augmenter la veille. Cela expliquait sa brusque énergie ainsi que sa perte importante de sang. Son corps rejetait le palladium que contenait son sang, donc le générateur qui en était la source.

Il tomba en arrière alors que Pepper et Rhodey le rattrapaient et l'allongeaient à demi sur le sol, le dos contre le mur. Il les entendit échanger des paroles vagues avant que Rhodey ne lui prenne la main et ne s'exclame :

-Tony, je vais chercher l'infirmière !

-N… non… Murmura il. R… reste…

Son cœur se mit à lui faire tellement mal qu'il sentit ses yeux le bruler. Sa poitrine était couverte d'un liquide poisseux qu'il devina être du sang. Pepper posa sa main sur son épaule et déclara :

-Tony, il ne faut pas que tu restes comme ça.

-M… mais je vais bien. N… non…

Il réalisa que le simple fait de parler faisait diminuer sa douleur à la tête et l'aidait à garder sa lucidité. C'était bon à savoir. Prenant une grande inspiration, il reprit :

-Ne l'appelez pas… Elle voudra encore que je mange… Je n'ai pas faim… Et que je me soigne… Mais je vais bien…

-Tony, tu te vides de ton sang, lui rappela Pepper.

-J… je sais. Mais ça va… aller.

-Mais, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? S'enquit Rhodey paniqué. Il est tout blanc !

-Ne crie pas, si il dit que ça va aller, ça ira.

Du sang se mit à perler depuis sa pommette, sans qu'il ait été blessé. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de rester sans soin, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller voir Ondine. Que pourrait elle lui faire ? Lui injecter un antipoison ? Il n'était pas empoisonné et le palladium ne pouvait pas être éliminer aussi facilement du corps d'un malade. Il fallait qu'il modifie à nouveau le générateur, ce qui lui vaudrait un bouleversement physique. Sa tension baisserait de manière hallucinante, il serait sur le point de tomber dans le coma lorsque le générateur lui enverrait une décharge tellement élevé qu'il frissonnerait.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour l'heure, le seul moyen possible de ralentir le débit sanguin était de baisser le tôt de palladium dans son sang. Et le seul moyen était de le placer dans un endroit froid. Et le seul endroit froid du lycée était une douche du gymnase, depuis longtemps déserté par les élèves. C'est là qu'il faudrait qu'il aille. Posant sur ses amis un regard suppliant, il murmura :

-A… aidez moi à me lever.

-Hein ? S'enquit Rhodey, Te lever ? Surement pas !

-J… J'ai un plan. Il faut que j'aille… dans le gymnase…

Il vit le duo échanger un regard surprit alors qu'il essayait de se redresser. Le prenant par une épaule, Pepper déclara :

-Ça me parait bizarre, mais je fais confiance au génie maintenant. Quand on voit Iron man…

-Pepper ! S'exclama Rhodey, Ce n'est pas le moment !

Avec un sourire, ils saisirent Tony par les épaules et le relevèrent sans peine. Il était tellement maigre que n'importe qui aurait pus le porter sans que cela lui pose le moindre problème. Sans attendre, il se laissa mener à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, ne laissant comme trace que leurs sacs de cours et une marre de sang. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au niveau des escaliers de fer où ils tombèrent avant d'arriver dans le gymnase. Alors qu'ils le redressaient, Tony murmura, sentant sa tête se remettre à tourner :

-M… mettez moi sous la douche… froide.

-Tu es dingue ? S'enquit Rhodey, Tu sais que les tuyaux de cette douche ont gelé cet hiver ?

-J… je ne savais pas mais… tant mieux.

Pepper et Rhodey le trainèrent jusqu'aux douches. C'était une pièce couverte de carrelage blanc et rouge aux murs étaient fixé des douches de fer qui gouttaient constamment. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent déposé sous le goulot gris, Pepper tourna le robinet et regarda en émerger une pluie transparente et glacée. Sous l'eau, Tony sentit ses muscles se détendre et son mal de crâne diminuer. Le sang coula plus doucement sur sa peau et son corps sembla ne plus vouloir expulser le réacteur. Il allait mieux.

Les cheveux imbibés d'eau, il ferma les yeux et savoura la détente de chacun de ses nerfs. Il avait à nouveau l'impression d'être sous sa première douche glacée. Il entendit Pepper appeler :

-Tony… Tony…

-Hum… oui ?

-Ça va ?

-Ça va… Il va me falloir mon… tourne vis.

-Il est dans ton sac, comme avant ? Demanda Rhodey.

-Oui…

-J'y vais dans ce cas.

Il entendit ses pas se précipiter dans les escaliers en fer alors qu'il remarquait l'absence total de bruit, à par la respiration de Pepper. Personne ne semblait avoir cours et ce silence était bénéfique. Il sentit quelqu'un qui ne pouvait être que la lycéenne prendre sa main malgré l'eau glacée et la serrer. Elle posa alors une question qu'on ne lui posait jamais et à laquelle il ne savait jamais quoi répondre :

-Ça fait mal ?

-Ça va… J'ai connu pire…

-C'est impressionnant.

-Je suis… désolé… vraiment… ce n'est pas la… place d'une fille…

-Arrête avec ton sexisme imaginaire, tu n'es pas crédible !

-Ah… Tant pis…

-Je me demandais tu as déjà fabriqué des trucs comme des lasers ?

-O… oui. Ce n'est pas compliqué.

-Tu es si bon que cela en maths ?

-O… oui.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire grands choses. Par contre, tu ne vas pas mourir de froid en sortant de cette douche glacée ?

-Et bien c'est… Fort probable.

-Quand Rhodey sera revenu j'essayerai de te trouver de quoi te réchauffer… Ils doivent bien avoir une serviette ces grosses brutes !

Il trouva cela gentil, même si il savait que Pepper risquait gros si Max découvrait qu'on lui avait emprunté sa serviette. Elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ce qui l'amusa un peu. Elle était vraiment sympa un peu bavarde et hystérique sur les bords, mais ce n'était pas grave. Lui était bien un génie doubler d'un cyborg.

-Eh, l'appela elle, ne te noie pas !

-Ne t'en… Fais pas…

-Dis, tu crois que Max me lâchera un jour les baskets ?

-Euh… C'est à … dire ?

-Depuis la rentrée il me tourne autour et je dois avouer que j'ai horreur de ça !

-Ça veut… dire que tu es jolie… je ne vois pas p… pourquoi ça te dérange…

-Par ce que Max est un imbécile qui a un égo gros comme un mammouth. Et que toutes les filles l'adorent.

-P… pourquoi tu vas à sa fête si tu… l'aimes tellement ?

Elle semblait légèrement irritée quand elle parla, ce qui ne le dérangea pas outre mesure. Il commençait à frissonner sous l'eau glacée.

-Mais par ce que tout le monde y va !

-P… pas moi.

-Tu es malade ! Je suis déjà mal intégré alors si en plus je m'exclus des groupes, je suis mal…

-T… tu es quelqu'un de sup… super alors je ne vois pas p… pourquoi tout le monde te rejette… tu es un agent secret ?

-Moi ? Pff… mon père est ministre, mais à par ça je suis normale !

-D… dans ce cas essaye… m… mais coupe l'eau avant.

Pepper ferma le robinet et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, vit qu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui, le dos au mur. Posant sur elle un regard frissonnant, il demanda, sa conversation avec Rowena lui revenant en mémoire :

-Q… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé av… avec Stark Industrie depuis trois mois ?

-Bah… la routine ! Rien de bien nouveau comme commercialisation, sauf peut être l'affaire de Stane qui a fait beaucoup parler et la mort d'Howard…

-M… merci ça j'étais au courant. Mais quelque chose qui se serait passer pendant ma… captivité… Il y a deux mois…

-Ah ! S'exclama elle comme si elle s'était soudain souvenue d'une évidence, tu parles de WEPLASH !

-De quoi ?!

Jamais Tony n'avait entendu ce nom, ce qui le troublait beaucoup. Qu'est ce que qu'était ce « WEPLASH » ? Un nouveau projet ? Une ancienne invention retrouvée ? Une fusée pour la Lune peut être ? Il ne se souvenait pas que son père l'ait évoqué et aucune de ses machines ne portait ce nom. Avec un sourire, la rousse reprit :

-WEPLASH, tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

-Et bien… Non.

-Dans ce cas je te raconte !

Elle se redressa un peu, se racla la gorge comme une personnalité sur le point de faire une déclaration importante et commença :

-Il y a quelque mois, un truc qui n'était ni vraiment quelqu'un ni tout à fait quelque chose est arrivé. La presse l'a décris comme un genre de squelette noir qui posséderait d'immenses tentacules de fer rouges et qui en userait comme des fouets. Il a un crâne rouge en métal dans lequel on peut voir un cerveau humain quand il se tourne. Cette chose, s'est présenté sous le nom de WEPLASH. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait ni qui l'avait conçu, mais elle n'a pas réellement apprécier d'être accueillis sous le nom de « bizarrerie »… Alors il est devenu à moitié fou et s'est mit à tuer des gens en masse et cambrioler des banques. Avant il faisait la une, mais maintenant on en parle presque plus… Il n'a pas faiblit, loin de là, mais les journaux n'en parle qu'en dernière page.

-Et… C'est quoi le rapport avec Stark Industrie ?

-Tout le monde a crus que c'était ton père qui l'avait mis au point et l'entreprise ne s'en est pas très bien portée… un peu comme Iron man maintenant. J'espère qu'il ne deviendra pas méchant ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Oh… J'en sais rien…

A vrai dire, il savait qu'Iron man ne passerait pas sitôt du côté des méchants, mais refusait de répondre. Il faudrait qu'il s'amuse un peu avec son image avant cela. Le duo entendit Rhodey dévaler l'escalier de fer et se précipiter dans les douches, portant à bout de bras leurs trois sacs. La mine renfrognée, il s'exclama :

-Je vous remercie, grâce à vous j'ai traversé le lycée tout entier !

-De rien, fit Pepper se levant. Je reviens !

Alors qu'elle partait vers les vestiaires, le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami, ouvrit son sac et en sortit un tourne vis au manche jaune qu'il lui tendit. Le saisissant, Tony se redressa, enleva avec une certaine gaucherie ses vêtements et jeta un œil au réacteur ARK qui, entouré par une couronne de sang vermeil, irradiait de lumière. Il lui fit faire un card de tour à droite avant de l'extirper de sa poitrine et de chercher des yeux la pompe d'alimentation, noyé quelque part dans la bouillie rougeâtre de son sang coagulé. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il resserra l'étau qu'un mince fil de fer exerçait sur elle et sentit immédiatement le monde s'assombrir puis se mettre à tourner autour de lui. Tout devint froid et il aurait pus sombrer dans cette torpeur d'ombre et de glace si il n'avait pas sentit Pepper passer sur ses épaules un tissus épais. Elle déclara :

-Je n'ai pas trouvé de serviette donc j'ai pris cette couverture dans le kit de premier soin ! Arrêtes de trembler, je vais te chercher un truc chaud à la cafète !

A nouveau elle s'en fut, laissant les deux garçons en tête à tête. Rhodey, une fois qu'il fut sure que la jeune fille s'était éloignée, déclara :

-Pour Iron man, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée.

-Ne dis pas de… bêtise.

-Je ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es malade. Alors tu devrais t'occuper de toi avant de t'occuper des autres.

-Je m'occupe de… qui bon me semble…

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable.  
-Jus…tement.

Un silence total se fit jusqu'à ce que Pepper revienne quelques minutes plus tard, tenant dans la main un verre en carton d'où s'échappait une odeur sucrée. S'installant à côté du génie, elle le lui tendit, expliquant :

-Je ne savais pas si le café c'était très bon pour ton cœur, donc j'ai pris un thé !

-Euh… merci.

-Et j'ai pris un muffin au chocolat par ce que si tu restes aussi maigre t'es bon pour le cimetière !

-C'était pas la peine.

-Si tu ne le manges pas, je te le fais avaler de force !

-Rhodey me… défendra.

-Ah non, je l'aiderai !

-Lâcheur…

-Meilleur ami, corrigea il.

Se redressant, Tony avala une gorgée de liquide brulant qui le réchauffa de l'intérieur avant de rendre à l'évidence personne ne le laisserait tranquille tant qu'il ne mangerait pas. Il se résolu donc à murmurer :

-C'est bon… vous avez gagné…

Avec un sourire non dissimulé, la jeune fille ouvrit le sachet, coupa le muffin en deux et en donna une partie au génie :

-Tiens, ça passera mieux.

-Merci…

Il mangea sans grande conviction, tentant de se persuader que c'était mieux pour lui. Il ne sentit que les aliments plomber son estomac et sa nausée le reprendre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Soudain, une décharge électrique digne de celle d'un taser le transperça de part en part, lui rappelant qu'il était vivant d'abord, et faible ensuite. Lorsque son corps cessa d'être douloureux, il tremblait comme une feuille et commençait à réaliser que prendre une douche glacée n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue.


	6. Chapter 6

6. La soirée de Max

La semaine s'écoula au rythme des sonneries et des hurlements des professeurs, plongeant Tony dans une torpeur habituelle presque rassurante. Presque seulement car, tout les soirs, l'armure l'attendait, comme impatiente de prendre son envol. Il avait prit l'habitude de faire des rondes autour de central parc et de la Toure Stark, ce qui lui valait chaque jours de nouveaux articles dans la presse et de nouveaux hurlements de Pepper.  
Si il n'avait pus aller jeter un œil au virus qui s'était faufilé chez Hammer Industrie à cause de son « petit problème hémorragique », il était aller réparer le système de Stark Industrie qui ne lui avait pas semblé très endommagé. En raison des différentes modifications qu'il avait eu à faire sur le réacteur et l'armure, il avait remit son escapade chez Hammer à dimanche soir.

Certes, Rhodey passerait à la fête de Max mais il avait promis de revenir dans l'entrepôt qu'il avait baptisé « L'Atelier » pour le guider durant son vol. Au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal, il pourrait ainsi enclencher le pilotage automatique et le ramener à bon port.

Lorsque le dimanche arriva, Tony était assit en tailleur à même le sol et contrôlait que le générateur n'était pas en train de l'empoisonner lorsque son téléphone sonna. Décrochant, il s'exclama :

-Tony Stark à l'appareil !

-Ah, Tony ! Fit la voix légèrement tendue de Pepper, C'est de toi dont j'avais besoin !

-Mais pas de souci ! Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

-Par ce que la soirée de Max est dans une heure et que je suis incapable de choisir entre une robe bleue ou une jupe rose !

Haussant un sourcil, le génie se demanda si il était le mieux placé pour donner ce genre de conseil. La seule femme qui l'avait jamais entouré était sa mère, et jamais elle ne lui avait donner une quelconque leçon de bon goût. Aussi, cela ne le dérangeait pas de ne porter que du noir pour dissimuler le générateur. Il finit par murmurer :

-Euh… C'est que je ne suis pas sure qu'on peut demander cela à quelqu'un qu'on connaît depuis une semaine…

-Mais on s'en fiche ! Je t'ai vu vomir, te vider de ton sang et prendre une douche glacée de mon côté tu as deviné le plus lourd de mes secrets et je t'ai dévoilé mon talent incompris pour les maths ! Entre nous c'est à la vie, à la mort !

-Bon… Si tu le dis. C'est quoi au juste le plus lourd de tes secrets ? Que « Roméo et Juliette » t'a beaucoup inspiré ?

-Mais non, que j'avais un faible pour tu-sais-qui…

-Ah, oui. C'est vrai que Voldemort est d'un charisme…

-Ne te fiche pas de moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Le lycéen ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ignorant Pepper qui râlait à l'autre bout du fil. C'était devenu un jeu entre Rhodey et lui dés que l'occasion se présentait, ils parlaient ouvertement d'Iron man, ce qui faisait monter aux joues de leur amie une teinte rouge pétant. Il semblait que dés qu'elle entendait où disait son nom, son visage se colorait, aussi se contentait elle de dire « Tu-sais-qui ». Se raclant la gorge, il reprit :

-Bon, je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne vois pas comment !

-Tu me verrais plus avec du bleu ou du rose ?

-Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop. Tu as les yeux bleus, mais pour une fête qui risque de finir un peu bizarrement, la robe n'est pas une bonne idée. Si tu finis tâcher, tu n'auras plus qu'à finir toute nue pour tenter de retirer la…

-Donc la jupe ?

-C'est peut être mieux, en effet.

-Merci Tony ! Je t'adore !

-Euh… De rien. Passe une bonne soirée.

-Toi aussi.

Le génie raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. Quelle fille oserait appeler un garçon pour lui demander des conseils vestimentaires ? A par Pepper, il n'en voyait aucune.

Se penchant à nouveau sur son ordinateur, il put constater- non sans joie- que son cœur ne l'empoisonnait plus. Du moins, le taux de palladium était devenu stable, ce qui était déjà beaucoup.

Il passa deux bonnes heures à travailler sur son DRON et à écouter de vieux tubes qu'il avait haït dans un passé proche. A présent, les chansons tels que « Belle » de la comédie musicale « Le Bossu de Notre Dame » et « Wake me up before you go » le faisaient sourire. D'ordinaire il préférait le métal, mais une étrange mélancolie l'accablait.

Ces chansons avaient été les préférés de ses parents. Avant leur mort, une piste de lecture qui incluait tous ces morceaux retentissait presque en boucle dans leur maison. A ce souvenir, il sentit ses yeux le piquer, mais se força à ravaler ses larmes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse une chanson le désarçonner ainsi. Après tout, aurait dit Fury, il était un homme à présent, et devait agir comme tel. Et un homme ne pleurait pas pour si peu.

Un bref instant, il se fit la réflexion que pour son tuteur, les hommes n'avaient pas le droit de pleurer tout court. Sa mère lui avait pourtant maint et maint fois expliqué qu'il en avait le droit, qu'en dise les autres. Obadiah Stane avait tenu le même discoure que Nick Fury, mais pour lui, certain avaient des circonstances atténuantes. Il se demanda si être orphelin, avoir eu la poitrine déchirée et être un cyborg était recevable comme argument, puis détourna cette pensée de sa tête en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue. Il devait oublier Stane et tout le reste, pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa virée. Du moins pour ce soir.

Quelques heures plus tard, à des kilomètres de là, Pepper tentait de se frayer un passage entre Arly qui, ayant trop but, poussait qui voulait bien dans la piscine. Et même ce qui ne le voulait pas. Poussant un soupir, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se faire porter malade, comme Tony. Au moins, avoir un cœur en palladium présentait ses avantages. La maison de Max était battit sur trois étages, dont le rez-de-chaussée comprenait une piscine et un garage contenant sept voitures. Elle aurait été enchantée de venir ici, si les circonstances n'avaient pas été si désastreuses.

Partout, le sol était jonché de nourriture, de vomie et de gobelet à moitié plein. Les canapés avaient été tartinés de mayonnaise et de glue sur lesquels ont avait collé des membres du club de chimie. Au plafond, des centaines de parts de pizza et de steak trop cuit menaçaient de tomber. La musique hurlait si fort que tout New York devait l'entendre.

Elle contourna une des jumelles Nerd qui bécotait un des gros bras de l'équipe de foot. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle avait tout fait pour éviter Max et ses mains baladeuses, mais elle se fit la réflexion que cela n'allait pas pouvoir durer longtemps. Le footballer approchait justement.

Attrapant un verre de punch sur le buffet, elle fit semblant de lui trouver un intérêt certain, ce qui n'arrêta pas Max pour autant. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il s'exclama :

-Eh ! Pepper !

-Ah… Max… Salut.

Il puait l'alcool. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, ses gestes étaient irréfléchis et sa voix déraillait. Il la prit par les épaules, lui ôta son verre des mains, puis demanda :

-Alors ? Comment est ma teuf ?

-Super, mentit la rousse.

-On se marre bien, hein ?

-Oui… Maintenant excuse moi, je dois y aller.

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il referma son étreinte. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir, et priait corps et âme pour que quelque chose la tire des bras de ce garçon. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir se produire. Max propulsa à nouveau sur elle son haleine pestilentielle :

-Mais non, reste un peu. On est bien tout les deux, non ? Je veux dire, même si tu causes pas beaucoup…

-Max, je dois vraiment y aller.

-Mais non ! Allez, sois sympa. C'est Arly qui te fait peur ? Bah, il est complétement con mais il est marrant !

De toute évidence il était complétement saoul. Elle sentit Max faire glisser sa main sur se fesses, ce qu'elle n'apprécia pas à proprement parler. Se penchant sur elle, il reprit :

-Viens… je vais te montrer quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-C'est à l'étage… Dans la chambre de mes parents. On va bien s'assurer tous les deux. Tu sais, aucune de celles qui sont passé avant toi n'ont eu à se plaindre…

-Euh… merci Max, mais je dois y aller.

-Allez…

-Max je dois vraiment y aller.

-Non, tu restes. J'ai trop envie de te baiser.

Sentant les bras du lycéen se resserrer autour d'elle, elle se mit à réfléchir. Comment échapper à ce geôlier qui vouait abuser d'elle ? Elle tenta de se souvenir de tout ce qui pourrait l'aider. Elle oublia très vite l'idée de le frapper pour se rabattre sur une défense plus technique. Il lui fallait quelque chose de rapide et d'explosif. A ces mots, ceux que Tony avait dit quelques jours plus tôt résonnèrent dans sa boite crânienne « C'était plus explosif qu'un mentos dans une bouteille de coca. ».

-D'accord. Mais avant, je peux boire un verre de coca ?

-Hum… Ça mettra longtemps ?

-Non, assura elle désignant le buffet, Il y a une bouteille juste là !

-Bon… Vas y.

Il la libéra et la suivi lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la bouteille. Une fois celle ci ouverte, elle chercha sur la table un bonbon pouvant faire office de mentos, mais elle ne trouva que des oursons en chocolat éparpillés de ci de là. Il y avait aussi le fond d'un bol contenant une quantité impressionnante de sucre piquant. Elle devina qu'il avait du contenir des langues, aussi le saisit elle et versa le contenu dans la bouteille.

Aussitôt une mousse blanchâtre sortit du goulot. Sans attendre, Pepper la balança sur Max, ce qui eu pour effet de le couvrir de coca cola. Lorsque le mélange se déversa dans ses yeux, un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la maison. Sans attendre, la rousse partit en courant bousculant les amoureux et les ivres qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle sortit du jardin en quelques enjambés avant de se précipiter dans une rue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Malgré la nuit, elle la parcourut, ralentie son rythme, en prit une seconde, une troisième et termina sa course en face d'un mur. Elle fit volte fac et tenta de retrouver son chemin, sans y parvenir.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue.

Pendant ce temps, enfermé dans son armure, Tony était au sommet de l'immeuble qui composait le siège d'Hammer Multinational. Il s'agissait d'un haut bâtiment aux murs tristes et aux larges fenêtres qui semblaient boire New York. Au centre de la façade se trouvait un gigantesque « M » dont les néons clignotaient en un abominable bleu. Le génie se promit que, si il faisait des travaux sur la Toure, il ne mettrait jamais cette horrible teinte cramoisie. Il avait toujours préféré le turquoise de toute manière.

Insérant dans le circuit principal un câble émergeant de son poignet, il entendit Rhodey raconter :

-… mais ça c'était avant que Kevin couvre les murs de la salle de bain avec de la pâte à tartiner. Et là Arly a pousser Anna dans la piscine !

-Et après ?

-Et bien après je suis partie.

-Rhodey, soupira il, C'est généralement à ce moment là que les gens commencent à s'amuser !

-Eh, vas y à cette fête si tu vas tant t'y amuser !

Fixant les chiffres rouges qui défilaient sur le petit écran encastré dans le moniteur, Tony se fit la réflexion que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le circuit ne comprenait aucune des failles de celui de Stark Industrie, ce qui prouvait que les entreprises n'avaient pas été infiltré par le même virus. Il tenta de l'isoler; avec un peu de chance, JARVIS pourrait lui dire d'où il venait.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas la tête à cela…

-Oui, je sais, je sais. Iron man, Hammer Multinational, tout ça… Tu es un super héros depuis une semaine et tu parles déjà comme un vieux !

-Tu n'as jamais sauvé une famille d'un choc mortel avec un camion, que je sache ?

-Laisse moi réfléchir… Hum, non je ne crois pas.

-Dans ce cas essaye, on verra comment tu parleras après !

-T'es pas cool Tony. A ce propos, j'ai voulu mettre de la musique, et je suis tombé sur les derniers trucs que tu avais écoutés… C'est des vieux morceaux, pourquoi tu écoutes ces daubes ?

-Par ce que… par ce que…

Il avait beau savoir que tenter de cacher le pourquoi à Rhodey était idiot, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire ouvertement qu'il était nostalgique. Il délibéra un moment, avant de finir par murmurer :

-… Fury veut que j'écoute ce genre de truc !

-Quoi ? Et bien bonne chance ! Tu as tout mon soutien !

-Ça va, ce n'est pas si horrible…

-Monsieur, l'appela JARVIS, source du virus détectée.

-Parfait. D'où vient il ?

Il y eu un silence de la part du robot, mais Rhodey parla. Son ton était aussi tendu qu'une corde de violon :

-Oh là… C'est mauvais signe…

-Quoi ? Rhodey, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ce virus, sa provenance est assez… Déconcertante.

-C'est à dire ? S'enquit le lycéen. Ça vient de l'ordinateur du prof de math ?

-Pire de chez Stark Industrie.

Tony eu soudain l'impression que le sol se déroulait sous ses pieds. Quoi ? Comment ? C'était impossible… Ce virus ne pouvait pas venir de chez Sark Industrie. Et même si il en venait, qui l'avait infiltré chez Hammer Multinational ? Un milliard de question se mit à hurler dans sa tête.

-C'est impossible…

-Je sais que ça à l'air dingue, mais c'est vrai. Maintenant rentre à l'Atelier, il faut qu'on décide quoi faire par rapport à Rowena.

-Oui… Tu as surement raison.

Refermant le circuit, il décolla et descendit le long de l'immeuble. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un grand coup sur la tête, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Comment allait il expliquer à Rowena qu'un virus de chez Stark Industrie avait été infiltrer chez Hammer Multinational ? Et mieux encore comment le savait il ? Une autre idée le frappa. Depuis quand Stark Industrie fabriquait des virus ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit même pas le squelette noir et rouge fondre sur lui comme un éclair.

Pendant ce temps, au sol, Pepper tentait de décoller son tee-shirt couvert de coca de sa peau humide. Comment allait elle retrouver son chemin de pleine nuit ? Que diraient ses parents ? Poussant un soupir, elle leva les yeux au ciel, tentant d'y déceler un signe divin.

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Iron man en plein vole, poursuivit par une créature qui n'était « ni vraiment quelqu'un, ni tout à fait quelque chose ». De toute évidence, son héros n'avait pas vu son assaillant. Elle devait le prévenir. Mettant ses mains en porte voix, elle hurla :

-Iron man ! Derrière toi !

Même depuis le ciel, Tony l'entendit. Se retournant, il trouva en effet un corps métallique qui s'élançait vers lui à une vitesse frisant celle des étoiles filantes. Ecarquillant les yeux, il entendit Rhodey hurler alors que JARVIS déclarait :

-Monsieur, je vous conseil de fuir.

-JARVIS, c'est quoi ce truc ?

-Il s'agit de WEPLASH, monsieur.

Sans attendre, le lycéen plongea sur le côté, empêchant la collision. Dés que l'être l'eut dépassé, il put détailler le cerveau emprisonner dans une sphère de verre qui se trouvait à l'arrière de sa tête. Son corps était fait de barre de fer et de boulon rouge et noir. Il ne semblait pas très élaborer, sinon la précision quasiment chirurgicale que son concepteur avait mise en œuvre pour reproduire une squelette humain.  
Des avants bras de WEPLASH émergèrent deux fouets en métal qui se mirent à grésiller, charger d'électricité. Tony sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête lorsque Rhodey s'exclama :

-Tony, fuis !

-Quoi ? Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Il m'a attaqué !

-Il va te réduire en miette, prends tes réacteurs à ton cou !

-Certainement pas ! On va voir ce qu'il veut… JARVIS, met en route le haut parleur.

-Bien monsieur, répondit la voix monocorde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le robot averti le génie que tout était prés. Lors de l'élaboration de l'armure, Tony avait prévu un déformateur de voix afin de pouvoir discuter avec n'importe qui sans être démasqué. Il se demanda comment appeler son adversaire. Monsieur WEPLASH ? Créature ? Chose ? Devait il le vouvoyer ou le tutoyer ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda :

-Que me veux-tu, WEPLASH ?

-Iron man, commença l'autre d'une voix monocorde plus aigue que celle de JARVIS, J'avais hâte de te rencontrer ! Mes employeurs parlent de toi avec un certain mépris, mais je tenais à voir en personne à quoi tu ressemblais ! Cela tombe bien que tu sois ici ce soir.

-Tu n'es pas venu pour moi ?

-En effet, tu n'es pas le centre de mon monde.

-Dans ce cas, devina Tony, Tu es là pour le virus qui a été infiltré dans Hammer Multinational ?

Haussant les épaules, le robot sembla hésiter à répondre à la question. Bien que cette question ne l'intéresse qu'à moitié, le génie venait de réaliser deux choses affreuses, sans savoir laquelle était la pire. La première était que ces deux fouets étaient des armes thermonucléaire qui envoyaient de puissantes décharges électriques, et la seconde que le civil qui l'avait empêché la collision de l'armure et WEPLASH n'était autre que Pepper.

-Je suis ici pour effacer toute trace de son existence, figure toi.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Si je cherchais à comprendre le cerveau de tous ceux qui m'emploie, j'aurai mal à la tête en permanence !

Mais Tony avait comprit. Les gens que WEPLAHS appelait « ses employeurs » devaient être à l'origine de l'infiltration et étaient inquiet que l'on puisse remonter jusqu'à eux grâce au virus. Si il ne l'en empêchait pas, il détruirait l'immeuble, et tous ses occupants.

Serrant les poings, il déclara :

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Ote toi de mon chemin.

-Jamais !

-Bon… Comme tu voudras.

A ces mots, WEPLASH balança sur lui ses deux fouets électriques sui l'entourèrent tel les tentacules d'un poulpe. Un frisson le parcouru de part en part avant qu'un énorme coup de jus ne l'ébranle. Il vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux.

Mais il était hors de question que ce squelette détruise l'immeuble d'Hammer multinational il avait beau ne pas aimer Justin Hammer- l'héritier de l'entreprise qui était un peu plus vieux que lui-, il ne pouvait laisser faire cela. Tendant la main, il envoya sur la créature un laser bleu turquoise qui l'envoya percuter un immeuble au loin. Il y eu un peu de fumée, avant que WEPLASH, rageur, ne décolle à nouveau.

Il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur :

-Tony ! S'exclama Rhodey, Ça va ?

-Oui, oui, super. J'ai juste vu des étoiles.

-Tu es complétement malade ! Il ne faut pas que tu restes là ! Il va te réduire en pièce !

-Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt lui qui fait fumer les immeubles.

Sans que Rhodey n'ait eu le temps de répondre, le robot balaya le sol du regard avant de fixer un point sur un trottoir. Avec ce qui devait être un sourire, il fondit en avant, s'exclamant :

-Voyons ce que tu vaux, héros.

Bientôt, sa vitesse fut telle qu'une flèche ne serait pas aller moins vite. Baissant les yeux, Tony trouva avec horreur Pepper qui fixait le ciel et sur laquelle WEPLASH avait jeté son dévolu. Il devait faire quelque chose, le temps lui était compté.

-JARVIS, appela il, A combien il va ?

-Cent dix kilomètre heure monsieur.

Sans attendre, il poussa les réacteurs à pleine puissance et s'en fut à une vitesse légèrement supérieur. Tendant les mains, il envoya deux faisceaux lumineux entre les épaules du robot, ce qui ne sembla pas le réjouir. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de s'écraser au sol, non loin de Pepper.

Tony aurait aimé freiner, mais allant trop vite, il ne put que s'emplafonner contre le bitume lui aussi. Il ne vit pas d'étoile, ce qui le rassura quelque peu, mais remarqua que son amie avait été projetée au loin. Il espéra qu'elle n'avait rien en se relevant.

Face à lui, WEPLASH avait mauvaise mine. Ses bras pendaient le long de ses cuisses, laissant ses fouets trainer par terre, comme d'énorme serpent à l'agonie. Décollant, il grogna :

-On se reverra Iron man !

-Je t'attend, ironisa il.

Dés que sa silhouette eût disparue dans le ciel noir, le génie vérifia qu'il ne portait ni plaie, ni brulure, ni bleu. Si c'était le cas, l'armure n'avait pas été endommagée. Rhodey tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais il lui demanda de se taire et s'avança vers Pepper qui grommelait entre deux lampadaires. S'accroupissant près d'elle, il vit qu 'elle massait une de ses pommettes où s'étirait déjà un bleu tournant au violet.

-Pep… Euh, mademoiselle Potts, murmura il, Tout va bien ?

Levant les yeux, Pepper les écarquilla tant qu'il crut un instant qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son ventre lorsqu'elle répondit :

-Et bien… Oui. Je crois.

-Que faites vous dans ces rues malfamées à une heure pareille ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable !

-Je reviens d'une fête totalement nulle… Où tout le monde était ivre, ou shooté… Où on a essayé de me saouler et de me violer…

-Ça avait l'air palpitant, en effet. Vous ne devriez pas rester là.

-Je me suis perdue, avoua elle, Je me suis enfui grâce à une bouteille de coca, mais je suis incapable de retrouver mon chemin !

En disant le mot « incapable », sa voix avait dérailler. Elle avait l'air épuisée, à bout de nerf, et malheureuse. Tony se demanda brièvement si l'histoire du viol était vraie. Même si il croyait Pepper, l'idée que quelqu'un ait pus lui vouloir du mal le révulsait. Un bref instant, il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais un héro ne l'aurait pas fait.

Dans son oreillette, Rhodey s'exclama :

-Tony, tu ne peux pas la laisser ici ! Vous êtes dans un des quartiers les plus dangereux de New York !

-Je sais, fit il coupant le haut parleur, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Ramène la chez elle, ou à la Toure Stark, au moins.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que les journaux me fassent une réputation de taxi peut être ?

-Tony, on parle de Pepper là.

Il avait raison. Réenclenchant le haut parleur, il déclara :

-Mademoiselle Potts, je vais vous ramenez chez vous. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, toute seule, en pleine nuit.

-Quoi ? S'enquit elle. Comment ça « chez moi » ?

-Chez vous. Vous êtes en danger si vous restez là.

A ces mots, il l'attrapa par la taille et la pressa doucement contre le plastron. A ce contact, il sentit le générateur frémir sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Bien qu'elle ne vit pas sourire, il lui demanda :

-Accrochez vous bien à moins, et attendez vous à frissonner un peu : il fait froid là haut.

-D'accord.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa décoller, zébrant le ciel d'une trainée lumineuse. Tony fit en sorte de ne pas aller trop vite pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid et puisse savourer la vue. Elle se serra contre lui lorsqu'ils survolèrent l'Hudson, ce qui lui fit à nouveau bizarre. Ça ne semblait du moins pas plaire au générateur.

-JARVIS, murmura il, trouve moi l'adresse de mademoiselle Potts.

-Bien monsieur.

-Dites, fit Pepper suspendue dans le vide, vous m'avez sauvé la vie…

-C'est mon travail.

-Mais je vous ai sauvé la vie aussi…

-En effet.

-Merci.

-Vous aussi.

-Vous savez, reprit elle, Je suis un peu ce que vous faites et…

Ce qu'elle entendait par « un peu » devait surement être « je suis totalement mordue et je saoule mes amis avec ». Elle conclut :

-… C'est vraiment bien.

-C'est mon travail, encore une fois.

-Vous allez finir comme WEPLASH ? A cambrioler des banques et commettre des meurtres ?

-Je vois mal pourquoi, avoua il.

-Adresse trouvée monsieur. Plus qu'un kilomètre à parcourir.

-Vous habitez à quel étage ? Demanda il.

-Premier. Et vous ?

Bien qu'il trouva la question étrange, il connaissait Pepper et savait que pour elle, cela était au moins aussi important que son nom. Le moindre petit détail semblait l'intéressé :

-Rez-de-chaussée.

-Dites, je me demandais… Vous êtes un robot, ou il y a quelqu'un dans cette armure ?

-Il y a quelqu'un… C'est moi.

-C'est vous qui l'avez construite ?

-Oui.

-Vous devez être sacrément intelligent… Murmura elle. Vous me faites un peu penser à un de mes amis. C'est un génie, -pas très futé pour un génie, mais un génie- vous devriez bien vous entendre.

-Peut être, qui sait ?

-J'ai un autre ami qui est beaucoup moins intelligent, mais qui aurait eu votre courage. Il s'appel James.

-Vous avez l'air d'être bien entouré, improvisa-t-il.

-Oui… Ils sont super ces deux là. Bien plus sympa que des filles.

-Vous n'êtes amoureuse d'aucun des deux ?

-Moi ? De Rhodey ? Ou pire encore, de Tony ?...

Elle resta un instant interdite, dardant sur lui un regard emplie de surprise. Elle finit par demander, incrédule :

-… Vous êtes dingue ?

-Je demandais, c'est tout. Et aucun des ces messieurs n'étaient à la fête de ce soir ?

-Oh… Non. Rhodey a dut partir pour je-ne-sais qu'elle raison, et Tony est malade…

-Un rhume n'est pas une excuse valable, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Non, il n'est pas malade comme ça. Il a un truc dans la poitrine pour ne pas mourir. Ça fait flipper d'ailleurs, mais il n'a pas le choix… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela moi.

-Vous êtes fatigué, ne vous en faites pas. Je comprends.

-Parlez moi un peu de vous.

-De moi ? S'enquit il. Que voulez vous que je vous dise sur moi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi avez vous fabriqué cette armure, par exemple ?

-A la base, c'était pour me protéger. Puis, j'ai réalisé que je pouvais protéger les autres.

-Vous êtes quoi pour avoir des idées pareilles ? Un militaire doublé d'un génie ? Ça existe ça ?

-Je suis quelqu'un d'un peu spécial, reconnut il.

Cette idée l'attrista. Que ce soit en Tony Stark ou en Iron man, les gens le regardaient de la même manière : comme quelqu'un de différent. A cause de son cœur en palladium pour certain, et de son armure pour d'autres. On ne le verrait donc plus jamais comme quelqu'un de normal ? Il fallait croire que non.

Se serrant davantage contre le plastron- ce qui énerva à nouveau le générateur-, Pepper conclut :

-Alors il faudrait qu'il y ait plus de personnes spéciales dans le monde.

-Merci, murmura il avec un sourire.

-Tenez, on arrive… Vous me déposez sur le trottoir ?

-Je vais faire mieux, quelle est la fenêtre de votre chambre ?

La maison où vivait Pepper était immense et la façade blanche brillait de milles feux. Elle désigna une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Sans attendre, Tony longea les murs avant de pousser le carreau, pénétrant dans une pièce de la même taille que sa chambre. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, un serpent électrique scintillait d'un doux halo rosâtre dans la pénombre. Il y avait un bureau, un lit deux places sur lequel dormaient deux peluches en formes de perroquet.

Les murs étaient couverts de coupure de presse en tout genre, concertant tantôt l'armée, tantôt la paix dans le monde, on voyait ci et là des paysages magnifiques venant d'Australie, d'Indes ou d'Europe. Un dauphin nageait entre une photo de Martin Luther King et une d'un cerisier japonais en fleur. Il trouva sans peine les articles qui parlaient de lui, mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers le bureau, quittant ce monde merveilleux où les chauves-souris nageaient et les rouges à lèvres devenaient des missiles, il y trouva un cadre en verre dont le contenu le troubla.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une photo de lui et Rhodey en train de discuter de Roméo et Juliette, s'insurgent contre la Terre et le ciel. Il n'avait même pas remarqué, sur le moment, qu'elle avait prit la photo. Il réalisa en même temps qu'il avait vraiment une tête de cadavre, et que quelques kilos en plus feraient du bien à sa carcasse trop maigre.

Se désintéressent vite de ce cliché, il tenta de trouver une photo de la famille de la rousse, mais il n'en vit nul part. Comment était-ce possible ? Posant sur elle un regard interrogateur, il hésita à lui demander avant de se raviser. Il n'était pas Tony Stark en ce moment, mais Iron man. Et Iron man ne connaissait Pepper que depuis une heure.

Avec un sourire, elle murmura :

-C'est chez moi.

-C'est jolie. Vous avez vraiment lus tous ces articles ?

-Bien sure ! Mes préférés sont ceux sur l'actualité militaire à travers le monde. Quand un conflit est soldé… Je ne sais pas trop comment vous expliquer… C'est comme si on m'enlevait un poids des épaules.

-Je vois beaucoup de texte sur Stark Industrie, remarqua il.

-Oui, mon ami géni est un des Stark. Le dernier, si je me souviens bien. Alors j'ai fais mes petites recherches, et je suis tombé là dessus. C'est drôle, ajouta elle pour elle même davantage que pour lui, avant il parlait beaucoup à la presse, mais plus maintenant. Ça devait être affreux dans cette grotte pour réduire sa bonne humeur à zéro.

-Je ne sais pas, mentit il. Il y a aussi plein de chose sur les militaires en général…

-C'est pour Rhodey, mon autre ami ! Il ferait des prouesses dans l'armée de l'air, si vous voulez mon avis !

-Pepper ? Entendirent ils provenant de l'étage inférieur, C'est toi ?

La lycéenne poussa un soupir, apparemment embêté de cette intrusion. Se tournant vers lui, elle murmura :

-Vous devriez y aller, c'est ma mère.

-Au plaisir, mademoiselle Potts.

-Moi aussi, Iron man.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa un instant le noir feutré de la nuit. Il entendit des pas résonner dans un escalier et Pepper s'allonger sur son lit. Il allait se jeter dans le vide, lorsqu'il entendit :

-Eh… Vous avez deux minutes ?

-Eh bien, cela dépend, avoua il se retournant.

-Si je jure de fermer les yeux, de me les coller à la glue ou même de me les visser…

-Oui ?

Tony ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. A la pâle lueur de la guirlande, il la vit rougir lorsqu'elle conclut, la voix tremblante comme une feuille malmenée par le vent :

-… Vous m'embrasseriez ?

Le génie entendit Rhodey éclater de rire dans l'Atelier alors que le rouge lui montait aux oreilles. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Il aurait aimé hurler à son meilleur ami de l'aider, mais il semblait trop absorbé par ses éclats de rire pour cela.  
Entendant les pas se rapprocher, il ne prit pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre et déclara seulement :

-Pas besoin de glue ni de vis… Mais fermez les yeux.

La rousse s'exécuta. Durant un instant, il détailla sa silhouette mince perdue au milieu des draps rose et beige. Elle paraissait endormie, les yeux fermés et la poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration régulière. La lune dessinait de petits sillons sur son visage.

S'approchant d'elle, il ouvrit son masque et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle avait une peau délicate et fine, qui avait une légère odeur d'abricot malgré les effluves d'alcool et de fumée que dégageaient ses vêtements. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, murmurant :

-Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Potts.

Il s'élança à travers la fenêtre alors que son masque se refermait. Au même moment, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année pénétra dans la chambre de Pepper, vêtue d'une robe de chambre d'un violet passé. D'énormes bigoudis formaient d'étranges chenilles sr son crâne. Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda, faisant sonner sa voix nasillarde :

-Pepper, c'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ?

-Oui Maman. Je me suis perdue en ville, murmura platement la jeune fille.

-Tu es dans un état ! Et pourquoi as-tu les yeux fermés ? Ta soirée était mémorable au point de ne pas vouloir revenir à la réalité ?

Se remémorant encore et encore le contact des lèvres d'Iron man sur sa joue, un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit quelque chose comme des papillons décoller dans son ventre, avant de conclure :

-Tu n'as même pas idée…


	7. Chapter 7

7. Cerises confites et états d'âmes

Tandis que, trop serrée dans une robe mauve, madame Wild s'égosillait contre le QI de protozoaire de ses élèves, Tony sentait une douce torpeur enlacer chacun de ses membres. Réprimant un bâillement, il se promit de ne plus veiller jusqu'à six heures du matin.

Après être rentré de chez Pepper, il avait fallu une bonne heure pour que Rhodey cesse de rire et que le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues ne disparaisse. JARVIS, tentant de faire de l'humour, avait même dit qu'il avait la même teinte que l'armure.

Une fois le calme retrouvé, ils avaient eu une longue discussion sur la provenance du virus ainsi que WEPLASH. Puis, Tony avait analysé l'échantillon prélevé chez Hammer Multinational, et il avait découvert quelque chose de stupéfiant. Le virus, en plus de provenir de chez Stark Industrie, avait conversé avec JARVIS comme n'importe quel être humain. Une poche de glace sur son crâne rendu douloureux par le combat, le génie avait vu ses soupçons confirmés d'après les dires de JARVIS : c'était bien WEPLASH qui avait inséré cette horreur dans le serveur et était venu pour le détruire.

Puis, il avait longuement discuté avec Rhodey de Rowena et de l'implication que pouvait avoir eu l'entreprise dans la prolifération du virus. Ils n'avaient réussi qu'à récolter quelques cernes, et Rhodey était rentré à une heure du matin chez lui, fourbu, laissant son meilleur ami tout le loisir de remettre les chansons qu'aimaient ses parents et de réparer son armure.

Lorsqu'il était rentré, le soleil se levait. Il s'était couché sans même remarquer que Fury n'était pas revenu. Il s'était endormi tout habillé, et n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer lorsque JARVIS l'avait réveillé le lendemain matin. Il avait dut courir jusqu'au bus où il avait faillis s'endormir sur son siège, jusqu'à ce que Pepper le réveille, parlant avec empressement de sa rencontre avec Iron man. Il lui avait fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il s'était endormi contre la vitre.

A présent, malgré le fait que la matinée soit bien avancée, il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver ses draps. Rhodey lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, le forçant à se redresser :

-Eh, souffla il, Ne t'endors pas !

-Hum… Grommela le garçon… C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

-On se demande ce que tu peux faire la nuit pour être dans de tels états le lendemain, lança Pepper.

En repensant à la chaleur de ses joues lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé la veille, le lycéen se laissa retomba sur sa table. Promenant son regard sur la classe, il remarqua que la plus part des élèves portait des lunettes de soleil pour cacher leurs yeux vitreux. Vive l'abus d'alcool, ironisa il intérieurement. Aucune des jumelles Nerd n'étaient là, ni Max.

Alors que le professeur repartait dans une explication farfelue sur les semences hybrides, il posa sa tête sur ses bras, et laissa un doux sommeil le prendre.

Sa vue se brouilla, les sons autour de lui s'étouffèrent, et bientôt il s'enfonça dans une torpeur confortable et douce, oubliant le générateur et tout ce qui allait avec. Bientôt, il ne vit plus que l'immeuble d'Hammer autour duquel dansaient Max et les jumelles qu'il devait embrasser pour récupérer le virus. Rien qu'à voir l'horrible bouche en canard d'Anna, il eu envie de vomir. Max faisait craquer ses doigts en promenant ses mains trop larges sur le corps d'Ania, l'embrassant langoureusement. Il se demanda comment ils faisaient pour ne pas mourir asphyxié. Puis, comme par magie, ce ne fut plus la pétasse blonde qui occupa la place dans les bras du footballer, mais Pepper qui essayait frénétiquement-mais inutilement- de se dégager. Elle hurlait de grands « Lâche moi ! » alors qu'il resserrait ses étreintes et ses caresses, passant sa main sous son tee-shirt.

Se réveillant en sursaut, il s'exclama :

-Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?!

-Tu veux dire, à par la brillante déclaration d'Anna sur le fait que tu l'avais mise enceinte ? S'enquit Rhodey, Rien du tout.

Tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami, le génie fronça les sourcils. Il semblait sérieux, ce qui était plus que déroutant :

-Impossible, trancha il.

-Et le pire, murmura Pepper en riant, c'est que tu le crois !

Bien qu'elle se fiche effrontément de lui, Tony dut s'avouer qu'il était plus qu'heureux qu'elle ne soit pas dans les bras de Max. A cette pensée, le générateur lui rappela qu'il était là, pulsant au rythme des battements de son cœur. Se redressant cahin, caha, il vit la silhouette courbé de madame Wild s'énerver toute seule contre le tableau, ce qui ne le surprit pas outre mesure.

Pepper, massant encore sa pommette douloureuse, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre :

-Les garçons, appela elle, Ça vous dirait qu'on aille déjeuner « Chez Molly », tout à l'heure ?

-Tu tiens tant que ça à dépenser tes économies ? La taquina Rhodey.

-Non, je n'ai juste aucune envie de voir Max. Et je suis à peu près certaine qu'il sera à la cafétéria.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle Potts, ironisa Tony.

Dés qu'il eu prononcé le « mademoiselle Potts », il vit son expression changé. Elle semblait curieuse, inquiète, et attendrie, et il songea un instant qu'elle avait pus reconnaître sa voix. Après tout, il n'avait pas son masque lorsqu'il avait dit « Bonne nuit mademoiselle Potts ». Passant une main sur la bosse que le bitume avait faite sur sa tête, il grommela :

-Wild ne pourrait pas se taire une minute, non ?

-Tu sais qu'elle a horreur de ça, fit Rhodey. Au fait, ça va faire un moment que tu n'as pas eu de souci avec le réacteur… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-J'ai réussi à le stabiliser… Pour l'instant.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Pepper alors que la cloche sonnait.

Tout trois se levèrent, enfermant leurs affaires dans leurs sacs. Quittant la salle de cour, la rousse s'exclama :

-Et maintenant, chez Molly !

-Ouais, murmura Tony faussement enthousiaste.

-Et toi, tu manges, souligna elle.

A cette déclaration, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Depuis mardi, ses amis avaient tout fait pour qu'il mange au moins une chose par jour. Parfois ce n'était qu'un gâteau, ou un morceau de pain, mais ils disaient que ce n'était pas la quantité qui comptait.

Traversant le lycée, ils sortirent et eurent tôt fait d'arriver devant un restaurant bas de plafond où une baie vitrée s'ouvrait comme l'œil unique d'un cyclope. Peinte en lettre rose, une pancarte annonçait « Chez Molly ». Ils poussèrent la porte et pénétrèrent dans une pièce rectangulaire où s'étalaient des tables et des bancs matelassés d'un vieux beige.

Venant prendre place à côté de la baie vitrée, Tony se laissa tomber sur la banquette avant de promener son regard sur la pièce. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, seulement un groupe de petit vieux qui jouaient aux cartes et un couple d'amoureux qui semblaient ne pas pouvoir se lâcher des yeux.

Une femme entre deux âges dont il ne vit pas grand chose vint prendre leur commande. Elle portait un tablier rose et blanc. Pepper demanda un club sandwich, Rhodey un cheese burger, et ils s'entretinrent longtemps avant de commander une assiette vide et un milkshake à la vanille pour « le cadavre qui pourrit dans le fond ». Il devina qu'ils parlaient de lui, mais cela le fit sourire. Des talons s'éloignèrent, puis Pepper demanda, se penchant sur lui :

-Bon, Tony, on peut savoir avec qui tu as passé la nuit ?

-Oh… Soupira il se redressant. Personne. Sauf si JARVIS compte, bien sure.

-Sois un peu raisonnable, le tansa elle, Regarde dans quel état tu es ! On dirait un épouvantail !

-Arrêtes Pepper, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu.

-Un peu ? A voir ta tête, ça fait des mois que tu n'as pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil !

Ces mots sonnèrent étrangement à ses oreilles. Peut être par ce qu'il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Il tenta de se remémorer le dernier beau rêve qu'il ait fait, se concentrant au maximum. Il finit en songeant que ce devait être cette fois, où il construisait un géant en fer avec son père. Cela devait remonter à six mois, car il avait même commencé à dessiner des plans pour faire de ce songe une réalité. Bien qu'il aurait préféré ne rien dire, la fatigue l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement, il murmura :

-Ça fait trois mois. Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois mes parents se faire écraser par les mains de Stane, ou les balles qui fusaient vers moi là bas…

Il passa sous silence Max et son désir peu conventionnel, n'ayant aucune envie de dériver sur ce sujet. Après tout, Pepper n'avait dit qu'à Iron man qu'elle avait faillis être violé. Elle avait décidé de ne rien leur dire, et il le respectait. Poussant un soupir, exaspérée, Rhodey s'exclama :

-Tu devrais aller voir un psy !

-On dirait la prof de lettre…

-Et peut être même reprendre un mois de vacance ! Reprit la rousse, Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu dors debout !

-Eh, tu ne m'as pas connu avant, que je sache !

-Si, à travers les journaux et les récits de tout le monde. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais c'est dangereux… Tu n'es pas Iron man, Tony.

A ces mots, le génie éclata de rire alors que la serveuse arrivait, portant plusieurs assiettes qu'elle disposa en face d'eux. Alors que Rhodey attaquait ses frittes, Pepper posa un de ses sandwichs dans l'assiette vide qui se trouvait devant lui et rapprocha le milkshake du bord de la table :

-Allez, mange. Sinon j'appel ton tuteur qu'il te punisse jusqu'à la fin des temps.

N'ayant aucune envie d'avaler cette mixture, puis sa purge, Tony poussa un soupir. Il chercha une excuse, quelconque soit elle, afin de ne pas boire cette chose beige où brillait l'éclat vermeil d'un fruit confit.

-Il y a une cerise confite, murmura il, je n'aime pas ça…

-Tant pis, fit Pepper l'attrapant avec deux doigts, moi j'adore !

La regardant manger le fruit, le lycéen se surprit à sourire. Alors Pepper aimait les fruits confits ? Cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde. C'était même merveilleux.

A cette pensée, il se jura de ne pas travailler le soir venu, et de dormir. Il en avait vraiment besoin, car pour penser que quelqu'un mangeant des fruits confits était merveilleux, il devait avoir un énorme manque de sommeil. Ou être totalement amoureux, mais il en doutait.

Il avala une gorgée de milkshake sans grande conviction en regardant Rhodey croquer avidement dans son cheese burger. Il ne l'enviait pas du tout. Le sujet de conversation changea, ce qui ne lui déplut pas :

-Alors Pepper ? Demanda Rhodey mâchant son cheese burger, C'était comment la soirée ?

-Mortel, ironisa elle grignotant une fritte.

Elle grimaça, tordant sa bouche en une moue adorable. Il n'avait jamais réalité qu'elle avait d'aussi jolies lèvres. Il se souvenait de sa peau de pêche sur laquelle il avait posé un baiser la veille, et il se demanda si, un jour, il reposerait un baiser sur cette joue. Il l'espérait.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait de très beaux cheveux, bien plus beaux que le commun blond des filles. On aurait dit qu'un rayon de soleil couchant était tombé sur sa chevelure pour ne plus jamais la quitter. Il aurait bien aimé ce rayon de soleil, et il l'enviait. Il en serait même peut être jaloux dans un futur proche.

-Tony, appela Rhodey, Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Oh, non excuse moi, c'est le manque de sommeil… Je me mets à penser à des trucs assez loufoques.

-Et tu fixes Pepper en y pensant ? On peut savoir ce que c'est ?

-Je me demandais si j'allais être jaloux d'un rayon de soleil, avoua il.

A ces mots, ses deux amis écarquillèrent les yeux. Qu'arrivait il au génie ? Posant une main sur son front pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas brusquement quarante de fièvre, Pepper poussa un soupir. Il avait un sérieux besoin de dormir. Sirotant son milkshake, il les rassura :

-Mais ça va… Dés que j'aurai dormi un peu, vous retrouverez mes blagues débiles et mes sauts d'humeurs.

-J'espère bien, murmura Rhodey entre deux bouchées.

Il y eu un court silence. Chacun semblait davantage passionné par l'évolution du niveau de son milkshake que par son propre plat. Rhodey, désireux d'établir une conversation, demanda :

-Vous saviez que Justin Hammer faisait une fête ?

-Justin Hammer ? Répéta Pepper, Celui qui a quoi… Deux ans de plus que nous ?

-Trois, avoua Tony, Mais c'est un gamin. Et ne fais pas cette tête Pepper, ses soirées ne sont pas du tout comme celles de Max. Sinon j'y serai allé plus souvent.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais, fit Rhodey finissant ses frittes, que Môssieur était invité chez Hammer, lui !

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les fêtes, ironisa le génie. Une fête d'Hammer c'est… Comment dire ?... Un peu comme une soirée caritative. Tu passes ton temps à danser des slow et a manger des petits fours… Objectivement, ce n'est pas terrible. Quand il débouche une bouteille de cidre, il pense que c'est pire que si on buvait des litres d'alcool pur. Je suis allé à une ou deux, c'est tout et c'est bien assez.

-Combien je te pari que tu seras invité ? S'enquit Rhodey finissant son cheese burger. Encore. D'autant plus maintenant : il doit vouloir savoir comment ces trois mois de disparition t'ont laissé.

-Il ne va pas être déçu en retrouvant un cadavre…

-Ça, c'est de ta faute, déclara Pepper qui avait terminé son assiette.

Voyant les regards qu'on posait sur lui, Tony croqua sa grande conviction dans son sandwich. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais il était trop fatigué pour se rendre vraiment compte du goût des aliments. Haussant les épaules, il demanda :

-Vous êtes content ?

-Oui, déclara Rhodey. Bref, il fait sa fête dans une semaine.

-Je plain ceux qui y seront, avoua Tony. Justin Hammer n'est pas un cadeau.

-Toi non plus, fit Pepper avec ironie, mais on s'en tire bien quand même !

-Merci, ironisa le génie.

Il finit son sandwich, puis reprit son milkshake qu'il laissa presque vide. Sortant de son sac son thermos de purge, il l'ouvrit et en avala une grande gorgée, grimaçant. Rien à faire, c'était infâme. Avalant de nouveau une longue goulée, il demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'on a comme cours cette après midi ?

-Contrôle de maths, murmura Pepper atterrée, Pitié, tuez moi, je ne veux plus vivre.

-Ça va… Murmura Rhodey. Tony nous donnera un coup de main !

-Avec ses fantasmes de rayon de soleil ?

-Ouais… Grommela le jeune homme jetant un coup d'œil au génie qui s'était à nouveau endormie- sur son thermos cette fois-, ce n'est peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça…

Pepper, passant la main par dessus une bouteille de ketchup et une de mayonnaise qui se tenaient compagnie, secoua le garçon qui serrait sa bouteille comme un ivrogne :

-Tony ! Debout !

-Hum… Laisse moi dormir.

-Certainement pas, on va être en retard sinon !

Posant sa tête à même la table, le génie poussa un soupir. Songeant qu'il faudrait qu'il se lève, il grogna :

-Même pas en rêve. Je reste ici.

-Debout paresseux ! S'exclama Rhodey lui arrachant son thermos.

Le génie se redressa, cahin caha, et envoya à ses amis un regard aussi noir que la nuit. Se levant, il jeta son sac sur épaule, reprit son thermos, puis jura :

-Ras le bol !

-La littérature t'appel, ironisa Rhodey. Tu aimes tellement ça…

-Je crois qu'il te hait, avoua Pepper.

Tony fit la moue, déclenchant un éclat de rire chez la jeune fille. Les prenants tous deux par les épaules, ils sortirent de « Chez Molly » en passant par la caisse. Une fois sur les trottoirs de New York, elle déclara :

-On devrait former un groupe, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-Un groupe ? S'étonna Rhodey.

-Oui !

-Un groupe de quoi ? Demanda le génie. D'amateur de cerise confite ?

-Mais non ! Fit la lycéenne lui frottant le crâne avec un éclat de rire, Un groupe de lecture, de rock… Je ne sais pas exactement, mais qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble.

-Je vote contre le groupe de rock, avoua Rhodey. On voit que tu ne m'as jamais entendu chanter.

-Et l'autre à une sainte horreur de la littérature… Alors pourquoi pas un club de côtoyeur de cadavre ?

-Oh ça va avec cette blague débile !

-Bon… Dans ce cas on pourrait faire un club de marche !

-Il a un cœur en palladium.

-Et lui a horreur de la marche !

-Ce que vous pouvez être contrariant ! S'exclama elle alors qu'ils arrivaient.

Les lâchant, un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air heureuse, ce qui amusa les deux garçons. Rangeant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, elle se tourna vers les portes du lycée et allait partir d'une démarche triomphante lorsqu'elle fut stoppée dans son mouvement.

Elle pâlit, son sourire disparu, et bientôt elle ressembla à Tony. Tournant la tête, Iron man trouva Max, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, qui s'approchait d'eux à grands pas. Une fois parvenu devant Pepper, ils remarquèrent qu'il sentait la sueur. Lorsqu'il retira ses lunettes, il dévoila ses yeux rougis.

-Salut Pepper, la salua il.

-Euh… Bredouilla elle. Bonjour Max.

-Joli, hein ? Ironisa il montrant ses yeux. Je le dois à ton mélange « explosif » d'hier soir.

Baissant les yeux, la rousse semblait emplie d'une brusque envie de lui sauter au visage, mais elle n'en fit rien. S'approchant encore un peu plus d'elle, le footballer remit ses lunettes, puis déclara :

-Alors tu as intérêt à te racheter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ce n'était que du coca… Et tu n'avais pas à faire ça… Murmura Pepper relevant les yeux.

-Faire quoi ? Tu m'as agressé sans que j'ai rien fais.

-Menteur ! S'exclama elle alors qu'un petit groupe s'amassait autour du quatuor.

-Menteur ? Menteur de quoi ? Je t'ai fais du mal ? Si oui, montre moi tes marques !

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Hurla elle oubliant la foule qui se pressait pour mieux voir, Tu es un con, un ivrogne et un salopard de la pire espèce !

Max semblait s'amuser, et son sourire empli de méchanceté acheva de réveiller Tony que cette joute verbale avait sortit de l'état casi catatonique où il était plongé. Ce sourire était exactement celui qu'affichait Stane lorsqu'il avait essayé d'arracher son cœur. Le footballer demanda, soutenu par de grands cris venant de la foule :

-Tu sais à qui tu parles, là ?

-Oui, à un imbécile !

-Non, à Iron man.

A ces mots, Tony et Rhodey écarquillèrent les yeux alors qu'un silence se faisait. Max, son sourire insultant aux lèvres, réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez :

-Eh ouais, c'est moi. Tu t'y attendais pas, hein ? Bof, normal, je cache ma véritable identité d'habitude. Mais là, il fallait que je me défende un peu tout de même.

Le génie se demanda où était l'armure, qu'il mette à cette brute un coup de laser entre les yeux. Il jeta un œil à Pepper qui semblait à la fois en colère et surprise, puis la surprise disparue pour laisser place à une colère indescriptible :

-Menteur ! Hurla elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, et je vais te dire pourquoi : par ce qu'Iron man est quelqu'un de bien, et que tu es un salopard et un profiteur !

Ces mots résonnèrent dans le crâne du génie avec un bruit mat. « par ce qu'Iron man est quelqu'un de bien ». Elle avait parlé le plus naturellement du monde. Elle avait dit « quelqu'un », pas « quelque chose » ni « c'est bien ce qu'il fait ». Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Enfin quelqu'un était passé outre le réacteur.

Cela ne sembla pourtant pas ravir Max qui fit craquer ses poings :

-Libre à toi de ne pas me croire. Mais c'est la vérité.

-Autant que tu n'étais pas saoul hier ! Laisse moi passer !

Disant cela elle le bouscula et s'en fut vers la porte avec la démarche d'une déesse. Tony et Rhodey échangèrent un regard avant de s'élancer à sa suite, dépassant les autres lycéens aux yeux écarquillés. Bientôt ils l'eurent rattrapé. Ce fut Rhodey qui parla :

-Bravo Pepper ! Tu es trop doué !

-Mouais… Murmura elle.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Le génie ne put résister à l'envie de la serrer contre lui, ce qui fit frémir le générateur. Tant pis pour lui. Ainsi contre sa poitrine, sentant le réacteur ARK émettre de bref secousse, la rousse semblait surprise. Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-Euh… Ça va ?

-Oui… merci.

-Merci de quoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Rhodey eu un bref sourire avant de demander, faisant mine d'être surprit :

-Alors comme ça tu as envoyé du coca en fusion sur Max ?

-Et bien… Murmura Pepper toujours dans les bras de Tony, oui.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il t'avait fait ?

Elle resta songeuse un instant, puis se serra contre le lycéen. Soudain, elle n'avait plus envie de quitter cette étreinte rassurante et désintéressée. Elle lui faisait oublier le sourire malsain et la lueur pervers qui illustrait la face de Max, la veille.

Décidant que ses amis avaient le droit de savoir, comme elle avait eu le droit lorsqu'il s'était s'agit de la maladie de Tony, elle expliqua :

-Rien… Il avait bu, il n'était plus vraiment lui même. Disons que ça à… vraiment dérapé. Pour faire court, il a voulu qu'on monte à l'étage. Je ne voulais pas, mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

-Quelle ordure… Murmura le génie. Je le trouvais déjà idiot avant, mais maintenant il bat tous les records !

-Et c'est en t'enfuyant que tu as rencontré Iron man ? Demanda Rhodey.

-Oui… Heureusement qu'il était là. Sans lui, je pense que vous ne m'auriez jamais revu…

-Tu exagères un peu, je pense, murmura Rhodey. Mais dans le doute, on va quand même remercier Iron man !

-Oui… Murmura elle songeuse.

Dans son regard luisait une lueur ardente de tristesse. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent brusquement, se joues rosirent et elle colla son visage contre le sweet de Tony pour contenir ses larmes. Ses sanglots s'entendirent, bien qu'elle fasse tout pour les étouffer. Désemparés, les lycéens entendirent la cloche sonner le début des cours sans y prêter attention. Serrant la jeune fille contre elle, Tony l'entendit murmurer de bref « non… non » et des « Je suis désolée… ». Il songea qu'il avait dus ressembler à cela, lors de son premier jour.

Il savait ce que ressentait Pepper de la colère, de la honte, et surtout une pesante solitude. La serrant un peu plus encore, il la berça doucement :

-Ne t'en fais pas Pepper, on est là.

-N… non. Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas mon genre de me laisser aller… comme ça…

-Ce n'est pas grave, Pepper, assura Rhodey, ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, hoqueta elle séchant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Rien, il faut qu'on aille en cour de littérature…

Alors qu'elle tentait de partir, le génie attrapa son bras et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il se sentit frissonner en y découvrant la même étoile de désespoir que celle qu'il voyait chaque matin dans son miroir en jetant un œil à son teint de cadavre.

Elle lâcha son sac, puis se remit à pleurer, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Elle tapait compulsivement sur la poitrine de Tony, le visage rouge, des larmes grosses comme des perles roulant sur ses joues. Elle finit par se coller au réacteur, comme à un vieil ami, et sentit avec bonheur les bras du jeune homme se refermer sur elle.

-Pepper, murmura il, Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il n'y a… rien Tony. Je ne devrais même pas me plaindre… A côté de ce qui t'es arrivé…

-On s'en fou de ce qui m'est arrivé, pour l'instant c'est toi qui nous intéresse.

-Mais ce n'est rien, murmura elle, rien… Rien du tout…

-Bon, si ne veux pas nous en parler, murmura Rhodey, je comprend. Mais parles en à ta sœur au moins…

-Ce… C'est ça le souci… Susurra elle… Je n'ai plus de sœur…

Un long silence se fit, si pesant, si étouffant, que l'air devint irrespirable. Contre sa poitrine, Tony sentait les sanglots de Pepper diminuer. Elle finit par enfoncer si profondément ses doigts dans son torse qu'il se demanda si elle allait lui arracher le réacteur. Elle finit par murmurer, rageuse :

-Ma sœur… est morte. Elle n'est jamais venue à New York, même si c'était son rêve… Elle voulait vraiment faire une école de design… Mais ça ne s'est pas… passé comme prévu… Elle avait eu une place… Elle l'avait eu… Elle méritait de venir… mais il a tout gâchés…

-Pepper, murmura Tony, calme toi…

-… A une fête comme celle de Max, elle a été prise au piège… Elle avait une petite relation avec un mec… Elle n'avait pas été violée, alors… Trois jours plus tard, elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, le mec l'a largué mais mes parents n'ont pas voulu… Elle a été obligée de garder le bébé… Elle est devenue le bouc émissaire du lycée, et progressivement, elle est devenue folle… elle n'a jamais voulu de ce bébé… Jamais… Jamais… Jamais…

-Pepper, on est là. Ça va aller…

-… Alors elle a commencé à pleurer tous les soirs… Et a se taillader partout… Surtout sur le ventre… Un soir, je suis rentrée du lycée plus tôt…

A ses mots, elle se remit à pleurer, cognant sur le générateur comme sur le passé :

-… Je l'ai cherché… Son médecin lui avait demandé de rester à la maison… Le bébé était pour bientôt… J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres qui venaient de la salle de bain, je suis allé voir et… Elle était là… Dans la baignoire… Baignant dans une marre de sang… Si elle s'était ouvert les veines, ça aurait put aller mais…

Sa voix se brisa, laissant Rhodey murmurer :

-J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire… Elle s'est arrachée le bébé du ventre, c'est ça ? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende urbaine…

N'osant imaginer ce qu'elle avait ressentit en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, Tony la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il se refusait à la lâcher, convaincu que si il le faisait, quelque chose d'abominable arriverait. La rousse continua, reniflant :

-Mais le pire, ça a été après… Au lycée, on se moquait un peu de moi quand elle était vivante, par ce que j'étais la petite sœur de la trainée de service… Mais après, ça a été encore pire… Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me parler d'elle… De mettre des poupons en plastics couvert de peintures rouges dans mon casier… Les insultes fusaient… Mes parents ont décidés de partir, et je leur en suis reconnaissante, mais je les hais… Si ils avaient laissé ma sœur avorter…

-Ça suffit, l'interrompit le génie. Je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère, mais je te défends de dire que tu hais tes parents… Pour ne plus en avoir, je sais ce que ça fait de dire qu'on les déteste, mais ce n'est pas vrai…

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça… Tu ne les vois pas tous les jours en te rappelant les disputes après la fête… Tu ne peux pas savoir Tony… L'image que j'ai de mes parents est celle de deux horribles monstres !

-Quand ce ne sera plus tes parents que tu verras, mais deux squelettes calcinés à la morgue, je t'assure que ces deux monstres te paraitront vraiment sympathique.

Un nouveau silence se fit, aussi plombant et étouffant que le premier. Reniflant, Pepper le rompit timidement :

-Vous devez me prendre pour une folle d'avoir craqué sur un mec qui se ballade en armure, mais c'est un héros. Il fait des choses bien. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et quand je pense à lui… A tous ces gens qu'il a sauvé… J'oubli un instant que les mecs sont tous des salopards…

-Merci pour nous, ironisa Rhodey.

-… Vous n'êtes pas des mecs, vous. Vous êtes mes amis…

A ces mots elle se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Tony, fermant les yeux. Elle était à présent tout à fait calme, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, et elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle lycéenne dans les bras de son petit ami. Enfin, songea Rhodey avec humour, dans les bras de son petit ami mort-vivant.

Le génie passa énergiquement la main dans son dos, comme pour la réchauffer bien qu'elle ne tremblait pas. Pour la première fois de son existence, il réalisait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu des choses affreuses, et il ne savait pas si cela le réjouissait ou non. Il se sentait moins seul, mais horriblement triste. Ravagé. Désolé. Comment avait on pus faire vivre ça à Pepper ? Si quelqu'un, sur Terre, méritait d'avoir une vie toute rose, c'était elle.


	8. Chapter 8

8. « Mission ARK »

Lorsque Nick Fury passa le seuil de la porte ce soir là, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, et les étoiles lui faisaient des clins d'œil. Il songea qu'encore une fois il était en retard. Posant sa mallette sur la table de la salle à manger, il chercha du regard son protégé, sans le trouver.

Dommage, il aurait bien aimé parler avec lui.

Parler de quoi, il ne savait pas réellement, mais établir un contact autre que « monsieur Fury » et « monsieur Stark ». Pourquoi diable n'arrivaient ils pas à communiquer ? Il en avait plus qu'assez de ne pas pouvoir parler librement à quelqu'un, et cet adolescent en faisait partie.

Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité stagnante, qui l'entourait tel un manteau duveteux, il distingua un halo bleu pâle qui brillait autour de la porte de la chambre du lycéen. Fronçant les sourcils, le général consulta l'horloge qui indiquait deux heures du matin Anthony ne dormait toujours pas ? Etait il malade ? Avait il ramené une fille à la maison ?

Plus curieux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre,- et prêt à lui passer un savon si nécessaire-, l'homme se dirigea vers le battant de la chambre de son protégé qu'il poussa doucement. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur, mais ne perçu aucun bruit, sinon celui d'une respiration régulière. La pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité éclairée par l'écran d'un ordinateur allumé.

Ouvrant la porte, le général trouva Tony allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre, face à l'ordinateur sur lequel se trouvait un schéma intitulé « ARK de secoure en cas de manque de palladium ». S'approchant, l'homme allait dire au génie qu'il n'était pas l'heure de travailler lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il dormait, une main sur le clavier, la tête posée à même la barre d'espacement.

Bien que quelque chose se brisa en lui à l'idée qu'il ait pus s'endormir en essayant de mettre au point son générateur, Fury en fut quelque peu émut. Ce qui était suffisamment rare pour le souligner.

S'approchant du lycéen, il ferma l'ordinateur portable qu'il posa par terre sans un bruit, tenant sa tête pour la poser sur un oreiller. Il tira la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules, puis le regarda se lover dans ce cocon bien plus confortable que son ordinateur. Un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Contre le matelas, le réacteur luisait doucement, comme pour signifier qu'on ne devait pas l'oublier, malgré tout. Poussant un soupir, le général quitta la pièce et s'en fut dans sa propre chambre où il se mit en pyjama, se glissa sous ses draps, mais ne put trouver le sommeil. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour son protéger. Mais quoi ?...

Le lendemain matin, JARVIS dut tirer son concepteur des bras de Morphée où il s'était lové. Il tonna :

-Monsieur, il est l'heure.

-Hum… Laisse moi dormir JARVIS.

-Négatif monsieur, vous allez être en retard. Veuillez vous lever.

-JARVIS…  
-Je suis navré monsieur, mais votre petit déjeuné va être froid.

Haussant un sourcil, le génie se décolla paresseusement de son oreiller. Il ne déjeunait jamais, aussi fut il surprit que JARVIS parle de « petit déjeuner qui allait refroidir ». Se faisant la réflexion qu'il devait avoir un souci de programmation, il grommela :

-JARVIS, a moins que tu ais cuisiné, rien ne va refroidir !

-Ce n'est pas moi monsieur.

-Et pourquoi tu m'as bordé ?

-Ce n'est pas moi monsieur.

-Qui est-ce alors ? S'enquit il, Le grand méchant-loup ?

Il y eu un court silence. Le lycéen réalisa qu'il avait crié. Se redressant, il découvrit non sans surprise qu'il portait encore son jean et son tee-shirt, signe qu'il avait dut s'endormir sur son clavier. C'était une des première fois que cela lui arrivait, et il ne trouvait pas cela agréable du tout. Toute fois, il dut admettre qu'il avait très bien dormi. Son combat avec WEPLASH était loin derrière lui, et il se réjouissait de n'avoir mal nul part.

Son estomac criant famine, il s'arracha à ses couvertures et s'en fut vers la cuisine. Dés qu'il eu ouvert la porte, il sentit une curieuse odeur d'œuf lui parvenir. Haussant un sourcil, il se dirigea vers le bar sur lequel se trouvait une assiette dans laquelle reposait une omelette baveuse aux reflets dorés. A côté du plat se trouvait un couteau, une fourchette, ses médicaments contre l'arsenic et un verre de jus d'orange.

Eberlué, le garçon leva les yeux vers le plafond :

-JARVIS, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je n'en sais rien monsieur, monsieur Fury ne m'a rien dit.

-C'est lui qui a cuisiné cela ?  
-Oui, avant de partir. Je crois me souvenir qu'il m'a dit que c'était pour vous.

Tony ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi son tuteur,-qui était un homme froid comme le marbre,- avait il cuisiné un petit déjeuner pour lui ? Se laissant tomber sur le tabouret aux longs pieds métalliques comme ceux d'une cigogne, il poussa un soupir.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas monsieur. Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Uniquement que si vous ne mangiez pas, il vous étriperait lui même.

-Ah… Murmura il… Fort bien.

Saisissant la fourchette, il piqua dans l'assiette, détacha un morceau d'œuf et le mangea avec appétit. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir manger quelque chose d'aussi délicieux depuis un moment, et il savoura l'omelette comme il n'avait rien savourer. Elle lui rappelait sa première douche glacée.

Dés qu'il eu terminé, il avala le verre de jus de fruit et demanda à JARVIS de débarrasser avant de s'approcher du frigo et d'en sortir une dose de purge qu'il avala en grimaçant. Jetant un œil à sa montre, il se précipita vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche un peu moins fraiche que les autres jours. Une fois habillé, il fourra son thermos dans son sac, le jeta sur son épaule, puis s'en fut. Il eut très vite attrapé le bus, ce qui lui permit de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et d'y pianoter, cherchant les dernières données que JARVIS avait pus trouver à propos du virus.

Les réponses étaient déroutantes. Il semblait que le virus ait été envoyé de l'ancien ordinateur d'Obadiah Stane, relégué au rang de relique, et enfermé dans un des entrepôts de bureau de Stark Industrie. C'était impossible, il avait débranché lui même cet ordinateur, et il était certain que personne n'avait pus le reconnecté au réseau à moins d'être un génie.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque le bus se stoppa et qu'une furie rousse le percuta de plein fouet :

-Salut le cadavre ! Le salua Pepper avec un sourire.

-Salut Pepper. Comment ça va ?

Haussant les épaules, elle posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle portait un jean et un tee-shirt blanc orné d'une rose qui faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs. Avec un sourire, elle murmura, alors que le car s'ébranlait :

-Je n'ai pas encore tué mes parents, ni n'ai été violer par Max… C'est que tout va bien ! Et toi ? Tu as drôle de tête… Tu aurais presque bonne mine.

-Mais vous allez arrêter avec cette blague débile ? S'enquit il fermant son téléphone.

-Mais je ne m'amuse pas Tony, c'est vrai. Tu as bonne mine…

Elle semblait ne pas en revenir, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui annoncer que les Aliens avaient envahi le lycée. Un sourire ravageur étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle répéta, incrédule, tentant de s'en convaincre :

-Tu as bonne mine. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas normal, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Euh… Rien. Enfin si, j'ai dormi et j'ai mangé.

-Et bien ça te réussi ! Tu devrais penser à faire ça plus souvent.

-J'y penserai, ironisa il.

-Si notre cadavre se recolore, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit bon signe.

-Oui, bon, arrête ce cadavre. Vous commencez à être lourd !

-D'accord, d'accord, murmura elle avec un léger sourire. Tu vas devenir un beau gosse si tu continus de manger et de dormir. Mais pas trop beau gosse quand même, d'accord ?

Dérouté, le génie haussa un sourcil alors que le bus s'arrêtait. Rangeant son téléphone, il demanda :

-C'est à dire « pas trop beau gosse » ?

-Et bien si tu deviens trop beau-gosse, toutes les filles du lycée vont se jeter sur un génie milliardaire et playboy. Alors ne soit pas trop beau gosse.

-Quoi ? Tu es jalouse ?

-Absolument, ironisa elle, Je veux te garder pour moi toute seule !

-Sale égoïste, murmura il amusé.

-Et fière de l'être !

Un sourire étira d'autant plus ses lèvres, ce qui lui permit de se justifier la chaleur qu'avaient prise ses joues. Après tout, quand on riait, on avait le droit de rougir un peu, non ? Il y eu un court silence avant de Tony ne demande, se raclant la gorge :

-Alors comme ça tu aimes les fruits confis ?

-Non, seulement les cerises. Ma sœur avait horreur de ça ! Je les mangeais tout le temps.

-Tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui aime ça, avoua il. Ça fait bizarre !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens n'aiment pas cela, c'est excellent pourtant !

-Bon, pour en revenir au milliardaire, génie et playboy, ne t'en fait pas : je ne crois pas que les filles apprécieront mon cœur en métal !

Un sourire coquin étira le coin de ses lèvres, amusant le garçon. Passant une main sur sa poitrine- ce qui fit à nouveau frémir le réacteur-, Pepper s'arrêta sur le halo bleuté qu'elle savait briller sous ses vêtements, et murmura :

-Détrompe toi ! Au début, il est un peu surprenant, et un peu flippant, particulièrement quand tu te vides de ton sang à cause de lui. Mais après il est presque… Et bien c'est bizarre à dire, mais il est rassurant.

-Tu es folle ? Demanda il haussant un sourcil.

-Je sais que c'est étrange, mais… c'est comme ça. J'ai l'impression que si il pouvait parler, ce réacteur ARK nous dirait qu'il est extrêmement heureux d'être implanté dans ta poitrine, qu'il adore la littérature et déteste les maths…

Un sourire sans défaut s'étira sur le visage du génie alors que le bus s'ébranlait à nouveau. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait une personnification du générateur autre que comme un tueur à retardement. Amusé, découvrant une face de son cœur en palladium à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais pensé, il demanda :

-Tu crois qu'il aime les cerises confites ?

-Je suis sure qu'il adore !

-Tu n'essayerais pas de te glisser dans mon cœur, des fois ?  
-Hum… Fit elle avec ironie… Qui sait ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire en chœur, sans réellement se douter que cette blague n'en serait bientôt plus une. Dés que le bus se fut stoppé devant le lycée, le duo en descendit d'un bond et chercha Rhodey du regard sans le trouver. N'y prêtant aucune attention, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de littérature où le professeur était assise à son bureau et parcourait des yeux un poème auquel Tony ne comprenait rien. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, comme à leur habitude, et sortirent leurs affaires alors que le reste de la classe entrait, grommelant contre le ciel, la terre, et plus particulièrement contre leur professeur de littérature.

Une fois en place, tous purent remarquer que Rhodey n'était pas là, ce qui fit s'emballer le générateur. Tournant la tête de droite et de gauche, il remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rhodey n'était jamais absent sans le prévenir, et la simple idée d'être hypothétiquement en retard le dégoutait. Alors où était il ?

Armington commença son cours sans se préoccuper de l'absence de Rhodey, laissant Tony perplexe. Il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, et pria pour qu'Iron man n'y soit pour rien dans sa disparition. Tous les sens en alertes, il passa le cours de littérature à tenter de trouver une explication plausible à la disparition de son meilleur ami, sans rien trouver de valable. Finalement, il décida que son identité secrète n'y était pour rien et que Rhodey avait dut avoir une panne d'oreiller ou quelque chose du même genre.

La leçon fut d'un ennui mortel, surtout à cause des jumelles Nerd qui tentèrent de lui adresser la parole par tous les moyens. Pepper avait raison, et cela le gênait. Il n'avait plus la tête à jouer les Don Juan. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à couler une existence paisible pendant quelque temps, en compagnie de Pepper et Rhodey.

Armington, saisissant une copie sur son bureau, vint la poser sur le pupitre du génie quand la cloche sonna. Alors que la salle se remplissait d'un fracas épouvantable, il grimaça en voyant le quatre sur vingt que lui avait rapporté son test sur « Roméo et Juliette ». A côté de la note, griffonnée en rouge avec la finesse des pattes d'une araignée, s'étalait une petite phrase qui disait simplement « En raison des événements, cette note ne sera pas compté avec le même coefficient que les autres élèves, remet-toi bien Tony ».

Poussant un soupir, il rangea la copie dans son sac et, accompagné de Pepper, quitta la pièce. A peine eurent ils poussés la porte que, surgissant du couloir, Rhodey se jeta sur eux, le regard hagard.

-Tony ! S'exclama il.

-Euh… Bonjour à toi aussi.

-Et moi ? S'enquit Pepper, J'existe pas ?

-Tony, il faut absolument que tu y ailles…  
-Que j'y aille ? Comment ça ?

Rhodey tremblait, haletant, tentant de reprendre son souffle sans y parvenir. La rousse posa une main sur son épaule et le menaça de le trainer devant l'infirmière si il ne se calmait pas, ce qui sembla opérer. S'accoudant au mur, les joues encore rouge, il murmura, la respiration rendue railleuse par le stresse :

-Tony… Il faut que… tu appels Rowena.

-Rowena ? S'enquit Pepper, Celle qui gère Stark Industrie ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Rhodey ? Il y a un problème avec Iron man ?  
-N… Non… Je… La voiture de mon père a été prise dans un… accident. Je suis descendu voir… C'était sa voiture… Ecrasée de tous les côtés… Les pompiers ont réussis à la sortir… Elle avait l'air d'aller bien…

-Rhodey, reprit la lycéenne, Tu as eu un accident de voiture ?

-Non… On était derrière … En tout cas, ils sont partis à l'hôpital en disant qu'il y avait un problème avec… le bébé.

Le génie sentit l'équilibre fictif qui s'était établi sous ses pieds depuis le matin s'effondrer. Poussant un lourd soupir, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et ordonna à JARVIS d'appeler l'hôpital le plus proche. Quelques minutes plus tard, après une conversation quelque peu animé avec une infirmière, il raccrocha, satisfait :

-Tout va bien. D'après les médecins elle va bien, elle a juste reçu un coup sur la tête. Quand au bébé, il est fort probable qu'on lui fasse une césarienne avant le déjeuner.

-C'est bon signe ? S'enquit la lycéenne loin d'être convaincue.

-Euh… Je n'en sais rien, mais il n'est question ni d'arsenic, ni de balle, ni de palladium. Traduction : rien de bien grave.

A ces mots Rhodey se laissa glisser le long du mur, exténué. Laissant sa tête cogner le mur, il murmura :

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie…

-Ça va aller, promit le génie lui tendant la main. Ça fait toujours bizarre la première fois qu'il nous arrive un truc grave.

Son meilleur ami accepta son aide avec sollicitude. Une fois debout, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son équilibre avant de pousser un lourd soupir. Il semblait soulager. Après que on cœur se soit mis à battre à peu près normalement, ce fut lui qui insista pour aller en cours d'histoire. Malgré tout, il restait fidèle à lui même.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe, le génie conclut :

-Ils m'ont demandé de lui apporter son ordinateur portable qu'elle a laissé à la Toure. Vous voulez qu'on aille y déjeuner ?

-C'est trop loin, murmura Pepper, Mais j'espère bien qu'un jour tu nous fera visiter !

-C'est promis.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la salle d'histoire, une pièce dénuée de tout charme où d'immenses cartes géographiques s'étendaient sur les murs, en compagnie de frise chronologique datant des années deux milles. Prenant place les uns à côtés des autres, le trio vit entrer un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert-bleus qui faisait généralement chavirer le cœur des filles. Monsieur Muller, en plus d'être le meilleur professeur d'Histoire que le lycée ait connu, était aussi d'une grande intelligence et d'un humour tordant. Bien que ses résultats n'aient jamais été brillants en histoire, Tony n'avait jamais pus détester la matière, grâce- ou à cause- de celui qui l'enseignait.

Avec un grand sourire, rajustant son tee shirt noir qui moulait son corps musclé, le professeur les salua :

-Bonjour à tous.

-Bonjour, répondirent les lycéens en chœur.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de la vie au moyen-âge… Oui, je sais, il y avait plus de mort que de vie, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Alors ? Par où commençons nous ?

-La guerre de cent ans, proposa quelqu'un.

-Hum… Ce n'est pas très réjouissant mais si vous y tenez ! Alors…

Il commença un cours digne d'un roman, dissertant sur les rois français, prussiens, Italien et Autrichien avec une passion d'acteur. Il dérivait souvent de son sujet, mais plaçait ci et là une anecdote parfois un peu tordue qui gardait tout le monde attentif, Max comprit.

Les deux heures s'écoulèrent plus vite que Tony ne l'aurait crus. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il crut un instant que quelqu'un avait accéléré le temps. Ils se levèrent dans un même mouvement, jetèrent leurs sacs sur leurs épaules, puis s'en furent, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte qu'ils passèrent avec empressement, ne tenant pas à rester plus longtemps au lycée. Ils ne mirent que quelques secondes à se rendre « Chez Molly », traversant les rues ensoleillés. Ils entrèrent, prirent la même table que la veille, et attendirent la serveuse. Avec un sourire aimable, la même blonde leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle leur confia se rappeler du « pour le cadavre qui pourrit dans le fond ».

Rhodey, étudiant la carte sous toutes les coutures, finit par commander :

-Une galette complète avec un coca, s'il vous plait.

-Moi, des spaghettis à la bolognaise, fit Pepper. Et un Ice Tea… Tu prends quoi Tony ?

-Moi j'ai faim ! Un double cheese burger avec des frites et un coca.

La serveuse émit un bref « On dirait que le cadavre est revenu à la vie » avant de s'en aller vers la cuisine, légère comme un insecte volant. Rhodey, écarquillant les yeux, fixa son meilleur ami un long moment alors que la rousse, pouffant, décrétait :

-Morphale ! Bon, les garçons demain on a l'après midi à ne rien faire ça vous dirait qu'on aille à la plage ?

-Euh… très peu pour moi, avoua le génie.

-Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un poisson ! Quoi que je ne sais pas si son cœur est imperméable…

-C'est une bonne idée, traduisit elle. Alors rendez vous à deux heures devant chez Tony, ça vous va ?

-Parfait !

-Eh oh, deux secondes ! De un, je ne suis pas sure d'être Waterproof au point d'aller faire trempette, et de deux pourquoi chez moi ?

La rousse haussa les épaules, signe qu'il pouvait tout dire, cela ne changerait pas sa décision. Avec un sourire, elle déclara :

-Je veux voir dans quoi vit le général en chef du SHIELD.

-Dans un taudis.

-Menteur ! Bref, je veux voir ! Prenez vos maillots de bains !

Le génie poussa un soupir, désemparé. Il savait qu'il était tout bonnement impossible de faire changer d'avis Pepper, aussi décida il d'accepter cette escapade à la mer. Cela lui ferait sans doute du bien de respirer le l'air iodé.

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il composa le numéro de l'hôpital où était Rowena. Il conversa avec une infirmière différente de celle qu'il avait eu la première fois, qui lui expliqua qu'en effet, ils avaient dus faire une césarienne, mais que la mère comme le bébé était en pleine forme. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille adorable du nom d' « Allison ». Il demanda si elle pouvait recevoir des visites, ce à quoi elle répondit que oui.

Raccrochant, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter Rhodey et Pepper parler du professeur d'histoire avant de les interrompre, jugeant que leur conversation n'avait aucun intérêt :

-Rowena va bien, et elle est maman d'une petite fille. Ne me demandez surtout pas comment elle s'appelle, j'ai déjà oublier.

-Bonne nouvelle, résuma Pepper, même si tu exagères. Tu as entendu son nom il y a quoi ? Deux minutes ?

-Un truc dans le genre, oui. Mais je suis incapable de me souvenir de tout ce qui touche à la « vraie vie », disons.

-Il lui a fallut dix ans pour se souvenir quand était mon anniversaire, se remémora son meilleur ami. Tu sais quand c'est, au moins ?

-Oui ! Je sais, déclara fièrement le lycéen, C'est le quatre octobre… Ou peut être le trois... Quoi que j'hésite avec le huit…

La rousse éclata de rire, n'ayant jamais imaginé que son ami pouvait avoir une mémoire aussi sélective. La serveuse arriva avec les plats qu'elle déposa devant chacun. Rhodey, un sourire aux lèvres, empoignant ses couverts, demanda :

-Tu sais quand est ton anniversaire ?

-Bof… Je crois que c'est un truc en juin… ou en juillet… Oh, et puis on s'en fiche !

Pepper semblait sur le point d'exploser. Jetant un regard à ses pattes couvertes d'une sauce semblable à du sang, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration,- ce qui fut un véritable parcourt du combattant-. Rhodey, salivant devant les reflets brun de son plat, en coupa un grand morceau qu'il avala sans demander son reste.

Un silence se fit pendant qu'ils dévoraient leurs assiettes, volant de temps à autre une frite au génie. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus rien, Rhodey consulta sa montre. Il était étonnamment tard, ce qui lui arracha une grimace :

-On va être en retard ! Debout tout le monde !

-C'est déjà l'heure ? S'enquit le génie.

-Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, fit Pepper.

Ils se levèrent, allèrent payer, puis s'en retournèrent au lycée où une après midi « palpitante » les attendait.

-Bonjour Eric !

-Bonjour Tony ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Aux pieds de la Toure Stark, il se tenait adossé au mur gris. Debout face au secrétaire de Rowena Cups, qui fumait une cigarette à l'odeur nauséabonde, le génie tentait de ne pas grimacer. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire si on prenait en compte que le palladium accentuait sa perception des odeurs et des saveurs. Rajustant son sac sur son épaule, il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Eric devait mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, avait de grands yeux verts et son crâne, dénué de cheveux, luisait au soleil. Il portait un élégant costume gris, ainsi qu'une cravate bleu ciel. C'était un être entre deux âges, entre deux mondes aussi, passant de l'état de secrétaire à celui de champion de boxe en quelques secondes.

Eric était arrivé il y a quelques années à la Toure Stark, pour remplacer un élément indispensable des bureaux parti à la retraite. Rowena, qui supervisait entre autre cette équipe, avait très vite vu qu'il avait du potentiel, et c'était sans hésiter que, à la mort d'Howard, elle l'avait pris comme secrétaire particulier, presque comme assistant. Eric était un homme sure, discret, qui accomplissait chaque jour le travail de deux hommes et qui savait trouver les mots quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tirant sur sa cigarette, il demanda :

-Tu viens voir Rowena ? Tu n'es pas au courant pour l'accident ?

-Si, mais je ne viens pas pour elle.

Il s'étonna qu'Eric ne soit pas au chevet de sa patronne et amie. Ces deux à s'étaient toujours très bien entendu, en particulier dans les situations difficiles. Il se décida à demander :

-Vous n'êtes pas à l'hôpital ? Vous savez que Rowena a eu un bébé ?

-Oui, une petite fille. Tu as oublié qu'elle s'appelait Allison, hein ?

-Oui, malheureusement.

-Pour répondre à ta première question, j'irais à l'hôpital ce soir avec Troy.

Troy Springfield, un jeune homme de trente ans et quelque qui travaillait au service juridique, avait fait son entré dans l'entreprise quelques mois plutôt. Il était sympathique, un peu gauche peut être, mais avait un charme in dissimulable. Bien que tout le monde sache que lui et Eric étaient amoureux, ils ne l'avaient jamais déclaré publiquement, ce qui empêchait à l'un ou l'autre d'être renvoyé. D'après leurs dires, ils n'étaient que « de bons amis ». Cela avait toujours amusé Tony qui trouvait idiot l'article du règlement qui déclarait que si deux personnes venaient à sortir ensemble dans l'entreprise, ils devraient être renvoyé immédiatement.

-C'est bien… Murmura il avec un sourire.

-Oui, on va aller chercher un pyjama pour elle !

-C'est gentil de votre part… Mais j'ai besoin de toi.

-Que ne ferais-je pas pour le vrai grand patron de cette boite ? S'enquit Eric avec un sourire, écrasant sa cigarette avec son pied.

-Je ne suis pas ton patron Eric… Enfin pas encore.

-Rowena ne voit pas ça comme ça ! Quand elle ne veut pas signer tel ou tel contrat, elle dit souvent « Le vrai patron n'est pas d'accord ».

-Elle doit me confondre avec mon père !

-Peut être bien… Bon, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Il faut que j'aille dans le bureau de Rowena… A l'hôpital, il parait qu'elle a demandé son ordinateur.

Avec un sourire, l'homme le prit par les épaules et le conduisit vers la porte principal- un édifice soft en zinc-, passa son passe devant un boitier encastré dans le mur. Aussitôt les battants s'ouvrirent, laissant le duo pénétrer dans un hall immense au carrelage brillant. Les murs, gris comme le ciel un jour de pluie, rappelait les hautes fenêtres qui leur faisaient face.

Sans trop s'attarder dans ce ventre luisant, le duo se dirigea vers un accesseur de fer à bord duquel ils montèrent. Appuyant sur le dernier étage, Eric regarda les portes se fermer avant de sentir l'engin s'ébranler.

-Dis donc, murmura il, Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas y.

-Tu sais, le virus de chez Hammer…

-Euh… Oui ?

-… On sait d'où il vient ? Il paraît qu'il s'est mis à parler aujourd'hui… Je veux dire, qui a déjà réussi à créer un truc électronique qui peut converser avec des humains ?

-Et bien moi par exemple. Il y a JARVIS.  
-Mais à par JARVIS. Tu crois qu'Hammer aurait pus faire un truc pareil ?

A ces mots, le lycéen éclata de rire, à la surprise d'Eric. Tony n'y pouvait rien : depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la simple idée d'imaginer Hammer tenant un tourne vis pour autre chose que des photos de presse le faisait se tordre de rire. Il aurait été impressionné si Justin avait put fabriquer une maison à oiseau avec des bâtonnets de la colle.

Lorsque l'ascenseur se stoppa, le duo quitta la cabine et traversa un petit couloir gris où prospéraient des pots de fleurs. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une porte imposante aux reflets bruns que Tony poussa sans gêne.

Combien de fois était il venu dans ce bureau ? Avant, il venait voir son père dés qu'il achevait un projet, soit presque tout le temps. Depuis qu'il savait tenir un tourne vis, ce bureau avait été son deuxième atelier. Mais plus maintenant.

Lorsqu'il trouva l'immense verrière qui donnait sur New York, il ne trouva ni les modèles réduits d'avion en métal qu'affectionnait son père, ni la plante tropicale que sa mère avait installé depuis un moment sous prétexte que cela « purifiait l'air ». Il ne vit qu'une pièce épurée, au mobilier blanc. Des cadres représentants des fleurs argentés paissaient sur les murs.

-Bon, je te laisse, décréta Eric, Troy doit m'attendre. Ne dérange rien.

-Quel calme… Murmura il promenant son regard dans la pièce.

Quelle tristesse… Songea il en son fort intérieur.

Eric désigna l'ordinateur portable dont le dos argenté brillait sur le bureau. Le génie s'approcha, débrancha l'objet et le glissa dans son sac. Il était beaucoup plus lourd que son téléphone qui pouvait lui servir d'ordinateur, à l'occasion. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il fit tomber un stylo plume qui roula sur le bureau en verre avant de faire une chute vertigineuse, puis de s'écraser au sol.

Se penchant, il le ramassa et allait se redresser lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Le long des pieds en bois blanc, il discernait la lueur mourante d'une batterie épuisée. Se mettant à quatre pattes, il tendit le bras vers la lumière en prenant garde à ne pas déranger quoi que ce soit. Sa main rencontra finalement un objet rectangulaire, bouillant, qui était aussi lisse qu'une plaque de marbre.

L'objet s'avéra plus lourd que prévu, aussi dut il y mettre les deux mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit de sous le bureau un ordinateur portable à la coque sombre. Le jeune homme frissonna en se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un objet semblable. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il comprit. Mais c'était impossible, il ne fallait pas qu'il ressasse le passé.

Il ne put résister à l'envie de le murmurer, comme pour se convaincre qu'il en rêvait pas :

-C'est l'ordinateur de Stane…

Il aurait dut le refermer immédiatement, le fracasser contre un mur ou même noyer sa carte mère, pour que personne ne puisse plus jamais l'utiliser. Toute fois il l'ouvrit, curieux de savoir pourquoi Rowena cachait un ordinateur sous son bureau. Dés que l'écran s'alluma, le fond d'écran lui rappela de très mauvais souvenir. Il s'agissait de deux pommes percées par deux balles différentes, affichant leurs entrailles fumantes de poudres. Cliquant sur « dossier », il eut la confirmation de ses peurs. Certain concernaient des projets relatifs à l'entreprise, d'autre étaient intitulés « photo soirée du… », mais un en particulier attira son attention. Il ne portait que trois lettres « ARK ».

Combien de fois avait il vu Stane penché sur ce dossier, tentant d'y faire rentrer les plans du générateurs pour les commercialiser ? Trop, mais il avait crut ne plus jamais avoir à le voir lorsqu'il l'avait désactivé. Pianotant un instant sur le clavier, il put regarder tous les dossiers qui avaient été consulté entre le moment où on avait allumé l'objet, et celui qu'il vivait.

Apparemment ce n'était pas grand chose. Rowena avait dus consulter des dossiers anciens de Stark Industrie, elle avait cliqué sur quelques photos par pure curiosité, mais n'avait pas touché à « ARK ». Cela le soulagea quelque peu. Alors que la batterie menaçait de rendre l'âme, le génie chercha une trace quelconque du virus implanté chez Hammer, mais ne trouva rien du tout.

La seule piste qu'il trouva fut lorsqu'il regarda l'historique des emails.

Rowena n'avait pus aller souvent sur Internet avec cet ordinateur, une fois pour chercher des prénoms de bébé, une autre pour chercher le lien entre des manufactures chinoises et celles d'Asie et une dernière afin d'envoyer des mails à un associer qui se trouvait à Hong Kong.

Le mail qui l'intéressait avait été envoyé par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait trop bien : Justin Hammer. Bien malgré lui, il n'avait pus oublier son mail. En effet comment oublier l'adresse « éetcool » quand on l'avait vu? Tony ne l'avait entraperçu qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé les photos d'une de ses soirées. Et il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à la revoir.

Le plus étonnant était que l'ordinateur de Stane n'était pas ouvert quand « éetcoool » avait envoyé le message qui était composé d'une ligne de code semblable en tout point au programme du virus. Comment Justin, -qui n'avait aucune idée de comment fonctionnait un poste de télévision-, avait il put concevoir un virus de ce genre ? Et même si il l'avait fait, qu'il était en réalité un génie incompris qui jouait le rôle de l'imbécile à merveille, pourquoi l'implanter dans son entreprise ? Et mieux : pourquoi l'envoyer à Stane ?

Etait-ce Rowena qui avait reçu cet email ? Si oui, pourquoi avait elle engagé WEPLASH pour l'infiltrer chez Hammer ? Sa tête se mit à lui faire mal. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Cliquant à nouveau sur « dossier », il chercha le moindre élément manquant, mais n'en trouva aucun. Chaque dossier était là, à sa place, n'ayant rien perdu ni rien gagner.

Seulement, un attira son attention. C'était le ficher « ARK » justement, qui était beaucoup plus lourd que dans son souvenir. Double cliquant, il trouva les schémas de Stane comme il s'en souvenait, ses notes à propos des quelques informations qu'il avait pus lui arracher, mais aussi un autre dossier compacté, nommé très simplement « Mission ARK ». Jamais Tony n'avait vu ce dossier, aussi lui rendit-il sa taille normale avant de l'ouvrir, curieux. Qu'est ce que Stane avait bien put manigancer ?

Ce qu'il trouva le força à détourner le regards l'écran, ignorant le voyant orange qui hurlait de grands « SOS ».

Devant lui se trouvaient tous les articles de presses concernant la mort de ses parents, les rapports d'autopsie, les photos de la voiture écrasée, jusqu'aux plans de sabotage du moteur que Stane avait dus dessiner avant l'accident. Il trouva les photos que la police avait prises sur place, ainsi que celles du médecin légiste. Incapable de regarder plus longtemps les corps calcinés de ses parents, il fit défiler le dossier et trouva des vidéos, puis d'autres articles. Cela semblait ne jamais s'arrêter.

Finalement, un document nommé « Email » attira son attention. Il l'ouvrit, s'attendant à trouver des conversations entre Stane et son père, mais ce qu'il lut lui arracha un haut le corps. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de relire les messages. Ce document ne contenait pas moins de tous les échanges que Stane avait eus avec les hommes qui l'avaient enlevé en Afghanistan.

Passant à un autre document, il trouva une vidéo prise dans la grotte. Il crut comprendre que ses ravisseurs parlaient de prix insuffisant. Tony avait beau savoir que Stane avait arrangé son enlèvement, il fut surprit par la décharge que lui envoya le générateur.

Changeant encore une fois de document, il trouva un journal de bord dans lequel son « protecteur » avait confiné toutes les doses d'arsenic qu'il lui avait donné, et comment il réagissait. C'était présenté avec une précision médical, presque digne de l'armée, et il s'étonna de lire que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter Stane dans son projet.

Ne pouvant plus, il ferma le dossier, sentant sa gorge le bruler. La vue troublée, il chercha dans les moindres recoins du disque dur un ficher supprimé, ou apparut comme par magie. Il aperçut un document, assez petit pour ne pas être remarqué, coincé entre un projet de jet et une photo de Stane avec une blonde qui devait avoir dix ans de moins que lui. Ce dossier portait un nom simple, lui aussi « Dossier WEPLASH ». Dés qu'il eu lut ces mots, l'ordinateur s'éteignit, la batterie étant partie pour un monde meilleur.

Il ne fallut pas dix minutes au génie pour sauter dans un taxi et arriver devant l'imposant bâtiment carré qu'était l'hôpital le plus proche. Payant la course, il s'élança sur le parking, ne prêtant aucune attention aux automobilistes qui klaxonnaient, jurant contre la jeunesse. Il eut bientôt rejoint le large hall blanc et aseptisé où régnait une abominable odeur de désinfectant. Ignorant les plantes vertes autant que les patients qui traversaient l'endroit, en canne ou en déambulateur, il se jeta sur une pauvre infirmière qui travaillait à l'accueil.

Elle était un peu ronde, portait une blouse rose pâle et parlait au téléphone avec des secouristes. Elle semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué lorsqu'il demanda, hurlant presque :

-Où est la chambre de madame Cups ?

-Chambre trois-cent-huit.

Sans attendre, il courut jusqu'aux escaliers et grimpa les trois étages, ignorant soudain son cœur en métal et les deux ordinateurs qu'il portait. Il arriva au troisième étage en sueur, le générateur lui envoyant d'horribles décharges. Il arpenta le couloir rose bonbon qui était celui de la maternité avant d'arriver devant la porte trois-cent-huit. Sans même prendre le temps de frapper, il ouvrit le battant en coup de vent.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait était assez troublant et il le surprit, d'ailleurs. Un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons, qu'il connaissait vaguement de vu pour être le mari de Rowena, tenait dans ses bras sa femme. Celle ci, le teint un peu pâle, portait un pansement sur le crâne et ses cheveux bruns éparpillés étaient encore tachés de sang.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, un sourire étira ses lèvres :

-Bonjour Tony, comment vas-tu ?

-Je… Je…

Désemparé, le garçon s'adossa à un mur. Il avait prévu de débouler dans la chambre comme un diable, de sortir l'ordinateur de Stane et de demander purement et simplement pourquoi il se trouvait dans son bureau. Mais ainsi face à la détresse de cette femme qui avait était si bonne avec lui, qui l'avait soutenu malgré la perte de ses parents et tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne trouvait plus ces mots.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question, remarqua il.

-Certainement, mais je suis tellement habitué à m'inquiéter pour toi que c'est devenu un automatisme…

-Il ne faut pas… Comment allez-vous ?

La femme haussa les épaules, un malheureux sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait vouloir se donner de la contenance :

-Ça va… Je suis un peu drogué aux calmants, mais Allison va bien. C'est le principal.

-Ah… Je vois… je… J'étais venu vous rapporter votre ordinateur !

Disant cela il sortit de son sac l'objet argenté qu'il posa sur une table en plastique non loin de la fenêtre. Rowena eu un faible sourire, qu'elle perdit dés qu'elle le vit brandir l'ordinateur de Stane. Fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec l'ordinateur d'Obadiah ?

-Je l'ai trouvé dans votre bureau, avoua il.

-Quoi ? Dans mon bureau ? S'enquit elle s'agitant, C'est impossible !

-Rowena, ne mentez pas, vous l'avez utilisé. J'ai regardé dans l'historique, et je ne vois pas, à par vous, qui aurait pus regarder une liste de prénom de bébé…

-Tony, je te jure que je n'ai pas touché à cette chose. Je le croyais enfermer dans un coffre fort blindé !

-Et il l'était, jusqu'à ce que vous l'en sortiez.

-Je ne l'en ai pas sortit ! Et même si je l'avais fais, comment aurais-je fais pour l'initialiser ? Je te rappel que c'est toi qui l'as bloqué ! Et je ne suis pas un génie…

-Ma chérie, murmura l'homme, calme toi.

-Non, il doit comprendre. Tony, on a voulu me piéger. Explique moi pourquoi je serai aller chercher l'ordinateur d'Obadiah ? J'allais être maman, je ne crois même pas qu'une pareille idée ait pus me traverser la tête.

A ces mots, le lycéen comprit que Rowena avait raison, qu'il avait fait fausse route. Pourquoi aurait elle caché l'ordinateur sous son bureau, au risque que n'importe qui le découvre ? Et pourquoi n'avait elle pas effacer l'historique ? Et surtout : Pourquoi aurait elle implanté un virus chez Hammer ?

Se raclant la gorge, il regarda la femme se laisser aller contre ses oreillers, blanche comme un cadavre. Il murmura un bref « je m'en vais » en rangeant l'ordinateur dans son sac, et n'attendit pas l'ascenseur cette fois ci non plus. Il monta dans un bus qui le conduisit jusqu'à sa « maison ». Il se dirigea directement vers l'Atelier et, malgré l'absence de Rhodey, convint de voler un peu. Trop de question trottaient dans sa tête pour qu'il garde les pieds sur terre.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Iron Waterproof

Le lendemain, la mâtiné s'écoula avec une rapidité rare, permettant à Tony de se concentrer sur autre chose que WEPLASH, Stane, « Mission ARK » et tout ce qui allait avec. Surveillant l'horloge qui indiquerait bientôt l'heure de la libération, il tentait d'imaginer- pitoyablement mais tout de même- la réaction que son tuteur avait eu en découvrant sa surprise.

En effet, la veille, il avait demandé à JARVIS de l'aider à cuisiner. Au bout d'un heure de travail, il avait obtenus une plâtrée de patte tout à fait convenable, bien qu'un peu brulé sur le font. Il avait mis sur la casserole un mot indiquant « Navré pour l'indigestion » avant d'aller se coucher. Lorsqu'il était partit le matin, la casserole était au lave vaisselle et il n'avait trouvé de patte nul part.

Il espérait que Fury les ai mangé, quitte à être malade. Cela aurait prouvé qu'il était possible d'établir un contact entre eux, ce qui lui aurait plus. La cloche sonna finalement, permettant à Pepper de se lever d'un bond et, se tournant vers Rhodey et lui qui devaient ressembler à deux épouvantails étant arrivé en ville par erreur, demanda :

-Alors les garçons ? Prêt ?

-Prêt à quoi ? S'enquit le génie.

-Et bien après les cours, on va à la mer ! Vous n'avez pas oublié, si ?

Devant le manque de réaction totale de Rhodey, le lycéen dut s'avouer vaincu. Il avait totalement oublier cette histoire de baignade. Se levant d'un bond, il s'exclama :

-Je ne peux pas venir !

-Comment ça ? S'enquit la rousse.

-Et bien…

-… je ne veux pas le savoir ! J'ai dis qu'on irait à la mer, on ira !

-Mais… je ne suis pas Waterproof !

-Menteur.

Tony ne put relever, n'en étant pas certain lui même. Il savait que son cœur était suffisamment étanche pour qu'il prenne une douche, mais il n'avait pas pris le risque de prendre de bain depuis son retour. Entre ses cicatrices à peine scellées et le réacteur, ce n'était pas conseillé. Même le docteur Hubble le lui avait dit.

Devant son silence, la lycéenne en conclut qu'il était d'accord et, avec un sourire, posa un baiser sur la joue de Rhodey qui en fit autant. S'avançant vers lui, elle l'embrassa lui aussi. Il dut déposer un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui la fit frissonner. Lorsqu'elle s'en fut, ses pommettes étaient légèrement rouges, et un étrange sourire éclairait ses lèvres. Un sourire de connaissance :

-Je suis sure qu'elle sait, murmura le génie.

-Que tu as le béguin pour elle ? Demanda Rhodey se levant.

-Mais non, que je suis… Attend, qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le garçon éclata de rire en quittant la salle de mathématique où ils avaient dormi pendant une heure. Dés qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Rhodey déclara, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Quand tu l'as embrassé l'autre soir, déjà, tu étais rouge comme une tomate ! Et même maintenant ! Tiens, Lundi par exemple, je suis certain que tu ne pensais pas à des rayons de soleil !

Le lycéen se concentra un long moment, tentant de se souvenir ce qu'il avait pus raconter Lundi à propos d'un rayon de soleil. Renonçant, il finit par oublier son meilleur ami et son délire, et déclara :

-Bref, je parle d'autre chose ! Que je suis tu-sais-qui !

-Ah, Voldemort est venu te voir toi aussi.

-Pff… je te hais.

Avec un sourire, Rhodey prit son meilleur ami par les épaules et, en un sourire entendu, ils quittèrent le lycée. Durant le trajet en car, ils tentèrent de se rassurer l'un l'autre, évitant de parler de l'ordinateur de Stane. Tony en avait parlé à Rhodey la veille au soir, sans pour autant lui confier l'existence du dossier « Mission ARK ». Il ne se sentait pas près à en parler à quelqu'un.

Arrivé chez lui, le génie brancha l'ordinateur en question. Aussitôt l'écran s'alluma, laissant apparaître « Dossier WEPLASH » qu'il se hâta d'ouvrir. Dedans se trouvait un paragraphe rédigé en taille douze, ce qui le surprit d'abord. Se penchant en avant, il put déchiffrer :

« La mission est presque abolie. J'aurai bientôt finit mon travail. Tout serait même aller très bien sans Iron man. Cet énergumène ne mérite que le châtiment que je lui prépare. Il souffrira, qu'il soit homme ou machine. Avec mon plus profond respect. »

Ecarquillant les yeux, le garçon se pinça plusieurs fois afin de s'assurer qu'il était dans la vraie vie, et non dans un rêve farfelue. La surprise passée, il tenta de découvrir quand ce message avait été tapé, par qui et pourquoi. Ses recherches l'amenèrent à vérifier à nouveau la boite mail de Stane, et de trouver un message reçus portant exactement le même contenu. Il venait d'une adresse mail composé de chiffre et de lettre.

Il arriva tant bien que mal à remonter la piste de cette boite mail, elle le mena chez un informaticien de haut niveau nommé Alfred Banks. Vérifiant sur internet, il découvrit que cet Alfred était Suisse, d'une intelligence peu commune et mort. Là commencèrent ses réels interrogations : Pourquoi un mort enverrait il un mail à Stane ? Il en vint à conclure que soit cet homme était en vie, soit on lui avait piraté sa boite mail.

Il allait approfondir cette deuxième option lorsqu'il entendit sonner à la porte. Se levant, il ferma « Dossier WEPLASH » et ouvrit « Mission ARK », ne voulant pas que quiconque devine ses activités extra scolaire. Une fois le battant ouvert, il trouva Rhodey et Pepper, un sourire aux lèvres et un sac de voyage sur l'épaule, qui s'exclamèrent en chœur :

-Prêt ?

-C'est déjà l'heure ? S'étonna le génie.

-On peut savoir ce que tu faisais pour ne pas voir le temps passer ? S'enquit la rousse.

-Je… je… Je rangeais ma chambre.

-Mouais, bien sure. Bon allez, où est ton sac ? On a pas la journée !

Tony poussa un soupir, désemparé face à la joie de vivre de Pepper. Saisissant ses clefs et son téléphone qu'il avait posé non loin, il sortit, ferma la porte à double tour, et déclara :

-Je n'ai pas de sac par ce que je ne me baignerai pas !

-Tant pis, fit la rousse haussant les épaules, on te poussera ! Allez, le bus est dans cinq minutes.

Ils l'attrapèrent de justesse, rapport à Rhodey qui perdit son sac au milieu du chemin. Une fois installé dans le fond, tous les trois les uns à côté des autres, un étrange silence s'installa. Ce fut Tony qui le rompit :

-Je ne vous ai jamais demandé : quand je n'étais pas là, vous faisiez quoi ?

-A par bosser tu veux dire ? S'enquit son meilleur ami. J'ai souvenir qu'on s'est ennuyé à mourir…

-Et que j'essayais de le convaincre que tu étais mort, avoua Pepper. Oh c'était drôle ! Tu n'imagines même pas !

-M'imaginer mort ? C'était drôle ?

-Oui. Par exemple, les jumelles Nerd pensaient à plusieurs options. La première était que Max t'avait tabassé pour avoir embrasser l'une d'elle. La seconde était que la nourriture de la cantine avait eu raison de toi, et la dernière que madame Armington t'avait obligé à avaler le livre sur le théâtre que vous étiez en train d'étudier.

-Max pensait que tu avais fait le saut de l'ange, reprit Rhodey, « Pour le fun ». Quant aux rares fois où j'ai croisé Hammer, il pensait que tu t'étais suicidé.

-C'est gai, ironisa il.

-Tu as eu le temps de déjeuner ? S'enquit Pepper.

-Non, je m'achèterai un sandwich une fois arrivé. Le voyage dure quoi… Trente minutes ?

La réponse la plus correcte aurait été vingt sept. Lorsque le trio descendit du bus, mettant pieds dans la rue qui longeait la digue, une brusque odeur de sel les surprit. Avec un sourire, ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense étendue de sable blanc qui s'étendait jusqu'à la surface mouvante et verte de l'onde, qui semblait rire avec les oiseaux. De légères vagues venaient s'écraser sur la berge.

Ils longèrent les commerces qui fleurissaient ça et là sur la grève, aux devantures fluo ornées de palmier, ballon, pare à sol, et autre article de plage. Le génie s'acheta de quoi déjeuner avant qu'ils ne partent sur la plage, retirant leurs chaussures. Durant les quelques minutes qui lui avait fallu pour rentrer chez lui, après les cours, il avait imaginé que peut être le contact avec le sable lui rappellerait celui de l'Afghanistan.

Et ce fut le cas, brièvement. L'espace d'un instant, il revint dans la grotte glauque et poussiéreuse où il avait passé les deux pires mois de sa vie. Il s'arrêta un instant, laissant ses amis le devancer. Il sentit le vent caresser ses joues, et perçut els dernières paroles d'un homme qu'il aurait préféré savoir en vie. C'était la première fois, depuis son retour, qu'il entendait cette voix murmurer « Ne gâchez pas ça… Ne gâchez pas votre vie… ».

-Tony ! L'appela Pepper posant son sac sur le sable.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, un étrange sentiment de sécurité le saisit. Il n'était pas en Afghanistan, mais à New York, pas dans sa grotte, mais à la plage, non avec ce médecin mort, mais avec ses amis. Un garçon aux certitudes inébranlables, et une fille qui aimait les cerises confites.

Un malheureux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Rejoignant Rhodey qui avait posé son sac sur le sol et retirait son tee-shirt, il murmura, fixant la mer :

-A mon avis, elle est froide.

-Tant pis ! S'exclama il retirant son tee-shirt, On va bien rire, c'est le principale !

-Tu es toujours sure de ne pas vouloir venir ? Demanda Pepper baissant son jean.

Il se força à regarder ailleurs, pour ne pas détailler ses jambes. Ça n'aurait pas été correcte, ni convenable. Il se concentra donc sur une mouette qui semblait être fort occupé par le gobage d'un poisson :

-Oui, toujours.

-Dommage, murmura elle retirant son tee shirt- elle ne pouvait pas se dépêcher un peu non ?!-, Même si ce n'est que pour aller mettre les pieds dans l'eau ?

Rhodey, portant un maillot de bain bleu rayé de blanc, eu un brusque éclat de rire auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Sa mouette, s'étouffant plus ou moins avec son poisson, finit par abandonner et étira ses ailes. Elle s'envola, laissant le génie sans aucun point à fixer :

-Allez, reprit la rousse, Rien que les pieds… Tony… Tony, tu peux me regarder quad je te parle ?

Tournant la tête, il ne put renoncer à l'envie de la détailler. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de la regarder. Elle se tenait droite, les pieds enfoncés dans le sable jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle portait un maillot de bain deux pièce rose pâle, qui moulait sa poitrine dessiné et son ventre plat. Ses jambes, qui semblaient ne jamais finir, avaient la finesse de celles des mannequins :

-Waho… murmura il.

-Je préfère penser que ce sont mes yeux qui te mettent dans un état pareil, ironisa la lycéenne. Est ce que mes yeux te tireront jusqu'à la mer ?

-Euh… peut être pas.

-Tant pis pour toi ! On y va Rhodey ?

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme fit « oui » de la tête. Il avança jusqu'à Pepper et, une fois à la même hauteur, ils partirent en une course effrénée qui termina dans l'eau. Tony les regarda émerger la tête, grelotant, leurs cheveux trempés leur collant aux visages. Pepper, un sourire faussement enthousiaste aux lèvres, s'exclama :

-Allez viens ! Elle est bonne !

-Tes yeux ne m'ont pas trainé jusqu'à l'eau, ce n'est surtout pas pour que je plonge dedans !

-Si tu ne viens pas, le menaça Rhodey grelotant, On vient te chercher !

-Essayez, ironisa il.

Le duo sembla ne pas comprendre la nuance d'humour car, se lançant un regard, ils sortirent de l'eau en courant et se jetèrent sur lui. Rhodey le saisit sous les bras et Pepper par les jambes alors qu'il hurlait de grands « Non ! Non ! ». Sans attendre, il fut transporter jusqu'à a mer et jeté dans l'eau glacée sans plus d'état d'âme.

Il ne sentit que trop bien la morsure du froid. Emergeant, trempé des pieds à la tête, le génie regarda ses amis qui riaient aux éclats. Leur lançant un regard noir il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, amusé :

-Vous allez voir !

Il sortit de l'eau en courant alors que Rhodey comme sa compagne, s'enfuyaient lâchement. S'élançant à leur poursuite, il eut tôt fait de la rattraper. Il la jeta sur son épaule alors que, se débâtant, elle donnait des coups dans son dos en hurlant de grands « Pose moi ! ». Il lui répondit qu'elle l'avait bien cherché en la balançant dans l'eau.

Elle en sortit quelques secondes plus tard, gelée, ravie, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sans attendre, le génie se jeta sur Rhodey qui passait par là, désirant prêter main forte à sa compagne. Seulement, une information avait échappé à Tony qui, depuis son retour, n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se mesurer à son meilleur ami : il était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Rhodey eut tôt fait de retourner la situation à son avantage. Jetant son meilleur ami au sol, il le traina sur le sable jusqu'à la mer. L'y balançant, le lycéen s'exclama :

-Et un cyborg à la mer ! Un !

A demi noyé sous l'eau salée, Tony ressortit la tête, sentant un frisson parcourir son échine. Jetant un coup d'œil à Pepper qui grelottait, il se décida à sortir de l'eau et à se ruer sur Rhodey. Ils roulèrent sur le sable, s'affrontant comme deux pugilistes romains. Emergeant de l'eau Pepper les sépara, une fois qu'ils furent couvert de sable et riant comme jamais.

-Non mais, est ce que vous êtes dingue ? Demanda elle.

-Un peu, avoua Rhodey.

Tony, frottant ses vêtements, eu un sourire attendrie. Il n'avait pas autant rie depuis un moment. La rousse alla chercher sa serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula, alors que Rhodey allait se rincer à l'eau de mer. Remontant, il se sécha avant de jeter un regard à son meilleur ami qui tremblait. Avec un sourire moqueur, la rousse s'exclama :

-Ça t'apprendra à partir sans sac !

-Je sais… Murmura il frictionnant ses bras.

Elle se leva, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et passa un pan de la serviette sur son épaule. Ramenant son bras sur le réacteur, elle posa sa tête contre lui :

-Voilà. Tu ne seras pas malade au moins.

-C'est trop mignon, souffla Rhodey.

-Oh toi, la ferme ! Il n'y a rien entre nous, se défendit le génie.

-Juste des cerises confites, confirma Pepper.

Le réacteur frissonna à ces mots. Avec un sourire, Rhodey descendit jusqu'à eux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ainsi côtes à côtes, ils se sentaient invincibles, d'une force sans égal. Ou peut être égale à celle d'un certain homme de fer.

Quelques heures plus tard, justement, Iron man sillonnait New York. Dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairé par les étoiles, Tony avait oublié tous les problèmes de Stane et WEPLASH pour ne plus penser qu'à son après midi. Il était encore couvert d'eau et de sable. Rhodey, depuis l'atelier, déclara :

-Je suis sure que ce n'est pas Hammer qui a envoyé ce mail !

-Rhodey ! Pesta le génie, J'avais complétement oublier cette histoire !

-Pour te concentrer sur Pepper, je paris !

-Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de m'asticoter ?

-Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, merde !

-Ça se voit, ironisa le jeune homme.

-Oh, et puis… Pense ce que tu veux !

Il entendit son meilleur ami rire, ce qui ne l'amusa pas le moins du monde. Virant vers la Toure Stark, Rhodey changea complétement de sujet :

-Sinon, tu as une idée de qui a écrit ce mail ?

-Celui de l'informaticien ?

-Oui. Il est sensé être mort, tu te rappels ? En fait, il ne l'est pas. Je fais des recherches en ce moment, et il y a écrit que « A la suite d'un accident de parachute, l'informaticien Alfred Banks a été plongé dans le coma afin de mourir sans douleur. C'est une lourde perte pour le monde entier qui le considérait comme le précurseur des nano-virus contrôlables ».

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aide, avoua le garçon.

-Imagine une minute que ce mec ait conçu le virus, et soit sortit miraculeusement de son coma… pourquoi il l'aurait envoyer à l'ordinateur de Stane ?

-J'en sais rien… Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi est ce que certain dossier sont apparus.

-Quels dossiers ?

-Euh… rien. Enfin rien de grave, des articles de presse, des vidéos…

-L'accident de tes parents ?

-Ouais. En partie.

Au moins, songea il longeant la Toure jusqu'au bureau de Rowena, c'était dit. Rhodey se racla la gorge, comme hésitant à laisser un silence planer. Il finit par demander :

-Ton… accident ?

-Aussi. Bref, pour en revenir au virus, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait Banks qui l'aurait envoyé ! Il vient de la boite mail d'Hammer, je te rappel !

-Alors pourquoi Justin Hammer aurait il envoyé une ligne de code qu'il ne comprendrait pas à une adresse mail qu'il ne connaît pas ?

-Par ce qu'on lui a demandé de le faire.

-Une autre idée ?

-On l'a peut être forcé.

-Aussi… En tout cas pour Hammer, on ne peut pas aller loin. Il faudrait qu'on entre en contact avec quelqu'un de suffisamment proche de lui pour accéder à sa boite mail.

-Et si c'était un hacker qui l'avait pirater ?

-L'ordinateur d'Hammer est un des plus sophistiqué au monde : c'est son père qui lui a construit. Je pense qu'il n'existe qu'une dizaine de personne sur Terre capable de le craquer. Et je m'inclus dedans.

-Dans ce cas on cherche un hacker surdoué, qui crée des virus indestructibles et qui a suffisamment d'argent pour payer WEPLASH.

-Ce type là… Comment tu l'appels déjà ?

-Banks.

-Voilà. Il correspond à la description.

-Elémentaire, mon cher Watson ! La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Banks avait besoin de l'ordinateur de Stane…

-J'ai réfléchis à ça, avoua le génie faisant le tour de la Toure, Comme certains dossiers sont apparus sur l'ordinateur, je pense que quelqu'un a insérer une clef USB a chargement automatique. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le démonter, mais je pense que le disque dur a été renforcé par un logiciel extrêmement poussé, ce qui a permit à l'ordinateur de ne pas être affecté par le virus.

-Mais pourquoi celui de Stane ?

-Par ce qu'il est très puissant, lui aussi.

-Donc, on a notre coupable ! S'exclama Rhodey enthousiaste, C'est Banks !

-Oui, sauf que Banks est mort !

Rhodey poussa un soupir, signe qu'il en avait vraiment assez. Cette histoire était trop tordue pour qu'il puisse y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tony, poussant un soupir lui aussi, décréta :

-Je rentre, je ne tiens pas à être dans le même état que Lundi.

-Ok… Attend, il y a quelqu'un dans la rue.

-Besoin de mes services ?

-Je ne crois pas, c'est bon, rentre.

Soudain, depuis le sol, une voix s'éleva. Elle l'appelait, bien qu'il n'y eu qu'un mot dans la phrase, un mot qu'il connaissait trop bien.

-Tony !

Baissant la tête, il trouva Pepper sur le trottoir, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle tenait dans la main son téléphone. Quelques secondes plus tard, JARVIS déclarait, alors qu'il fixait encore Pepper qui, au sol, tenait toujours son portable à la main :

-Monsieur, vous avez un reçu un MMS de mademoiselle Potts. Dois-je l'afficher ?

-Oui JARVIS.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon trouva une photo d'Iron man prés de la Toure Stark, fixant le photographe. En dessous du cliché se trouvait un simple mot, mais qui ne correspondait que trop bien à Pepper. « Grillé ».

Sans rien dire à Rhodey, le jeune homme ordonna à JARVIS d'appeler la jeune fille, ce qu'il fit. Il la vit décrocher et amener l'appareil à son oreille :

-Allo Pepper ?

-Oui, Iron man ?

-Euh…

-Alors c'était toi ? Depuis le début ?

-Ben… Oui. Comment t'as deviné ?

-Quand on entend Iron man dire « Mademoiselle Potts » une fois, on ne l'oublie jamais ! Et puis t'es un génie, fils de concepteur d'arme, milliardaire, qui a passé du temps dans une grotte où il a dut se protéger… T'étais grillé !

-Et merde.

Depuis le sol, il la vit et l'entendit éclater de rire. Elle semblait amuser, ce qui le soulagea beaucoup. Au début, il avait crut qu'elle allait lui demander de rendre son armure à Iron man.

-Pourquoi merde ?

-Par ce que maintenant tu vas pouvoir me dénoncer.

-Je ne le ferai pas, à une condition.

-Je t'écoute…

-Tu te rappels du groupe que je voulais qu'on forme ?

-Hum… non, mais poursuit.

-Et bien je viens de réaliser que vous vous étiez bien fichue de moi, toi et Rhodey. Alors je veux juste entrer dans l'Iron club. Ça marche ?

Un franc sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du génie alors que JARVIS et Rhodey hurlait un « Non ! » désespéré. Il resta silencieux un instant avant de murmurer, amusé :

-D'accord mademoiselle Potts. Rendez vous demain soir devant chez moi.

-D'accord. J'amène quoi ?

-Et bien… rien.

-Ce sera tout, monsieur Stark ? S'enquit elle ironique.

-Ce sera tout, mademoiselle Potts.

Tony raccrocha, un grand sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Il rentra à l'Atelier en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. Une fois que JARVIS lui eu retirer l'armure, Rhodey se jeta sur lui, tous les sens en alerte. Il hurla :

-Tu as fais quoi ?!

-Je…

-Tony, il s'agit de Pepper ! De Pepper ! Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

-Rhodey, soit c'était ça, soit elle allait tout dire…

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

-Si, s'en est une. Rhodey, ça va aller. Tu connais Pepper comme moi, si je ne lui avais pas dis oui, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de venir quand même !

Son meilleur ami grimaça, réalisant qu'il avait raison. Quoi qu'il arrive, la rousse aurait réussi à les espionner, ou à les suivre, mais elle aurait fini par les surprendre. S'avançant vers son bureau, Tony demanda à JARVIS de tracer le mail qu'Hammer avait envoyé à Stane, et de trouver de quel ordinateur il avait été envoyé.

Après cela, le duo quitta l'Atelier. Au dehors, un froid piquant les saisit. Rhodey s'en fut d'un bon pas, courant à demi pour attraper le dernier bus. Tony, un sourire constant aux lèvres, traversa la rue et allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était ouverte. Entrant, il trouva le salon-cuisine allumé, et Nick Fury assit sur un canapé, pianotant sur l'ordinateur de Stane. Dans la pièce résonnait les mots Afghans de ses ravisseurs.

Il laissa tomber ses clefs sur le sol, ébahi. Se levant, son œil unique brillant d'un mélange de fureur et d'inquiétude, le général demanda :

-Monsieur Stark, pourquoi avez vous allumé l'ordinateur d'Obadiah Stane ?

-Je…

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce dossier « Mission ARK » ? Pourquoi y-at-il des articles, des vidéos et des notes qui ont tous un lien avec ce qui vous ait arrivé, à vous et vos parents ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai…

-Je veux une réponse !

-Mais je…

-Pourquoi avez vous amené l'ordinateur d'Obadiah Stane, ici ?

-Monsieur Fury, je vous assure que je n'ai rien fais ! J'ai trouvé cet ordinateur dans le bureau de Rowena Cups…

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans son bureau ?

-Elle m'avait demandé d'aller chercher son ordinateur.

-Et vous avez trouvé l'ordinateur de Stane là bas ? Dans le bureau d'une femme enceinte ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Non ! Il y était. Je ne sais ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais il y était.

-Je suis navré monsieur Stark, mais je ne peux pas croire à de pareil sornette !

-Ce ne sont pas des sornettes ! Hurla il. Je ne vous mens pas !

-Je ne vous crois pas !

-Mais…

Tony avait les larmes aux yeux. Il repensait à comment Fury l'avait coucher, le soir où il s'était endormis sur son ordinateur. Il revoyait le petit déjeune qu'il lui avait cuisiné, et les pattes qu'il avait faites cuire. Comment avait il put penser, même un instant, qu'il était possible qu'ils se parlent ? Simplement.

Claquant la porte, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma à double tour, incapable d'écouter son tuteur plus longtemps. Sentir ses espoirs être brisés étaient quelque chose qu'il avait beaucoup ressentit, mais à présent, cette sensation lui était insupportable. Il ne voulait plus entendre les hurlements de douleur de ses rêves.


	10. Chapter 10

10. L'Iron club

La journée du lendemain fut morne. Rien d'intéressant n'arriva, sinon une des jumelles Nerd qui déclara vouloir épouser Max. Tony grommela un bref « c'est surprenant », avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Il essayait- comme depuis un moment- de trouver une issue au problème de Stane.

Il crut tomber fou lorsque la journée se termina. Quittant la salle de science économique et sociale avec la vitesse d'une commette, Rhodey et Pepper durent courir pour le rattraper. Il jura :

-Si j'attrape celui ou celle qui est derrière tout ça, je l'étripe !

-L'ordinateur de Stane ? S'enquit Rhodey.

-Comment t'as deviné ?

-Je saurai plus tard ? Demanda Pepper.

-Promis.

Ils passèrent la porte d'un même pas et trouvèrent un jeune homme blond au teint parfait. Il portait un jean, un blazer blanc ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et des lunettes à montures trop chères. Ecarquillant les yeux, Tony oublia un instant Stane et tout le reste et alla se cacher derrière Rhodey, s'exclamant à mi-voix :

-Hammer !

-Où ? Mais où ?

-Là bas !

-Je rêve, murmura Pepper avec un sourire. Iron man prend peur devant Justin Hammer !

S'avançant vers le lycéen qui faisait les cent pas, un sourire aux lèvres, Rhodey souffla un bref « Elle est mazo ». La rousse l'apostropha :

-Justin !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, et sembla fort surprit de voir arriver une jeune fille aussi séduisante. Essuyant ses lunettes, il attendit qu'elle soit en face de lui pour la saluer :

-Bonjour, jolie demoiselle.

-Pepper, rectifia elle, Pepper Potts.

-Enchanté. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Oh, rien ! Une de mes amies me disaient que tu étais Justin Hammer, mais je ne la croyais pas !

-Ah… Dis, tu sais où je pourrai trouver Anthony Stark ?

-Pas vraiment, mentit elle. Pourquoi ?

-Oh, je voulais prendre de ses nouvelles… Tu l'as vu depuis son retour ?

-On est dans la même classe, avoua elle haussant les épaules, Alors oui.

-Et il est comment ?

-Bah… Un mec un peu paumé, bof niveau beauté, qui est pâle comme un bout de craie…

Il consulta sa montre, grimaçant. Il sembla hésiter un instant, avant de sortir de la poche de sa veste une enveloppe bleu sur laquelle avait été tapé « Anthony Stark, si toujours vivant ».

-Tu pourrais lui donner ça ?

-Et bien… Oui ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une invitation à ma fête… Dommage que je ne puisse pas rester, j'aurai bien aimer discuter un peu avec toi… Tu crois qu'on pourra se revoir ?

-Hum… Murmura elle faisant la moue… Peut être.

Avec un sourire elle se retourna, et s'en fut jusqu'à Rhodey qui prêtait soudain un grand intérêt à un groupe de hippie. Justin se retourna, et s'en fut vers une limousine noire deux fois plus longue que la plus part des voitures de la ville. Une fois qu'il eu claqué la porte, Pepper se jeta sur le génie qui était toujours caché derrière son meilleur ami :

-C'est bon le génie ! S'exclama elle, il est partie !

-Pepper, murmura il sortant de sa cachette, je t'adore !

Avant que Rhodey ait pus dire la moindre bêtise, la lycéenne lui tendit l'enveloppe à laquelle il ne jeta pas un regard. Il hésita même à la mettre à la poubelle avant de se raviser, et de la fourrer dans sa poche.

Se redressant, il posa un regard amusé sur la rousse, et déclara :

-A tout à l'heure.

-J'ai hâte !

Cela ne se vit pas, étant donné l'heure où elle arriva à l'Atelier. Rhodey sursauta lorsque JARVIS s'exclama, le tirant de sa rêverie où il déshabillait une jeune fille magnifique aux grands yeux verts :

-Monsieur Rhodes !

-Hein ? Sursauta le lycéen.

Il dut lutter pour ne pas tomber en arrière, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Poussant un long soupir, grommelant à l'idée d'abandonner son fantasme, il demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Mademoiselle Potts est à l'entré. Dois-je lui ouvrir ?

-Bien sure !

A peine eut il prononcé ces mots que les portes furent ouvertes en un grincement métallique. La rousse entra, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Elle resta un instant sur le seuil, détaillant les différentes inventions qui dormaient de ci de là, leurs moteurs ronronnant parfois. Pénétrant dans la pièce, les portes se fermèrent derrière elle lorsqu'elle murmura :

-Waho…

-Bienvenu dans l'Atelier, fit Rhodey avec un sourire en sautant à bas de sa chaise.

-Où est Tony ?  
-Déjà partit vadrouiller. Tu n'es pas en avance !

-Désolée. Non seulement je me suis trompé de bus, mais ensuite je ne te raconte même pas ! Je me suis retrouvé dans le car derrière une voiture conduite par un groupe de vieux qui n'avançaient pas… Un enfer.

-Ouais, ouais. Allez, viens voir !

Disant cela il l'entraina vers sa chaise où il la fit asseoir et lui donna une oreillette. Prenant un tabouret, il vint se placer prés d'elle, et déclara :

-C'est bon Tony, elle est là !

-Enfin, entendit Pepper dans son oreillette, Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Où étais tu ?

-Avec des centenaires, n'ironisa elle qu'à demi.

-Bon, je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre ! Vous me voyez ?

Baissant les yeux vers un moniteur qui montrait Iron man volant prés de l'immeuble Hammer, son meilleur ami confirma. A des kilomètres de l'Atelier, entre ciel et terre, Tony était heureux que Pepper soit arrivée. Après tout, peut être que comme cela, Rhodey arrêterait avec ses blagues débiles à leur sujet.

Il allait prendre de l'altitude lorsqu'une voix dans son dos tonna :

-Bonsoir Iron man.

Se retournant, le jeune trouva WEPLASH en plein vole, sans ses fouets lumineux. Il entendit Rhodey hurler un grand « Ne reste pas là » alors que la créature reprenait :

-Je ne vais pas dire que tu m'as manqué.

-Ah ? Toi non plus.

-Laisse moi détruire ce bâtiment.

-Je t'ai dis « non » la dernière fois déjà, il me semble. Ce n'est pas bien de réclamer !

-C'est drôle, j'étais sure que tu dirais ça.

Sans rien ajouter, le robot se propulsa à une vitesse incongrue vers Tony, et le percuta de plein fouet. Il sentit une vive douleur transpercé sa poitrine et, étouffant un gémissement, maudit le générateur. Il sentit son épaule le bruler. Baissant les yeux, il trouva WEPLASH les poings sur son armure. Il en sortait deux lames qui se couvraient de sang, et une tige de fer qui fumait, ayant percé le plastron à l'endroit de son épaule.

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres métalliques :

-Un homme… Murmura il… Je suis surpris.

Il arracha ses poings à l'armure, laissant un goût de sang envahir la bouche du garçon. WEPLASH, les poings dégoulinant d'hémoglobine, rangea les deux lames sanguinolentes en un bruit mat. Au bout de la tige, une pièce de métal circulaire, chauffée à blanc, fumait.

Tony sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu et son sang couler le long de son tee-shirt. Son épaule, incandescente, lui permettait de ne pas perdre connaissance. Faisant émerger de ses avant bras ses deux fouets lumineux, qui claquèrent dans l'air avec violence, WEPLASH déclara :

-Aurevoir, Iron man.

Abatant ses fouets sur le jeune homme, il le regarda dégringoler le long de l'immeuble et s'écraser au sol, fracturant le bitume. Se repliant sur lui même, le génie vit des étoiles pendant un long moment. Sa tête tournait, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et tout autour de lui avait pris une étrange couleur mordorée.

Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula, mais il commençait à frissonner lorsque les voix de Rhodey et Pepper lui parvint pour la première fois, étouffée comme par un oreiller de plume :

-Tony !

-Il a peut être été assommé, commença Rhodey.

-Peut être… Tony, tu nous entends ?

-On ferait peut être mieux que se taire. Il a peut être très mal à la tête. Dans ce cas, autant le laisser retrouver ses esp…  
-P… Parlez moi… Murmura le garçon.

Il se souvenait que, lorsque son corps avait rejeté le générateur, le simple fait que ses amis lui parle lui avait permis de rester contient. Et c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Incrédule, Pepper demanda :

-Quoi ?

-Parlez moi !

Il avait hurler, ou du moins essayer. Il y eu un court silence durant lequel il crut s'évanouir cent fois, avant que Rhodey ne demande, surement à Pepper :

-Qu'est ce qu'on lui raconte ?

-N'importe quoi, on s'en fiche ! Tiens, Tony, devine quoi ? Un journal Australien a publié que les kangourous noirs étaient en sureffectif. C'est intéressent, non ? Pas autant que ce que disais « Magmode » la semaine dernière ! Il paraît que Justin Bieber a cassé avec Sélèna Gomez par ce qu'elle voulait lui teindre les cheveux en roses !

-C'est vrai ? S'enquit Rhodey.

-Mais non ! Enfin, bref, ça a été une séparation difficile d'après ma voisine. Elle a presque quatre vingt dix ans, mais elle lit encore des trucs comme ça, cherchez l'erreur. Moi qui pensais qu'à son âge on ne faisait que regarder « Amour, gloire et beauté » et espionner ses voisins avec des jumelles… Je ne serai même pas surprise si elle me disait écouter Tokyo Hôtel !

-Euh… On devrait lui parler du feu, non ?

-Pas tout de suite ! Ma grand mère, quant à elle, n'a pas soixante dix ans, mais elle boit de la mente à l'eau quand même ! Comme quoi on est pas tous égo ! Eh, Oh ! Ne m'aide pas, surtout !

-Mais… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, moi !

-Invente !

-Bon… Hier je suis allé faire les courses avec ma mère : on a acheté des œufs, de la farine, du chocolat, des oranges, du lait, du beurre, de la lessive, du café, des philtres, des pansements, de la confiture, des carottes, des pattes, des yaourts, du jus de pomme, du riz, du sucre, des lardons, de la pâte brisé, de la crème fraiche, des tomates, du thé, de la salade…

-Mais arrêtes avec ta liste de course ! S'exclama Pepper.

-Dans ce cas, je vais lui parler du feu ! Tony, WEPALSH a mit feu à l'immeuble, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

Cette phrase sonna étrangement à ses oreilles. Il se sentait un peu mieux, en partie grâce à ses amis. Bien que du sang coulait encore sur son ventre, la pression du plastron l'avait ralenti. Se redressant, cahin caha, il trouva l'immeuble Hammer en proie aux flammes les plus hautes qu'il ait jamais vu. Il s'en dégageait un halo mordoré et une chaleur digne du souffle du moteur d'un BOING.

Il parvint à se relever, et estima que les pompiers mettraient une dizaine de minutes à arriver. Voyant la bouche à incendie qui montrait sa couleur ostentatoire un peu plus loin, il s'avança, le tordit, et envoya dessus un laser. L'objet explosa aussitôt, projetant un jet d'eau transparente sur l'immeuble. Petit à petit, de la vapeur s'éleva depuis les flammes qui, vaincues, courbaient leurs échines écarlates

Il ne décolla que lorsque les sirènes retentirent. Une fois au dessus de New York, il jeta un regard au sol où les camions de pompiers vrombissaient. Harnachés comme des astronautes, une vingtaine d'homme ordonnaient qu'on évacue les quelques voisins qui étaient descendus en robe de chambre, attirés par les flammes comme des mouches par un pot de miel. La grande échelle avait été dépliée, et un homme descendait une femme du troisième étage- qui n'était pas encore en proie aux flammes-. Tout allait bien.

-Tony ? L'appela Pepper, Ça va ?

-Oui… Ça va.

-Tu es blessé ?

-Ça me paraît… fort probable. Rhodey ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Demande à JARVIS de mettre le… pilote automatique. Je rentre.

A ce moment, le génie tomba dans un état second. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque JARVIS lui enleva l'armure. Dés que le plastron le dégagea, il bascula en avant et s'écroula, face contre terre.  
Pepper et Rhodey, écarquillant les yeux, se précipitèrent vers leur ami qui, couvert de sang, tremblait sur le sol. Ils le retournèrent. Son tee-shirt noir était imbibé d'hémoglobines jusqu'à la corde, un trou aux bords consumés laissait apparaître une brulure circulaire un peu sous son épaule. Comme on aurait ouvert les ouïes d'un poisson, deux plaies s'allongeaient sur sa poitrine.

Se penchant sur son visage rendu transparent, Pepper appela :

-Tony, ça va ?

-Eh ! Oh ! L'appela Rhodey le secouant, Debout là dedans !

Aucun ne reçu de réponse du génie. Il n'avait plus la force de murmurer quelque chose de construit. Il eu tout juste l'énergie de coller ses bras contre ses plaies pour ralentir l'hémorragie. Il se souvenait que ce médecin lui avait plus d'une fois demander de le faire, dans sa grotte. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Une voix l'appela à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à ce que les contours redeviennent nets autour de Tony. Il trouva Rhodey et Pepper penchés sur lui. La rousse avait mit ses mains sous sa tête, et caressait doucement ses cheveux. Avec un sourire, elle demanda :

-Ça va ?

-J'ai… mal…

-Il faut appeler les pompiers, déclara Rhodey.

-Non… Ça va aller. Je dois rentrer… Fury n'est pas encore là. Je vais pouvoir…

-Hein ? S'enquit son meilleur ami, Mais on voit que tu ne t'es pas vu tomber !

-Rhodey, je vais bien.

-Non, tu ne tiens pas debout !

Se redressant doucement, le jeune homme desserra ses bras de sa poitrine. Aussitôt, une certaine quantité de sang coula, lui arrachant une grimace. Poussant un soupir, il leur demanda de l'aide. Une fois debout, il fallut toute la ferveur des lycéens pour maintenir le génie sur ses pieds.

Ordonnant à JARVIS de fermer l'Atelier derrière eux, Rhodey aida à Pepper a amener leur ami jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Sans même sortir la clef de sa poche, Tony se dégagea et, alors que les deux lui jetaient un regard interrogateur, il déclara :

-Ça va aller. Rentrez, il est tard.

-Tu es sure que… Commença Pepper.

-Oui. Tout vas bien, rentrez chez vous.

A ces mots il poussa la porte, entra, et ferma le battant derrière lui. Une fois cela fait, il resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ses amis partir, discutant avec empressement d'une excuse à raconter à leurs parents pour expliquer le sang sur leurs mains.

Dés qu'ils se furent éloignés, le garçon se retourna et avança vers sa chambre où il comptait aller chercher un tee-shirt propre. Sentant ses forces l'abandonner à nouveau, il compressa ses plaies avec ses bras avant de reprendre sa marche. Il allait dépasser le bar de la cuisine lorsqu'une voix, grave comme le tonnerre, appela depuis le canapé :

-Monsieur Stark, c'est à cette heure ci que vous rentrez?

Cette déclaration coupa le souffle déjà instable du lycéen. Tournant la tête, incrédule, il trouva Nick Fury assit sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Il portait un jean bleu et un tee-shirt blanc, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour le souligner. Il ne vit pas bien ce qu'il écrivait, mais cela se présentait comme un rapport.

Tony sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Tout mais pas ça. Pas lui, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il était dans cet état. Sentant à nouveau du sang lui envahir la bouche, il le vit se lever, l'œil écarquillé. Il semblait ne pas réaliser ce qu'il voyait :

-P… pas vous… Murmura Tony luttant contre la douleur… V… vous ne deviez pas être…

Il s'effondra sur le sol, livide, tremblant comme une feuille. Le carrelage blanc fut maculé de sang dés que ses bras l'eurent touchés. Le général se précipita sur lui, tous les sens en alertes, et le mit correctement sur le dos.  
Dans l'étrange torpeur glacée où il tombait, le génie sentit son tuteur écarter sévèrement ses bras de sa poitrine, puis saisir sa main, et appeler :

-Monsieur Stark, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Il ne répondit pas, sa langue ayant la consistance d'un morceau de carton. Autour de lui, les contours étaient à nouveau flous, les couleurs pâles, les lumières aveuglantes et les sons étouffés. Il faisait très froid ici, et il se souvenait être venu une fois. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, semblait il.

Le général eut beau broyé sa main, il le sentit à peine. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il l'entrevit se pencher en avant, appuyer sur chacune de ses plaies pour lui faire mal, le faire réagir. Ou tout simplement pour l'empêcher de saigner. Soudain, un grand voile noir obscurcit sa vision, et le dernier souvenir qu'il eut avant de s'évanouir fut la voix de Fury, qui, comme hors du temps, hurlait :

-Tony, reste avec moi !

Lorsque le lycéen revint à lui, il mit quelques minutes a apercevoir un fond au gouffre confortable et chaud où il était tombé. Ici, caché dans la pénombre ambiante, à l'abris de la douleur et de la fatigue, il se sentait bien. Mais il était indéniablement attiré par ce fond un peu plus clair, teinté d'une légère nuance bleutée.

Le fond se mit brusquement à élargir, avalant le gouffre comme un monstre glouton. Dés qu'il l'eut avalé, il entendit une douleur inimaginable hurler à ses oreilles, et un feu se déclarer sur son épaule. Tout son corps semblait peser une tonne.

Il finit par entrouvrir les yeux, curieux de ce qu'il allait découvrir, mais il ne trouva que sa chambre, sombre, emplie d'une douce chaleur. Au plafond, le réacteur projetait son halo bleu. Quelqu'un l'avait allongé sur son lit, coincé entre sa couverture et son oreiller. Il ne voyait plus son tee-shirt mais sa poitrine nue, reste répugnant d'une pièce de viande chez un boucher. Sur celle ci, ses deux plaies avaient été recousues, et il ne saignait plus. On avait posé une serviette pliée en quatre et imbibée d'eau glacée sur sa brulure.

Il voulut se lever, mais mit fin à son projet lorsqu'une main se posa sur le générateur et, avec fermeté, le maintint sur son matelas. Tournant doucement la tête, il trouva Nick Fury assit sur une chaise, un mug de café à la main. Ses trais étaient tirés, son visage anxieux, et il y avait du sang sur son tee-shirt.

-Restez tranquille, ordonna il.

-Q… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien de grave. Tout va bien maintenant reposez vous.

-Mais… Commença il… Vous ne savez même pas…

-Où vous êtes vous fait cela ? Et bien…

Il laissa tomber sur le matelas le masque de l'armure. Dans la clarté mitigée de la pièce, il crut voir ses yeux briller. Alors Fury savait… Etrangement, il ne trouva pas cela alarmant. Le général, reprenant son café, avoua :

-… pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai ma petite idée.

-Comment avez vous… deviné ?

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

-Quelle heure est il ?

-Peut importe. Vous êtes bien amoché, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer.

-Monsieur Fury…

-Oui, monsieur Stark ?

Bien qu'il sentait une fatigue éreintante le prendre, il fallait qu'il lui dise. Que ce soit la fièvre, ou la douleur, il ne savait pas exactement, mais il voulait qu'il le sache. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il murmura :

-Je vous ai vu… Je vous ai entendu… Avant que je m'évanouisse vous avez dit… « Tony, reste avec moi »…

Le général déclara « navré de vous avoir manqué de respect », ou quelque chose du même genre, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour emmagasiner une excuse qui risquait de lui faire du mal. Fermant les yeux, il laissa une douce torpeur le tirer vers le bas, concluant :

-Vous m'avez appelé « Tony »… Vous avez dis « reste »… Vous m'avez dis « Tu »… Merci.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance pour la seconde fois, le génie se sentait mieux. Ses plaies étaient moins douloureuses, et la faiblesse qui l'avait tenu en étaux dans ses bras puissants semblait avoir disparue. En revanche, il s'était mis à trembler.

Ouvrant les yeux, il trouva sa chambre vide, mais il ne put dire si cela le soulageait ou non. Passant une main sur sa poitrine, il remarqua qu'on l'avait pansé. Soudain la porte fut ouverte, et un rayon aveuglant de soleil se faufila dans la pièce, le forçant à plisser les yeux. Une fois le battant refermé, il put voir son tuteur qui s'avançait vers lui, une nouvelle tasse de café à la main, portant toujours son tee-shirt sale.

Il vint prendre place sur une chaise qu'il avait due amener dans la chambre, et qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de son lit. Une étrange grimace étirait ses lèvres, et il se douta qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire. L'homme posa une main sur son front, et avoua en portant la tasse à ses lèvres :

-Vous avez de la fièvre.

-J'avais deviner, avoua il.

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Ça va…

Il réalisa à contre cœur que le général avait recommencé à dire « vous ». Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas l'appeler « Tony », comme tout le monde ? C'était une des seules personnes en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, et pourtant rien ne semblait les rapprocher. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Vous avez faim ?

-Non. Quelle heure est il ?

-Deux heure de l'après midi. Je crois que je devrais vous faire la morale sur le fait que jouer les justicier en métal n'est pas une bonne idée, mais je vais vous épargner cela encore un peu.

-Serait-ce de la pitié ?

-Je dirai plutôt de la bienveillance, avoua il reportant la tasse à ses lèvres. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, vous avez encore besoin de vous reposer. Ce soir, j'ai bien peur qu'Iron man ne se montre pas.

Cette idée affola le lycéen plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Tentant de se redresser, il s'exclama :

-Et si WEPLASH revient ! Si il détruit vraiment Hammer Multinational ! Si le virus disparaît avec lui ! Si…

-Tony, Tony, murmura l'homme dont la voix se voulait rassurante, Calme toi. Rallonge toi, tu trembles.

Le garçon obéit, bon grés mal grés. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de resté allongé dans son lit alors que, quelque part, WEPLASH était peut être en train d'infiltrer une tonne de cerise confite ou madame Arlington de faire bruler Hammer Multinational ! A moins que ce soit le contraire, il ne savait plus… Il dut s'y prendre à trois fois avant de réaliser à quel point la fièvre lui embrouillait les idées.

S'enfouissant dans son oreiller, il remarqua que Fury avait à nouveau dit « Tu ». Cela lui fit étrangement plaisir. Poussant un long soupir qui le força à grimacer, il murmura :

-Comment je vais faire…

-Pour quoi ?

-Tout. Iron man, le lycée… Je suis sensé être un super héros et je n'arrive même pas à m'asseoir.

-Tony, si tu avais été un homme adulte, ces deux plaies t'auraient percées les poumons. Tu te serais noyé dans ton sang en quelques minutes. Alors en temps que tuteur, je pense qu'il est normal que tu restes ici pour te remettre…

-Mais la première fois…

-La première fois tu étais dans une grotte Afghane, aujourd'hui tu es chez toi, à New York. Nous n'aurons qu'à inventer une excuse comme quoi tu as eu un accident de voiture !

-Mais Iron man…

-Iron man a le droit à un congé. Il a été blessé en sauvant Hammer Multinational, et tout le monde le comprendra. Quant à Anthony Stark, si il quitte son lit dans les dix prochaines heures, il aura à faire à son tuteur qui a prit quelques jours pour s'occuper de lui. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis plus de dix ans.

-C'est un reproche ?

-Non, une menace.

Quelque chose fit comprendre au génie qu'il était ironique. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, alors que Fury déclarait :

-Et Hammer Multinational n'a même pas brulé. Il semble que votre intervention ait permis aux pompiers de sauver l'immeuble.

-Bon, grogna il, mettez vous d'accord ! Vous me dîtes « Monsieur Stark, vous » ou « Tony, tu » ?

-Si je disais « Anthony, tu », ça vous irait ?

-Parfait.

-Dans ce cas, Rhodey et Pepper sont passé vers midi. J'ai répondu que tu dormais, ce qui était vrai. Ils avaient l'air inquiet.

-Je crois que je leur ai fait peur… Il faudra que je m'excuse. On n'était pas préparé à ça.

-Personne ne l'est, sauf les agents du SHIELD. Et encore, nous haïssons ces moments.

-C'est vous qui m'avez recousu ?

-Avec l'aide du docteur Hubble, oui. Il a eu l'air heureux de voir que le générateur était stable. Tu ne lui avais pas dis ?

-Non, murmura il, j'avais préféré attendre un peu. Pour l'instant tout va bien, mais je ne suis pas certain que cela continue.

-En tout cas je trouve que tu as meilleure mine, depuis quelques jours. Tu as changé quelque chose ?

-Hum… Je me suis remis à manger.

-Tout s'explique. Mon omelette était bonne ?

-Oui… Et mon diner ? Vous n'avez pas été malade ?

-Non, mais je te déconseille de devenir cuisinier.

Le garçon éclata de rire, secouant sa poitrine qui ne sembla pas s'en réjouir. Grimaçant, il murmura :

-J'y penserai. Mais je comptais me tourner vers la mécanique, à vrai dire…

-C'est une excellente idée ! Tu es bien plus performant dans ce domaine ! L'armure en est l'exemple le plus flagrant…

-Comment avez vous su que … c'était moi ?

Haussant les épaules, le général replongea ses lèvres dans sa tasse de café. Il sembla réfléchir un moment, promenant son regard sur la pièce sombre, puis avoua :

-Vous m'avez… pardon, tu me semblais bizarre depuis un moment. On ne se connaît pas bien, mais je sentais que quelque chose avait changé. Tu n'étais plus l'orphelin empoisonné au cœur de palladium, tu étais plus confiant. Plus sure de toi, comme si il t'était poussé des ailes. Ou des réacteurs, en l'occurrence. Enfin, quand je t'ai vu rentré hier soir, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors après t'avoir soigné, j'ai demandé à JARVIS de me dire où tu étais aller. Il a refusé, mais le chemin entre ici et… Comment l'appels-tu déjà ? « L'Atelier » ?... était couvert de sang. Après beaucoup de temps passé à menacer JARVIS sans qu'il m'ouvre, j'ai fini par lui dire que c'était toi qui m'avais envoyé. J'ai raconté que ton cœur avait été endommagé, et que tu avais un besoin d'une pièce spécial que tu avais laissé là dedans. Ça l'a décidé. Je suis entré, et j'ai tout vu. Cette armure est vraiment un travail remarquable.

-Je dois dire « merci » ou « vous n'avez pas honte d'avoir violer mon Atelier » ?

-A toi de décider je t'ai déjà dis que je te ferai la morale plus tard.

-Hum… Je vous la ferai plus tard aussi.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Longtemps, il avait espéré parler comme cela avec son tuteur, mais vivre était plus fort qu'imaginer. Se laissant aller contre son oreiller, il sentit ses paupières tomber toutes seules sur ses yeux. De toute évidence, il était encore fatigué. Sans rien ajouter, il laissa une douce torpeur le prendre et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la troisième fois, il crut d'abord rêver. En effet, une lumière intense s'imposait avec force dans la pièce. Se redressant doucement, il lui fallut une dizaine de seconde pour réaliser que les volets avaient été ouvert. Dehors, le soleil était déjà haut au dessus de New York. Son épaule brulée étant douloureuse, il décida de se laisser aller contre son oreiller en attendant que son tuteur surgisse de nul part, comme à son habitude.

Il resta un moment silencieux, écoutant le silence de la pièce, puis appela :

-JARVIS ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-Quel jour sommes nous ?

-Vendredi monsieur, et il est dix heure et trois minutes.

-Il faudrait peut être que je me lève…

-Je vous le déconseille. Monsieur Fury n'avait pas l'air réjouis lorsqu'il vous a examiné.

-Je me sens mieux.

-Toute fois il est plus prudent d'attendre son feu vert, vous ne croyez pas ?

-JARVIS, il faut parfois savoir courir avant de savoir marcher.

A ces mots il se mit sur le côté, enjamba son matelas, et posa ses pieds par terre. Ses plaies n'en semblèrent pas ravies, mais il les ignora. Il prit son élan et se leva, espérant ne pas être trop faible pour tenir debout. Il fit quelques pas hésitants, tanguant à la manière d'un plaisancier sur un voilier, ce qui lui permit d'atteindre son bureau. Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, il laissa un long soupir franchir ses lèvres.

Son ses pansements, ses plaies le tiraient à nouveau et sa brulure semblait soudain s'être réveillé. Il jura, réalisant qu'il aurait dus écouter JARVIS, comme toujours.

-Lequel de nous avait tord ? S'enquit l'intelligence artificielle.

-Oh, ça va ! Dis moi plutôt si j'ai des messages…

-Vous avez quarante sept appels manqués de monsieur Rhodes et mademoiselle Potts, ainsi que sept messages vocaux, et trente SMS non lu dont le contenus est approximativement « Comment ça va ? ».

Un demi sourire orna les lèvres du génie. Ces chiffres lui paraissaient énormes, peut être par ce que quand il était rentré d'Afghanistan, aucun message ne l'attendait, les seuls qui auraient pus lui en laisser étant mort. Mais cette fois c'était différent : on s'inquiétait pour lui. Pour des gens, en dehors de cette maison, sa survie importait. Etrangement, il trouva cela merveilleux.

-Monsieur, l'appela JARVIS, tout va bien ?

-Oui je… rien.

-Que dois-je répondre à ces messages ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un instant, laissant ses pensées vagabonder entre le monde réel et l'endroit doux et brumeux où il avait passé les deux derniers jours. Il finit par déclarer, se raclant la gorge :

-Envoi à Rhodey « Salut mon pote, comment ça va ? Moi je me remets doucement, je ressemble vaguement à une brochette trop cuite, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Fury a prit quelques jours de congé pour pouvoir me soigner. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'état dans lequel est l'armure, et j'espère pouvoir voler d'ici ce week-end. A plus. »

-Bien monsieur, et pour mademoiselle Potts ?

-Et bien… « Salut Pepper, comment ça va ? Désolé que ta première fois dans l'Iron club se soit si mal fini. J'espère que tu ne jugeras pas Iron man sur ce gadin, il ne le mérite pas. »

-C'est tout ? S'étonna JARVIS.

Oui, c'était tout. Simple, inexpressif, et ne donnant aucune nouvelle de son état de santé. Dans de pareil condition, il était certain que la rousse voudrait en savoir plus. Et il espérait qu'elle lui répondrait. A cette simple idée, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

JARVIS envoya les SMS sans rien demander. Se levant, le génie marcha jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa tomber, sentant le monde se mettre à tourner autour de lui. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'intelligence artificielle déclara :

-Monsieur, James Rhodes vient de vous envoyer un message.

-Lequel ?

-« Heureux de voir que tout va bien, on s'est fait un sang d'encre, je t'engueulerai si je n'étais pas aussi content. Sérieusement Tony, tu dois faire plus attention que cela. Sinon, tout va bien ici, Pepper a hurlé en voyant le message que tu lui avais envoyé. Je paris que c'est pour qu'elle t'appel… Dragueur va. Bref, fais gaffe à ton tuteur, j'essayerai de passer ce soir ou demain. A plus. » Que dois-je répondre, monsieur ?

-Répond lui simplement « Dans le mille. Dragueur sans frontière. Sérieusement, tu n'as pas honte de penser que je pourrais la draguer ? Tu es fou ! »

-Bien monsieur. Je détecte un message vocal de mademoiselle Potts… Dois-je le lire ?

-Vas y.

Il y eu un bref silence pendant quelques secondes, puis la voix de Pepper retentit, emplissant la pièce comme un ouragan :

-Tony ?! C'est moi ! Non mais est-ce que tu te fous de moi ou tu veux que je t'étrangle ?! Je t'ai laissé devant chez toi, couvert de sang et sentant le cochon grillé et il faut que je me contente d'un « Désolé » ? Mais c'est une blague ! Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai passé mon temps à me demander si tu étais mort ? A guetter le ciel pour voir si Iron man passait ? Je te déteste ! Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? Fury a découvert ce qui t'était arrivé ? Monsieur Stark, que vous me répondiez ou pas, je vous hais !

La jeune fille raccrocha, et c'est avec un sourire franc que le génie se glissa sous sa couverture. Elle l'avait rappelé, comme il l'espérait. Laissant un instant l'idée qu'elle tenait à lui le bercer, il finit par murmurer :

-JARVIS, envoi un message à Pepper : « Pas la peine de hurler comme ça ! Ça va mieux, ou du moins un peu. Merci pour la comparaison avec le cochon, au passage. Je suis content de voir que tout va bien pour vous. Je pense revenir d'ici quelques jours. Vous devriez être un peu moins tendue, mademoiselle Potts. »

-Bien monsieur.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, emplissant la pièce d'un brouhaha silencieux. Tony, impatient, pianotait sur le générateur qui chauffait légèrement sous ses doigts. Finalement, l'intelligence artificielle déclara :

-Monsieur, je reçois une réponse de mademoiselle Potts.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-« Je tenterai de suivre ton conseil, mais te signale au passage que tu es un abrutis fini. Ce sera tout, monsieur Stark ? »

-« Ce sera tout, mademoiselle Potts. »

Avec un nouveau sourire, le génie entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Se redressant, il trouva Fury les mains derrières le dos, portant un jean et un tee-shirt noir, qui abordait un mystérieux sourire. Dévoilant une écharpe médicale d'un bleu profond, il s'approcha du lycéen en un grand :

-Bonjour Anthony.

-Bonjour monsieur Fury.

-Bien dormi ?

-Ça va.

-Tu as mal ?

-Hum… Ça va.

-Tu as faim ?

-Un peu, pour être tout à fait franc.

-Très bien. Tiens, j'ai demandé au docteur Hubble hier soir ce que je pouvais faire pour ton épaule : il m'a répondu que le mieux était de l'immobiliser. Alors je suis allé à la pharmacie, et j'ai acheté ça.

-Vous avez l'air heureux, remarqua le garçon.

-Je n'étais pas entrer dans une pharmacie depuis vingt cinq ans, il y a de quoi !

Saisissant l'écharpe, Tony la passa dans son dos, attacha les scratchs sur sa poitrine, puis enveloppa son bras dans le tissus rugueux. Aussitôt, la brulure que lui infligeait sa blessure sembla se calmer, et il put demander :

-Vous avez fait de l'œil à la pharmacienne?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Oh… C'est une vieille expression de Rhodey ! Bref, vous l'avez dragué ?

Il ne sut pas si le regard que le général lui lança était surprit, provocateur ou amusé. Toute fois, il finit par déclarer, perdant son sourire :

-Moi ? Tu es fou.

-J'ai dis exactement la même chose à mon meilleur ami ce matin, remarqua il.

-C'était à propos de la pharmacienne ?

-Euh… Non. Pas du tout.

Se levant, le jeune homme fit quelques pas, testant sa stabilité. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il semblait tenir debout, un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Se tournant vers son tuteur, il demanda :

-Vous avez pris beaucoup de jour de congés ?

-Trois ou quatre.

-Dans ce cas je crois que vous pouvez en rendre deux… Enfin, si c'est possible. Et si c'est comme cela que l'on dit…

L'homme eut un petit rire, ce qui amusa Tony lui aussi. Il faudrait qu'il s'intéresse à autre chose que la mécanique un jour, pour voir. Comme cela il pourrait peut être apprendre les bases de la vie en entreprises, et paradoxalement la vie en communauté.

Fury reprit :

-On ne dit pas comme cela, et ce n'est pas possible. Mais on s'en fiche, nous avons du travail, et je ne suis pas sure que deux jours de congés suffisent à le terminer…

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Pendant ton sommeil, tu as parlé de l'ordinateur de Stane, et du dossier « Mission ARK ». Mais aussi d'autre chose… Ce n'était pas très distinct, mais je suis à peu prés certain que c'était au sujet de WEPLASH…

A la simple prononciation de ce mot, Tony le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Basculant en arrière, il tomba sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Alors que Fury accourait pour voir si tout allait bien, il sentit son estomac se retourner. Tout était clair à présent… Les mots hurlaient dans sa tête avec la violence d'un cyclone. « La mission est presque abolie. J'aurai bientôt finit mon travail. Tout serait même aller très bien sans Iron man. Cet énergumène ne mérite que le châtiment que je lui prépare. Il souffrira, qu'il soit homme ou machine. Avec mon plus profond respect. ».

Il se souvenait du contenu du mail que Banks avait envoyé. Il se félicita d'avoir retenu son nom, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'avait dit WEPLASH, en retirant ses lames de son torse « Un homme… Je suis surpris… ». A présent, il comprenait pourquoi ces plaies à ces endroits, et cette blessure à l'épaule.

Comme l'avait dit Fury, si il avait été un homme adulte, ces plaies lui auraient percé les poumons. Quant à la brulure, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt. En effet, quoi de plus facile que de la chaleur pour entrainer une fonte des circuits imprimés ?

-Anthony, l'appela Fury, Tout va bien ?

-Ça va…

WEPLASH avait écrit ce mail. Il l'avait envoyé sur l'ordinateur de Stane, et celui qui l'avait rallumé devait le payer. Tout s'expliquait à présent plus ou moins, à par le fait que Banks connaisse WEPLASH.

Poussant un soupir, le génie grommela :

-Mais qu'est ce que Hammer viendrait faire là dedans, en plus de cela ?

-Anthony, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Je… oui. Enfin non, je réfléchis. Et j'en ai assez, cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête ! Si WEPLASH a été payé par celui qui a rallumé l'ordinateur de Stane, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait besoin de transféré le virus sur le PC d'Hammer, puis sur celui de Stane avant de l'implanter dans l'immeuble ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

-Ecoute, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Qu'est ce que…

-… A moins que l'ordinateur d'Hammer ne contenait déjà le virus. Dans ce cas, pourquoi il aurait été envoyé sur l'ordinateur de Stane ? Et pourquoi est-ce que certains dossiers sont sortis de nul part ?

S'asseillant sur le sol, comprenant que son protégé n'était pas prés à tout lui expliquer, Fury tenta de rassembler ses pensées avant de murmurer :

-Peut être que quelqu'un a…

-Insérer un logiciel de renforcement du disque dure, je sais ! Sauf que c'est impossible : il n'y a pas dix milles personnes sur Terre capable de faire cela. Et le seul qui aurait pus créer le virus et faire ce truc est Banks…

-Dans ce cas, tu as ton coupable.

-… mais Banks est mort !

-Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas Banks. Tu as déjà envisagé le fait qu'il ne soit pas mort ?

-Oui, mais si il a encore une activité cérébrale, c'est tout ! Il a eu un accident de parachute, ou un truc comme ça… Tout ce qui reste de Banks est une cervelle ! Son squelette est partit en poussière, et…

Le jeune homme se tut un instant. Squelette. Cervelle. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots dans une même phrase, mais laquelle ? Il se concentra au maximum, mettant en ébullition chaque micron de son cerveau. Il parvint à se souvenir que Pepper les avait employé pour décrire WEPLASH.

Il sentit à nouveau le sol se dérober sous lui, mais il se força à ne pas y penser. Comment avait il put être aussi bête ? Fury posa ses mains sur ses épaules et décréta, le soulevant avec fermeté :

-Ça suffit Anthony, va te recoucher. Tu es encore faible…

-Comment j'ai pus… Banks et WEPLASH…

-Quoi Banks et WEPALSH ?

-Non, murmura il se levant, je veux dire… Banks est WEPLASH. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est comme cela.

-Je propose que tu reposes encore un peu. Tu n'es pas en état pour réfléchir là dessus.

-J'ai réfléchis à un réacteur nucléaire dans une…

-Je sais, je sais. Mais ici tu n'es pas dans ta grotte, tu es à New York. Tu n'es pas aux portes de la mort, mais dans ton lit. Alors tu vas te reposer, vu ?

-Vu, soupira il.

Le général ne semblait pas convaincu. Se levant, il resta songeur un moment avant de décréter :

-Tu vas manger quelque chose, puis tu dormiras.

-Je ne sais pas cuisiner…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en charge. Tu mangeras certainement une omelette, c'est tout ce que je sais concocter.

Cela amusa le garçon, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Avec un sourire, il se laissa tomber en arrière et regarda son tuteur quitter la pièce. Sentant la fatigue titiller ses paupières, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas si faim, finalement.

Alors qu'il se laissait gagner par une agréable torpeur où sa poitrine n'était plus douloureuse, une question lui vint à l'esprit, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Qui avait put transformé Alfred Banks en WEPLASH ?


	11. Chapter 11

11. Infiltration chez Justin Hammer

-Tony !

Jamais le lycéen n'avait entendu son surnom être hurlé avec autant de joie, sauf lorsqu'il avait remporté un concours de construction mécanique à l'école primaire. A cette nouvelle, sa mère avait tout bonnement perdu la raison et avait hurlé dans tout le préau, ce qui lui avait valut d'être le centre de l'attention. A l'époque, cela ne l'avait pas déranger.

Mais à présent que c'était Pepper qui hurlait, et que c'était tout le lycée qui le regardait, il sentait une étrange boule naitre dans son ventre. Et puis zut, songea il, il était Anthony Stark et Iron man, il n'avait pas à rougir qu'on le regarde. A un moment, il avait même adoré cela.

La rousse se jeta à son cou et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards braqués sur elle. Le serrant encore davantage, comme désireuse de l'étrangler, elle souffla :

-Oh, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Tu as une tête de déterré, pire que d'habitude!

-Merci.

-Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, comme dirait Rhodey. En plus de ça tu ne m'as sorti qu'un « désolé » ? J'aurai pus te tuer, même si WEPLASH l'avait déjà fait en partie. Je te déteste !

-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime…

Il sentit son visage se mettre à le cuire lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Désirant corriger sa phrase- que personne les écoutant ne se fassent de fausses idées-, il tenta de se rattraper :

-Non, mais je veux dire…

-Trop tard ! S'exclama une voix dans son dos, J'ai tout entendu !

Se retournant, le duo trouva Rhodey qui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, s'approchait d'eux à grand pas. Sans masquer sa moquerie, il décréta :

-Vous êtes les pires abrutis que j'ai jamais vu !

-Euh… merci du compliment, ironisa le génie.

-Objectivement, je ne te pensais pas capable de trainer autant avec une fille…

-Rhodey, fit la lycéenne, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que…

-Stop, j'ai ma preuve : Tony a viré au rouge armure !

Tournant la tête vers le lycéen, Pepper le trouva en effet plus rouge que d'ordinaire. Elle allait répliquer qu'il se faisait des idées lorsque le garçon la devança :

-J'ai de la fièvre, c'est juste normal.

-Comment ça tu as de la fièvre ? Et tu ne pouvais pas rester chez toi ? Non mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

-Mon tuteur ne pouvait pas me garder plus longtemps, expliqua il. Il m'a déjà veillé deux jours et deux nuits, je n'allais en plus lui demander de prolonger son congés !

-Tu es complétement inconscient ?

-Le jury délibère.

Rhodey aurait aimer rire, mais son meilleur ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sans attendre, il déclara :

-J'ai réussi à établir le lien entre WEPLASH et Banks. A vrai dire, j'ai presque tout résolu, sauf le souci de l'ordinateur d'Hammer.

-Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? S'enquit la rousse.

-Pas moi Pepper : toi. Tu veux faire parti de l'Iron club ? Ta première mission commence maintenant.

-Je l'accepte. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Et bien… C'est là que tout se complique. Ne me frappe pas, s'il te plait. Il faudrait que tu attires l'attention de Justin Hammer…

-Quoi ?!

Rhodey se jeta sur la rousse dont les joues avaient virés au cramoisie. La retenant comme un dresseur retient un fauve, il l'entendit s'exclamer :

-Anthony Stark, si tu n'étais pas blessé je te frapperai !

-Merci, ta sollicitude me touche beaucoup.

-Je te déteste !

-Je sais. D'ailleurs je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas nous aider… C'était trop demandé, je suis désolé. Mais je voulais tellement arrêter WEPLASH que j'ai dus imaginer des choses un peu loufoques. Ça doit être la fièvre…

Un sourire illumina les lèvres de Rhodey dés qu'il vit les yeux de son ami. Ils étaient teintés d'une légère déception que la fièvre rendait davantage voyante. Il savait toujours y faire, pour persuader les gens. Il avait dut hériter ce talent de son père.

Pepper finit par pousser un long soupir :

-Bon, ne fais pas cette tête là… Je vous aiderai.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui.

-Par ce que si tu ne veux pas, il n'y a pas de souc…

-Ne me fais pas regretter ce que j'ai dis. Explique moi plutôt ce que je dois faire…

La journée s'écoula dans une monotonie comparable à celle que devait ressentir Fury devant un jour férié. Pepper la passa à répéter son rôle, - qu'elle jouait à présent à merveille-, et à préparer son texte comme une comédienne de théâtre. Finalement, lorsque le cours de mathématiques se termina, le trio quitta le lycée, n'ayant aucun doute quant au fait de croiser Hammer.

Tony le connaissait trop pour cela. Comme prévu, ils trouvèrent le jeune homme adossé à sa limousine, discutant avec Max et quelques autres lycéens tout aussi débiles et riches. Prenant une grande inspiration, la rousse lança au génie un regard où se croisait haine et fureur avant de partir vers le groupe.

Rhodey fut surprit de la facilité avec laquelle elle bouscula Max, et celle avec laquelle elle se jeta au cou d'Hammer pour apposer un baiser sur sa joue. Pour peu, il aurait crut qu'elle était sincère. Se tournant vers son ami, il demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle lui raconte ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aimerai.

-Moi aussi. JARVIS ne peut pas l'espionner ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

-Non, j'ai confiance en Pepper.

-Menteur.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Tentant d'ignorer sa remarque, le génie se concentra sur la première chose qui lui passa par la tête- l'armure- et se demanda si il volerait ce soir. Peut être n'était-ce pas recommandé avec des blessures comme les siennes, mais survoler New York lui manquait.

Pendant ce temps, Pepper se tenait face à Justin Hammer, oubliant ses deux acolytes. Le jeune homme, portant un costume italien de grand prix, sembla surprit de la voir :

-Pepper ?

-Bonjour Justin. Je suis contente de te voir !

-Moi aussi ! Mais je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me dire bonjour.

-Si il n'y a que ça, je peux m'en aller !

-Non ! S'exclama il saisissant sa main, surtout pas. Reste.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille. Tout se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu. Rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, elle murmura :

-Bon, c'est cool alors. Dis, je me demandais : ça te dirait qu'on aille se promener un peu tout les deux ? Histoire de discuter un peu, de tout et de rien…

-Avec plaisir, fit le garçon avec un sourire.

Lui tendant le bras, il l'invita à le saisir. Amusée, Pepper accepta et ils s'en furent dans les rues de New York, laissant Tony serrer les poings. Rhodey, un sourire aux lèvres, demanda :

-Tu es sure que tu ne vas pas laisser JARVIS les espionner ?

-Ne me tente pas…

Rhodey ne crut pas qu'il tiendrait, mais il tint bon. Lorsque, enfilant l'armure avec des grimaces, Pepper les appela, de longues heures étaient passées. Le soleil était déjà couché au dehors.

Résonnant dans l'Atelier avec la légèreté de la voix d'un ange, la rousse s'exclama :

-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'on a fait !

-Laisse moi deviner, fit Rhodey se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, vous êtes aller chez Starbuck ou à l'immeuble Hammer…

-Les deux ! Il est sympa en fait. Imbécile, mais sympa. Il a vraiment l'air de se donner du mal pour qu'on l'aime…

-Oui, et bien je te conseil de ne pas trop l'aimer, maugréa le génie.

-Tu es jaloux ? S'enquit Pepper.

-Moi ? Pour qui tu prends ?

-Bref, je suis invitée Vendredi soir à la fête. Sauf qu'il m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière, et j'ai crus comprendre qu'il adorait les filles sur hauts talons.

-Et alors ? S'enquit Rhodey.

-Et alors je ne sais ni danser, ni marcher en talon !

Tony, bien que grimaçant dans l'armure qui exerçait une pression glaciale sur ses blessures, ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la lycéenne dans une robe de soirée bleue comme ses yeux. Peut être aurait elle un dos nu, peut être un léger décolleté qui laisserait voir sa peau d'albâtre et sa poitrine. Elle serait magnifique, dansant sur des talons hauts. Cela vaudrait le détour.

A cette idée, il sentit le réacteur vibrer dans sa poitrine. Poussant un long soupir, il décréta, ordonnant mentalement- et à regret- à son esprit d'oublier Pepper dans sa robe de soirée :

-JARVIS arrête, tu vas me faire mal. Ça ne sert à rien, Iron man est hors service pour l'instant…

-Je vous avais prévenu monsieur.

-Je sais, je sais, je sais.

-Et moi aussi, souligna son meilleur ami.

-Bon, vous n'êtes pas ma mère, si ?

-Vous allez arrêter de vous disputer ? S'enquit Pepper, Je vous ferai dire que j'ai une semaine pour apprendre à marcher sur des talons aiguilles et à danser !

-Ce n'est pas un souci pour la danse, je t'apprendrai, murmura Tony alors que les bras métalliques de JARVIS lui enlevaient l'armure sans douceur.

-Tu sais danser ?

-Ça t'étonne ?

-Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas. Bref, Rhodey tu m'apprendras à marcher en talons ?

-Euh… mauvaise idée.

Le blessé eut envie d'éclater de rire, mais il se retint. Imaginer Rhodey sur des talons avait beau être spectaculairement hilarant, il ne voulait pas mettre Pepper mal à l'aise. Se raclant la gorge, il déclara :

-Bon, après la danse, on aura les talons hauts, ce n'est pas la mort !

-Ah oui ? S'enquit Rhodey.

-Eh ! J'ai eu le droit à un discoure où il était question de potin, de grand-mères et de listes de course, alors tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre ! Tu dois revoir Hammer quand ?

-Mercredi, avoua elle.

-Bon, alors demain on essayera de te faire marcher sur des talons, histoire que Rhodey rie un peu…

-Ey !

-Oh, ça va ! Bon à demain Pepper.

-A demain les garçons, ne vous entretuez pas !

-Ne t'en fais pas, même si je le défiait en duel, ce ne serait pas équitable, grogna Rhodey.

Jetant un regard à l'armure que JARVIS rangeait, le génie demanda :

-Tu es sure ?

Ils entendirent Pepper pouffer de rire. Elle poussa un soupir qu'ils savaient amuser, puis conclut :

-A demain !

A peine eut elle raccroché que Rhodey sauta à bas de sa chaise. Ses yeux brillaient. Désignant son meilleur ami du doigt comme un prêtre montrerait un hérétique, il s'exclama :

-Je l'ai vu !

-Quoi ?

-La lueur dans ton regard quand elle a parlé de talons aiguilles : tu fantasmais !

-Moi ? Pour qui tu me prends ?

-Pour Anthony Stark ! Allez, avoue ! Pour te connaître par cœur, je suis certain que tu l'imaginais dans une robe de la couleur de ses yeux avec un décolleté et des talons !

-Quoi ? Que… non, murmura il sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Rhodey éclata de rire, ce qui ne rassura pas le génie. Mais comment avait il put deviner ? Avait il fabriqué un appareil pour lire dans les pensées ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était le seul capable de fabriquer ce genre de chose.

Poussant un soupir, il demanda :

-Comment t'as deviné ?

-Je te connais, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

-Et tu me connais au point de savoir comment j'imagine les filles ?

-Pas toutes. Mais Pepper, oui.

-Rhodey, arrête de croire que je suis amoureux d'elle !

-Je ne le crois plus, j'en suis sure.

Tony hésita entre rire, devenir rouge comme l'armure ou bien se jeter sur son meilleur ami pour l'étrangler. Il convint de venir s'asseoir près de lui et de planter son regard dans le sien. Il savait avoir hérité d'une paire d'yeux extrêmement expressive, ce qui lui permettait d'impressionner autant que de charmer.

En l'occurrence, ses iris s'étaient durcies jusqu'à prendre la même froideur que la glace. Il ne semblait pas disposer à rire, pourtant c'est avec un sourire qu'il demanda :

-Comment ça s'est fini avec Anna ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Rhodey mit quelques instants à comprendre où son ami voulait en venir. Il devait faire référence au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la blonde avant son enlèvement. A cette idée, une panique sans nom le saisis. Pour que le génie se souvienne d'un détail aussi insignifiant qu'un baiser, c'est que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Se penchant vers lui, Rhodey demanda :

-Tu veux parler d'après ton « accident » ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te souviens qu'on s'est embrassé et pas de la date de ton anniversaire ?

-Par ce que…

Une partie de son cerveau lui hurla de ne pas en parler. De ne pas rechuter dans ce chaos déchirant, froid et sans nom d'où il revenait seulement. Il devait oublier tout cela, pour se concentrer sur l'avenir. « Il faut que tu ailles au lycée, avait dit le docteur Hubble, et vive une vie normale, sans plus y penser ».

Il réalisa à quel point ce conseil était imbécile. Oublier ? Oublier quoi ? Que ses parents étaient morts ? Qu'il avait vu leurs squelettes carbonisés à la morgue ? Qu'il avait été enlevé et blessé ? Il voulait faire sortir son passé de sa tête, pour le jeter dans une boite et ne plus jamais l'en sortir. Il ne désirait plus que « aller au lycée et vivre une vie normale, sans plus y penser ». Mais c'était impossible…

Alors que lentement, une spirale infernale où hurlaient des morts apparaissait dans son esprit, le générateur lui envoya une petite décharge. Sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, il la trouva sécurisante. Le réacteur ARK était rassurant. C'était impossible, improbable, inimaginable. Cet engin de malheur n'était fait que pour le torturer et lui rappeler son ancienne vie perdue.

Il eu à nouveau un sentiment de déjà vu. Qui avait pus mettre dans la même phrase les mots « générateur » et « rassurant » ? La réponse s'imposa à lui comme une évidence il s'agissait de Pepper. Elle l'avait taquiné sur le fait qu'il devait aimer les cerises confites. A cette idée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il pensa à elle. A son sourire, à ses cheveux, à son rire, et à son histoire.

Se remémorant sa sœur qu'elle avait trouvée morte, baignant dans son sang, il se demanda comment elle faisait pour paraître si heureuse. Quel était son secret ? Avait elle une potion miracle ? Si oui, elle ne pouvait être qu'à base de cerise confite. Maudite fièvre, songea il, il voyait des cerises confites partout, dansant dans leur robe écarlate de sucre.

A nouveau le générateur lui envoya une décharge presque douce. Il semblait vouloir lui remonter le moral, ce qui le fit réfléchir plus profondément. Au fond, le générateur lui avait sauvé la vie. Sans lui, il n'aurait pas tenu une semaine. Ensuite, sans lui il n'aurait pas pus trouver de source d'alimentation pour l'armure, donc Iron man n'existerait pas. Enfin, si il aimait les cerises confites –comme Pepper le disait-, il ne pouvait pas être si méchant que cela.

Il oublia un instant la rancœur qu'il avait contre son invention, et posa par reflexe sa main dessus. Il le sentit palpiter sous ses doigts, ce qui l'amusa un peu. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à travers le métal. Rhodey, voyant son geste, décréta :

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler…

-Non, ça va. Toi et Anna qui vous embrassez, ça a été un jeu pour moi pendant les mois où vous vous êtes dragué. Ensuite, dans la grotte, je me remémorais souvent ce moment, pour ne pas perdre connaissance quand… Laisse, c'est une technique que le docteur Yinsen m'a donnée…

-Qui ça ?

-Celui qui m'a sauvé la vie.

-Elle consiste en quoi cette technique ? Ça pourrait me servir, un de ces jours, qui sait ?

-Le but est de ne pas perdre connaissance. Souvent, il était emmené dans la chambre du chef du groupe pour parler. Pendant ces moments là, je devais ne pas m'endormir, ni tomber dans les pommes. Il voulait être là quand je dormais, pour s'assurer que je n'arrêtais pas de respirer. Je devais me repasser en boucle dans la tête tout ce qui me tenait à cœur et que je retrouverai une fois sorti d'ici… Toi et Anna étiez dans la liste.

Rhodey ne trouva rien à répondre. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que son meilleur ami avait enduré, et ne le voulait pas le faire. Il se doutait toute fois que la liste ne devait pas être longue, et qu'Obadiah Stane y figurait.

A cette pensée, quelque chose se serra dans sa gorge. Il finit par murmurer :

-On est resté ensemble deux semaines, puis elle m'a plaqué pour Max.

-Je suis désolé.

-Il ne faut pas : on était pas fait pour s'entendre. Bon allez, il est tard, ton tuteur va se faire du souci.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer. J'aimerai aller quelque part…

Il y avait quelque chose de tremblant dans sa voix. Sans savoir pourquoi, Rhodey comprit que Tony avait quelque chose de pénible dans la tête :

-Si tu étais dans un meilleur état, j'aurai accepté d'aller faire un tour en boite, mais pas maintenant. Et puis, ma mère va me tuer si je ne rentre pas…

-Je ne veux pas aller danser avec des gens dont je ne connais pas le nom. Tu es sure de ne pas pouvoir venir avec moi ? Je ne suis encore jamais aller les voir…

A ces mots, Rhodey se demanda si son meilleur ami délirait à cause de la fièvre, ou si il comptait réellement aller voir quelqu'un à vingt et une heure trente, en pleine semaine. Avant, ils avaient l'étrange habitude d'aller voir les pingouins au zoo le plus proche, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait cela. Regarder ces oiseaux nager dans l'eau glacée avait quelque chose de reposant, qu'ils ne trouvaient que là. La première question qui vint à l'esprit de Rhodey fut « Qui est-ce ? », mais il se tut, sentant que le génie n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

Tony conclut :

-J'étais là bas quand… Bref, et j'étais trop malade en rentrant pour penser à sortir de chez moi. Mais maintenant je me sens mieux et… ils me manquent.

-Tony, rassure moi, tu parles bien des pingouins du zoo là?

-J'aimerai, murmura il avec un sourire, Non Rhodey : je parle de mes parents.

-Tu veux… aller au cimetière à une heure pareille ? Mais tu es complétement dingue !

-Tu as surement raison… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. J'irai seul, ajouta il se levant.

-Certainement pas ! S'exclama le garçon se levant d'un bond, Il est hors de question que je te laisse !

-Je croyais que ta mère allait te tuer…

-Si c'est pour t'emmener voir la tienne qui est morte, elle ne m'en voudra même pas.

-Après je ne te force à rien…  
-Ce que tu peux être bête de temps à autre. Génie, mon œil ! Allez viens, le dernier bus est dans cinq minutes. Tu rentreras à pied.

Un sourire luisant de désespoir s'inscrivit sur les lèvres du génie. Ils quittèrent l'Atelier en ordonnant à JARVIS de le verrouiller derrière eux. Courant à perdre haleine, ils montèrent à bord d'un bus argenté qui luisait à la douce lueur des lampadaires. Ils étaient les seuls passager, à par un jeune couple qui s'embrassait avec passion.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le fond du bus qui s'ébranla comme un pachyderme métallique. L'un à côté de l'autre, se cognant lorsque le bus tournait, ils furent bientôt au cimetière de Green Wood. Lorsqu'ils descendirent sur le trottoir, la nuit les enroba comme un grand châle. Partout où se posaient leurs yeux, c'était pour être happé par ce néant ténébreux où paissaient les étoiles, semblables à d'énormes créatures herbivores qui grignoteraient la pénombre.

Sans prêter davantage intérêt au ciel, le duo se tourna vers le bâtiment qu'ils trouvèrent horriblement glauque. Deux pans de béton qui devaient avoir cent ans gardaient un guichet où un gardien- certainement aussi âgé que les murs- ronflait. La casquette bleu marine qu'il portait sur son crâne dégarni était ornée des mots « keeper places ». La maigre lueur d'un néon clignotant éclairait le filet de bave qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres :

-Je crois qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on ne le réveille pas.

-Mais je ne sais pas où sont leurs tombes…

-Et bien si tu jouais les kamikazes en Afghanistan au moment de leur enterrement, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Allez, suis moi.

Hésitant, le génie regarda son meilleur ami s'enfoncer dans la nuit glacée. Il trouva étrange que ce soit lui qui l'emmène. Les places auraient dus être inversée, songea-t-il. Il suivit toute fois Rhodey qui s'enfonça dans les allées tapissées de graviers qui serpentaient entre les pierres tombales. Certaines étaient de marbre, d'autre de fer, ou de pierre mangée par la mousse et le temps.

Soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent devant deux stèles parfaitement semblables, que la lumière blafarde d'un lampadaire éclairait. Avec un sourire, Tony put voir qu'elles étaient en verre. Côte à côte, leurs formes presque pyramidales scrutant la voûte étoilée, il se fit la réflexion que rien n'aurait mieux correspondue à ses parents que cela. Il retrouvait dans ce verre la douceur et la clairvoyance de sa mère, ainsi que la grandeur de son père et cette capacité qu'il avait toujours eu de voir « plus loin ».

Jamais il n'avait eu de très bon rapport avec son père, sauf lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur un projet. Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait aimer lui poser des questions : Que faisait Stark Industrie exactement ? A par commercialiser leurs inventions ? Est-ce qu'il avait des ennemis ? Est-ce qu'il avait des doutes par rapport à la production d'armement ?

Ses idées s'envolèrent vite pour ne plus penser qu'à sa mère. Il revoyait ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux pétillants d'intelligence, et entendait encore sa voix pester lorsque son mari racontait une sornette ou embrassait une danseuse durant ses apparitions publiques. A cette pensée, un sourire orna ses lèvres, et le générateur lui envoya une décharge un peu douloureuse. Oui, songea il, ça faisait mal de penser à eux, mais il ne devait pas les oublier. Pas eux…

-Tony, l'appela son meilleur ami, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer tout de même ?

-Moi ? Non. En revanche, je vais essayer quelque chose.

Sans attendre, il se faufila entre les deux tombes et s'allongea à même le sol. Une fois qu'il eu posé ses mains sur son ventre, il ferma les yeux et laissa le silence le bercer. Une brise glacée le traversa de pare en pare, une forte odeur de mousse et de pot d'échappement emplit ses sinus, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il attendait.

Quoi exactement ? Il ne savait pas, mais il était persuadé que quelque chose allait arriver. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi proche de ses parents- à peine quelques mètres-, pour qu'il ne se passe rien. Pour que cette nuit ne soit qu'un moment commun, ordinaire, où les horloges continueraient leur incessant mouvement de balancier, où les cœurs battraient à l'unisson et où la vie coulerait tel un long fleuve. Quelque chose allait arriver. Quelque chose devait arriver.

-Qu'est ce que tu ressens ? Demanda Rhodey.

-Rien, réalisa –t-il à regret, Absolument rien !

-Tu crois que c'est normal, quand on va voir ses parents au cimetière ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis persuadé que quelque chose va se passer.

-A moins qu'ils sortent de leur tombe, tu sais, il ne se passera rien. Tu serais heureux si ils le faisaient ?

-Laisse moi réfléchir, reprit le génie ouvrant les yeux, Il n'y a dans ces boites que des squelettes et des vers… Alors non.

-Tu es un sacré phénomène… Qu'est ce que Fury dirait si il te voyait coucher à même le sol, dans un cimetière ?

-Bof… Je suis certain qu'il ne serait pas étonné. De toute manière, c'est ici que je devrais être alors…

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas te la jouer héros solitaire, si ?

-C'est bon, je me tais. Dis donc Rhodey, qu'est ce qu'on est sensé mettre sur les tombes déjà?

-Tu veux dire… un truc comme des fleurs ?

-Des fleurs ! Jura le lycéen se redressant, Je savais que ça avait un lien avec la nature- sans que ce soit des cerises confites…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as avec les cerises confites ?

-Rien. Bon, je n'ai pas de fleur, problème résolu.

-Il y a une personne vivante qui aimerait bien que tu lui offres des fleurs, murmura le garçon songeur.

-Si tu me ressors Pepper je…

-Je n'y avais même pas penser, à vrai dire, mais si tu en parles… Non, je pensais à Rowena et Allison.

-Qui ça ?

A voir l'air dépité qu'avait pris son meilleur ami, Rhodey ne put résister à l'envie d'éclater de rire, n'en déplaise aux défunts. Se levant, Tony posa sur lui un regard où brillait étonnement et perplexité.

-Rowena Cups, tu sais qui c'est ?

-Oui, merci.

-Bon… Comment s'appel sa fille ?

Le génie haussa les épaules, affligé par cette question comme par un fardeau divin. Rejoignant son meilleur ami qui partait vers l'entrée, il poussa un soupir puis murmura, incrédule :

-Mais comment veux tu que je le sache ?

-Fais un effort !

-J'en sais rien... Beth ? Jane ? Hafida ? Maria ? Princesse ?

-Allison, Tony. Elle s'appel Allison.

-C'est ce que je disais !

-Bon, il commence à être tard. Rentrons.

-Pourquoi tu veux que j'offre des fleurs à Allison et Rowena ?

-Par ce que ça se fait, quand quelqu'un est à l'hôpital, de lui envoyer des fleurs. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Personne ne m'en a envoyé.

-Tu ne m'avais même pas dis que tu n'étais pas mort.

-Même sur ma tombe, il n'y en a pas.

-Par ce que tu n'as pas de tombe, imbécile !

-Même pas de cerise confite…

-Rassure moi, c'est la fièvre ?

-Surement… En tout cas c'est plutôt marrant si c'est ça. J'ai l'impression de rentrer de soirée…

-Dans ce cas je vais peut être te raccompagner.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Talons hauts et vengeance

Le lendemain sortir de son lit fut, pour Tony, digne d'une séance de torture. Peloté dans ses draps, rêvant tantôt de l'armure, tantôt de Pepper, il entendit la voix de JARVIS résonner avec un son glabre :

-Monsieur, il est l'heure.

-La ferme boite de conserve, grogna il.

-Monsieur, c'est pour votre bien. Vous allez être en retard si vous ne vous levez pas…  
-JARVIS j'ai dis « La ferme » !

-Dans ce cas je me vois contraint d'appeler votre tuteur.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire ça !

Sur ce il se retourna, se blottit contre son oreiller et laissa le sommeil le reprendre. Pendant une dizaine de minute, il ne vit que New York d'en haut, les buildings ressemblant vaguement à des cure-dents, avant que la voix de Nick Fury ne tonne :

-Anthony, tu n'es toujours pas debout ?

-Oh non… Grogna le jeune homme… Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi ?

-Il faut que tu ailles au lycée.

-Mais ça ne sert à rien, le lycée…

-Je m'en contre fiche, tu dois y aller.

-Aller vous faire voir ! Je n'irai pas au lycée aujourd'hui !

-A moins que tu ais soudainement quarante de fièvre, tu iras ! Debout !

-Non.

-Ne m'oblige pas à hurler dans tout l'Héliporteur.

-Hurlez si vous voulez, mois je dors !

-Anthony, debout ! Tu iras au lycée, c'est non négociable !

A ces mots le général raccrocha, laissant de son passage un sillage de colère. Bon grés mal grés, le jeune homme s'extirpa de son lit et se traina jusque dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche glacée. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, son corps tout entier était enveloppé dans un nuage brumeux où une étrange torpeur le prenait.

L'eau glacée ne parvint pas à dissiper son impression. Priant corps et âme pour que le palladium n'y soit pour rien, il enfila son jean et se dirigea vers son placard afin d'y prendre un tee-shirt. Il traversa la maison, entra dans sa chambre, et ouvrit l'armoire. A son grand désarroi, il constata qu'aucun tee-shirt noir n'y était. Poussant un soupir, il tenta de se concentrer un minimum. Il devait bien en rester un quelque part.

A son retour d'Afghanistan, il savait en avoir commander cinq sur internet. Celui qu'il portait la veille était dans la machine à laver, celui du premier jour en lambeau, celui du second couvert de sang, un troisième brulé, sanglant et déchiré et le dernier devait encore être imbibé d'eau et de sable. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le laver.

Une question s'imposa toute fois dans son esprit : qu'allait il pouvoir mettre ? Depuis la rentrée il ne s'était habillé qu'en noir-pour cacher le générateur-, mais à présent qu'il ne restait dans son armoire que deux chemises blanches, trois tee-shirt gris et un rouge, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir enfiler.

-Vous avez l'air perplexe, monsieur.

-Oui je... Rien.

-Puis-je vous aider ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant, merci.

-Votre bus part dans cinq minutes.

-Merci JARVIS.

Sans attendre, Tony sortit ses vêtements de son armoire et les essaya un par un, tentant de trouver lequel masquait le mieux le réacteur ARK. Il advint qu'aucun ne faisait l'affaire, et qu'il dut enfiler la tee-shirt rouge. Se mirant un instant, il eu envie de balancer une agrafeuse ou un autre objet du même genre sur la glace, pour briser l'image du générateur scintillant sous son tee-shirt à jamais.

Il finit par réaliser qu'il n'avait pas petit déjeuner, ni préparer ses affaires de cours, et que son bus partait dans deux minutes. Poussant un long soupir, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et tenta de rassembler ses pensées. Dans sa tête, les idées fusaient comme des feu d'artifices, faisant résonner leurs longs cris suraiguë. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

-Monsieur, votre bus part dans…

-La ferme JARVIS.

-Vous allez être en retard.

-J'ai dis la ferme.

Il ferma les yeux, mais ne put ignorer l'odeur qui le prit à la gorge. Le mélange de mousse et de pot d'échappement qu'il avait sentit la veille au cimetière. Il resta songeur un instant, comme en apesanteur. Il ne voulait pas allez au lycée. Il n'irait pas.

Inerte, sur le dos, il laissa s'écouler dix bonnes minutes avant de se relever. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et tant pis pour le lycée. Se levant, il sauta sur son porte monnaie et le rangea dans sa poche avant de quitter la maison, fermant la porte à clef. Il glissa une oreillette dans son oreille, et écouta « Black in Black » d'AC/DC, certainement un des meilleurs morceaux jamais composés.

Il s'écoula exactement vingt et une seconde avant que JARVIS n'interrompe la musique :

-Monsieur, vous êtes en retard. Votre première heure de cours commencera dans deux minutes. Si vous voulez être à l'heure pour la seconde heure, il faudrait…

-Je m'en fiche JARVIS. Qu'est ce que Rhodey à dit qu'on mettait sur les tombes déjà ?

-Des fleurs monsieur.

-Dans ce cas, trouve moi le fleuriste le plus proche.

Une heure plus tard, le gardien du cimetière de Green Wood sortit de son abri, grognant. Comme chaque matin, il devait effectuer un tour afin de vérifier que rien ne manquait. Comme si quelque chose pouvait vraiment arriver dans un cimetière. Il poussa un soupir, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'allée centrale. Les graviers gémissaient sous ses pas, comme d'ordinaire.

Il allait arriver au niveau de la tombe de cette vieille gringue d'Eleanor Robinson, femme respectable morte en 1873, lorsqu'une tache de couleur attira son attention. Levant les yeux de ses chaussures usées, il scruta d'abord le ciel bleu zébré de trainées de brume, dans l'attente de voir passer un oiseau. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Il baissa le regard, et lança un regard circulaire aux tombes avant de fixer plus attentivement celles des deux nouveaux. D'habitude il n'aurait pas retenus le fait qu'ils soient nouveaux, mais il n'y avait que deux tombes en verre dans ce cimetière. Et c'étaient les leurs. Sur chacune des stèles avaient été déposé un bouquet identique, mélange subtil de rose rouge et jaune qui, éclatantes sur la transparence des matériaux, semblaient donner un peu de joie aux morts.

Comme si les morts pouvaient avoir de la joie, songea il. Toutefois, il se demanda qui aurait pus amener deux bouquets sur la tombe des nouveaux- il faut dire que peu de monde était venu se recueillir sur leurs tombes : une femme enceinte, un chauve, un autre chauve avec un jeune homme duquel il tenait la main et enfin un grand type à la mine bourru et au teint morne malgré sa peau couleur cacao.

Ce n'était le genre d'aucune de ces personnes de poser des fleurs pareilles sur les tombes. Peut être la femme enceinte aurait elle déposé un bouquet de fleur blanche, mais aucun des autres ne l'aurait fait. S'approchant, désireux d'en savoir plus sur celui qui déposait des fleurs sur les tombes de verre, il s'attendait à trouver un mot disant « Pour mon ami » ou « À ma soeur », mais il n'en fut rien.

A la place, il trouva un cercle de métal qui s'ouvrit dés qu'il le toucha. Aussitôt, un hologramme bleu turquoise apparut, et il déchiffra avec attention les mots qui flottaient dans l'air, comme en apesanteur. Quelque chose lui fit mal, malgré le fait qu'il haïsse tout ce qui touchait de prés ou de loin à ces tombes. « Maman, Papa, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour vous dire aurevoir. Je vous aime, Tony ».

Le gardien poussa un soupir en remettant en place le petit cercle en fer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que- il dut jeter un œil aux pierres tombales- Maria et Howard Stark aient un fils. Ni a ce qu'il pose sur leurs tombes des fleurs aux couleurs d'Iron man.

Pendant ce temps, Tony offrait encore des fleurs, mais à des vivants cette fois. Et Rowena sembla ravie des lys qu'il lui apporta. Remerciant JARVIS qui lui avait rappelé que son bureau en était couvert, il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda la nouvelle maman bercer sa petite fille. Comment s'appelait elle déjà ? Il poussa un soupir, réalisant à quel point son cas était désespéré.

Avec un sourire, la femme leva les yeux et posa sur lui un regard attendri. Il lui sembla qu'il avait plus mauvaise mine que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais il semblait reprendre des couleurs de minutes en minutes. Elle finit par demander :

-Que t'est il arrivé ?

-Vous voulez dire : pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous amener des fleurs ?

-Non, tu n'as pas bonne mine.

-Je vais très bien. Vous avez meilleure mine, à ce sujet.

-Merci, les médecins s'occupent très bien de nous ici. En revanche, je suis vraiment surprise que tu m'ais apporté des fleurs. Comment y as tu pensé ?

-J'en ai apporté à d'autres personnes ce matin… Voilà tout.

Un sourire orna les lèvres de Rowena, ce qui fit chaud au réacteur. Tony, mal à l'aise, laissait son regard errer dans la pièce, tentant de trouver un point sur lequel se concentrer. Il finit par rencontrer le bébé qui, les yeux entre ouvert, faisant des bulles avec sa bouche.

-Elle te plait ? Demanda Rowena.

-Quoi ? Euh… Elle est très belle mais…

La jeune maman éclata de rire en voyant ses pommettes devenir rouge. Comprenant la méprise, elle reprit :

-Tu es tout rouge. Allons, ressaisie toi, je ne parlais pas de cela !

-Je sais, mais…

-Bon, passons. Tu as une petite amie ?

-Rowena, je ne crois pas que ce soit à vous de me poser ce genre de question…

-Certainement, mais ta mère l'aurait fait, et nous avons bien ris lorsque, plus jeune, tu lui parlais de tes amoureuses. Alors même si elle n'est plus là, il me semble que j'ai le doit de rire.

-Dans ce cas, non, je n'ai pas de petite amie.

-Même pas quelqu'un que tu aimes bien ?

-Euh… Murmura il alors que l'image de Pepper dans sa robe bleue lui revenait, non personne.

-Tu mens. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Elle est jolie au moins ?

Il y eu un court silence, durant lequel le génie repensa au rire de la rousse, à son sourire, à sa peau, à l'odeur de ses cheveux et ses yeux bleus. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, un sourire avait éclairé ses lèvres :

-Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer…

-Tant mieux. Peut être qu'un jour, tous les deux, vous aurez une petite Allison…

-Non, fit il un sourire aux lèvres- et se rappelant enfin le prénom du bébé.

-Hum… Murmura elle loin d'être convaincue… Dis moi, tu ne devrais pas être au lycée ?

-Et bien… Peut être que si, mais j'ai eu un problème vestimentaire ce matin.

-Le tee-shirt rouge ? Il te va bien, tu devrais le mettre plus souvent.

-Peut être mais il ne cache pas…

Pour illustrer son propos, il porta la main au réacteur qui dessinait des motifs circulaires sous l'étoffe. Posant sa main sur son bras, un malheureux sourire orna les lèvres de Rowena :

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien. Dis moi, tu pourrais aller me chercher un café dans la salle des médecins ? Celui qu'on nous sert est infecte, et je suis tellement habitué à en boire à la Toure que j'ai du mal à m'en passer. Ils sont gentil, ils ne te poseront aucun problème…

-Oui, pas de soucis, j'y vais.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre d'un pas mesuré. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte et se trouva dans le couloir, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se repérer, et il trouva rapidement la salle des médecins. C'était une pièce aussi petite que blinder. Une dizaine d'homme et de femme, portant des blouses d'un blanc immaculés, y discutaient. Se frayant un passage entre deux femmes, il atteignit un rectangle volumineux d'un vieux beige qui dégageait une forte odeur de café.

Saisissant un gobelet, il l'approcha du bec en aluminium de l'étrange machine et laissa couler un liquide noir qui dégageait une forte odeur busqué. Soudain, une voix retentit :

-Je ne rêve pas… C'est Tony Stark !

Se retournant, le garçon trouva un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux gris, qui le fixaient derrière ses petites lunettes. Un sourire ravageur étira ses lèvres dés qu'il détailla plus amplement le lycéen. Tony, éberlué, avait du mal à réaliser ce que ses yeux lui montraient. C'était impossible… Que faisait il ici ?

-Docteur Hubble ?

-En chaire et en os ! S'exclama le médecin s'approchant de lui à grands pas. Comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Regardez moi ce sourire ! Et ce teint rose… Tony, tu deviens beau gosse !

-Très drôle. Ne me faites pas rire, j'ai eu quelque soucis avec mes côtes.

-Je sais, reprit l'homme le prenant par les épaules.

Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant sur le générateur comme sur une curiosité nouvelle. Incrédule, il demanda :

-Il fonctionne ?

-A merveille. Je n'ai même plus la nausée.

-J'étais revenu pour te passer un savon. Tu étais sensé m'appeler deux fois par semaine, mais cela a dut te sortir de la tête. Que de changement ! Et moi qui espérait que tu ne succombe pas à ton premier jour !

-J'ai survécu.

-Tu as fais plus que survivre ! Grand Dieu, je n'ai jamais vu un rétablissement aussi prompt. Combien as-tu repris de kilos ? Pas encore assez, mais tu as l'air tellement… revigoré. Si tu ouvrais une cure de remise en forme, tu ferais fortune.

-Ce n'est pas l'argent qui me manque.

-Nous avons tellement de chose à nous dire ! S'exclama l'homme l'entrainant au dehors.

Sitôt qu'ils eurent passé le pas de la porte, le médecin sembla perdre son bel entrain, et l'entraina dans un couloir voisin. Le coinçant entre deux portes closes, il s'exclama :

-Pauvre fou !

-Vous allez me passer un savon, finalement ?

-Quelle idée d'avoir fait des figures de vélo, dans ton état ! Tu as vu ce que cela t'a couté ?

-Vous faites références à mes blessures ?

-Tout à fait ! Quoi d'autre ? Bref, tu étais vraiment faible et je me suis demandé comment tu avais pus te faire cela. On aurait crus que tu avais torturé.

-Je vais bien maintenant, c'est le principal.

-Comment vont tes blessures ?

-Très bien. J'ai eu un peu de fièvre jusqu'à hier, mais c'est terminé.

-Bon, très bien… Attend un instant, tu ne devrais être pas en cours ?

-Si, mais je n'y suis pas.

-Et pourquoi diable ?

-Par ce que j'avais d'autre chose à faire…Dont venir voir Rowena Cups qui m'a soutenu à la mort de mes parents. Elle a eu un accident et…

-Je suis au courant. Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Tant pis.

-Imagine que le proviseur te passe un savon !

-J'ai connu pire, croyez moi. En tout cas, je suis content de vous revoir docteur.

-Moi aussi. Je suis débordé, comme toujours, mais je dois pouvoir te trouver un rendez vous demain après midi. Juste pour vérifier que tout va bien là dedans.

Disant cela, il avait posé son doigt sur le générateur. Tony avala difficilement sa salive, avant de murmure un bref « d'accord ». Il salua le docteur, puis repartit vers la chambre de Rowena. Il entra sans frapper, et trouva la femme endormie, serrant contre sa poitrine sa fille.

Comment s'appelait elle déjà ? C'est avec une grande fierté qu'il s'aperçut le savoir. Allison. Il posa le gobelet sur la table de nuit et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la petite fille se mit à couiner. N'ayant aucune envie qu'elle réveille sa mère, le génie s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la serrer davantage contre elle. Il ne parvint à rien, mais découvrit un bracelet que portait Rowena, et qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il s'agissait d'une plaque de métal blanc semblable à de l'argent. Elle était liée à son poignet par un cordon de coton brun. Il connaissait cette forme, mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait vu. Il tenta de se concentrer, mais il ne parvint à rien. Poussant un soupir, il quitta la chambre, puis l'hôpital, hanté par cet arrière goût de souvenir oublié.

Dés qu'il fut au dehors, une question s'imposa à son esprit : Maintenant qu'il avait amené des fleurs à ses parents et à Rowena, qu'allait il pouvoir faire ? Avant, il aurait certainement cherché à draguer une serveuse, ou quelque chose du même ordre. Mais il n'aspirait plus qu'à être seul.

Il décréta mentalement de passer le reste de la journée à bricoler l'armure, son DRON qu'il avait quelque peu laissé à l'abandon, et ne plus penser qu'à ses projets. Il en avait bien le droit. Avec un sourire, il rentra à pied jusqu'à l'Atelier, laissant le vent frais lui chatouiller les joues. Passant une main sur son menton, il réalisa qu'il faudrait qu'il se rase.

Il acheta un sandwich à un marchand ambulant, puis partit d'un bond pas. Il n'attendait plus que Pepper et Rhodey qui arriveraient le soir même.

Comme prévu, il dut attendre le soir pour qu'on sonne à la porte de l'Atelier. Il ordonna à JARVIS d'ouvrir, et c'est avec un sourire sincère qu'il accueillis ses amis. Pepper- qui portait un jean et un chemisier blanc-, posa sur lui un regard où se mêlait perplexité et interrogation :

-Tu n'as pas l'air malade.

-Non, j'ai juste fait l'école buissonnière.

-C'est mon expression ! Se défendit Rhodey.

-Tu déteins sur moi. Alors, ça va ?

-Si on excepte le fait que j'ai faillis tuer le prof de math ? S'enquit la jeune fille, tout va bien. Et toi ?

-Je pète la forme. J'ai passé la journée à réparer l'armure, et je ne suis pas mécontent de mon travail. Des nouvelles d'Hammer ?

Rhodey se laissa tomber sur une chaise alors que Pepper posait son sac par terre. Elle en sortit une paire de talon haut noir qu'elle enfila. Délaissant ses baskets, elle jeta un regard perplexe à ses chaussures avant de grimacer. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle déclara :

-Rien. Bon, je me lève, ne riez pas.

C'était sans compter sur Rhodey qui pouffait déjà, en prévision de ce qui allait arriver. La lycéenne se leva et, cahin caha, parvint à faire quelques pas. Ses jambes tremblaient, son corps tout entier était tendu, et il fallut que Rhodey court l'aider pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas au sol. Tony, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, l'encouragea :

-Tu t'en sors très bien Pepper.

-Menteur !

-Bon… Moi qui comptais t'apporter mon aide…

-Si tu veux m'aider, viens me tenir la main, ironisa elle.

Le génie le prit pour argent comptant et, voyant Rhodey s'éloigner, il prit son bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui, ainsi perché. Et ses jambes n'en finissaient plus :

-Bon, murmura il oubliant ses jambes, On va essayer de marcher jusqu'à Rhodey, d'accord ?

La jeune fille déglutit avec peine, et rangea derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux roux. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle avait ce tic lorsqu'elle était tendue. Sans plus attendre, l'étrange duo se mit en marche, à pas hésitant. Trois fois, Pepper bascula d'un côté, et trois fois elle atterrit dans les bras de Tony qui n'en semblait pas déçu. Bien au contraire. Rhodey s'amusait de ce spectacle, particulièrement lorsqu'ils basculèrent sur le sol tout les deux et finirent le visage de l'un à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre.

Ils étaient mignons, songea il. Et il envia un instant son meilleur ami. Finalement, après une heure et demi de chute, de rire et d'un semblant de sérieux, Pepper marcha sur ses talons comme une mannequin sur un podium. Et elle en était ravie :

-J'y crois pas, murmura elle, Je pensais que je n'y arriverai jamais !

-La preuve, murmura Tony qui assit à même le sol jouait avec son tourne vis. Tu t'en sors très bien. Mais pour de vrai cette fois.

-Il faut que je prenne ça pour un compliment ?

-Etant donné le nombre faramineux de fille en hauts talons que j'ai vu dans ma vie : oui.

-Tu ne te vanterais pas un peu ? Ironisa Rhodey.

-Prend ça pour un compliment, reprit il en ignorant son meilleur ami.

Pepper éclata de rire avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, entre les deux, et de les prendre par les épaules. Ses cheveux roux se rependirent sur leurs épaules, et elle posa un baiser sur chacune de leurs joues :

-Merci les garçons.

-Tout le plaisir est pour nous, mademoiselle Potts, ironisa le génie.

-Taisez vous monsieur Stark, ou il est fort probable que je vous fasse payer votre ironie à grands coups de talons aiguilles.

-Chiche.

Le trio partit d'un grand rire. Au cœur des problèmes mêlant WEPLASH, Stane, Justin Hammer et Rowena Cups, leur groupe semblait indissociable, à l'épreuve des coups et des balles. Comme dans une armure.

Lorsque la bande se sépara, une demi heure plus tard, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras des un et des autres avant de partir. Tony, une fois la rue traversée, ouvrit la porte de la maison, et entendit la voix de JARVIS retentir comme une alarme :

-Monsieur, votre tuteur sait que vous n'êtes pas aller en cours aujourd'hui et il ne semble pas ravie. Il arrivera d'une minute à l'autre.

-Mince, jura il. Tant pis… je l'attend de pied ferme.

Disant cela il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois devant son ordinateur, il y pianota quelques secondes avant de reprendre le dessin détaillé d'un générateur de secoure. Au moins, songeait il, il pourrait servir à quelqu'un si lui venait à disparaître.

Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il n'entende la porte claquée. Une demie seconde plus tard, la voix de Nick Fury tonnait :

-Anthony, où es tu ?

-J'arrive.

A ces mots il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le salon à grands pas. Il y trouva son tuteur qui, les mains dans les poches, semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Il posa sur le génie aussi noir que sa colère, puis hurla :

-Alors comme ça tu n'es pas aller en cours aujourd'hui ?!

-En effet.

-Et tu n'as pas honte ?

-Non. Je devrais ?

-Anthony, j'ai été plutôt compréhensif jusqu'à maintenant, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Pour qui te prends tu ? Que je sache, ta dernière note est pitoyable !

-Vous parlez de mon vingt en math ?

-Non ! Tu es un génie, tu ne devrais pas te contenter de ce que tu as. Je pense à ton test de littérature où tu as eu quelque chose comme trois !

-Et alors ? J'ai toujours été mauvais en littérature…

-C'est ton état d'esprit, jeune homme, que je critique ! Pas tes capacités médiocres. Tu ne crois pas que, au lieu de caracoler dans ton armure, tu pourrais davantage travailler tes cours de littérature ? Ou ceux de géographie, peut être, car au cas où tu l'aurais oublier, tu n'es pas brillant dans cette discipline non plus !

-Ça va ! Ça va ! Ne hurlez pas comme cela ! Excusez moi de penser que sauver des vies est plus important que « Roméo et Juliette » !

-Je parle de ton avenir ! Pense que sur ton dossier scolaire, il n'y aura pas marqué « Sauve des vies » mais « Dénigre Shakespeare » ! Pense à toi, avant de penser aux autres. Et Iron man n'est qu'une perte de temps !

-Je vous interdis de dire cela !

Il n'avait pas autant travailler, ni autant souffert pour que son tuteur fracasse ce qu'il avait construit. Il le lui défendait.

-Iron man n'est pas plus une perte de temps que les cours de littérature ! C'est bien ce que fait Iron man !

-MARVEL t'est monté à la tête, ma parole ! Les justiciers masqués ne sont jamais reconnus, et le fait de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin ne les aide pas à avoir une vie meilleur ! Au contraire ! Comment veux tu grandir normalement si tu ne te donne pas les moyens d'y arriver ? Anthony, je te parle !

-Mais je n'aurai jamais une vie normale ! Jamais ! Mettez vous cela dans le crane une bonne fois pour toute ! Alors que je sois un super héros ou pas, qu'est ce que ça change ?

-Ça change que tu ne te focalises pas sur tes études mais sur l'armure !

-Je me fiche bien de tout le reste !

-C'est que je te reproche ! Tu devrais te sortir Iron man de la tête et penser au lycée et aux autres ! Trouve toi une copine, va faire la fête, je ne sais pas, mais oublie cette armure ! Tu as vu dans quel état t'as mit WEPLASH ? Tu es continuellement épuisé, je me demande à chaque seconde si tu n'es pas en train d'exploser dans le ciel, et tu ne sembles même pas t'en rendre compte ! Ouvre les yeux, la vie que tu mènes ne t'es pas adapté. Tu es malade, Anthony. Malade et blessé, et tu veux encore retourner dans ton armure !

-Si c'était pour me passer un savon sur Iron man, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?

-Ce n'est pas sur Iron man, c'est sur ton état d'esprit. Tu réfléchis de travers ! Etablie l'ordre de tes priorités plutôt que de jouer les héros !

-Ça suffit ! Hurla il hors de lui, Vous n'avez rien à me dire, vous n'êtes pas mon père !

A ces mots il s'en fut dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Il ne voulait plus entendre la voix de son tuteur. Sans hésiter, il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et sauta au dehors, ignorant JARVIS qui lui demandait de revenir. Il s'en fut à travers les rues, errant comme une âme en peine. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où aller, ni de qui appeler. Il resta seul un long moment, suivant ses pas, avant de s'arrêter devant une maison qu'il reconnaissait. Du moins, une partie de sa mémoire se la rappelait.

Sans attendre, il sonna à la porte et attendit une minute ou deux avant qu'un homme aussi grand que Fury ne vienne ouvrir. Il avait les cheveux gris, le nez aquilin, et le même nez que sa fille :

-Bonsoir, murmura le génie.

-Excusez moi, nous nous connaissons ?

-Non, et je le déplore. Je viens pour Pepper, à vrai dire.

-A une heure pareille ? Je suis désolé, mais ma fille ne verra aucun garçon si tard.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Je veux juste lui parler.

-Tu lui parleras demain.

-Mais c'est urgent !

-Alors, fit l'homme fermant la porte, tu lui parleras en urgence !

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, il fallut à Tony la meilleure volonté du monde pour ne pas la marteler à coup de poings. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui refuse quelque chose, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Poussant un long soupir, il saisit son téléphone et demanda à JARVIS d'appeler Pepper. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de la jeune fille retentit :

-Tony ?

-Salut Pepper.

-C'était toi à la porte ?

-J'y suis toujours. Dis, tu pourrais t'échapper pour rejoindre Anthony Stark ou il faudrait qu'Iron man te capture ?

-Euh… A cette heure ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais tu peux sortir ?

-Pas maintenant, mais d'ici une demie heure mes parents seront couchés. Tu peux attendre jusque là ?

-Pas de problème. A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha avant d'appeler Rhodey. Son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne réponde, la voix embrumées par le sommeil :

-Tony ? A cette heure ?

-Debout là dedans ! Dis, tu peux sortir ou tu es trop enfoncé sous tes draps pour te remuer ?

-Ça dépend pour quoi…

-J'en sais rien. Une tournée nocturne dans New York, flanqué de tes deux meilleurs amis ?

-C'est une des rares raisons pour laquelle je me lèverai, mais pas aujourd'hui. Tu m'as fait courir au cimetière hier soir, tu ne me priveras pas de sommeil ce soir ! Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha, légèrement déçu. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre par ce qu'il était fatigué. Il le comprenait. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant que la maison Potts ne s'éteigne complétement, puis vingt encore avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre. Pepper sortit, portant un jean et un chemisier à manche longue qui lui allait à ravir :

-Salut le génie, fit elle fermant la porte à clef.

-Salut.

-Tu n'as pas l'air ravie : qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je me suis disputé avec Fury.

-Ah ! Tu avais oublié ce que c'est de se faire passer un savon ?

-On peut voir ça comme ça. J'avais appelé Rhodey, mais je crois que son oreiller est plus confortable que notre présence.

-Saligaud, ironisa elle. Bon, où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Ecoute, je n'étais pas parti pour cela, mais tant qu'à faire… Je sais que tu es très caller sur tout ce qui touche à l'armé, les nouvelles en général et j'en passe. Tu as déjà vu Obadiah Stane avec sa clef USB ?

-Tu veux dire… Celle que ton père lui avait offerte ? Bien entendu, il posait souvent avec ! Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

-Je pense qu'on a installé sur son ordinateur un programme extrêmement complexe. Pour le mettre, puis le retirer de l'ordinateur, l'idéal est une clef USB. Ça expliquerait aussi la présence de certains dossiers sur le serveur…

-Et tu te demandes où est cette clef !

-C'est ça. Pour le savoir, il suffit d'aller à la Toure Stark. Dans un des coffres fort, j'avais enfermer la clef USB et l'ordinateur de Stane.

-Et si elle n'y ait pas… on se demande où elles est ?

-C'est ça.

-Dans ce cas qu'est ce qu'on fait encore là ?

Disant cela, la rousse se dirigea à grands pas vers la Toure qui, même d'ici, illuminait le ciel. Ils furent au bâtiment en quelques minutes, et Tony ouvrit la porte grâce à une carte d'accès qu'il avait « emprunter » à son père il y a bien longtemps. La porte en verre s'ouvrit sans grincer, et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall presque désert, gardé par un gardien d'un certain âge que Tony connaissait bien. Ils se contentèrent de le saluer.

Le duo prit ensuite un ascenseur qui les emmena aux cent trentième étage, soit le dernier palier. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, le génie vit sa compagne écarquiller les yeux. Il était vrai que, lorsque l'habitude ne s'était pas faite, la vue sur New York depuis le bureau du gérant était incroyable.

-Ça va ? Demanda il un sourire en coin, Tu te remet ?

-C'est… Waho. Incroyable.

-C'était le bureau de mon père, le coffre fort est par là.

-J'arrive.

Ils suivirent un petit corridor qui les mena devant un pan de mur uniquement fait de métal. Tony y posa sa main, et elle regarda avec effarement une porte se former dans la surface plane de la paroi. Le génie murmura un bref « Code d'accès : Anthony Stark » avant qu'il n'y ait un déclic et qu'il ne pousse le battant.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé de coffre fort, elle avait imaginé une pièce immense, blanche, aux murs couverts de compartiments secrets, mais ce n'était le cas du tout. Ce coffre fort ressemblait à l'atelier du père Noël : les murs étaient couvert de câbles argentés qui luisaient comme des guirlandes, le plafond était éclairé par une reconstitution parfaite de la galaxie, et ici et là, répartie de façon inégale, des coffres en métal se prélassaient.

-C'est drôle, murmura elle, je n'imaginais pas du tout cela comme ça !

-C'est mon père et moi qui l'avions aménagé : ça expliquait le désordre… Mais d'où viennent toutes ces boites ?

-Et le bon goût, ironisa elle. Bon, qui a accès à ce coffre ?

-Mon père, Rowena, Obadiah Stane et moi.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Tu en es certain ?

-C'est moi qui ait inventé ce système.

-Dans ce cas je te fais confiance. On va en avoir pour un moment à trier ces boites, alors tu commences par la gauche, et moi par la droite ?

- Ça me va. Normalement, la clef USB est dans une petite valise en fer. Elle n'est pas plus grande qu'une boite à musique.

-Parfait.

Sans rien demander de plus, la rousse se dirigea vers la droite et commença à ouvrir toutes les boites correspondant à la description que Tony lui en avait faite. Le garçon fit de même en commençant par la gauche.

Entre la poussière qui se soulevait à chacun de leurs mouvements et le nombre de coffre qui semblait s'accroitre dés qu'ils en ouvraient un nouveau, cette recherche ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Au bout d'une heure, de la sueur coulait sur leurs fronts et leurs muscles les tiraient. Au bout de deux, ils toussaient à cause de la poussière et voyaient trouble. Finalement, alors que Tony allait demander une pause, la voix de Pepper retentit :

-Je l'ai !

Se retournant, il trouva la rousse couverte de poussière, le souffle court, assise au milieux de boite en tout genre. Sur ses genoux, elle en avait ouverte une plus petite que les autres. Sans attendre, il laissa tomber sa mallette – une mini fusée à tête nucléaire-, et vint près de la jeune fille. S'asseillant, il l'entendit se racler la gorge avant de désigner une place manquante dans une mousse protectrice :

-Ce n'est pas là qu'elle devrait être ?

-Si. Il s'agit à présent de savoir où elle est.

-Celui ou celle qui a installé le logiciel a dut la garder.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Il devait penser que le coffre fort était surveillé.

-Mais c'est idiot : il n'y a pas de caméra ici.

-Qui te dit qu'il le savait ? Bon, pour reprendre ma théorie, si on trouve la clef, on trouve celui qui a payé WEPLASH pour empoisonner Hammer Multinational…

-… et pour me tuer. La première fois que j'ai rencontré WEPLASH- enfin Banks mais c'est le même-, il a dit que ses employeurs parlaient de moi avec un certain mépris. Tu crois que ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'une autre entreprise, qui croit qu'Iron man a été fait par mon père ?

-Plus vraisemblablement quelqu'un de Stark Industrie qui sait qu'Iron man n'a pas été fait par ton père, et qui ne veux pas que la boite ait les même problèmes avec Iron man qu'avec WEPALSH.

-Moui… grommela il… Ça ne nous amène pas loin.

Il resta songeur un instant. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit collante de sueur, il était irrésistiblement attiré par sa peau, et cela ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Il finit par murmurer, tentant de penser à autre chose :

-Mais ni mon père, ni Obadiah Stane, ni moi n'avons pus faire cela. Et Rowena assure qu'elle a été piégée.

-Quelqu'un ment alors.

-Mon père est au cimetière, Stane en prison et moi en Iron man.

-Dans ce cas c'est Rowena.

-Non, tu ne l'as connais pas. Elle est incapable de…

-Je connais les femmes en général. Et je sais qu'on est capable du pire, y comprit de payer un malade en métal pour raser une entreprise.

-Et moi qui trouvais Iron man violent…

Pepper lui donna un coup de coude amicale, un sourire aux lèvres. Posant la boite devant elle, elle fixa un instant la place vide, comme pour la graver dans son esprit à jamais. Elle finit par décréter :

-A présent, une fouille dans son bureau, et on sera fixé. Si on la trouve, c'est elle, sinon on recommence.

-Vu comment son bureau es ordonné, il ne nous faudra pas plus de dix minutes pour en faire le tour.

-Tant mieux, je commence à être vraiment fatigué. Allez : au boulot !

Ils se levèrent en s'appuyant sur les meubles et, baillant, quittèrent le coffre fort à petits pas. Tony ferma le mur derrière eux, et ils allèrent jusqu'au bureau de Rowena Cups. Dans la pénombre casi totale, à peine percé par la luminosité para sélénique de l'astre opaque, la pièce semblait être bercé par un doux rêve dont ils vinrent la tirer.

Tony regarda sous le bureau, puis dans le tiroir central alors que la rousse fouillait les autres. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle laissa un lourd soupir lui échapper :

-Il n'y a rien.

-Non.

-On ne trouvera rien.

-Non plus.  
-Mais si ce n'est pas Rowena, alors qui a la clef ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le génie baillant, et je crois que nous sommes trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait venir pour rien…

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur Stark.

A ces mots, la lycéenne vint prendre son bras et s'y colla, sentant le sommeil la prendre. Toute fois elle lutta, n'ayant aucune envie de dormir dans les bras de Tony. Bon, un jour, peut être, pourquoi pas. Mais pas maintenant, alors qu'elle était aussi collante qu'un caramel et sentait le chacal.

-Je te ramène, murmura il passant un bras sur ses épaules, Tu veux qu'on prenne une voiture ?

-On a pas l'âge pour conduire…

-Je sais conduire depuis que j'ai sept ans.

Lorsque le lendemain Pepper se réveilla, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi sa gorge la grattait, ni pourquoi elle sentait son attache de soutien-gorge lui rentrer dans la peau. Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'était encore habillée, et son jean commençait à lui scier la taille. S'en débarrassant sans même repousser les couvertures, elle le jeta dans un coin avant qu'une abominable odeur de transpiration ne la prenne à la gorge. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle comprit que cette odeur venait d'elle et de son tee-shirt froissé. Qu'avait elle fait la veille pour s'endormir encore habillée et aussi sale ?

Le coffre fort de la Toure lui revint lentement à l'esprit, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle était rentrée en voiture. Enfin que Tony l'avait raccompagné en voiture. Elle se traita mentalement d'imbécile avant de se demander si tout aller bien, si il n'avait pas eu d'accident, ni n'avait été arrêter.

Saisissant son téléphone, elle composa son numéro en espérant ne pas tomber sur la messagerie. Ce ne fut pas le cas, une voix embuée de sommeil lui répondant :

-Pepper ?

-Tony ? Ça va ? T'es pas mort ? Tu n'as pas eu d'accident ? Dis, tu n'es pas en prison ?

-Ah… Ça tombe bien que tu en parles, c'est vrai que j'ai eu de petits soucis. J'ai percuté un camion en rentrant chez moi, et les policiers m'ont trainés au poste pour que je réponde de mes actes. Là je suis en cellule, le générateur pend en dehors de ma poitrine.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Bien sure que non, ce n'est pas vrai, finit le génie éclatant de rire.

-Et tu te trouves drôle ? Non mais c'est une blague ?

-Ça va, ne te fâche pas. Bien dormi ?

-J'ai connu pire. Je t'ai réveillé ?

-C'était toi ou JARVIS. A choisir…

-Tu as parlé avec Fury ?

-Toujours pas. Et toi, tes parents savent que tu n'as pas joué à la belle au bois dormant, cette nuit ?

La rousse resta songeuse un instant, tentant de se remémorer comment elle était rentré la veille. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir claquer des portes. Faisant la moue, elle déclara :

-Je verrai au petit déjeuner.

-Je dois te souhaiter bonne chance ?  
-C'est préférable.

-Dans ce cas bonne chance.

-Toi aussi.

-Au fait, merci pour hier soir.

-De rien, même si je n'approuve pas le fait que tu m'ais ramener en voiture !

-Oh là là ! Il faut vivre dangereusement.

-C'est Iron man qui parle ou c'est Tony Stark ?

-Très drôle.

A ces mots ils raccrochèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors que Pepper se levait pour aller prendre une douche, le génie s'extirpa difficilement de ses draps et fit quelques pas en étouffant un bâillement. Il traversa sa chambre, ouvrit la porte, et pénétra dans le salon-cuisine où son tuteur l'attendait.

Il portait son uniforme habituel, et pianotait sur l'ordinateur d'Obadiah Stane. Tony songea qu'il devrait s'en débarrasser un jour ou l'autre. Sa place était dans le coffre fort de Stark Industrie, mais dans la maison d'un lycéen et d'un général en chef.

Il ouvrit le frigidaire et en sortit un verre de purge qu'il avala en grimaçant. Il ne dit pas un mot, et attendit que Fury parle. Lorsqu'il eu terminé son verre, il le mit dans le lave vaisselle et attrapa un paquet de cookies qu'il ouvrit. Il en saisit un et le croqua, attendant toujours une parole, un mot, un signe de son tuteur.

Ce signe fut long à arriver, mais il en valait la peine :

-Anthony, entendit il, je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose.

-Ah, vous vous décidez à parler ? Je vous félicite.

-Viens voir.

Le garçon obéit, bon grès mal gré. Se levant, il vint prendre place à côté de Fury. Il s'attendait à ce que l'air s'électrifie lorsqu'ils seraient près l'un de l'autre, mais pas du tout. Rien ne se passa. Se penchant, le génie discerna sur l'écran le journal de Stane défiler, narrant comment il l'avait empoisonner. Il ne l'avait pas lus, préférant évacuer cette période de sa mémoire. Fury montra une ligne, et lut à haute voix :

-« J'ai vu Banks aujourd'hui. Le logiciel est bien sur la clef. Tout se met en place. Bientôt je pourrais enfin craquer le cœur de cet ignare, je lui ai encore donné 0,05g d'arsenic aujourd'hui. Il commence enfin à être malade. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

-Alors Stane serait derrière tout cela ?

-Bien sure que non. Il est en prison, j'ai encore vérifié hier. En fait je crois que celui qui est derrière tout cela savait que la clef renfermait le logiciel. Après la question est : qui aurait pus le savoir?

-L'assistante d'Obadiah et mon père était Rowena Cups.

-Dans ce cas je crois que tu as ton vrai coupable. Pour le prouver, il suffit de trouver comment elle a put envoyer le virus depuis l'ordinateur d'Hammer.

-Je sais.

-Comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?

-J'ai un espion en mission secrète, ironisa il.

-Dans ce cas j'ai hâte de voir quelles seront ses conclusions.

Il y eu un court silence durant lequel ne retentit plus que la soufflerie de l'ordinateur. Tony se racla la gorge, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il voulait que ce soit Fury qui commence, à nouveau. Et il commença :

-J'y suis peut être aller un peu fort hier soir.

-Et moi je n'aurais pas dus sécher les cours.

-Je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi.

-On est quitte à présent ?

-On peut dire ça, fit le génie avec un sourire.

-Promet moi juste d'être prudent quand tu seras dans l'armure.

-Je vous le promets.

Disant cela, le garçon se leva et s'en fut dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche gelée. Revigoré, il se brossa les dents avant de chercher un tee-shirt – qu'il ne trouva d'ailleurs pas-. La voix de JARVIS résonna, ce qu'elle faisait rarement dans la salle de bain :

-Monsieur, vous devriez vous raser.

-Hein ? C'est pas bête.

Il se souvenait vaguement y avoir penser la veille. Saisissant un rasoir, il passa une vingtaine de minutes à s'écorcher les joues avant de décréter que cela irait bien. Saisissant une serviette, il essuya le sang qui perlait de son visage et quitta la salle de bain, la peau à demi arrachée.

Il traversait le salon lorsqu'il entendit rire. Se retournant, il trouva Fury dans le canapé, ayant posé l'ordinateur de Stane sur la table basse. Haussant un sourcil, il posa sur le général un regard surprit. Qui avait il de drôle ? L'homme finit par se calmer, reprenant son souffle comme après une course. Ses pommettes avaient rougies, et il ne semblait pas s'être amusé depuis un moment.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda il.

-Rien… C'est que… Tu me rappels quelqu'un…

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Qui ?

-Moi, à ton âge. La première fois que je me suis rasé, à vrai dire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez contre mon rasage ?

-Tu ne t'es jamais rasé, je me trompe ?

-Et bien… murmura le génie quelque peu surprit qu'il l'ait deviné… Oui. Comment le savez vous ?

Fury se leva, les lèvres étirées par un immense sourire. Le garçon se demanda si il était comique à ce point là. Venant se placer face à lui, il posa une main sur son épaule :

-Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on peut s'arracher les joues. Bon, je ne crois pas que ce soit mon rôle, mais à défaut d'un père, il faut bien que je t'apprenne deux ou trois choses. Viens avec moi.

Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain, à la surprise du lycéen. Fury n'allait tout de même pas lui apprendre à se raser ? Il aurait aimé rire, mais l'appréhension que ce soit vrai le troublait. Pénétrant à la suite du général, il le vit lui tendre le rasoir qu'il avait utilisé et dont les lames étaient couvertes de sang. Sortant d'un tiroir du coton et un flacon d'alcool à quatre vingt dix, il ouvrit le flacon et imbiba un coton d'alcool. Saisissant le rasoir, il nettoya la lame et la tendit au génie.

-Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de ça, avoua il.

-Je sais, mais ça ne m'a pas réussi.

Sortant du même tiroir une bombe de mousse à raser, il la posa devant lui et ajouta :

-Et de ça aussi…

-Mais oui ! La mousse à raser ! Je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose !

-Tu t'arracheras déjà moins. Ensuite un conseil : commence par le haut.

-C'est toujours bon à savoir. Merci.

-De rien. Si tu t'arraches encore quelque chose, prévient moi. Au fait, je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, nous sommes sur un dossier extrêmement épineux.

-D'accord.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tony. Le général quitta la salle de bain, fermant la porte, son sourire fiché sur le visage. Le génie suivit les conseils de son tuteur- qui s'avérèrent extrêmement utiles-, puis convint de partir au lycée. Sortant de la salle de bain, il vit que Fury n'était plus là.

Il prit son sac, y fourra un sandwich cuisiné la veille, et s'en fut. Fermant la porte à double tours, il courut jusqu'au bus qu'il attrapa alors que les portes se fermaient. Une fois assis, il sortit son téléphone où un SMS de Rhodey était affiché : « Alors mon pote, cette soirée ? C'était comment avec Pepper ? Hâte que vous me racontiez votre premier baiser ».

Poussant un soupir, le génie répondit simplement : « Va te faire foutre ». C'était simple, explicite, peut être un peu vulgaire, mais cela reflétait son état d'esprit. Il en avait plus qu'assez que Rhodey le taquine sur Pepper. Certes elle était très jolie, et très douce, très sympa, très drôle, très gentille, un brin loufoque peut être, mais aussi pétillante, courageuse, intelligente et elle n'avait pas peur de faire des choses un peu démentielles. Bon, songea il, Peut être qu'il l'aimait bien. Peut être aussi qu'il aurait bien aimé l'embrasser. Peut être encore qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, et enfin peut être qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Il se tansa mentalement. L'amour, comme disait Stane, était pour les contes de fée. Mais après tout, Stane n'était qu'un assassin profiteur qui avait tenter de l'empoisonner, aussi se permit il d'oublier sa remarque. Amoureux et Pepper… Il avait beau ne pas être poète, il se rendait compte que ces deux mots allaient merveilleusement bien dans la même phrase. Il était amoureux de Pepper. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi heureux depuis un moment.

Lorsque la rousse vint prendre place à côté de lui, elle ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi ses joues étaient égratignées, puis pourquoi il souriait autant.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je me suis réconcilier avec Fury…

-C'est ça qui te rend aussi heureux ?

-Plus ou moins.

Elle haussa un sourcil alors que le bus s'ébranlait. Un sourire adorable tordit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle décréta :

-Tu me caches quelque chose.

-Moi ? Te cacher quelque chose ? Jamais !

-Menteur.

-Bon… Peut être un truc ou deux, mais c'est des trucs de mecs.

-Hum… Je vois.

En fait ce n'était pas des trucs de garçons, et tant mieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant tout le trajet, et il n'était pas rare qu'il rit à ce que disait la jeune fille, même si ce n'était pas drôle. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bus, ils trouvèrent Rhodey qui, les bras croisés, était adossé à l'arrêt en plastique.

Tony s'exclama :

-Salut !

-Tiens, salut vous deux ! Décidément, vous faites des virées nocturnes, vous venez au lycée ensemble…

-Rhodey, fit Pepper, la ferme.

-Tony a été nettement moins polie, avoua le lycéen. Bon, on y va ?

Le trio s'engagea sur le chemin de béton, sans hâte toute fois. Ils ne tenaient pas à voir leur professeur de mathématiques immédiatement. Toute fois, ils regrettèrent de ne pas avoir hâter leur pas lorsqu'une voix les héla :

-Eh ! Pepper ! Tony !

Les deux échangèrent un regard teinté de surprise et d'horreur. Ils auraient reconnus cette voix trop assurée entre toute, et aucun des deux n'avait une grande envie de voir son possesseur. Ils durent toute fois se retourner et trouvèrent- comme ils s'y attendaient- Justin Hammer. Il portait un élégant costume bleu et gris qui se mariait très bien avec la monture bleue de ses lunettes.

Tony s'était toujours demandé si il avait déjà porté un jean. De mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu Hammer autrement qu'avec des costumes assortis à sa paire de lunette. Pepper eu un faux sourire, dégoulinant de mauvaise fois :

-Justin ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !

-Et moi donc ! Tu es splendide ! Vendredi, tout le monde sera jaloux de ma cavalière !

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi…

-Je dis ce que je pense.

Ignorant Rhodey comme à son habitude, il posa ses yeux sur Tony et le détailla de bas en haut, s'arrêtant longuement sur le réacteur qui brillait à travers son tee-shirt gris. Se raclant la gorge, il demanda :

-Tony, tu peux venir avec moi ? J'aimerai te parler.

-D'accord.

Le génie suivit le lycéen, bon grès mal grés. Il s'en voulait d'abandonner Rhodey et Pepper, surtout pour aller converser avec Hammer, le plus imbécile des enfants gâtés de ce monde. Ils traversèrent le chemin de béton avant de se réfugier dans une niche que le bâtiment mettait à l'ombre.

Hammer essuya ses lunettes, les remit sur son nez, se racla la gorge, puis se décida à parler :

-Je pensais que tu étais mort.

-Comme tout le monde.

-Je suis désolé pour tes parents.

-Moi aussi.

Il ne voulait pas parler davantage. Sans qu'il se l'avoue, un certain amusement le prenait. Loin de rire d'Hammer- il avait pourtant bien assez de souvenir pour cela-, il se rendait simplement compte du point auquel il avait changé. Avant son enlèvement, Hammer avait une tête et demie de plus que lui, à présent ils faisaient la même taille. Il portait lui aussi de petites plaies sur les joues, même si elles n'étaient pas aussi profondes que les siennes. Toute fois, quelque chose lui disait que lui n'oubliait pas la mousse à raser.

Justin reprit :

-Ton truc là, dans la poitrine…

-Le réacteur ?

-Oui. C'est pas dangereux ?

-Non, n'ai pas peur.

-J'ai pas peur, c'est juste que… Bon, un peu peut être. Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Justin, n'essaye pas d'être sympa avec moi, ça ne marche pas.

-Je voulais juste savoir…

-Je ne crois pas un instant à ton histoire du mec qui se fait du souci, tu es trop bête pour ça alors dis moi franchement ce que tu veux.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il était évident, apparent, translucide, qu'il n'osait pas parler. Trois bonnes minutes de silence stagnèrent avant qu'il ne se décida à avouer :

-C'est à propos de Pepper…

-Ah, tu vois, ce n'était pas la mort ! Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Et bien. Tu sais que d'habitude je ne demande de conseil à personne, par ce que je suis génial… Et hyper canon… Et très intelligent aussi. Mais apparemment tu la connais bien, alors je voulais te demander…

-Justin, demande ou mon réacteur va soudainement devenir très dangereux.

-Non, non. Calme toi. Je veux juste savoir… Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec elle ?

A cette question, Tony sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son ventre et une jalousie sans borne le saisir. La simple idée de voir Pepper dans les bras de Max- ou d'Hammer- était une vision à peine imaginable. Serrant les poings, une envie dévorante de donner un coup au jeune homme le prit, mais il se retint.

Ignorant le réacteur qui lui envoyait une décharge de la puissance de sa jalousie, il se concentra sur le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place. Leur mission passait avant sa jalousie :

-Tout dépend de comment tu te comportes avec elle à la soirée.

-C'est à dire… ? Il faut que je la charme un peu ou que la fasse monter directement ?

-Ecoute, si j'étais toi, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle. Tu sais, elle est peu spéciale et…

-Mais justement ! C'est ça qui fait son charme !

Serrant les poings, le génie fit en sorte que Justin ne devine pas l'envie de meurtre qui l'étouffait. Il se concentra sur la légère pression que son écharpe exerçait sur sa brulure, qui commençait d'ailleurs à le piquer sévèrement. Se concentrant sur autre chose que sur l'image que son imagination avait crée de Pepper embrassant Justin, il reprit :

-Justement.

-Je n'ai pas peur, tu sais.

-Je sais. Mais si tu la fait souffrir, ou si tu t'y prend mal, je jure solennellement que le réacteur deviendra dangereuse.

-Si tu veux me surveiller, libre à toi, fit Hammer haussant les épaules, Après tout, tu es inviter. Tu n'as qu'à venir, comme cela tu pourras me conseiller.

Tony se souvint avoir gardé son carton d'invitation et il s'ne félicita. Il lui semblait à présent impossible de laisser la rousse à la solde des mains baladeuses de l'ado en rut qu'était Hammer.

-D'accord, murmura il, au moins tu ne feras de bêtise avec elle…

-Bon, c'est cool. Smoking de rigueur, mais si avec tu ne peux pas cacher ton truc…

-Réacteur ARK.

-… tu peux mettre autre chose.

-Ok. A Vendredi alors ?

-C'est ça. Et si tu pouvais faire en sorte qu'aucun mec n'ait de chance avec elle…

-Je ferai ce que je pourrai, promit il.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Justin s'en fut, laissant le génie seul à seul avec ses états d'âme. Il aurait aimé tuer Hammer- au propre comme au figuré- pour avoir eu la simple idée d'embrasser Pepper, mais la sonnerie l'en empêcha. Poussant un soupir, il courut jusqu'à la salle de math où son professeur menaçait de fermer la porte. Il arriva à se glisser entre le battant et le mur, au soulagement de ses amis. C'était bien connu, lorsque le professeur de math fermait la porte, vous auriez pus être poursuivit par Godzilla qu'il ne vous aurez pas ouvert.

Il vint s'asseoir entre Rhodey et Pepper, comme à son habitude, et sortit ses affaires alors que le professeur se dirigeait vers son tableau. Il saisit un feutre et commença à écrire une équation lorsque la rousse se tourna vers le génie :

-Qu'est ce que te voulait Hammer ?

-Savoir comment être en couple avec toi.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Ah… Par ce que je le sais ?

Rhodey éclata de rire alors que le professeur leur demandait de se taire. Tony se mordit la lèvre alors que Pepper devenait soudainement rouge comme armure. Il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans leur manière de se regarder. La lycéenne trouva quelque chose à répondre, ce qui lui valut 'admiration éternelle de Rhodey :

-Iron man.

-Même si je lui avais demandé, je suis certain qu'Hammer n'aurait pas bien prit le conseil du « soit comme moi ».

-Pas comme toi, imbécile.

-Je sais. Mais je n'ai rien dis. Aucune envie que cet imbécile te tape dans l'œil.

-Voleur d'expression, fit Rhodey.

Le génie se tourna à nouveau vers la rousse, et demanda à voix basse, faisant en sorte que seul Rhodey et elle puissent entendre :

-Au fait Pepper, tes parents t'ont entendu ?

-Si ils n'avaient fait que m'entendre… Murmura elle… Ce matin, mon père m'a demandé si j'étais sortit rejoindre… Attend que je retrouve les bons termes… Ah oui ! Mon « chevalier servant qui aime les lampes torches ». Je crois qu'il parlait de toi.

-Aïe. Tu ne t'es pas faite tuer ?

-Pire, franchement dans ces moments là je regrette de pas avoir d'amie fille chez qui aller dormir.

-Si tu veux, tu peux squatter chez moi. En tout bien tout honneur, hein. Rhodey, tu n'as qu'à venir aussi, comme ça…

-Eh, l'arrêta elle, c'est bon, t'en fait pas, j'avais compris !

Un sourire étira leurs lèvres. Alors que Rhodey se faisait la réflexion qu'une soirée chez son meilleur ami n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise idée, Pepper reprit :

-En revanche, je n'ai pas de pyjama sur moi.

-Tant pis, je dois bien avoir un tee-shirt à te prêter, avoua le génie. Peut être couvert de sang, déchiré, brulé et imbibé d'eau salée, mais il doit m'en rester un.

La lycéenne éclata de rire. A ce simple fait, le professeur se retourna, ses yeux luisant derrière ses lunettes comme deux katana. Tordant ses trais en un rictus amer, il hurla :

-Mademoiselle Potts, ne vous ai-je pas déjà demander de vous taire ?!

-Pardon monsieur Reeves, murmura elle.

-Je ne me contenterai pas d'un « pardon » ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois discuter avec monsieur Rhodes et monsieur Stark !

-Ce sont mes voisins…  
-Ce n'est pas une excuse !

-… Je ne vais pas très bien aujourd'hui…

-Ce n'est pas recevable non plus !

Son ton se durcit brusquement, comme soudainement transformée en glace. Elle finit :

-Et je ne comprends rien à vos cours !

-Comment ? Vous insultez mon enseignement ? Allez chez le proviseur, mademoiselle Potts, immédiatement !

Pepper se leva d'un bond, saisissant son sac. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur le professeur, il sembla à la classe entière qu'ils tiraient comme des mitraillettes. Elle finit par hurler :

-Ah oui ? Et bien vous savez quoi ?! Tant mieux ! Par ce que si c'est pour rester dans un cour comme celui ci, plutôt mourir !

-Mademoiselle, je ne vous permets pas !

-Et bien moi je me permets !

A ces mots, la lycéenne chargea son sac sur son épaule, traversa la pièce, et s'en fut en claquant la porte. Rhodey et Tony échangèrent un regard, éberlués, et haussèrent les épaules en un même geste. Aucun ne comprenait pourquoi Pepper était soudain si survolté, d'autant que l'idée de la soirée avait eu l'air de la charmer. Du moins plus que celle de voir Hammer le soir même.

-Elle a dit qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, rappela Rhodey. Elle est peut être fatiguée à cause de votre périple.

-Elle avait l'air triste.

-Qu'est ce qui a bien pus lui arriver ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je jure de faire manger du rayon laser à quiconque s'en est prit à elle.

-Tu joues les chevaliers servant, maintenant ?

-Uniquement les amis protecteurs.

-C'est ça.

Pendant ce temps, Pepper poussait la porte de bois du bureau de monsieur Smith, le professeur du lycée Blues Pell. Elle le connaissait pour être un petit homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, ressemblant à son père par ses cheveux grisonnants et un amour excessif pour les costumes. Elle l'avait rencontré une ou deux fois, pour lui remettre son inscription et pour qu'il lui fasse visiter le lycée.

Sans même toquer, elle pénétra dans la petite pièce aux boiseries polies qui était son lieu de travail, et le trouva assit sur un large fauteuil en cuir. Un combiné de téléphone était collé à son oreille. Il haussa un de ses broussailleux sourcils en la voyant et, abrégea de beaucoup la conversation.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, il put écarquiller les yeux de voir Pepper Potts- une élève somme toute assez douée et disciplinée- pénétrer dans son bureau à une heure semblable.

-Pepper, mais que fais tu ici ?

-Je me suis faites punir.

-Pardon ? Et par qui ?

-Monsieur Reeves.

Le proviseur écarquilla d'autant plus ses petits yeux gris, dissimulés sous les gros verres transparents d'une paire de lunettes. Se penchant en avant, il l'invita à prendre place sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Dés qu'elle fut assise, il demanda :

-Monsieur Reeves ? Tu es sure ? Que s'est il passé ?

-Rien, il m'a demandé de me taire.

-Je te serai gré de ne pas me parler sur ce ton.

-Désolée.

-Et c'est tout ? S'étonna il.

-Oui, confirma Pepper froide comme le marbre, c'est tout.

Monsieur Smith poussa un long soupir. Il avait toujours détesté de faire la leçon à des élèves, et le fait que ce soit à Pepper cette fois le réjouissait encore moins. Il aimait bien cette jeune fille : elle était d'ordinaire emprunte d'une bonne humeur à toute épreuve, faisait consciencieusement son travail, et était toujours attentif aux autres. Particulièrement à Anthony Stark, qu'elle avait apparemment pris sous son aile.  
Se raclant la gorge, il reprit :

-Je connais monsieur Reeves, et il n'enverrait pas un élève dans mon bureau juste par ce qu'il discute. Alors que s'est il passé ?

-Bon, grommela la rousse, je lui ai répondu.

-Voilà qui t'accable davantage. Et pourquoi lui as tu répondu ?

-Par ce qu'il a le don de m'énerver. Et je sais ce que vous allez me dire : ce n'est pas bien de défier l'autorité, blablabla… Ecoutez, donnez moi une, voir deux heures de colles, et laissez moi repartir.

Son ton sonnait faux. Depuis maintenant quinze ans qu'il exerçait dans ce lycée, Monsieur Smith avait apprit à reconnaître les réactions des élèves. Il avait même réussi à discerner trois types de comportement : venait d'abord celui des « meneurs »- comme il se plaisait à les appeler-, souvent populaires et déclarer « cool » par la multitude ils ne ressentaient jamais aucun remord, et s'amusaient toujours de blagues imbéciles. Venaient ensuite les « suiveurs », soit les élèves un peu moins populaire, parfois même à la limite de l'asociale, qui suivaient les meneurs. Puis enfin, il y avait les « autres » : des élèves sans histoire jusqu'alors qui lançaient un grand signal d'alerte destiné à prévenir qu'il allait mal, comme une fusée de détresse sur un navire.

Et il lui semblait évident que Pepper faisait partie de la troisième catégorie. Il ne pouvait dire quoi avec certitude, mais quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle ce matin.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ce matin. Raconte moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Je pensais être dans le bureau du principal, railla elle, pas chez le psy.

-Pepper, je veux juste t'aider.

-Mais tout va très bien ! Laissez moi !

Il y eu un lourd silence. Les meubles avaient soudain arrêtés de craquer, la fenêtre ouvrait grands ses yeux, et même la libellule en verre qui luisait à la cravate de monsieur Smith semblait l'observer. Rangeant une mèche derrière son oreille, elle poussa un long soupir avant de fourrer sa main dans son sac.

Lorsqu'elle le posa sur la table, elle ne voulut pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Etait-ce de la haine ? De l'horreur ? De la nostalgie peut être… Ignorant ses questions, elle vit le proviseur écarquiller les yeux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il semblait surprit. En même temps, comment ne pas l'être ? Elle même l'avait été, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert son casier ce matin.

L'homme resta silencieux un moment, puis rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez en murmurant :

-Quelle barbarie.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas que…

-Vous non, mais en revanche il y a dans ce lycée quelqu'un qui sait. Et je veux savoir qui.

A ses mots, elle saisit le poupon en plastique maculé de vernis à ongle rouge comme du sang et le rangea dans sons sac, le cœur lourd. Elle réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. Un an, songea elle. Cela lui avait parut à la fois si court et si long. Un an sans entendre son rire, sans voir son visage angélique, sans fantasmer sur Leonardo DiCaprio ensemble. Bientôt un an qu'elle avait quitté la Virginie pour arriver à New York, entrer au lycée, rencontrer Rhodey, puis Tony, il y avait eu les histoires de générateurs, la fête de Max, l'Iron Club, et à présent sa mission d'infiltration.

Le chemin parcourut lui semblait énorme, au fur et à mesure qu'elle y réfléchissait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la baignoire maculée, de sentir cette odeur écoeurante de sang, et les larmes couler sur ses joues. Tout à coup, un an lui semblait n'être qu'un labbe de temps minime.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, reprit l'homme.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Ça fera bientôt un an, jour pour jour.

-Qu'en dise vos parents ?

-Ils sont partis en Virginie ce matin, pour aller poser des fleurs sur sa tombe.

-Vous dormirez seule ce soir ?

-Non, avoua elle, mes meilleurs amis ont décidé qu'on dormirait tous ensemble.

-Est-ce qu'ils savent pour vous ?

-Je leur ai raconté, mais ils ne savent pas que c'est aujourd'hui.

-Vous devriez leur en parler. Ce sont des garçons gentils, et si il y a bien quelqu'un sur Terre qui peut comprendre ce que vous traversez, c'est Anthony Stark.

-Je sais.

Son ton n'admettait aucune contestation. Elle savait, et ne comptait certainement rien en faire, voilà tout. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le proviseur avec une dureté digne de celle d'un lion devant un dresseur tyrannique, puis elle demanda :

-C'est bon ? Je peux y aller ?

-Vas y.

Sans rien ajouter, elle chargea son sac sur son épaule, se leva, et quitta la salle avec la démarche d'une reine. Monsieur Smith, toujours sur son fauteuil, crut un instant que ce n'était pas une élève qui s'en allait, mais une femme. Une femme incroyablement belle et décidée, comme on en voyait peu.

Lorsque Pepper ouvrit son casier, elle fut quelque peu soulagée de ne pas trouver un autre poupon. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir la moindre idée de qui lui avait fait cette horrible farce, elle était bien décidée à ce que cette personne ne passe pas la journée.

-Eh bah, entendit elle, je ne sais pas qui t'as mise en rogne, mais j'espère que c'est pas moi !

Fermant la porte en fer avec la violence d'un typhon, elle se tourna et trouva Rhodey qui, adossé au mur, poussait de longs soupirs. Fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Attend, c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Après que tu ais hurlé sur monsieur Reeves comme ça ?

-Ne viens pas me faire la morale… Où es Tony ?

-Partit accompagné Anna et Ania à l'infirmerie, le prof l'a forcé.

-Qu'est ce qu'elles avaient encore, ces deux pétasses ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres du garçon. Il avait de la chance de pouvoir s'amuser un jour pareil. La jeune fille rangea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, puis l'entendit déclarer :

-Un truc con, comme d'habitude. Enfin, tu es sure de ne pas vouloir dire ce qu'il y a ?

-Rhodey, maintenant que je sais marcher sur des talons, il est fort probable que je m'en serve pour autre chose que marcher, si tu continus à me poser des questions.

-Bon… Une dernière, j'ai le droit ?

-Vas y.

-C'est quoi ta pizza préférée ?

Pepper haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Pourquoi la question lui semblait hors sujet ? Rhodey s'expliqua, sans quitter son sourire :

-Ce soir, on voulait commander des pizzas. Alors c'est laquelle ta préférée ?

-Devine.

-Par ce que je peux deviner ?

-Je paris que ta favorite est aux ananas.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, ce qui la fit rire. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait toujours imaginé Rhodey mangeant une pizza à l'ananas. Et apparemment, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda il.

-Ah ah ! Secret professionnel.

-Très drôle. Et moi, comment je peux trouver quelle est ta pizza préférée ?  
-Facile : il y a mon prénom dedans.

A cette simple déclaration, Rhodey éclata de rire. Pepper haussa un sourcil, surprise. Elle ne voyait pas exactement ce que sa devinette avait de comique. Le jeune homme demanda, incongrue, calmant son rire :

-Ne me dit pas que c'est la pizza aux Pepperoni ?

-Si… On en mangeaient tout le temps, ma sœur et moi. Ça piquait tellement que c'était devenu notre emblème… Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-C'est cette blague sur les Pepperoni qui me fait rire, avoua il. C'est la pizza préférée de Tony aussi. Par ce qu'il y a une partie de son prénom dedans.

-Il faut que je rie ?

-Avoue que c'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'enquit une voix, j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Se retournant, le duo trouva le génie qui, son sac sur l'épaule, semblait revenir d'une invasion zombi. Son teint était pâle, ses trais tirés, et il semblait sur le point de basculer en avant au premier obstacle :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'enquit Pepper.

Le garçon passa une main sur son visage, comme pour en retirer la fatigue. Après un court silence, il grommela :

-On voit que tu n'as jamais passer du temps avec Anna et Ania.

-Elles sont bêtes à ce point ?

-Non… enfin si, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Ce sont surtout de vrais chochottes. Tiens, là par exemple, elles ont fait croire au prof de math qu'elles avaient du sang sur les mains pour sécher le cours… En fait c'était du vernis à ongle.

A ces mots, il vit les yeux de la rousse s'emplirent d'un milliard de reflets aussi ravageurs que l'acide. La fureur qui y luisait le fit frissonner. C'était le même regard que celui de Stane. Il le connaissait pour être l'annonciateur du pire, mais il ne se doutait pas de la nature de ce que ce « pire » allait être.

Sortant de son sac le poupon maculé, Pepper le plaça devant lui, et demanda sévèrement :

-Il était comme ça ce vernis ?

-Et bien ça y ressemble…

-Je vais les tuer.

Disant cela elle rangea le bébé dans son sac et s'en fut à grands pas vers les casiers d'Anna et d'Ania qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de là. Prit d'une pulsion qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Tony la rattrapa et la plaqua contre lui, avec une force surprenante malgré son bras blessé. La serrant contre le réacteur, il l'entendit souffler :

-Tony, si tu ne me lâches pas immédiatement, tu peux dire adieu à ton entre-jambe.

-Je ne te laisserai pas aller te battre contre Anna et Ania.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?! Après ce qu'elles m'ont fait, il me semble que j'ai le droit de leur faire ravaler leurs vernis rouges et leurs décolletés pigeonnants !

-Tu n'iras pas.

Le coup qu'il ressue dans le ventre fut si violent qu'il crut s'effondrer sur le sol. Toute fois il tint bon, refusant de laisser Pepper aller se frotter aux deux cruches qu'étaient Anna et Ania, et surtout à Max qui veillait, non loin. Il était capable de tout, pour venger une défaite de sa petite amie. Même dans une bagarre.

Elle se mit à le frapper si fort qu'il regretta de ne pas avoir l'armure. Il la serra plus fort encore, ceux malgré ses plaies et sa brulure qui commençaient à le tirer. Les lycéens qui passaient près d'eux les regardaient étrangement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle assénait ses coups sur sa poitrine meurtrie, mais toute l'attention se porta sur eux lorsque, au milieu de la cohue, Pepper hurla avec la force d'une corne de brume :

-Tony ! Lâche moi !

A cet instant, un silence digne d'une cathédrale s'installa dans le couloir, et chacun tourna la tête pour regarder. Quel étrange spectacle c'était que de voir Anthony Stark retenir une jeune fille survoltée et à la limite de l'hystérie, qui le frappait avec démence. Rhodey, ne sachant d'où donner de la tête, regardait la foule canaliser son attention sur ses amis. Pepper hurlait de plus en plus, pour le plus grand bonheur des autres, et certain avaient même commencer à se rapprocher.

-Lâche moi, crétin ! Putain, laisse moi partir, espèce de connard arrogant et narcissique ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Mais lâche moi, merde ! Lâche moi !

Elle le frappa encore, hurla encore. Lorsque la cloche retentit, personne n'osa bouger, comme si le moindre mouvement aurait pus faire retomber la tension palpable qui s'était installée. Finalement, Tony sentit les coups faiblirent, les hurlements perdirent en décibel, et la rousse se mit à trembler. Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, comme une poupée de chiffon, de lourdes larmes dévalaient ses joues. Sa voix s'était brisée lorsqu'elle murmura « Laisse moi ».

Un murmure sourd monta des lycéens lorsque le génie s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il posa un regard qui se voulait sécurisant à sa silhouette fluette secouée de sanglot, et eu à son tour envie d'aller tuer Anna et Ania. Pepper ne méritait pas de souffrir, et il regretta un instant de l'avoir retenu, avant que son plan ne lui revienne à l'esprit. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre le générateur.

-Je te hais… murmura elle entre deux sanglots.

-Je sais, je suis désolé.

-Je te déteste…

-Calme toi Pepper, je suis là.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le castre- ou pire encore-, mais il fut surprit lorsqu'elle se nicha dans son cou, laissant ses larmes naitre de ses yeux, vivre sur ses joues, courir sur son tee-shirt et mourir sur le réacteur. Passant sa main sur son dos, il posa un baiser sur son front. Elle sentait bon.

-Pepper, écoutes moi. Je ne t'aurai jamais retenu si je n'avais pas eu un plan derrière la tête…

-Pour les défendre ? Et sortir avec une, ou les deux ?

-Ce que tu peux être bête parfois.

Rhodey rectifia silencieusement par un rapide- mais non moins expressif- « jalouse », que son meilleur ami comprit parfaitement. Et qu'il désapprouva à demi. Il posa un nouveau baiser sur son front, et écouta sa respiration ralentir avant de reprendre :

-… Tu verras, on va leur faire la honte de leur vie.

-Quand ?

-Quand tu voudras.

-Tout de suite ?

-Si tu veux.

Il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa joue pour y laisser un baiser. Après un court silence, elle demanda :

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

-Que tu souris.

-Très drôle.

-Non, que tout le monde soit rentré en cours. Après, on va pouvoir s'amuser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux se relevèrent, sous les yeux lassés de Rhodey. Pourquoi avait il l'intuition qu'ils allaient encore sécher un cour ?

Ce ne fut à vrai dire pas un cours qu'ils séchèrent, mais deux. Lorsque Anna et Ania sortirent du cours d'histoire, trop maquillées dans leurs vêtements aussi court que la décence le permettait, elles furent fort surprise de trouver, accrochées dans tous le lycée, des affiches d'elles. D'abord charmées, elles se tournèrent vers Harly qui fronçait les sourcils :

-Tu as vu ça ? S'enquit Anna, On est pas trop belle ?

-En plus on doit être intelligente pour que quelqu'un nous placarde comme cela sur les murs, renchérit Ania.

Harly, incrédule, fixa les affiches une par une, lisant les phrases en rose qui s'étalaient au dessus de la photo. Il lui fallut trois bonnes minutes pour comprendre que c'était toujours la même qui se répétait, inlassablement, comme une litanie monotone et provoquante.

-Euh… les filles, murmura il, vous devriez lire ce qu'il y a au dessus…

Anna, se penchant en avant, sembla déséquilibrée par le poids de ses seins. N'y prêtant pas attention, elle rajusta sa jupe qui moulait son postérieur, dévoilant légèrement son string, et lut à haute voix :

-Anna et Ania sont vierges…

-C'est même pas vrai, murmura Ania, On est verseau.

Anna resta songeuse un instant- ou une bonne minute-, jouant avec ses cheveux blonds. Elle finit par murmurer, écarquillant ses yeux peinturlurés d'une infâme teinte mauve :

-Je crois que quelqu'un nous a insulté, soeurette…

-C'est vrai que les vierges ont un tempérament d'idiote…

-Non, ce n'est pas vierge dans ce sens là.

Ania cogita un moment, puis fit la moue. Elle avait du mal à comprendre les choses lorsque l'on ne lui expliquait pas clairement :

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a un autre sens ?

-Oui, soeurette. Tu sais bien, les vierges et les puceaux…

-Ah oui !

Soudain, l'expression d'Ania changea, passant de l'incrédulité à la colère. Retirant de ses lèvres une mèche glossée, elle s'exulta :

-Mais qui a pus…

-Surement quelqu'un de jaloux.

-Mais penses un peu à notre réputation Anna…

Ania allait continuer lorsque leurs BlackBerry rose sonnèrent en chœur. Elles l'extirpèrent de leurs sacs à mains argentés pour voir le même message s'afficher à l'écran. Sans prendre garde à Harly qui fixait les affiches, elles lurent d'une même voix :

-« Salut, sais pas qui mis ça dans le lycée. Pas moi. Prête à prouver que faux ? RDV douches du gymnase. Tout de suite. Adore les plans à trois.

Xo-Xo, Max. »

Les deux lycéennes échangèrent un sourire en fermant leurs téléphones. Elles pouffèrent bêtement avant de se diriger vers le gymnase, se dandinant dans leurs vêtements trop serrés et trop courts.

Pendant ce temps, perchés sur une suspension en fer, l'Iron club était en plein moment de détente. Après avoir passer une heure à imprimer, coller les affiches d'Anna et Ania dans tout le lycée et à mettre au point leur plan, ils étaient à présent adossés à un mur, lançant de bref regard au gymnase qui luisait sous les projecteurs. C'est là qu'aurait lieux la vengeance de Pepper, et elle ne regrettait rien. Ni le parquet couvert d'une fine couche de glace que Tony avait fait grâce à une de ses inventions qui ne le quittait jamais, ni le caramel qui tomberait d'un panier de Basket lorsqu'elle actionnerait la manette correspondante, ni même les caméras de surveillances. Elle n'avait aucun remord non plus sur les jets de balles de tennis venant d'un énorme appareil radio commandé dont Rhodey avait la garde, et encore moins sur les seaux de peintures rouges et de crème enfarinés que Tony déverserait quand bon lui semblerait. C'est fou, songea elle, tout ce qu'un lycée pouvait cacher comme type d'arme.

Le génie, adossé à un projecteur, tapotait de la main le crochet qu'il allait devoir décrocher en tant voulu. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Face à lui Rhodey, armé de coton et de dissolvant trouvés dans la salle de dessin- ne me demandez surtout pas ce qu'il faisait là-, tentait de nettoyer le poupon peinturluré. De ce que voyait Pepper, il aurait bientôt fini.

-C'est par là, entendirent ils provenant de derrière la porte du gymnase, Oh j'ai tellement hâte ! C'est si romantique de faire ça ici, comme ça, à l'improviste…

-Ça me rappel « Roméo, Juliette et Oberon, une histoire un peu cochon ».

A ce simple titre, le trio sut à qui ils avaient à faire. Se redressant, Tony bénit le cerveau à peine plus gros qu'une cacahuète des jumelles- n'ayant pas prit la peine de vérifier que c'était le numéro de Max et non le sien-, et se tint près. Tout irait très vite, et il tenait à ne pas en perdre une miette.

Lorsque les deux entrèrent, il ne fallut que deux secondes pour que leurs talons aiguilles ne se posent sur la glace et qu'elles ne s'envolent, atterrissant les quatre fers en l'air sous les paniers de basket, hurlant de surprise. Pepper actionna les seaux de caramels qui s'effondrèrent sur elles comme des missiles, leur laissant tout le temps d'envisager le pire. Une fois que la matière brunâtre les eut complétement recouvertes, Rhodey les vits se lever et se mettre à courir, leurs seins sortant de leurs soutiens gorge, leurs cuisses humides émettant de brusques bruit de succion, leurs gorges déchirées par leurs hurlements d'effroi.

Elles tentèrent de se réfugier dans les douches où ils avaient prit le soin de diriger tous les jets froids vers l'entrée. Elles en ressortir en hurlant davantage encore, leurs maquillages coulant le long de leurs visages collant de sucre. Le mascara formait des volutes couleur de geai parfaitement en harmonie avec leurs yeux écarquillés. Le jeune homme appuya sur le bouton « marche », et les balles filèrent dans l'air avec une vitesse folle. La première heurta Ania qui hurla, puis se fut le tour de sa sœur. Bientôt, une pluie de balle jaune et blanche de la taille d'un citron se mit à pleuvoir sur le duo. Leurs hurlements redoublèrent, et le trio regretta lorsque les balles cessèrent de les frapper.

Désorientées, leurs coeurs peinant à reprendre leurs rythmes ordinaires, les jumelles s'accoudèrent au mur qui se trouvait près de la porte de sortie et se tournèrent vers elle comme vers un ultime recoure. Leurs yeux brillaient d'espoir. C'était sans compté sur Tony qui, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, fit basculer d'abord la crème, puis la peinture sur elles.

Les hurlements qu'elles poussèrent avaient quelque chose de malsain. Pour peu, Pepper aurait regretté ce qui leur arrivait. Pour peu seulement. Lorsque le duo fut allongées sur le sol, couvertes de caramel, d'eau glacée, de crème, de bleu et de peinture, la rousse laissa tomber deux feuilles qui vinrent se coller sur leurs dos. Sur celles ci étaient écrit en gras « Je suis une truie, une dinde, imbécile et cruelle. Mettez moi la main aux fesses ».

Se relevant, cahin caha, Anna et Ania échangèrent un regard et hurlèrent d'horreur à la simple vue de l'autre. Aucune n'eut l'intelligence d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait être dans le même état. Elles s'en furent en courant, laissant à Tony le temps de s'exclamer, se jetant sur ses amis :

-Dépêchez vous, on va manquer le meilleur !

Saisissant son téléphone, il demanda à JARVIS de se brancher sur la caméra près de l'entrée du gymnase, et ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de voir les jumelles surgirent de nul part, soufflant comme des coursiers après un travail éreintant. Rouge de peinture et de sueur, elles regardaient pitoyablement le plafond, rangeant leurs volumineuses poitrines dans leurs tops trop courts.

Bientôt, un amas de lycéen les fixa, interloqué. Quelques un riaient, et ce rire se rependit comme une trainée de poudre. Bientôt, le couloir tout entier avait dardé leurs yeux sur elles, comme autant d'étoile moqueuse. Pepper riait elle aussi.

Une fois que les jumelles furent parties vers leurs casiers, chacun posant sa main sur leurs volumineux postérieurs, Rhodey se laissa tomber entre Tony et elle, et soupira :

-Mission accomplie.

-Avec brio, ajouta le génie, avec brio.

-C'est vrai, avoua la rousse.

Rhodey posa sur ses genoux le poupon parfaitement nettoyé, qui ne gardait du vernis à ongles rouge qu'un vilain souvenir. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres, et elle murmura :

-Merci.

-Prends en soin : il a bien mérité une maman comme toi.

-Je vais être une mère tyrannique, car j'ai un projet pour ce bout de chou.

-Je n'aimerai pas être ton fils, fit Rhodey ironique.

Tony eu un sourire avant de jeter son sac sur son épaule. Il demanda l'heure à JARVIS avant de réaliser qu'il était trop tard pour retourner en cours. Tendant la main à Pepper et son meilleur ami, il déclara :

-Bon, les futurs parents, ça vous dérange si on y va ?

-On va être à l'heure ? Demanda la jeune fille acceptant sa main.

-Et bien pour l'heure suivante, oui, mais pas pour celle là. En gros, on peut sortir.

-Je vous félicite, grommela Rhodey se levant, en treize ans de cours je n'en ai jamais sécher autant que ce dernier mois !

Sans répondre, Pepper rangea le bébé dans son sac et le passa à son épaule avant de s'approcher de l'échelle qui permettait de descendre, et s'exclama :

-Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai rendez vous avec Hammer ! A ce soir, donc ?

-A ce soir, confirma le génie.

Lorsqu'il disparut, il sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine. Et ce n'était pas le générateur.

Le duo quitta le lycée et s'en furent chacun de leur côté. Tony travailla un temps considérable sur son DRON avant de jeter un œil à la pendule qui indiquait deux heures et demi. Soudain, la voix de JARVIS résonna :

-Vous allez être en retard, monsieur.

-En retard ? S'étonna il, En retard pour quoi ?

-Et bien votre rendez vous avec le docteur Hubble. Vous avez rendez vous dans une demie heure.

Attrapant de quoi s'acheter un sandwich, il quitta la maison en courant, et attrapa le premier bus pour l'hôpital. Une fois assit, il tenta de se souvenir comment le docteur Hubble avait pus lui donner ce rendez vous. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu la veille, mais pas de l'heure à laquelle ils étaient censés se voir.

Il se fit la réflexion que ses pertes de mémoires étaient de plus en plus présentes, et il pria pour que le générateur n'y soit pour rien. Pas encore. Lorsque l'engin se stoppa, il sauta à bas des marches et s'en fut vers l'immense bâtiment immaculé d'un bon pas. Il remarqua que l'air était tiède, ce qui annonçait le début du printemps. Déjà ? S'étonna il. Il savait que ses parents étaient morts au mois de janvier, mais il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. On était déjà en mars ?

Il entra dans l'immense hall, alla s'acheter un sandwich et monta au service cardiologie où JARVIS lui apprit qu'il avait rendez vous dans dix minutes en salle B27. La cohue qui régnait dans les hôpitaux était un mystère qu'il n'avait jamais put élucider. Après tout, un hôpital était fait pour soigner des personnes malades- soient ayant besoin de repos-, et il semblait que Dieu ait tout mit en œuvre pour qu'il y règne le brouhaha le plus assourdissant que la Terre ait connu. Les gens allaient, venaient, se croisaient en discutant de tout et de rien, mais aucun ne semblait se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait.

Il ne mit que deux minutes à trouver la pièce lorsque l'ascenseur l'eut monté au cinquième. Comme il s'y attendait la porte était fermée, et il se laissa tomber sur une des deux chaises en fer noir qui attendait en face d'un battant du même bleu ciel que le mur.

Il mordit dans son sandwich sans grande conviction, et l'eut finit une minute avant que son rendez vous ne commence. Il eut le temps d'aller se laver les mains avant de revenir sur sa chaise, et de voir une jeune femme au teint aussi bleu que le mur qui serrait affectueusement la main du docteur Hubble. Elle était assez jolie, mais quelque chose de triste brillait dans ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle s'en fut, le médecin tourna la tête vers lui, et un sourire étira ses lèvres :

-Tony ! S'exclama il, Content de te voir, mon garçon.

-Merci, moi aussi docteur.

-Entre. Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? Je suis désolé si j'ai été un peu long avec Bénédicte, mais elle est venue de France pour que je l'examine. Elle a une nécrose de la veine cave supérieur, la pauvre. Incurable, et elle est trop faible pour qu'on l'opère. Quel dommage, quel gâchis. Tu te rends compte ? A peine vingt trois ans et déjà condamner… Et elle est si intelligente…

-Vous voulez que je lui fabrique un générateur ?

Comme si cela avait été comique, Hubble éclata de rire. Retenant un sourire, il avoua :

-Je préfère la regarder mourir plutôt que de lui implanter une salo… saleté pareille dans la poitrine. A ce propos, comment va se cher générateur ?

-A merveille.

L'invitant à entrer, l'homme s'exclama, enthousiaste :

-Raconte moi, je veux tout savoir !

-Tiens, vous avez oublier Bénédicte ?

Le médecin fit « non » de la tête alors que le génie promenait son regard sur le bureau. Il était déjà venu après son retour d'Afghanistan, et il était heureux que rien n'ait changé. Comme la première fois, il s'assit sur la table d'osculation alors que le docteur Hubble expliquait :

-Non, pas du tout. Seulement ça me fait tellement de mal de voir tous ces gens mourir, que je préfère me concentrer sur ceux qui ne sont pas mort. Et tu en fais partie. Tu es un revenant, Tony ! Un ressuscité !

-Ne me comparez pas à Dieu, tout de même.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel. Allons, retire ton tee-shirt. Tu ne portes plus ton écharpe ?

-Oups… Grimaça il… Je crois que je l'ai oublié ce matin.

-Ça prouve au moins que tu n'as plus mal.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel, le cardiologue retira le lycéen enlever son tee-shirt gris et le poser sur la table d'examen, à côté de lui. Sur sa poitrine, sa brulure avait prit une teinte violâtre tirant sur le bleu. Certaine partie étaient encore rouge vif. Au niveau de ses côtes, ses deux plaies avaient été recousues avec beaucoup de soin, et il fut heureux de constater que la cicatrisation était en très bonne voix. Toute fois, au centre de son torse se trouvait la plus grande source de danger, et elle irradiait d'un doux halo bleu turquoise.

Aucune ecchymose n'était visible autour, ce qui rassura le médecin.

-Pour ce qui est de l'extérieur, tout m'a l'air en ordre...

-Fury a fait du bon boulot avec mes plaies, non ?

-En effet. D'ailleurs je m'inquiète plus pour le générateur que pour tes blessures. Tu n'as pas de nausée ? Pas de frisson ? Pas de…

-Non docteur, tout va bien. La dernière fois que je l'ai modifié remonte à trois semaines, et depuis il ne me cause aucun problème.

Cette déclaration sembla surprendre le docteur Hubble. Repositionnant ses lunettes sur son nez, il traversa la pièce pour aller chercher un échographe. Ramenant le moniteur près du lycéen, il mit la machine en marche avant de répandre un peu de gel sur le bout de la sonde et de la positionner sur sa poitrine.

Tony frissonna au contact gelé du gel, mais laissa le cardiologue faire le tour du réacteur, cherchant sans doute une trace quelconque de mort imminente. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son examen et vu sur l'écran que rien ne semblait aller de travers, le génie l'entendit pousser un long soupir. Il reposa la sonde sur l'échographe, puis jeta un cœur d'œil plus attentif à l'écran.

Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

-Tu sais d'où viennent ces tissus hémorragiques en cicatrisation autour du réacteur ?

-Disons que mon corps n'a pas aimé le palladium, il y a un moment, avoua il saisissant un mouchoir que le médecin lui tendait pour essuyer son torse. J'ai… rejeté le générateur comme on receveur rejette l'organe d'un donneur incompatible…

-Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dis ?

Le lycéen chercha une excuse un quart de seconde avant de renoncer. Après tout, même si il ne pouvait pas parler d'Iron man, il se refusait à mentir au docteur Hubble. Il finit par murmurer :

-J'avais d'autre chose en tête.

-Bon, je ne vais pas dire que cela me ravie, mais tu es en vie, c'est le principal. Tu n'as pas de sensation de picotement ?

-Non…

Il hésita un instant à lui parler des décharges qu'il recevait lorsqu'il pensait à Pepper. A cette simple idée, me réacteur lui en envoya justement une. Il finit par décider que c'tait plus sage :

-… mais il y a quelque chose qui m'arrive, c'est assez étrange. De temps à autre, il m'envoie de petites décharges électriques. C'est comme un coup d'électricité statique, mais je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi il le fait dans ces moments là…

-Tu fais peut être une allergie, hypothèsa l'homme haussant les épaules, Tu sais où tu te trouves lorsque ça te prend ?

-Et bien partout, à vrai dire. C'est le problème.

-Dans ce cas, tu manges ou bois quelque chose de particulier quand ça t'arrive ?

-Non, je pense à une de mes amies…

A nouveau le médecin éclata de rire, ce qui n'arrangea pas la perplexité du génie. Lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmer, le docteur Hubble s'exclama :

-Tu vois, c'est une des plus grave pathologie existante !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, mais elle est très répandue à travers le monde.

-Mais… Est ce qu'il y a un traitement ?

Il espérait secrètement que non, car il refusait de prendre encore des médicaments. Il avait finit son traitement contre l'arsenic quelque jours plus tôt, et il refusait de recommencer une cure de cacher. Il avait déjà sa purge à avaler tous les jours.

Hubble fit « oui » de la tête avant d'avouer

-Il y en a deux. Le premier est de s'éloigner de cette personne et de l'oublier, et la seconde est de l'embrasser… Après je crois que la seconde est plus risquée, mais elle est bien plus efficace.

-Très drôle, murmura il réalisant que l'homme se fichait effrontément de lui.

-Allons, c'était de l'humour ! Bon, et à par cela, quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

-Oui, j'ai plus de trous de mémoire qu'avant.

-Des trous de mémoires comme faire tes devoirs, le nom de l'arrière cousine de ta tante et ce que tu as manger au petit déjeuner ?

-En gros, oui.

Un nouveau sourire éclaira les lèvres du cardiologue. Il avoua :

-Etant donné comment tu étais avant, c'est tout à fait normal. Ce sont les hormones, ne t'en fait pas. Autre chose ?

-Oui, je me suis arraché avec mon rasoir ce matin.

-J'avais vu cela, c'est du beau travail ! Ironisa il. Utilise de la mousse à raser, la prochaine fois.

-Je sais…

Soudain, les questions du docteur Hubble changèrent, sans que le garçon sache si il en était soulagé ou non. Cette fois, la première fut sur ses parents :

-Ils te manquent ?

-Mes parents ? S'enquit Tony, Bien sure, mais on s'y fait. J'ai rencontrer quelqu'un dont la sœur s'est suicidé en s'arrachant un bébé du ventre, alors je prend sur moi. Le corps d'une jeune fille et celui de son bébé ne font pas le poids face à deux squelettes carbonisés.

-C'est cette histoire ? Un de mes collègues m'en avait parlé, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était vraie… Qu'elle horreur… Et avec Fury, ça va ?

-Plus ça va et mieux nous nous entendons. Il m'appel « Anthony » maintenant, et me tutoie. Mais je préfère quand il m'appel Tony. Il a dut le faire une fois ou deux mais…

-Je vois, avoua il. Bon, et bien je suis très heureux de voir que tout va pour le mieux. Tu as même prit du muscle… C'est le vélo ?

Se souvenant vaguement que le médecin pensait qu'il avait eu un accident en faisant des figures sur une bicyclette, le génie fit « oui » de la tête. Si il avait sus qu'il passait son temps à soulever des bus et à combattre WEPLASH, il n'aurait certainement pas été aussi ravi de la réponse.

-Bon, fait attention à l'avenir… Et oublie les figures acrobatiques !

-Oui docteur Hubble.

-Tu te souviens des trois piliers quand on a un problème cardiaque classique ?

Un vague espace de son cerveau se souvenait de la réponse, aussi resta il songeur un moment. Il finit par murmurer :

-Pas de sport à outrance, pas d'émotion forte, et du repos.

-Quoi ?! S'exulta Hubble, Tu connais le dernier ? Mais c'est un miracle !

-Très drôle.

-Et je constate qu'à par la troisième, tu n'en as suivi aucune ! Franchement, faire du vélo acrobatique ! Sport et émotions fortes garantis !

En fait, songea Tony, il n'avait suivit aucun des trois. Il avait passer son temps à caracoler dans son armure, à se battre contre WEPLASH et à veiller sur des inventions ou l'affaires Stane. A cette pensée, la culpabilité de Rowena lui revint en mémoire, et il tenta de se souvenir du prénom de sa fille, sans y parvenir. Il poussa un soupir, vaincu par sa propre bêtise.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Anthony Party

Le trio passa une des plus belles soirées de leur vie. Tony, arrivant après Pepper à cause d'un sauvetage plus que périlleux d'un bus par Iron man, fut plus qu'heureux de voir que Rhodey avait commandé les pizza. Après un rapide débriefing, ils allumèrent la télévision et regardèrent ce qui ressemblait au plus mauvais film ayant jamais été tourné. Il était question de vampire amoureux, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Dans ces moments, Tony était bien heureux de pouvoir tout oublier avant le lendemain matin, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses amis.

Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il s'ennuyait en dehors du lycée, Rhodey fit une bêtise. Celle ci fut de se lever et se mettre à sauter sur le canapé, de saisir la télécommande et de faire semblant d'être un guitariste qualifié, ce qui était très loin d'être le cas. L'acte en lui même avait quelque chose de comique, mais ce fut quand il bascula en arrière que Tony et Pepper éclatèrent de rire.

L'un comme l'autre aurait aimé l'imiter, mais leur veillée les avait épuisé, et ils n'aspiraient plus qu'à rester calme et dormir. Mais c'était sans compter Rhodey qui, bien décider à s'amuser, déclencha la plus grande bataille d'oreiller que le monde ait connu. Les plumes volaient de ci, de là, semblable à des morceaux de nuages arrachés au ciel. Ils finirent par s'endormir, exténués, se disant de vague bonne nuit avant que l'un ou l'autre des trois ait gagné la guerre.

Il avait été décidé que Pepper dormirait dans la chambre de Tony, ce que Rhodey avait souligné avec suffisamment d'allusion étrange pour que le génie se souvienne d'une ou deux. Les deux amis dormirent sur les canapés du salon, pelotés dans des couvertures rêches trouvées dans la buanderie.

Le lendemain, ce fut JARVIS qui les réveilla, comme à son habitude. Sa voix résonna dans la maison avec une monotonie à faire peur, arrachant Rhodey à ses rêves où il pilotait un avion de chasse.

-Messieurs, mademoiselle, vous êtes prié de vous lever. Il est l'heure.

-JARVIS, entendit il Tony grommeler, encore cinq minutes.

-Navré monsieur, mais d'après mes calculs, à raison de dix minutes par douche et vingt dans la salle de bain, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de…

-Ça va ! Ça va ! L'interrompit la voix de Pepper, Je me lève !

Emergeant de sous ses draps, sa couverture le protégeant des dangers éventuels, Rhodey vit son meilleur ami s'étirer, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. A son teint et à la manière dont il étirait son bras, il conclut qu'il n'avait plus aussi mal partout.

La porte de la chambre qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la pièce fut ouverte et Pepper en sortit, la face embuée par le sommeil. Elle portait une chemise blanche qui lui tombait jusque sur les cuisses, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et elle semblait ne pas avoir grand chose à faire qu'ils la voient dans cette tenue.

C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il avait dormi en caleçon et qu'il plongea sous la couette pour récupérer son jean et son tee-shirt. La rousse, tournant la tête, bailla en saluant le génie de la main.

-Salut, répondit il se levant. Bien dormi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, et avoua :

-Super, jusqu'à ce que la boite de conserve me réveille. Et toi ?

-J'ai connu pire.

Il s'avança vers la cuisine aménagée, et sortit d'un placard une boite de cookies, deux tasses et deux assiettes. Il allait s'atteler à la concoction d'un petit déjeuner lorsqu'il se souvint ne rien savoir cuisiner. Poussant un soupir, il rangea les assiettes et sortit un autre paquet de biscuit, puis mit la cafetière en route.

Ouvrant le frigo, il en sortit son thermos du matin qu'il avala en grimaçant. Pepper était venu s'asseoir sur un des tabourets du bar et regardait le vide de ses grands yeux bleus. Il se demanda un instant à quoi elle pensait avant de se forcer à songer à autre chose. Après tout, ce qu'elle avait dans la tête ne le regardait pas.

Soudain, alors qu'une agréable odeur s'élevait dans la maison, elle demanda :

-Tony, je peux te dire un truc ?

-Holà… tu es enceinte ?

-Abruti.

-Merci du compliment. Vas y, dis moi tout.

Elle resta songeuse un instant, fixant un point invisible se trouvant entre la fenêtre et le four. Une lueur triste brillait dans ses yeux. Après une minute, elle murmura :

-Hier, ça a fait un an que ma sœur est morte.

-Ah…

Quelque chose se brisa dans le ventre du génie. Il n'avait pas vraiment imaginer cela comme conversation lors d'un petit déjeuner, et encore moins alors qu'il était encore embrumé par le sommeil. Le plus ennuyant était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre. Qu'aurait il aimer entendre lorsque, l'an prochain, il fêterait l'anniversaire du décès de ses parents ? Rien, par ce qu'il ne l'aurait pas dit. Seulement, il n'était pas tout le monde, et mieux encore : il n'était pas Pepper.

Après quelques secondes, il murmura :

-… je suis désolé. Maintenant je comprends mieux ton état d'énervement à cause de la poupée…

-A ce propos, tu aurais du caramel, de la crème, de la farine, et de la peinture rouge ?

A cette question, Tony sentit que quelque chose de drôle allait arriver. Un sourire d'anticipation s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres alors que Pepper, se réjouissant d'avance de son plan machiavélique, souriait elle aussi. Ce fut le moment que Rhodey choisit pour venir les rejoindre, sautant à cloche pied pour enfiler son pantalon.

Lançant d'abord un regard à la rousse, puis un à son meilleur ami, il grommela :

-Vous en êtes à vous sourire bêtement…

-Mais tu vas arrêter ? S'enquit la lycéenne. On ne faisait que planifier une fin de vengeance. Par ce que, j'y réfléchissais : je sais qui m'a fait le coup du bébé, mais elles ne savent pas qui les a ridiculiser.

Tony saisit son portable et y pianota quelques secondes. Lorsque sa page You tube apparut, il fut plus que surprit de voir le nombre de vue qu'avait la vidéo d'Anna et Ania dans le gymnase. Il l'avait posté la veille au soir, mais ne s'attendait pas à un tel essor :

-Notre blague a été vu un million de fois, avoua il.

-Tu l'as mise sur internet ? S'exulta Pepper.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ? Mais on va être démasquer, imbécile !

-Impossible, mon téléphone est in traçable. N'est ce pas JARVIS ?

-Tout à fait monsieur.

-Tu vois… Bon, je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas cuisiner, alors vous aurez des gâteaux !

-Parfait, murmura Rhodey se laissant tomber sur la chaise qui émit un bref « couic ».

Lorsque la cafetière chanta, le génie remplit les deux tasses avant de se tourner vers les placards et de se concentrer un instant. Où étaient les ingrédients que Pepper lui avait demandés ? Il avait de vague souvenir à propos de la place de la farine, en ayant eu besoin pour tenter un jour de faire cuire un plat recommandé par le docteur Hubble. Le dit plat avait finit en une bouillie noirâtre et farineuse, non comestible. Oui, il était désespérant.

Se jetant sur un placard, il l'ouvrit et, trouvant un paquet de farine, eut un sourire. Il n'était si amnésique, finalement. Il ouvrit un autre placard dans l'espoir d'y trouver de la crème, mais ce fut le sucre qui lui tomba sous la main. Une lumière lui rappela que la crème se mettait au frigidaire, comme le lait et sa purge. Une fois le pot en plastique mit à la même hauteur que se sucre et la farine, posés bien en évidence sur le bar comme autant de trophée, il demanda à JARVIS où était la peinture rouge- ce à quoi il répondit que le général en gardait un pot dans la buanderie, adorant peindre des natures mortes à ses heures perdues-. Une fois le pot sur le bar, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il songea qu'il pouvait être fière de lui. Avant, il n'aurait même pas put trouvé un seul de ces ingrédients. Pepper sourit à son tour :

-Merci Tony. Bon, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à faire du caramel... Et à aller chercher mon fils !

A ces mots elle se leva et s'en fut d'un bon pas vers la chambre où elle avait passé la nuit. Rhodey, sortant de la rêverie où il était retombé- toujours cet avion de chasse-, haussa un sourcil :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire avec le poupon et ces trucs là ?

-Je crois qu'elle va lui faire subir le même traitement qu'à Anna et Ania, avoua le génie.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est barbare… pauvre gosse… Et toi tu ne dis rien ?

-Mais il n'est pas réel, ce gosse. Pas comme la fille de Rowena !

-Qui s'appel ?

-Euh…

-Allison, merde ! Allison.

-Je le savais, mentit il.

-Au fait, tu es certain que c'est Rowena qui est derrière tout cela ?

Tony l'avait mit au courant de ses conclusions la veille, peu avant qu'il ne parte vers la maison pour préparer la soirée. Il fit simplement « oui » de la tête, bien que cela lui coûta :

-Oui, j'en suis certain. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut avoir prit la clef USB de Stane.

-Après, peut être que quelqu'un la forcé à le faire… Je ne la vois pas coupable…

-Tu voyais Stane capable de m'empoisonner, me faire enlever et de tuer mes parents ?

-Non, tu as raison. Mais Rowena… Quand je pense à elle, je vois des papillons, des animaux en plastique et Allison… Pas WEPLASH et des virus informatique !

La porte claqua, et ils virent Pepper revenir dans la cuisine, portant le bébé dans une main et un pinceau, un feutre, et une feuille dans l'autre. Elle posa son attirail sur le tabouret près de Rhodey, et rangea une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. Haussant un sourcil devant l'air soucieux qu'avaient ses amis, elle demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

-On n'arrive pas à croire Rowena coupable, avoua Rhodey.

-Ah oui ? Fit elle se dirigeant vers la plaque électrique, Et bien moi si!

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard surprit alors qu'elle sortait une casserole d'un placard- après avoir un peu chercher-, y versa du sucre et de l'eau avant de poser le tout sur un des feux tactiles qu'elle alluma. Saisissant une cuillère en bois, elle remua le mélange, expliquant :

-Une femme en colère, ou jalouse, ou même contrarié est un cauchemar. Je le sais pour en être une. Etant donné qu'Hammer Multinational est le seul concurrent de Stark Industrie, je trouve logique que Rowena ait voulu le détruire. De plus, elle a peut être crut que c'était Hammer qui avait introduit le virus dans l'entreprise… C'était peut être une vengeance.

-Et ordonner à WEPLASH de tuer Iron man, tu trouves ça logique ?

-Elle a peut être peur que Stark Industrie perde des points en bourse à cause de lui, fit la rousse retirant sa mixture du feu.

La plaque émit un bref « clic » signifiant qu'elle était éteinte, alors que Pepper posait la casserole devant son tabouret. Elle en retira son matériel avant de s'asseoir, de prendre le poupon et son pinceau, et de commencer à le couvrir de caramel. Rhodey poussa un soupir, dépité :

-Tu es cruelle.  
-Mais non. Ce que je ne comprends pas, en revanche, c'est où elle a bien put cacher cette clef USB. D'après mes souvenirs, elle était extrêmement petite. Elle aurait pus la glisser dans son téléphone, ou dans son sac à main, mais…

-Et sur un bracelet, tu crois que ça aurait marché ? Demanda Tony.

Pepper et Rhodey écarquillèrent les yeux, posant sur lui un regard surprit. Pourquoi la conversation tournait elle soudain vers la joaillerie ? Une partie de la mémoire du génie se souvenait de la petite plaque métallique qu'elle portait au poignet, et il s'était étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

Secouant la tête, comme pour sortir de ses souvenirs, il expliqua :

-Mardi, à l'hôpital, Rowena portait un bracelet sur lequel était fixé une plaque de métal. Je ne me souvenais pas où je l'avais vu, mais elle ressemblait beaucoup à la clef de Stane.

-Dans ce cas, murmura Pepper mélangeant la crème et la farine au reste de caramel et plongeant le poupon dans la mixture, il faut qu'on vérifie que c'est bien elle.

-C'est d'un complexe… Soupira Rhodey… J'ai mal à la tête rien que d'y penser… Bon, je vais me laver.

Disant cela il se leva, bailla une dernière fois puis s'en fut dans la salle de bain, trainant des pieds. Il semblait aussi fatigué que si il s'était battu contre Max. Tony grimaça :

-Je veux bien essayer de lui prendre la clef, mais je ne sais pas si elle est encore à l'hôpital.

-Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler, le conseilla Pepper peignant consciencieusement le poupon en rouge.

-Je crois que son téléphone a été pulvérisé dans l'accident… Je vais plutôt appeler Eric.

-Qui ça ?

-L'assistant de Rowena. Il est sympa, il ne refusera jamais de m'aider.

Piochant un cookies dans la boite, il s'exclama :

-JARVIS, appel Eric.

-Bien monsieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent le téléphone sonner et Rhodey hurler « C'est froid ! ». Le génie avait dut oublier de remettre le thermostat sur une température convenable. Au bout de trois sonneries, la voix de l'homme résonnait avec un son glabre :

-Bureau de Rowena Cups, bonjour. Ici Eric.

-Bonjour Eric, c'est Tony.

-Ah ! Tony ! Comment vas tu ?

-Bien, et vous ?

-Très bien. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Me dire si Rowena est sortie de l'hôpital.

-Tout à fait, elle est revenue à la Toure ce matin. C'est Allison qui doit être triste…

-Allison… Oui, c'est sa fille !

Ils entendirent le secrétaire éclater de rire. Il reprit :

-Toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci. Dites, vous avez vu son bracelet ?

-Celui avec la plaque en métal ?

-Comment savez vous que je parle de celui là ?

-Par ce que c'est le seul qu'elle a refusé catégoriquement de retirer quand on lui a fait sa césarienne. Elle a l'air de beaucoup y tenir, pourtant elle ne l'a pas depuis très longtemps…

-Merci Eric. Vous pouvez dire à Rowena que je passerai ce soir ?

-D'accord. A plus Tony.

L'homme raccrocha, et le génie se retrouva seul dans la cuisine avec Pepper qui avait collé au dos du poupon la feuille sur laquelle elle avait écrit « Je suis une truie, une dinde, imbécile et cruelle. Mettez moi la main aux fesses. ». Avec un sourire elle contempla son œuvre, satisfaite :

-Elles vont voir ce que cela donne d'énerver Pepper Potts. Du reste, je voulais te demander : Pourquoi tu n'as pas parler à la presse depuis ton retour ?

Le génie écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'on lui demande cela un jour. Ahurit, il resta songeur un instant. Jamais il ne s'étai réellement posé la question, aussi dut il cogiter un moment.

Pourquoi n'avait il pas parlé à la presse, à son retour ? En premier lieux par ce qu'il avait d'abord été trop faible, puis par ce que l'arsenic avait commencé à le tuer, et enfin par ce que son emménagement chez Fury lui avait ôté toute envie de parler au monde. Il n'était même par certain d'avoir penser à parler à la presse.

Après quelques instants, il avoua :

-Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit, à vrai dire. Et puis qu'est ce que j'aurais dis ? Que j'étais allé en Afghanistan pour y mourir, mais qu'en fait j'étais ressuscité ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu aurais pus parler de Stane.

-Je ne veux pas parler de Stane.

-Bon…

Il y eu un court silence. Pepper resta songeuse un instant avec qu'un sourire niait n'éclaire ses lèvres. Elle demanda :

-Sinon, je voulais savoir qu'est ce que je devrais faire, une fois à la fête d'Hammer?

-Tu déserteras Hammer et tu te glisseras dans sa chambre. Elle est au second, troisième porte à droite. Tu iras sur son mail via son ordinateur, et tu regarderas si il a envoyé le virus à l'ordinateur de Stane. Si oui, tu essayeras de voir de quel dossier il vient.

-Bien monsieur Stark. Tu seras là, à cette soirée ?

-J'y ferai probablement un saut, à la fin. J'aimerai trouver WEPLASH, et lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

-Ce serait une bonne chose, mais ne rentre pas éventrer.

-J'essayerai, murmura il avec un sourire. En revanche, je refuse que tu ailles à cette soirée toute seule. Tu auras un garde du corps.

-Ah oui ? Et qui ?

A cet instant, comme si il avait entendu, Rhodey sortit de la douche, les cheveux encore humides. Rangeant sa brosse à dent dans sa poche de jean, il haussa un sourcil lorsque son meilleur ami déclara, le désignant du doigt :

-Lui.

-Rhodey ? Mais il n'est pas invité !

-Qu'à cela ne tienne, il prendra mon invitation.

-Mais et toi ?

-Moi je suis Anthony Stark, personne ne me refuse l'entrée à une fête. N'est ce pas Rhodey ?

-Sur ce dernier point, fit le lycéen s'approchant de la table, je confirme. Pour le reste, je n'ai rien compris.

Lançant une œillade à la poupée qui, couverte d'ingrédients en tout genre souriait bêtement, il regarda tour à tour le rousse, puis le génie, avant de conclure :

-Vous êtes de mauvais parents.

-Je disais justement à Pepper que tu allais lui servir de garde du corps à la soirée d'Hammer.

Rhodey écarquilla les yeux, n'osant croire ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire. Il resta songeur un moment, avant de murmurer, éberlué :

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?...

-Un peu que je suis sérieux ! Je ne laisserai pas Pepper aux mains d'Hammer, je le connais trop pour savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

-La dernière fois qu'un garçon m'a menacé, il s'est prit du coca en fusion dans les yeux, lui rappela Pepper admirant le bébé peinturluré.

-J'ai envie de dire « justement », mais je ne le dirai pas.

-Tant mieux pour toi. Je vais me doucher.

Elle se leva et partit vers la salle de bain où les vitres étaient embuées par la vapeur. Avant de s'enfermer, elle s'exclama :

-Et Rhodey, n'essaye pas de nettoyer le bébé !

-Zut, souffla le garçon qui s'apprêtait à le passer sous l'eau.

Pepper eut un sourire en fermant la porte. Alors que l'eau commençait à couler, le génie vit son meilleur ami reposer le poupon sur le tabouret qu'occupait la rousse, à contre cœur. Dardant sur lui un regard noir et froid comme la glace, il demanda :

-Tu veux que j'aille à la fête d'Hammer ?

-Oui.

-Mais est-ce que tu es complétement dingue ou tu en fais exprès ?!

-Un peu les deux. S'il te plait Rhodey.

-Hors de question ! Hammer ne sait même pas que j'existe !

-Justement.

-C'est non !

-Rhodey, je ne peux pas être à la fois à la fête et dans l'armure. Alors sois tu vas à la fête, sois tu prends l'armure !

-Plutôt mourir que de me glisser dans cette armure !

-Donc tu iras la fête !

-C'est non aussi. Je ne veux pas aller à cette réunion de riche attardé !

-Tu n'auras qu'à prendre un verre de jus d'orange et te poser dans un coin.

-Justement ! Tony, j'en ai marre ! Iron man, ça m'amusait, mais plus maintenant. J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien ! Je ne trouve pas ma place dans le trio !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?

-Je te raconte que toi, tu es le génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope. Iron man, le héros de l'histoire. Pepper, c'est la jolie fille intelligente, celle a qui on donne des missions d'infiltrations etcétéra ! Mais moi alors, je suis où là dedans ? Je fais quoi ?

Le lycéen resta un instant interdit. Il n'avait jamais imaginer l'Iron club tourner sans Rhodey, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Peut être par ce que c'était son meilleur ami. Le concerné poussa un long soupir, avant de conclure :

-Je ne sers à rien dans cette aventure.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! C'est grâce à toi si Iron man existe ! C'est ton idée, le super héros ! Sans toi, il n'y aurait pas d'Iron man.

-Bon, et à part t'avoir persuader, qu'est ce que j'ai fais, concrètement.

-Tu t'es démené pour savoir qui était derrière l'affaire du virus. C'est toi qui à émit l'hypothèse que Banks n'était peut être pas mort.

-Mais c'est toi qui a trouvé que c'était WEPLASH…

-Et c'est toi qui as pensé le premier que Banks pouvait ne plus tout à fait être un homme. C'est toi qui m'as supplié de ramener Pepper, tu te souviens ? Et si tu ne m'avais pas demandé si la Toure était abimé, le premier jour, il y aurait surement eu des morts !

-Bon, et à par ces balivernes ?

-A par ces balivernes, c'est toi qui va aller chercher la clef USB de Stane.

Il y eu un long et pesant silence. Haussant un sourcil, Rhodey grimaça :

-Quoi ?

-Si je dois affronter WEPLASH, l'armure n'est pas au top. Alors pendant que je la bricolerai et que Pepper ira s'acheter une robe, tu iras à la Toure Stark et tu prendras son bracelet à Rowena. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prendras, mais je suis certain que tu réussiras.

Le lycéen, interloqué, fixa son meilleur ami avec ahurissement. Avait il bien entendu ? Il allait devoir aller à la Toure Stark, voler un objet d'une immense valeur et partir sans laisser de trace ? C'était impossible, il n'était pas Batman. Il sentit sa fierté enfler.

Il allait devoir aller à la Toure Stark, voler un objet de grande valeur et partir sans laisser de trace ?! Mais c'était merveilleux ! Enfin il se voyait confier une vraie mission. Avec un sourire, il s'exclama :

-J'accepte !

-Parfait. Tu feras attention à ne pas te faire prendre ?

-J'essayerai.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tony. Il était heureux que son meilleur ami prenne si bien cette mission. Après tout, ce ne serait pas de tout repos. Finissant son thermos, il murmura :

-Alors bonne chance.  
-Merci. Qu'est ce que tu vas modifier, sur l'armure ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'espère avoir une idée qui puisse endommager aussi bien le cerveau que le corps de métal de WEPLASH. Après tout, il a éventrer mon armure et m'as transformé en faux filets.

-Tu mérites de te venger, c'est vrai.

Ils entendirent l'eau de la douche arrêter de couler. Il y eu un long silence avant que Rhodey ne déclare :

-Ecoute, Pepper va sortir de la douche…

-Oui ?

-… si tu penses à elle sans serviette, je lui dis.

-T'oserais pas.

-Méfis toi.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait. Pepper en sortie dans la chemise, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau chaude. Avec un sourire, elle s'exclama :

-Je vais m'habiller, à tout à l'heure !

Sans que l'un ou l'autre ait pus dire quoi que ce soit, la rousse s'était enfermée dans la chambre. Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, le génie s'exclama :

-J'y ai pas pensé !

-Menteur.

-Ou en tout cas, tu ne l'as pas vu ! Bon, à mon tour de passer à la douche. Attendez moi pour partir !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, chacun et chacune parlait de l'humiliation d'Anna et Ania. Chaque langue, chaque lèvres, semblaient ne tendre qu'à narrer l'incident de la veille. Pepper, un sourire aux lèvres, s'avança vers le casier d'Anna et eut tôt fait de craquer le code- qui était zéro, zéro et zéro-. Elle déposa le poupon à l'intérieur et, avec un sourire, referma la porte.

-Je ne suis pas mécontente, avoua elle.

-Tu es tordue, soupira Rhodey. Bon, on n'a pas cours de littérature, à tout hasard ?

-Comment as-tu deviné ? Ironisa Tony.

Un sourire amusé étira leurs lèvres, et ils partirent en cours, où madame Armington hurla contre tout le monde. Le cours s'annonçait comme habituellement ennuyeux lorsqu' Anna et Ania entrèrent dans la pièce, hurlant. Elles tenaient à bout de bras le poupon que Pepper avait déposé dans le casier de la première.

-Regardez ! Hurla Ania, Regardez madame !

-Ania, c'est très embêtement. Tu peux aller chez le proviseur lui montrer…

-Mais madame, glapit Anna, c'est terrible ! On nous a insulté ! Et on a signé le crime !

-Mesdemoiselles, les prévint Armington, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes !

A ces mots, les jumelles s'en furent vers le bureau du principal, faisant rouler leurs fesses moulées par leurs jupes en nylon. Elles semblaient avoir oublier l'incident de la veille. Avec un sourire commun, Pepper, Rhodey et Tony se tapèrent dans la main et tentèrent- pour une fois- de se concentrer sur leur cours de littérature.

La journée fut d'un ennui mortel, si l'on excepte la colère que piqua Max en apprenant que les jumelles étaient venues dans les douches à sa demande. Elles l'accusaient d'être responsable de cette blague infâme, qui les avait décoiffés et tâchées. Il y eu aussi un moment notable.

Pepper, rangeant son exemplaire de « Roméo et Juliette » dans son casier, referma la porte avec un sourire. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, errant quelque part entre sa soirée de la veille et l'achat qu'elle prévoyait de faire le soir même. Elle avait repéré une magnifique robe bleue au dos échancré dans un magasin près de chez elle.

-Eh, la rouquine, l'appela une voix nasillarde.

Elle la reconnu comme celle d'Ania. Tournant la tête, elle trouva en effet la blonde adossée à un casier, couvrant ses lèvres glossées d'une surcouche de glosse. Ses seins sortaient de son soutien gorge rembourré. Avec un faux sourire, elle demanda :

-Alors, il t'a plut notre cadeau ?

-Tu fais référence au bébé d'hier ? Super. Merci.

-Tu sais, fit elle partant d'un grand rire niait, avec Anna on vous avez entendu, Rhodes, Stark et toi l'autre jour… dans le couloir. On ne vous espionnez pas, on avait rendez vous avec Max dans les toilettes pour faire des trucs un peu… de grands. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, ajouta elle, tu es tellement… Pitoyable. Allez, entre fille on peut bien se le dire…

Pepper fronça les sourcils. Une vague d'appréhension la saisissait. Se raclant la gorge, elle demanda :

-De quoi ?

-Et bien, franchement, tu as déjà embrassé un mec ?

La rousse resta silencieuse. Avait elle bien entendu ? Ania, la plus grosse pétasse que le lycée ait connu, lui demandait si elle avait déjà embrassé un garçon ? Incrédule, elle finit par murmurer :

-Bien sure que oui.

-T'es sure ? Par ce que franchement, ce n'est pas une honte…

-Je sais. Quant au bébé d'hier, je crois que vous en avez reçu un vous aussi.

Ania se tut, ce qui était assez rare pour le souligner. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, alors que Pepper s'en allait vers Rhodey et Tony qui l'attendaient pour aller déjeuner. La rousse s'exclama, triomphante :

-Tu ferais mieux de te demander qui aurait pus déposer ce bébé dans ton casier, plutôt que de te concentrer sur ma vie sentimentale !

Satisfaite de sa réplique, elle rejoignit ses amis et ils partirent déjeuner, discutant plus ou moins de leur soirée respective. Il fallait encore que Tony apprenne à Pepper à danser, ce que Rhodey ne voulait manquer sous aucun prétexte.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, délivrance notable, le trio se sépara. La rousse partit vers chez elle chercher de quoi acheter sa robe, Tony s'enferma dans son Atelier, et Rhodey s'en fut vers Stark Industrie. Sa gorge le brulait, chacun de ses gestes lui faisaient mal, et il se traitait continuellement de fou, s'accusant tantôt d'avoir accepter cette mission suicide, tantôt d'être un futur voleur.

Il entra dans la Toure pâle comme un mort, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, le visage contracté comme après un effort. Il ignora la réceptionniste que lui demandait ce qu'il voulait, et il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui montait au bureau de Rowena. Il le connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir prit des centaines de fois, au temps d'Howard.

Appuyant sur un bouton, les portes de métal se fermèrent et il monta au dernier étage. Plus les chiffres défilaient, plus il sentait l'appréhension monter en lui, pour devenir étouffante, écrasante, insupportable. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa, une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Les portes s'ouvrirent en un craquement de fer, et il avança dans le couloir, tentant de garder sa respiration régulière. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Il ne paniquerait pas. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Rowena, il cogna deux coups à la porte, et entendit un bref « entrer ! » retentir.

Quand il posa sa main sur la poignée, il se sentit basculer dans un état second. Sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, il se sentait soudain fort, fière et capable de tout. Ses tremblements avaient disparus, son appréhension aussi. A présent il n'y avait plus que lui, et la mission. Récupérer le bracelet.

Il pénétra dans le bureau éclatant où il trouva Rowena assise sur sa chaise pivotante, à côté d'Eric qui lui lisait un rapport. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit les trais de la femme se contracté. Eric ne sembla même pas le remarquer :

-Et Samedi, votre conférence de presse est à dix heures. Vous devriez donner votre point de vu sur le dossier WEPLASH. Vous savez que depuis l'affaire chez Hammer Industrie, beaucoup nous pointe du doigt, tant pour WEPLASH que pour Iron man. La presse vous demande des précisions sur ce dernier, qui semble être un nouveau justicier digne de MARVEL. Plusieurs personnes l'ont vu se battre contre WEPLASH- et être bien amocher d'ailleurs-. Tout le monde veut en savoir plus.

-James ? S'étonna Rowena oubliant Eric.

-Bonjour Madame Cups, la salua il. Bonjour monsieur. Navré de vous déranger, c'est Tony qui m'envoie.

Cela sembla surprendre la femme. Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh, rien de bien grave. Mais il veut simplement… Attendez, que je me rappel du nom…

Il connaissait con texte par cœur, aussi ce silence ne fut il que superflu. Fronçant les sourcils, il repassa son plan en boucle dans son esprit avant de faire mine de se souvenir.

-Voilà ! La micro-puce malléable aux propriétés soluble à l'air !

-Tiens… C'est étrange, murmura elle. Pour quel usage ?

-Il m'a vaguement parlé d'un révolver qui ferait un truc avec des ondes, inventa il. Mais vous le connaissez ! Quand il parle de ses inventions, c'est comme de converser avec un chimpanzé : on ne comprend rien.

-Ce n'est pas faux, reconnu elle.

Se levant, elle demanda à Eric de les laisser. L'homme fit « oui » de la tête avant de s'en aller, sans un mot. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Rowena sourit :

-Je suis contente de te voir James, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes. C'est mon premier jour.

-Vous n'avez plus mal nul part ?

-Non, mais quitter Allison m'a fait de la peine, je dois bien l'avouer.

-Allons, vous la retrouverez ce soir !

Rowena promena son regard dans le bureau et fixa attentivement un pan de mur. Elle sembla basculer en avant, comme happer par un ouragan de souvenir et de fantasme où se mêlait sa fille et ce qui se passerait à son retour. Ce devait être cela, songea Rhodey, d'être parent.

La femme sortit enfin de ses pensées et murmura, secouant la tête :

-La puce… Oui, allons la chercher, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

Elle saisit sur son bureau un trousseau de clef qu'elle glissa dans la poche de sa veste noire qui moulait son ventre encore rebondit. Ils quittèrent la pièce d'un bon pas, et se dirigèrent vers le coffre fort. Lorsque Rowena posa sa main sur la serrure que les portes s'ouvrirent en claquant, quelque chose le dérangeait. Quelque chose flottait ostentatoirement dans l'air, se pavanant son invisible parure, mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Il lui fallut deux minutes.

Le lycéen était déjà venu avec Tony bien des fois dans ce coffre, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y régnait une telle sensation de mal être. Il réalisa que tout avait bien changé depuis la mort d'Howard. Avant, dés que quelqu'un ouvrait le coffre, c'était pour en sortir une invention pétillante d'innovation, qui allait pouvoir aider des gens- ou en tuer d'autre-, mais qui représentait une évolution pour la mécanique, la biologie ou la science en général.

A présent, l'immense coffre en titane qui avait fait la renommé de Stark Industrie semblait mort. Les inventions étaient enfermées dans des boites en fer que personne n'ouvrait plus, toutes rangées avec ordre et discipline. Comme si un général de l'armé le leur avait ordonné. Où étaient donc les néons colorés qui s'allumaient dés que quelqu'un entrait, et qui hurlaient « Alerte ! Intrus » avec la voix d'une autruche avalant de l'hélium ? Et JARVIS qui était sensé veiller sur cette pièce, le faisait il encore ? Levant les yeux, il vit que Rowena n'avait pas pus capturer la voûte étoilée dans une boite.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la femme.

-Rien, c'est juste que… la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, ça ne ressemblait pas à ça.

-J'ai mis un peu d'ordre. Howard était un génie, mais « désordre » était son mot d'ordre.

-Vous avez un peu volé l'âme de cette pièce.

-Non, je lui ait donné un peu plus de structure, voilà tout.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se dirigea vers une énorme boite en fer blanc. Utilisant une clef du trousseau, elle l'ouvrit et en sortie un bac rectangulaire assez grand pour contenir un enfant de cinq ans. Ouvrant le couvercle, il s'avéra que le bac était plein à ras bord d'une eau transparente, teintée de petites touches bleu turquoise. Au fond, posé à même le plexi glace, il pouvait discerner la coque rectangulaire d'un petit engin ressemblant à un crabe qui contenait la fameuse puce soluble à l'air. Cette carapace lui permettait- en cas de problème-, de ne pas être désagrégé.

Rowena retira son alliance et ses autres bagues, et les posa sur une boite non loin. Elle fit de même avec ses bracelets. Lorsque celui contenant la clef USB fut posé, Rhodey attendit qu'elle plonge les mains dans l'eau pour le saisir, et le cacher dans sa poche. Rowena remonta bientôt, la carapace dans la main, et la tendit au lycéen :

-Et voilà. Dis à Tony de faire attention de ne pas la faire se désagréger !

-Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura il. J'ai confiance en lui pour cela.

Saisissant la carapace rugueuse, il lui sembla qu'elle vibrait. Haussant un sourcil, il vit Rowena éclater de rire en remettant ses bagues :

-C'est surprenant, n'est ce pas ? Howard l'avait développé à partir de l'organisme d'une étoile de mer. Tu savais que leurs bras étaient dotés de toutes petites ventouses qui leur servent de pattes ?

-Je l'ignorais…

-Et ces ventouses ont la propriété de pouvoir protéger tout et n'importe quoi de l'oxygène. Aussi, c'était l'élément parfait pour cette puce.

Elle ramassa ses bracelets et les enfila alors que Rhodey glissait la puce dans son sac. Tony n'en avait jamais eu besoin, et n'en aurait surement jamais besoin, mais cette puce plongée dans l'eau lui avait sembler être un merveilleux prétexte pour que Rowena retire ses bracelets. Elles les compta, puis fronça les sourcils :

-Alors ça c'est étrange…

-Quoi donc ?

-Il me manque un bracelet, avoua elle se baissant jusqu'à terre pour regarder si il n'était as tomber.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, tenta Rhodey mal à l'aise.

-Si ! J'y tiens énormément !

A ces mots elle releva la tête. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Fusillant le garçon du regard, elle hurla :

-Ce ne serait pas toi qui l'aurais ?!

-Moi ? Vous êtes folle ? Pourquoi j'aurais pris un de vos bracelets ?

-Qu'en sais-je. James, si c'est toi qui l'a, rend le moi !

-Je ne l'ai pas !

-Tu es sure ?

Son ton était suppliant. Pour peu, il aurait sortit l'objet de sa poche et lui aurait rendu. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il assura :

-Oui, j'en suis sure.

A ces mots, la démence s'empara de Rowena. Enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, elle se mit à déambuler dans la salle grommelant de vague « Mon dieu » et grand « c'est impossible ». Elle finit par hurler :

-Comment vais-je faire ?!

-Vous vous en achèterez un autre, tenta Rhodey.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce bijou était unique ! Mais c'est une catastrophe ! C'est une abomination ! C'est…

Sa voix se brisa. Se dirigeant vers un mur, elle se mit à y frapper sa tête, ne se souciant pas de s'écorcher le front. Rhodey se jeta sur elle pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal alors qu'elle murmurait, comme une lente litanie :

-Je suis la pire des imbéciles… Je suis une conne et une empotée… Mon Dieu Rowena, qu'as tu fais…

-Calmez vous ! S'exclama le garçon la séparant du mur.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et le regard qu'elle lui décerna le convainquit de sa culpabilité. Il lui fit si mal qu'il imagina un instant rêver. Jamais il n'aurait pus croire que Rowena Cups, femme affectueuse et mère épanouie pouvait faire aussi peur. Ses prunelles étaient devenues aussi dures que le diamant, et il y brillait une étoile amère. Elle semblait capable de ronger n'importe quoi.

Ce regard n'exprimait ni amour, ni joie, ni regret. Simplement une haine dévorante, carnivore, décorant toute âme se dressant sur son passage. A cet instant, Rowena n'avait plus rien d'humain. Troublé, Rhodey recula de quelques pas, oubliant la plaie qu'elle portait au front. Si elle avait ouvert la bouche pour dévoiler des crocs de vampire, il n'aurait pas été surprit outre mesure.

-Je vais m'en aller, murmura il.

-C'est ça ! Siffla elle avec violence, Vas t'en !

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, et quitta le coffre fort, écoutant la femme hurler de rage. Le bracelet pesait lourd dans sa poche lorsqu'il arriva en vue de l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel, et pria pour que la cabine se dépêche. Il ne tenait pas à rester ici.

Alors que, doucement, son assurance retombait pour laisser place à une horreur sans pareil, une vois l'appela :

-James !

Tournant la tête, le lycéen trouva Eric qui accourait, portant un bloc note à la main. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, et il serra les poings pour chasser son appréhension. Lorsque l'homme arriva à sa hauteur, géant dans son costume gris, il posa sur lui un regard inquiet :

-Rowena va bien ? S'enquit il.

-Je ne crois pas, mais je vous déconseille de la déranger.

-Le baby blues… Soupira Eric. Enfin, je suis venu te demander de dire à Tony que si il était à la conférence de presse, Samedi, ce serait une bonne chose. Il n'a pas parler à la presse depuis un moment, et ce serait bien qu'il dise deux ou trois choses sur ses parents, sa captivité, Stane… Ou même sur l'accident de Rowena ! Mais qu'il donne son avis.

-D'accord, je lui dirai.

-Parfait.

Avec un sourire, le secrétaire le salua et s'en fut vers le coffre fort où Rowena hurlait toujours. Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva enfin, il sembla au jeune homme qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Il monta dans la cabine et appuya sur le rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'il fut dans le hall, il baissa les yeux et partit presque en courant.

Dés qu'il fut dans la rue, un sentiment de réussite le saisit. Il eu une brusque envie de sauter au plafond en hurlant de joie. C'était de la joie comme on en goûte peu, de ces mélanges de frénésie hystérique mélangée à un immense sentiment de confiance. Il se sentait capable de déplacer les montagnes, de réduire en poussière les volcans, et même de sortir avec la fille de ses rêves. Il n'était plus James Rhodes, Lycéen de seize ans, mais James Rhodes, faisant partie de l'Iron club, qui venait de mener à bien une mission à la mesure des plus grands. Il avait réussi.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il rassemble ses esprits et coure prendre le bus. Il en fallut vingt pour que son cœur ralentisse, et lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'Atelier, il souriait encore. Il avait réussi.

Lorsque JARVIS l'annonça, il était déjà dans l'Atelier. Assit sur le sol, pianotant sur son mur-ordinateur, Tony ordonnait à l'intelligence artificielle de régler les propulseurs. Rhodey s'écria :

-Tony ! Tony !

-Quoi ? S'enquit le lycéen se retournant.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment quand son meilleur ami se jeta à son cou en un grand « Ouais ! ». Tentant de ne pas basculer en arrière, un tourne vis dans une main, le génie se sentait encore plus bête que d'habitude. Haussant un sourcil, il demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que j'ai réussi ! Hurla Rhodey se levant d'un bond. J'ai réussi ! Ça n'a pas été facile, et Rowena est devenue dingue quand elle a vu que son bracelet avait disparu, mais j'ai réussi !

A ces mots il sortit le bracelet de son jean, et le brandit fièrement. La petite plaque métallique brillait sous les lumières de l'Atelier. Tony eu un monstrueux sourire, conscient que son meilleur ami avait fait de l'excellent travail- et que lui n'aurait certainement même pas pus le voler-.

-Je te félicite ! S'exclama il.

-Tu aurais dus voir le regard qu'elle m'a lancé quand elle a vu qu'il avait disparu… Une vraie furie ! Elle s'est mise à se frapper la tête contre un mur !

-Eh bien… Murmura il surprit.

-Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais elle a défiguré le coffre fort ! J'ai du mal à croire que la pièce où toi et ton père entreposiez vos inventions était la même !

-Je sais, soupira Tony.

Il y avait du regret dans sa voix. Se tournant à nouveau vers le plastron de l'armure qu'il semblait améliorer, il modifia l'alimentation alors que Rhodey demandait :

-Tu t'en sors, toi ?

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai aucune idée géniales, mais je me suis rappeler de mo premier combat avec WEPLASH : il a battu en retraite quand j'ai touché ses épaules.

-Euh… Et alors ?

-Et alors je crois qu'il a encore un tronc cérébral humain. Si je m'attaque à sa partie en fer, je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance de prendre l'avantage… Si je réduis en cendre son tronc cérébral, en revanche, je suis sure d'être vainqueur.

-Tu es dingue.

-Je sais. Donc j'améliore les réacteurs, comme cela je pourrais me venger. Il m'a fait mal, mine de rien.

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et eu un sourire. Ses yeux s'étaient allumés d'une lueur d'amusement. Dans sa tête, des centaines d'équations se croisaient, mais en l'occurrence la seule qui l'intéressait concernait leur problème. Ne réussissant pas à se souvenir de tous les détails de leur enquête, il l'avait transformé en équation. A présent, tout lui semblait plus clair, et si la clef USB de Stane était bien sur le bracelet, alors il ne manquerait plus que la variable Hammer pour résoudre l'équation. Si ils découvraient pourquoi Hammer avait envoyer ce virus à Rowena, alors ils auraient gagner. Ils pourraient empêcher tous les dossiers d'Hammer Multinational de partir en fumée, Rowena de rester à la tête de Stark Industrie, et WEPLASH de nuire.

-Mais pour l'instant, je vais aller chercher l'ordinateur de Stane, avoua il. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a sur cette clef USB !

Sans rien ajouter il se leva, traversa l'Atelier, et sortit. La nuit était tombée, et une fraicheur mordante s'était installée dans l'air. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et courut jusqu'à la maison. Il ouvrit la porte, alla arracher l'ordinateur à sa prise, et revint sur ses pas. Lorsque la porte fut close, il courut à l'Atelier et y pénétra sans que JARVIS ne lui dise rien.

A sa grande surprise, il trouva Pepper assise près de Rhodey, inspectant la clef USB d'un œil expert. Elle avait posé sur une chaise une housse où devait se trouver sa tenue du lendemain, et il rêvait déjà de voir ce qu'elle avait prit. A cette simple pensée, le générateur lui envoya une décharge. Poussant un soupir, las, il avoua à son invention :

-Je te hais d'être autant aux aguets. J'ai le droit d'imaginer un peu, non ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais si il était à peu près certain que cela aurait été « non ». Se dirigeant vers le duo, il s'exclama :

-C'est bon, je l'ai ! Salut Pepper !

-Tiens, le génie, ironisa elle tournant la tête vers lui.

Il vint jusqu'à eux et posa l'ordinateur sur la table. L'ouvrant, il tapa le mot de passe avant que les deux pommes percées n'apparaissent. Désignant à Rhodey la prise USB qui se trouvait sur le côté de l'appareil, il déclara :

-A toi de jouer.

Le garçon ne s'en priva pas. Avec un sourire, il enfonça l'objet dans la borne, et regarda une teinte turquoise colorée le métal argenté. Aussitôt apparut une nouvelle fenêtre sur l'écran. Elle était intitulée « USB O.S ». Sur celle ci, ils purent lire les noms de « Mission ARK », et celui d'un programme si complexe que Rhodey et Pepper ne purent pas le lire. Tony, au contraire, semblait fou de joie :

-Ça y est… Murmura il.

-Quoi « Ça y est » ? S'enquit Pepper.

-Vous ne le voyez pas ? S'étonna il.

Désignant la suite de chiffre, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Il dut s'en faire mal, mais le sentiment qui le broyait été si fort qu'il ne le sentit même pas. Il avait la vague impression que quelqu'un avait déposé une bombe dans son estomac, et qu'il attendait avec passion qu'elle explose :

-Cette suite de chiffre n'est ni plus ni moins le logiciel qui a permit à l'ordinateur de pouvoir gérer le virus sans que la carte mère et les circuits ne soient endommagés.

-Donc, conclut Rhodey, ça veut dire qu'on a trouvé le lien entre Banks, l'ordinateur, Rowena et le virus.

-C'est ça, confirma il, Il ne nous reste plus qu'à voir ce qu'Hammer à a voir là dedans.

-C'est négligeable, murmura Pepper, Après tout, il a peut être été manipulé.

-Peut être, fit le génie, mais dans le doute, on va vérifier quand même.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, il s'exclama :

-Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi !

A cet instant, le jeune homme ressentit une fierté inégalable. Il avait réussi, il avait apporté la preuve que Rowena était derrière tout cela. C'était grâce à lui que tout était résolu. Il avait fourni la clef du problème. Pepper posa un baiser sur sa joue :

-Tu es un héros, Rhodey !

-Et, les arrêta il, c'est bon, je vais rougir !

-Tu as été parfait quand même, continua elle avec un sourire, Et ça ne t'as pas plus de jouer les espions ?

Le garçon resta songeur un instant. Avait il aimer cette mission ? Sentir l'appréhension et le doute le gagner au fur et à mesure que son but approchait ? Et sortir de la Toure, victorieux ? Si, il avait adoré.

Sans qu'il ait rien dit, Pepper demanda :

-Tu ne veux toujours pas entrer dans l'armée de l'air ?

-Ce n'est peut être pas une idée si bête… Murmura il.

-Ça y est, Rhodey veut une vie pleine de danger, de jolie fille et de truc qui explose, ironisa Tony, Copieur va.

-Alors toi, les jolies files, tu peux te les mettre là où je pense, fit Pepper, En revanche Rhodey, je te souhaite une mannequin aussi belle qu'intelligente !

-Bah… et moi ? S'emporta Tony.

-Toi tu es trop egocentrique pour qu'une fille s'intéresse à toi, avoua elle.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'egocentrique ?

-Peace and Love ! S'exclama Rhodey, On se calme tout les deux, on aura suffisamment mal au crâne demain soir avec Hammer.

Pepper eu un demi sourire. Se tournant vers la housse qu'elle avait amenée, elle l'ouvrit à demi et en sortit une paire de chaussure à talon noire vernie. Les posant au sol elle retira ses baskets et glissa ses pieds dedans. Elle se leva, fit quelque pas avec une classe qui fit frémir le réacteur, puis se tourna vers le duo. Un sourire en coin, elle demanda :

-Comment vous me trouvez ?

-Tu es … Commença le génie.

-Toi, je me fou de ce que tu penses, fit elle la voix teintée d'une certaine ironie, Tu allais dire que je ressemblais à une cigogne, non ?

-Un truc dans le genre, avoua il.

-Moi je trouve superbe ! S'exclama Rhodey, C'est tes chaussures pour demain soir ?

-Oui, je les ai acheté en même temps que ma robe. Si ma sœur avait été là, je pense qu'elle aurait rie de me voir perché comme ça…

Se tournant vers Tony qui avait débranché la clef USB- et qui momentanément ne la regardait plus-, elle s'exclama :

-Eh ! Le génie !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'enquit il tournant la tête.

Dés que ses yeux se posèrent sa silhouette fluette rallongée par ses talons, il sentit une étrange boule naitre dans son ventre, et le réacteur lui envoya une décharge plus forte que les autres. Prenant une grande inspiration pour chasser de sa tête l'image qu'il avait d'elle ne portant que ses talons- uniquement ses talons-, il la vit répondre, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine :

-Tu ne devais pas m'apprendre à danser ?

-Ah, par ce que tu veux de mon aide maintenant ?

Elle haussa les épaules, signe que ce n'était pas elle qui avait décidé, mais le destin. Avec un petit rire, elle avoua :

-Tu es égocentrique et imbécile, mais tu es le seul qui sache danser ici.

-Bon, j'accepte si tu arrêtes de me dire que je suis « égocentrique et imbécile ».

-Bon… Murmura elle bon grés mal grés, J'accepte.

-« J'accepte » qui ?

-Tony.

Avec un sourire satisfait, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa compagne en ordonnant à JARVIS de mettre de la musique. Lorsqu'il demanda quel morceau il désirait, Tony laissa à Rhodey le soin de s'en charger. Alors que son meilleur ami réfléchissait, il se posta face à la rousse et demanda :

-Tu n'as jamais dansé ?

-Si, mais jamais à une soirée de Hammer.

-Dans ce cas, fais juste attention de ne pas me marcher sur les pieds.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour mes chaussures ? Ironisa elle.

-Non, pour mes os. Rhodey, c'est quand tu veux !

-Deux secondes, je réfléchis. Vous voulez commencer par quoi ?

-Le plus facile, avoua la lycéenne.

-Un classique, conclut il. Tony, je peux mettre quoi ?

-Mais n'importe quoi ! On s'en fou !

-Du métal, ça irait ?

Tony et Pepper éclatèrent de rire, à la surprise de Rhodey. Qui avait il de drôle ? Il avait beau ne rien y connaître en musique, il ne pensait pas que le métal était interdit à une fête d'Hammer. Il fallut que son meilleur ami lui explique les choses :

-Rhodey, on ne peut pas danser sur du métal. Même à une fête d'Hammer.

-Bon… Murmura il perplexe… Et « Price Tag », ça vous irait ? C'est un peu démodé, mais je ne pense pas qu'on passe beaucoup de nouveauté chez Hammer.

-C'est parfait. Bon, prête Pepper ?

-Oui, monsieur Stark.

La musique démarra alors que le garçon prenait les mains de la jeune fille. Il devait être un peu rouillé, mais elle le serait encore plus si il ne lui apprenait pas quelque pas. Il l'amena contre lui, puis la fit tourner sur elle même, si lentement que Rhodey dut s'endormir. Pepper, très consciencieuse, suivait chaque pas du génie comme une ombre suit son possesseur, s'approchant de lui pour en être éloigné la seconde d'après. Elle tentait de ne pas trébucher sur ses talons- ni casser un orteil à son cavalier- et ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Quant à Tony, il semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Il nourrissait une passion dévorante à regarder Pepper danser, virevoltant entre ses bras. Ses cheveux volaient de temps en autre, rependant une bonne odeur dans la pièce. Oh mon dieu, songea il alors qu'il la faisait tourner, il était amoureux, c'était sure. Et pas de n'importe qui. De la fille la plus génial existante sur Terre.

Secouant la tête, il la colla à sa poitrine alors que la chanson se terminait. Le silence qui plana dans l'Atelier avait quelque chose de féerique. A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, Rhodey aurait parier que l'un ou l'autre aller se pencher en avant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre. Il regretta même un instant de ne pas avoir de pop corn, car cela aurait fait un bon film.  
Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Pepper, un sourire aux lèvres, se sépara doucement du torse du génie alors qu'il en faisait autant. Rhodey eut une brusque envie de se jeter sur les deux pour les étrangler. Comment pouvait on être autant attirer l'un par l'autre sans échanger un baiser ? Il devait il y avoir du palladium et des cerises confites là dessous.

Réalisant qu'il divaguait, il demanda :

-On met un slow maintenant ?

-Bonne idée, approuva Pepper, c'est le plus compliqué à danser.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous mettre le préféré de mes parents ! JARVIS, tu as « She will be loved » ?

-Oui monsieur. Dois-je le jouer ?

-S'il te plait. C'est pour nos amoureux de service, ajouta il pour lui même.

Lorsque les premières notes retentirent, Pepper posa sa tête sur l'épaule du génie et mit ses mains sur ses épaules :

-Tiens, tu sais comment on danse ça, par contre ?

-J'avais une sœur, lui rappela elle, et pour ses bal de fin d'année, on a travaillé dure.

Elle aurait aimé ajouter que c'était la première fois qu'elle dansait avec un garçon, mais se tut. Tony la serra contre lui et ils s'élancèrent lentement dans l'Atelier. Rhodey, à nouveau, regretta de ne pas avoir de pop corn. L'un face à l'autre, en symbiose, les yeux dans les yeux, il semblait impossible que rien ne soit encore arriver entre eux. Non, songea Rhodey, décidément, il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose derrière leur couple qui n'était même pas encore né.

Lorsque la musique se termina, ils se lâchèrent avec un regret apparent. Rhodey souriait. La soirée se termina une heure plus tard, lorsque Tony demanda à JARVIS de verrouiller l'armure, et ils quittèrent l'Atelier, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fut convenu que ce serait JARVIS qui garderait la clef USB.

Le trio se sépara, et ils rentrèrent chez eux, songeant à ce que la journée du lendemain leur annonçait. Tony rentra chez lui, heureux comme jamais. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Fury dans le salon, mais ce fut pourtant le cas.  
Poussant la porte, il trouva son tuteur assit dans le canapé, en jean et en tee-shirt, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il sirotait un verre de bière, ce qui surprit le garçon plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Haussant un sourcil, il demanda :

-Monsieur Fury ?

-Bonsoir Anthony. Tu es en retard !

-Je sais, désolé.

-Pas de souci, je ne suis pas d'humeur à te passer un savon.

Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. Haussant son second sourcil, le génie demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

-Rien… Enfin pas grand chose…

-Avouez !

-Bon… La pharmacienne m'a peut être donner son numéro…

Tony eu envie d'éclater de rire. Le général en chef du SHIELD ressemblait à un garçon devant un cadeau longtemps attendu. Il semblait si heureux que quelque chose faisait luire son visage tout entier. Le génie se contenta de sourire :

-Je vous félicite ! Je vous avez dit que vous aviez un faible pour elle !

-Bon, cesse de m'asticoter avec ça ! Toi aussi, tu as l'air heureux… Que t'arrive il ?

-Ah moi, rien.

L'homme lui décerna un regard plus qu'expressif, qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'en croyait rien. Il fit pourtant mine de lui faire confiance :

-Je suis content que tu sois là. Pour tout dire, je comptais manger un sandwich en regardant « Men in Black ». Ça te tente ?

Le génie crut un instant que c'était une blague. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer son tuteur proposer quelque chose comme cela. En voyant que le général ne riait pas, il en vint à se demander depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas diner devant un film avec un sandwich ?

Son dernier souvenir remontait à l'an dernier, un soir où sa mère était partie en week-end avec ses amies. Son père et lui, restés seuls, s'étaient cuisinés des sandwich et avait regarder « G.I Joe ». « Men in Black », certes, ce n'était pas « G.I Joe », mais c'était mieux que rien. Et puis, il avait toujours aimé ce film. Régulièrement, Rhodey lui demandait de fabriquer un déneurolaser. Et, à certain moment, il aurait aimé utiliser ce gadget pour oublier.

-Allo ? Anthony, ça te tente ?

-Oui, avoua il sortant de ses pensées, Avec plaisir. Il y a de quoi faire des sandwich dans le frigo ?

-J'ai acheter de la mayonnaise, des tomates et du thon après être aller à la pharmacie, avoua Fury.

-Vous aussi, c'est votre sandwich préféré ?

Le général éclata de rire. Posant sa bière sur la table basse, il eut un sourire en regardant le génie :

-Je crois qu'en fin de compte, nous nous sommes bien trouvé. En tant que tuteur et protégé, je veux dire…

-Je crois que vous avez raison, monsieur Fury, murmura il avec un sourire.

-Bon, une bière ?  
-Vous me proposez de l'alcool ? Vous, un représentant de l'ordre ? Vous êtes au courant que je ne suis pas majeur ?

-C'était un test, avoua l'homme.

-J'aurai dus répondre « oui » ?

-Ça dépend.

-Je vais boire demain soir, alors avec mon cœur, je ne tiens pas à abuser.

-Dans ce cas, je crois qu'une bande d'extra-terrestre nous attend.

Le lendemain matin, Tony se réveilla avant que JARVIS ne parle. Il se leva d'un bond, mais se rassit lorsqu'il remarqua que quelque chose lui manquait. La sensation incroyable de sécurité qu'il avait eu en se couchant et durant toute la nuit s'était envolée. Il se recoucha, et se éprouva à nouveau l'impression d'être enveloppé, choyé, comme dans une bulle de plume.

Il réalisa quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'une odeur. Enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller, il se rendit finalement compte que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle odeur : c'était celle de Pepper. Avec un sourire, il inspira à fond les draps parfumés, puis se leva, traversa sa chambre d'un bond et arriva dans la cuisine.

Ouvrant le frigidaire, il but son thermos de purge avant de prendre une tranche de pain de mie enfermée dans un sac plastique, reste de sa soirée sandwich. Il prit ensuite un pot de confiture dans un placard et en tartina sa tranche de pain. Il l'avala sans grande conviction avant de se jeter dans la salle de bain où il prit la douche la plus tiède de toute sa vie.

Lorsqu'il sortit et se précipita dans sa chambre, il regretta de ne plus avoir de tee-shirt noir à enfiler. A par un tee-shirt gris, il n'avait même plus rien à enfiler. Après avoir passer ce fameux tee-shirt, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et mit tout ses tee-shirt sale à laver. Aidé de JARVIS, il parvint à mettre la machine à laver en marche.

Quand il fut l'heure, il s'en fut vers l'arrêt, prit son bus, et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Il fut heureux comme jamais lorsque Pepper vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Avec un sourire, il murmura :

-Salut.

-Salut le génie. Ça va ?

-Super, et toi ?

-Génial. J'angoisse un peu pour ce soir, mais sinon, tout va bien !

Un sourire imbécile étira les lèvres du lycéen. Le simple fait de la voir le rendait heureux. Il se demanda un instant si il était devenu fou, avant de demander :

-Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu t'es assise à côté de moi ?

-Comment l'oublier ? Tu es l'être qui m'a sortit le plus la phrase « C'est compliqué », dans toute ma vie !

-J'avais mal partout à cette époque…

-Et tu étais maigre et pâle comme un cadavre.

-Je ne t'ai pas fais peur, au début ?

-J'avais déjà trouver ma sœur éventrer, lui rappela elle, Alors un revenant…

Elle sourit, et cela l'amusa. Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à parler de tout et de rien, riant en imaginant la jeune fille dansant avec Hammer. Elle riait bien plus que le génie. Lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée, ils retrouvèrent Rhodey à l'arrêt. Il semblait briller de l'intérieur :

-Ce soir, murmura il, est la fin de notre enquête.

-Et le début de ta carrière de garde du corps, lui rappela Pepper, Je compte sur toi !

-Ne t'en fais pas. Venez, on va être en retard !

Ils partirent côte à côte, et arrivèrent en cours de mathématiques avant que monsieur Reeves n'arrive. Toute la classe était déjà présente, même Max qui roulait pelle sur pelle à Anna. Il eut un grand rire en lui mettant la main aux fesses :

-Oh… Gémit elle… Je suis tellement contente d'aller à la fête d'Hammer, ce soir !

-Moi aussi, avoua Ania.

-Sauf que tu n'as pas de cavalier, railla le footballer. Par ce que Harly n'a pas été inviter…

-Je sais… Mais j'ai ma petite idée.

Se tournant vers Tony qui sortait ses affaires de son sac, elle se baissa jusqu'à ce qu'il eut le nez entre ses seins. Il aurait aimé lui demander de se redresser, mais elle n'en aurait rien fait. Se trémoussant dans son ensemble trop court, elle commença :

-Salut Tony.

-Salut Ania.

-Dis, avant que tu disparaisse, on était plutôt proche tout les deux…

-Et alors ?

-Je n'ai pas de cavalier pour ce soir… Et je pensais que si on y allait ensemble, on ferait un couple… parfait !

Le génie resta silencieux un instant. Ce soir, il sillonnerait New York pour en finir avec WEPLASH, et si il avait besoin de quelque chose aujourd'hui, c'était de se concentrer. Hors, connaissant Ania, il était persuadé qu'elle ne le laisserait tranquille que lorsqu'il aurait dit « oui ».

Aussi se pressa-t-il de répondre :

-D'accord.

-Ok, parfait. Tu passes me prendre ?

-Non, désolé, j'arriverai surement en retard.

-D'accord. Alors a ce soir. Au fait, je suis très contente d'aller à cette fête avec le grand Tony Stark.

-Merci.

La pétasse lui fit un clin d'œil, avant rejoindre sa sœur qui se faisait peloter ouvertement pas Max. Rhodey écarquilla les yeux :

-Tu es dingue ?

-C'était ça ou elle me suivait à la trace toute la journée. Et puis Pepper y va bien avec Hammer !

-C'est pour la mission, lui rappela elle.

-Ecoutez, vous savez ce que je pense d'elle, alors c'est bon. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me concentrer, pour être en pleine forme ce soir…

Lorsque le soir vint, tout New York semblait en effervescence. Pendant que, dans l'Atelier, Tony enfilait son armure, à l'autre bout de la ville, Rhodey et Pepper arrivaient devant la luxueuse maison de la famille Hammer. Celle ci était battit sur deux étages, dans une forme quasiment ronde, et le toit n'était qu'une vaste verrière où se reflétaient les étoiles. Un peu en retrait pas rapport à la ville, elle était entouré par un immense jardin où des centaines d'adolescent sirotaient des jus de fruit, attendant Justin qui ne devait pas encore être arrivé.

Le père de Rhodey, un homme au comportement plus que hippie, avait accepter des les amener en voiture, et il les laissa à quelques mètres de la bâtisse. Rhodey, portant un costume bleu foncé, triturait l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait l'invitation que Tony lui avait donné. Pepper, une veste noire sur les épaules, se tourna, le fusillant du regard :

-Allez, dépêche toi ! On est en retard !

-On ne t'as jamais dis qu'il était de bon ton d'arriver en retard ?

-Si, sauf quand on est la cavalière de celui qui invite.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'en fut d'un bon pas. Ils arrivèrent sur le seuil de la maison où des serveurs en livret blanc les attendaient, le visage aussi inexpressif qu'un morceau de marbre. Ils leur retirèrent leurs vestes, et le lycéen crut hurler lorsqu'il vit Pepper. Elle portait une robe longue bleue comme ses yeux, ses cheveux roux tombaient sur ses épaules avec une grâce certaine, et le rouge de ses lèvres évoquait l'armure. Le dos de la robe était échancré jusqu'à ses hanches, et elle avait ainsi la classe d'une déesse.

-Waho… Murmura il.

-Ah… Fit elle mal à l'aise… C'est moche à ce point ?

-Non… Tu es magnifique.

Il vit ses joues devenir rouge. Avec un sourire, elle murmura :

-Merci.

-Tiens, fit une voix dans son dos, Tu es enfin là ?

La lycéenne se retourna, et trouva Justin Hammer, très droit dans un costume blanc. Il dégageait un sérieux et une amabilité notable. Tendant la main vers elle, il murmura :

-Je t'attendais. Tu es merveilleuse…

-Merci Justin. Tu es très élégant toi aussi.

-Tu m'accompagnes saluer les autres invités ?

Saisissant sa main, elle avoua, bien que son mensonge sonnait légèrement faux aux oreilles de Rhodey :

-Avec plaisir.

Le duo s'éloigna, laissant seul le garçon. Comme il l'avait prévu, il allait passer la soirée tout seul, mais heureusement, il avait prévu son oreillette. La glissant dans son oreille, il entra, et se trouva dans une salle parfaitement circulaire où une dizaine de personne se battait pour accéder à un buffet dressé le long d'un mur. Il s'en dégageait une odeur de viande grillée.

Se tournant vers la table installée non loin et qui portait les boissons, le jeune homme vint prendre un verre de coca cola. Jetant un œil de droite et de gauche, il s'assura que personne ne lui prêtait attention, et alla s'adosser à un mur, près d'une porte donnant sur le jardin. Dans celui ci, Pepper et Hammer saluait Max, Anna et Ania. Les deux filles portaient la même robe rouge trop courte, au décolleté trop plongeant. Elles portaient d'immenses guêpières rouge en cuir, lassées jusqu'à l'haine. Leurs visages semblaient avoir été trempé dans une palette de peinture.

A côté de Pepper, elles semblaient pitoyables. Soudain, une voix résonna dans son oreille :

-Rhodey ?

-Salut mon pote. Alors ? La nuit est belle ?

-Super.  
-Et WEPLASH ?

-Pour l'instant aucune trace, mais je ne désespère pas. Et Pepper ?

-Dépêche toi d'arriver, elle est à tomber.

-Rhodey, je voulais parler d'Hammer !

-Ah ! Et bien ça à l'air de bien se dérouler…

-Bon, je te rappel si il se passe quoi que ce soit.

-Ok.

Rhodey trempa ses lèvres dans son coca, lorsqu'il entendit une voix murmurer, aussi doucement que si un secret était à garder :

-Excuse moi… Tu es tout seul ?

Se retournant, il trouva à côté de lui la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vue. Son visage était doux, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, et sa peau d'un caramel ambrée. De longs cheveux ondulés et d'un brun sans défaut lui coulaient le long du dos, jusqu'à ses omoplates. Elle portait une robe verte comme ses yeux qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux, et représentait un paon écarlates turquoise, fushia, mauve et jaune, qui commençait sur sa poitrine, et se perchait sur ses hanches.

Un gilet noir- de la couleur de ses chaussures-, couvrait ses épaules. Ecarquillant les yeux, le jeune homme murmura :

-Et bien… oui.

-Tu veux dire… qu'aucun garçon baraqué et imbécile- comme celui qui est dehors avec les deux filles en rouge-, ne va venir ?

-Non, avoua il.

-Ah… Tant mieux. Je déteste tellement les garçons comme ça. Ils ne sont bons qu'à vous vomir dessus et vous mettre la main aux fesses.

-Tu n'aurais pas peur, des fois ?

-Moi… Non.

Il était évident que si. Rhodey réalisa que, avant la disparition de Tony, il ressemblait vaguement à cela. Tétanisé, glacé, et à peine plus expressif qu'un pilonne. Dans ces moments, il aurait aimer que quelqu'un d'aussi perdu que lui soit là, pour qu'il ne soit plus seul à vivre ces moments perdus.

Il prit son courage à deux mains :

-Bon… Je comptais passer la soirée tout seul, contre ce mur…

-Désolé de te déranger.

-… mais passer la soirée à deux contre un mur, c'est encore mieux. Alors comment tu t'appels ?

La jeune fille sembla hésiter un instant. Rangeant une mèche derrière son oreille, elle avoua :

-Mia.

-Moi c'est James. Je propose qu'on aille te chercher un verre, Mia. Tu es d'accord ?

Elle fit brièvement « oui » de la tête, et ils partirent vers la table où se tenait les boissons.

Pendant ce temps, au dessus de New York, Tony sillonnait le ciel. Seul au milieu des étoiles, tout les capteurs en alerte, il tentait de dénicher WEPLASH. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il était allé près d'Hammer Multinational, puis de la Toure Stark, mais rien n'y faisait. Comment allait-il le trouver ?

Soudain, il fut percuté par boule rouge et noir qui l'envoya s'emplafonner contre un immeuble. Après avoir vu quelque étoile, il entendit la voix métallique de son ennemi s'exclamer :

-Toi ? Mais combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te tu pour que tu meurs ?!

-Désolé, fit il se retournant, mais je n'avais pas prévu de mourir maintenant.

Comme il s'y attendait, WEPLASH se tenait face à lui, ses fouets cinglant la voûte étoilée. Il semblait furieux, ce qui amusa le garçon. Fumant de rage, WEPLASH hurla :

-Tu devrais être mort !

-Toi aussi.

-Je te demande pardon ? Ce n'est pas moi qui a finit en pièce détaché, humain !

-Non, mais tu aurais dus mourir en parachute, robot. Quoi que « Alfred Banks » serait peut être plus approprié.

Il y eu un long silence. Face à lui, les prunelles ardentes de la créature s'étaient animées d'un million d'étincelles en colère, qui crépitaient comme le feu dans l'âtre. Brandissant son fouet, il l'abattit sur lui en un cri qui déchira sa gorge :

-Alfred Banks est mort !

-Il n'est pas mort, fit Tony esquivant le coup. Il est dans ce corps de métal, et il a oublié ce qu'il était…

-Tu mens !

-Non. Professeur Banks, je sais ce que vous ressentez. Être en partie machine présente des avantages, mais la honte qui en découle n'a pas d'égale. Je sais ce que vous ne vouliez pas devenir méchant lorsque l'on vous a opéré…

-Tais toi !

Le fouet l'atteignit au visage, faisant s'enfoncer l'armure de quelques centimètres dans sa chaire. Du sang coula de son arcade sourcilière, mais il l'ignora. Il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé :

-Comment auriez vous simplement put vous présenter devant le monde, en un squelette rouge et noir ? En ce qui n'était « pas vraiment quelqu'un, ni tout à fait quelque chose »…

-Tais toi !

Il parvint à esquiver l'attaque en bondissant sur le côté. Tournant autour du robot, il entendit JARVIS déclarer :

-Monsieur, vous avez un appel de mademoiselle Potts.

-Répond.

Levant les yeux vers son adversaire qui s'approchait, faisant claquer ses fouets. Dans le ciel sans nuage, il avait un air vaguement inquiétant. Une de ses armes claqua près de son oreille, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il reprit :

-Vous devez vous souvenir…  
-Allo ? Tony ? C'est Pepper.

-Salut, fit il coupant le haut parleur.

-Je te dérange ?

-Un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave. Allez, dis moi ce que tu as trouvé…

Un claquement retentit, et il dut se jeter en arrière pour éviter le fouet de métal qui revint vers la créature, giflant l'air. La voix de Pepper était légèrement tendue, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le remarquer. Elle avoua :

-Je suis dans la boite mail d'Hammer…

-Parfait ! Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a à nous apprendre ?

-Il a bien envoyé le mail à Stane, mais il ne vient pas d'un dossier. J'ai réussi à remonter la trace du virus, et il vient de la carte mère… Tony, cet ordinateur ne contient pas le virus : c'est le virus.

Le jeune homme resta songeur un instant. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Il tenta de se concentrer, et de rassembler le maximum d'information qu'il avait sur l'ordinateur d'Hammer, tout en esquivant les coups de WEPLASH. Il savait que c'était le père de Justin qui le lui avait construit, que cela remontait à quelques mois, et que c'était en fait un virus que seul Banks avait pus construire.

Quelque chose manquait. Quoi exactement, il ne savait pas, mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Se jetant sur le côté, il murmura :

-Merci Pepper. Tu peux officiellement te débarrasser d'Hammer.

-Tu respires bizarrement…

-Je me bas contre WEPLASH, à vrai dire.

-Quoi ?! Et quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ?!

-Ecoute, tu m'engueuleras plus tard.

-Tony…

-A plus !

A ces mots il raccrocha, et ordonna à JARVIS d'appeler Rhodey. Plongeant en piqué pour éviter un fouet, il entendit le téléphone de son meilleur ami sonner, avant que sa voix ne résonne :

-Allo ?

-Rhodey, c'est moi ! J'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite !

-D'accord… Une seconde Mia, je dois faire un truc important… Oui, tu peux rester.

Tony haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Son meilleur ami l'appelait Mia, à présent ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il parlait à une fille. Après quelques secondes, il reprit :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Réfléchis vite : on a un ordinateur qui est un virus, Banks qui a crée ce virus, et WEPLASH qui est Banks. Comment est-ce possible ?

Il y eu un lourd silence alors qu'il remontait, échappant aux claquements métallique. Il donna plus de puissance aux réacteurs, et distança de peu son ennemi. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes passées à esquiver fouets et coups, Rhodey reprit la parole :

-Tu crois que c'est possible de changer la programmation d'une carte mère via le net ?

-Non, mais le réseau électrique, aucun problème.

-Dans ce cas, Banks a dut devenir WEPLASH dans un endroit où le père d'Hammer programmait son ordinateur. Il l'aurait branché et…

-Stop : pourquoi aurait-il branché un ordinateur inachevé dans une salle de modification biomécanique ?

-Peut être qu'il était dans la pièce d'à côté…

A cette simple phrase, Tony sut qu'ils avaient gagné. Stoppant sa course, il se tourna vers son assaillant qui fonçait vers lui, toutes armes dehors. Il s'exclama, armant les réacteurs :

-Rhodey, tu es un génie !

-Merci mec.

-A tout à l'heure. Prend garde avec cette… Mia.

-A tout à l'heure.

Ils raccrochèrent ensemble. Le génie envoya sur WEPLASH deux lasers qui le firent reculer, sa carcasse de fer fumante. Satisfait, il le regarda grimacer et jurer. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine où brillait le générateur, il déclara :

-C'est Hammer qui vous a fait ça. C'est lui qui vous a transformé en WEPLASH, et c'est pour cela que vous semblez prendre autant de plaisir à détruire cette entreprise. Vous connaissez parfaitement la technologie, et vous avez été surprit, en vous réveillant, de pouvoir la contrôler. C'est comme cela que vous avez changé l'ordinateur d'Hammer en virus. Quand Rowena Cups vous a demandé de l'aider dans son projet, vous avez eu besoin du virus, et vous lui avez expliquer comment se servir de clef USB de Stane, et après avoir simuler une attaque de ce virus dans le système de Stark Industrie par ce virus, vous avez porter le coup de grâce à Hammer Multinational… Je me trompe ?

Il entendit la créature éclater de rire. Avec un sourire à la fois aigre et amer, il avoua, faisant craquer ses doigts squelettiques :

-Tu es malin, Iron man. Mais pas autant que mes employeurs.

-J'ai tout bon, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, mais moi aussi je vais énoncer une hypothèse. Iron man, serais-tu Anthony Stark ?

Le génie le fixa, abasourdie. Cette phrase résonna à ses oreilles avec un son mat. Comment avait-il deviné ? Avec un sourire malsain, WEPLASH fit claquer ses fouets :

-Alors c'est toi que je vais tuer ce soir… C'est un honneur pour moi, crois le bien…

Il sentit une des tentacules de métal l'attraper par un bras, et le tirer vers son adversaire. La pression du fouet était brulante, mais il l'ignora et redirigea toute son énergie dans le réacteur central. Lorsqu'il tira, le fouet se décrocha de son bras, et la créature s'affaissa.

Dégringolant du ciel comme une poupée de chiffon, Tony dut plonger en avant pour rattraper sa carcasse fumante et brulante. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le sol, dans les rues baignées par la lumière intense de la ville-qui-ne-dort-jamais, il l'adossa à un pan de mur, saisit ses deux fouets avec lesquels il l'immobilisa. Mais c'était inutile.

Sous ses mains de fer, il sentait le corps de métal inerte n'émettre qu'un mouvement respiratoire. Il avait dus tomber dans les pommes. Lorsqu'il eu terminé de fixer son ennemi, le génie demanda à JARVIS d'appeler la police- et le SHIELD-, afin qu'ils s'occupent de cette chose qui, comme lui, n'était plus ni une machine, ni un homme. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, une lassitude palpable le gagnait.

Soudain, une voix s'écria :

-Regarde ! C'est Iron man !

Se retournant, il trouva une petite fille blonde, de l'autre côté de la rue, qui tirait son père par la main. Elle le désignait du doigt, et un sourire ravageur illuminait son visage. Ses yeux brillaient. Avec un sourire, le lycéen resta un instant immobile, fixant le duo, et réalisant qu'un jour, Allison trainerait son père comme cela, à travers les rues de New York. Il nota savoir son nom, à présent. Allison.

L'instant qu'il avait cru resté était apparemment plus long qu'il ne l'avait crus car, quand il sortit de ses pensées, un amas informe de personne en tout genre le fixait. Chaque œil, chaque cellule, chaque électron étaient posés sur lui. Il eu un mouvement de recul, surprit par cette foule, et songea à s'envoler lorsqu'un murmure gagna la foule. Mais il n'en fit rien, car une femme regardait avec un peu trop d'intérêt WEPLASH, qui dormait derrière lui. Il la reconnu pour être la malade sortie du bureau du docteur Hubble, un peu avant lui. Il ne se souvenait d'elle que ses cheveux courts, le bleu de son visage et le fait qu'elle allait mourir.

Désignant le squelette métallique, elle demanda :

-C'est WEPLASH ?

-Oui, avoua il.

Un immense sourire éclaira ses lèvres, ainsi que celles de toute la foule qui lui semblait s'épaissir. Un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, et qui portait un masque à l'effigie d'Iron man, s'exclama :

-Ouais ! Vive Iron man !

Et il se mit à applaudir aussi fort que ses petites mains le lui permettaient. Tony s'attendait à ce que son père le fasse taire, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il reprit les applaudissements de son fils et, comme un virus, les battements de mains s'accélérèrent, s'étendirent, pour dresser toute la foule comme un seul homme, une seule idée, un seul applaudissement. Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il l'applaudissait lui.

A cette idée, il sentit le générateur lui envoyer une petite décharge, et il comprit enfin ce que Pepper avait dit à Max, lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui faire croire qu'il était Iron man. « C'est quelqu'un de bien ». Iron man était quelqu'un de bien, mais Tony Stark était Iron man, donc Tony Stark était quelqu'un de bien. Générateur ou non. Il y avait d'autre personne que Pepper et Rhodey qui le pensaient. A cette idée, un merveilleux sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Il se rendit compte qu'il était bientôt minuit, et qu'il était vraiment très en retard à la fête d'Hammer.

Sans savoir quoi dire, il décolla, laissant la foule l'applaudir sans qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Il vola à la vitesse d'une comète, et arriva en vue de l'Atelier une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il se posa sur le sol de fer et ordonna à JARVIS de lui retirer l'armure. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se dirigea vers le costume qu'il avait plié sur une chaise, et ne convint de mettre que la chemise et la veste, n'ayant aucune envie de s'enfermer dans un costume de manchot.

Il sortit cinq minutes plus tard, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de nettoyer son arcade blessée. Il réfléchit un long moment sur comment il irait chez Hammer, sans bus, avant de se souvenir qu'il y avait encore chez lui la voiture qu'il avait empruntée à Stark Industrie. Il rebroussa chemin, alla chercher les clefs dans sa chambre, et s'installait au volant quelques minutes après. Il demanda à JARVIS de lui servir de JPS et il partit vers chez Hammer, n'ayant qu'une envie : retrouver ses amis.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Tony se rendit compte à quel point il était en retard. Dans la maison résonnait « I Wanna go », et des cris qu'il entendait, Hammer avait perdu le contrôle de la soirée depuis un moment. Garant la voiture, il courut jusqu'à l'entrée où les deux serveurs en livrets blancs aidaient Anna et Ania à marcher un peu, certainement pour s'assurer qu'elles ne tomberaient pas en coma éthylique.

Il entra, fut assaillit par la chaleur et trouva la salle ovale dévastée- pour être une soirée d'Hammer-. Des gobelets en tout genre jonchaient le sol, des confettis tapissaient les angles, ainsi certain danseur plus ou moins ivre. Levant les yeux vers le buffet, il vit max avaler cul sec trois grands verres de Vodka avec un autre footballer du lycée. Il ne voulut pas aller retrouver sa cavalière- qui marchait encore dehors-, et chercha son meilleur ami du regard.

Il commença par scruté les coins de salles, puis les alentours du buffet, pour finir par les coins les plus reculés, mais il n'en trouva trace nul part. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour le discerner un peu en retrait par rapport à la piste de danse, en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille. Il la trouva assez jolie, mais elle ne valait pas Pepper. Personne ne valait Pepper.

Il avança jusqu'au duo, et hurla :

-Rhodey !

Malgré le vacarme, son meilleur ami se retourna. Dés qu'il le vit, il fronça les sourcils et demanda, désignant son propre oeil :

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Et merde, jura il. J'ai oublié de me soigner. Tant pis. Rien, j'ai mis sa pâté à WEPLASH !

A ces mots, Rhodey se jeta à son cou, et l'étreignit comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé, un mois plus tôt. Le génie crut étouffé, et il le fit comprendre à la jeune fille qui eu un bref sourire. Elle avait un très beau sourire. Rhodey finit par le lâcher, et, un sourire écartelant ses lèvres, il l'amena vers l'inconnue, et les présenta :

-Tony, Mia. Mia, Tony.

-Salut, murmurèrent ils en chœur.

A sa voix, le génie sut que cette fille était extrêmement timide, et il ne s'étonna pas qu'elle s'entende avec Rhodey. Il se força à sourire, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui ne semblait plus pouvoir lâcher Mia du regard. Il hurla, pour couvrir le bruit de la musique :

-Où sont Pepper et Hammer ?

-Dehors, je crois, avoua il malgré la cohue.

Le génie le remercia et s'en fut, traversant la salle en bousculant quiconque s'interposait entre lui et le jardin. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de verre- soit après quelques minutes-, il la passa et sentit l'air frais de la nuit le saisir, le revigorant. Il resta songeur un instant, se remémorant les événements qui étaient survenus, et remarqua qu'il y avait extrêmement peu de personne dans ce jardin. Sept ou huit couples qui s'embrassaient au clair de lune, et une silhouette courbée sur elle même, assise à même le sol, triturant son verre de bière.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Hammer. Lui donnant un coup de poing affectueux dans l'épaule, il appela :

-Justin !

-Ah… Tony, murmura il remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, C'est toi… C'est bien, tu as pus passer…

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien… Quoi qu'à toi, réalisa il, je peux bien te le dire, c'est de ta faute si j'en suis là.

Haussant un sourcil, le lycéen se demanda ce à quoi il faisait référence. Finissant son verre avec la même facilité que si cela avait été de l'eau, il frotta ses yeux, puis murmura :

-Elle m'a jeté.

-Pardon ?

-Pepper. Elle m'a jeté. Elle ne veut pas de moi, c'est clair.

-Mince, fit il semblant de jurer.

-Oui… D'autant qu'elle est vachement canon ce soir…

-Si tu veux, je peux aller lui parler.

Haussant un sourcil, Justin sembla surprit. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour se débarrasser d'Hammer, mais Tony le trouva assez plausible. L'imbécile reprit :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me reproche… Je suis beau, jeune, riche, intelligent, sympa, drôle… Je n'ai pas de cœur en métal… Franchement, je ne vois pas… Mais si tu pouvais aller lui demander, ce serait sympa.

-J'y vais, fit le génie. Où est elle ?

Désignant l'intérieur avec son pouce, Hammer saisit un gobelet plein de bière et commença à le boire, se souciant peu de qui pouvait être son propriétaire. Sans attendre, le garçon se glissa dans la salle où « Written in the Star » commençait. Se faufilant entre deux danseurs, il parvint à apercevoir une chevelure rousse adossée au mur, tenant dans une main ses chaussures à talon.

Il s'approcha d'elle et, s'arrêta pour contempler les plis que sa robe lui faisait. A la simple vision de sa peau parfaite, de l'étoffe bleu ciel comme ses yeux et de ses cheveux qu'elle avait bouclés pour l'occasion, il sentit le générateur lui envoyer une décharge, et il réalisa à quel point il avait été bête. Il avait trouvé Mia jolie, mais elle était d'une laideur incommensurable à côté de Pepper. Un bref instant, il fut convaincu qu'il ne trouverait pas plus belle chose sur Terre qu'elle, ce soir, dans sa robe bleue au dos échancrée, tenant ses chaussures à la main.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, il vit un immense sourire éclairer son visage, et il eut envie de la serer contre lui.

-Salut le génie, murmura elle.

-Salut. Ça va tes pieds ?

-Et toi ton arcade ? Demanda elle posant ses doigts au dessus son œil, Tu aurais pus faire attention !

-Dixit celle qui m'a interrompu en plein combat, ironisa il s'adossant au même mur qu'elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et fit la moue, comme elle savait si bien faire. Elle conclut son geste par un bref :

-Si tu me l'avais dis.

-Tu m'aurais engueulé.

-C'est pas faux.

-Alors comme ça, tu as mis un râteau à Hammer ? Demanda il.

-Ça t'étonne ?

-Moi non, mais lui oui.

-C'est un imbécile prétentieux, je crois que ça suffi comme raison. En plus de cela on a dansé ensemble… mon dieu !

-Quoi ? C'est un bon cavalier ?

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, fit elle avec un sourire moqueur, Il n'y a pas pire que lui !

-Je danse mieux que lui, donc ?

-Et pas qu'un peu.

C'était prévisible, songea il alors que la chanson changeait. « The way we are » retentit dans la salle, ce qui sembla embêter Rhodey et Mia. Tony paria qu'ils seraient ensemble avant la fin de la soirée. Il se tourna vers Pepper, et avoua :

-Tu es très belle.

-Même sans talon ?

-Oui.

-Toi en revanche, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi débraillé. Tu as du sang sur le visage, le réacteur joue les néons, et cette veste de costume est une abomination.

-Merci. J'ai faillis venir en armure.

Cela la fit rire. S'approchant de lui, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et y resta un instant, comme épuisée. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, et il dut batailler ferme pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Elle passa un de ses bras dans son dos, et demanda :

-Si tu es là, c'est que tu as battu WEPALSH… Donc on a gagné ?

-On a gagné, confirma il. Mais il sait que je suis Iron man…

-Dommage. Mais, après tout, ce ne serait pas horrible si il le disait : personne ne le croirait.

-C'est pas faux.

Se décollant du mur, il ne put résister davantage, et la prit dans ses bras. Ainsi, contre le générateur, il la sentait plus proche qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Le réacteur ne sembla pas ravie mais, songea Tony, c'était ses affaires. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il hésita un instant à l'inviter à danser. Après tout, il savait que c'était une excellente technique pour ne pas être séparé d'une fille, et il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de celle là.

Ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. De mémoire, jamais le génie n'avait connu quelque chose d'aussi puissant. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il eu l'impression qu'un missile à tête nucléaire explosait dans son ventre, et que la Terre subissait un sérieux problème de pesanteur. Y avait il encore un haut et bas quelque part ? Une droite ? Une gauche, peut être ? Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus, et venait à douter de l'avoir sus un jour.

Ce fut rapide, bref, mais aussi doux et sucré qu'une cerise confite. Lorsqu'elle lâcha ses lèvres, il chercha les siennes pour les embrasser avec plus de fougue, ne voulant pas revenir à la réalité. Pour ne rester qu'avec elle, pour toujours. Etrangement, le réacteur ne lui envoya pas la moindre décharge.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres d'eux seulement, Rhodey et Mia avaient le même sourire imbécile vissé sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme avait souvent vu son meilleur ami embrasser des filles, mais jamais comme cela. Il se dégageait du couple quelque chose de grisant. Pepper en avait lâché ses talons. Mia, sans quitter son sourire, demanda :

-Ils sont comme ça tout le temps ?

-Je pense qu'ils le seront, oui.


	14. Chapter 14

14. « Je suis Iron man »

Lorsque Tony se réveilla, le lendemain matin, la première idée qui le frappa fut qu'il avait embrassé Pepper la veille. A cette simple idée, un merveilleux sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Se levant d'un bond, il courut dans la cuisine pour voir si Fury était là. Et il s'avéra qu'il était présent, dans son uniforme impeccable, sirotant une tasse de café noir.

A la simple vue de son sourire, il demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

-Rien.

-Bien sure. Bien dormi ?

-Ça va, je vous remercie, et vous ?

-J'aurais mieux dormis si tu n'étais pas rentré à quatre heure du matin.

-Oups, désolé.

Il ne l'était en aucun cas, mais ne tenait pas à déclencher une guerre. Pas ce matin, en tout cas. Fury poussa un soupir, avant de demander :

-En forme ?

-Super !

-Tant mieux, tu vas en avoir besoin.

A ces mots, il sortit de sous la table un exemplaire du « Time » qui avait pour titre « Rowena Cups en prison, WEPLASH assure qu'Iron man ne serait autre qu'Anthony Stark ». Le génie grimaça. Cela n'allait certainement pas atténuer sa bonne humeur, mais il avait craint que cela n'arrive. Fury remarqua, replongeant ses lèvres dans sa tasse de café :

-Ça te choque…

-Pas vraiment, je ne pensais juste pas que ce serait aussi rapide. Je pensais qu'ils attendraient un peu pour arrêter Rowena…

-Et bien non. Et cela ne t'arranges pas : Tu as une conférence de presse dans une demi heure.

-Pardon ?  
-Rowena avait prévu d'en faire une, aussi l'a-t-on reprit. Je t'ai préparé un communiqué : si tu dis un mot qui n'est pas écrit dessus, tu es mort. Suis-je clair ?

-Très, avoua le génie, Mais qu'est ce que je fais pour mon œil ?

La plaie qu'il avait à l'arcade sourcilière la veille s'était muée en un coquard de trois teintes de mauves, surmonté d'une plaie béante. Le général poussa un très long soupir, avant de murmurer :

-Maquillage.

-Moi ? Me maquiller ? Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas une fille !

-C'est ça, ou la Terre entière découvre ton secret. Allez, va te laver, je ne veux pas qu'on arrive en retard.

Nick Fury avait la réputation d'être un pitoyable conducteur, et c'était plus que vrai. Il ne faisait aucune différence entre les feux rouges et les feux verts, et les priorités semblaient être des fantômes errant autour de lui, sans qu'il puisse les voir. Aussi, au lieu du quart d'heure réglementaire et nécessaire pour atteindre la Toure Stark, ils ne mirent que huit minutes. Sortant de la voiture, Tony entra dans le hall où se trouvait une meute de journaliste plus vorace les uns que les autres. Des chaises avaient été installées pour eux, et aucune n'était plus vide. Certain étaient même debout.

Il s'avança vers l'estrade qui avait été dressé pour que les journalistes le voient bien, mais fut happé par une main avant d'avoir put monter. Se retournant, il trouva Rhodey et Pepper l'un à côté de l'autre, en poste près d'Eric qui pianotait sur son téléphone. Sans attendre, il embrassa sa petite amie et salua son meilleur ami.

-Comment ça va ? S'enquit il, Pas trop la gueule de bois ?

-Je n'ai pas dormi, avoua Rhodey, Avec Mia, on est allé faire un tour le long du fleuve.

-Je vais te charrier, tu ne vas même pas comprendre ton malheur, le prévint le génie.

-Heureuse de voir que j'existe plus ! Moi j'ai bien dormi, fit la rousse. Et Rhodey, c'est nous qui allons t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Mais… Attendez, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-C'est moi qui leur ait demandé de venir, avoua Eric sans lâcher son téléphone des yeux, ce sont tes deux acolytes, il me paraissait normal qu'ils soient là.

-Merci, murmura il avec un sourire.

Désignant du doigt le papier bleu qu'il avait sortit de la poche de sa veste, il murmura, atterré :

-Bon, je vais aller lire mon papier…

-Tu aurais pus faire quelque chose pour ton œil, remarqua Pepper. Tu es dans un état…

-Eh, ça va. Je pourrais être ivre mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ça m'est arrivé.

-Tony, fit le secrétaire, je crois qu'il est temps que tu lises ton papier.

Le garçon fit « oui » de la tête, avant de monter sur l'estrade. Une fois au dessus des autres, il sentit quelque chose se nouer dans son ventre, et il comprit que c'était du doute. Avait-il vraiment envie de lire ce bout de papier ? S'avançant vers le micro, il le testa avant de promener son regard sur la foule.

Il n'y avait là que des journalistes en tout genre. Femmes, hommes, étudiants, télévision, radio et presse. Ils étaient tous venus. Se raclant la gorge, il porta le micro près de ses lèvres, et commença :

-Je sais que je ne vous ai pas parlé depuis un moment, donc je vais essayer de faire court. Il faut d'abord que vous sachiez que tout ce que vous avez pus entendre au sujet de la mort de mes parents et de Stane est vrai. Chaque mot est vrai. Maria et Howard Stark sont morts il y a un peu plus de quatre mois, et le même jour, Obadiah Stane m'emmenait en Afghanistan, où j'allais rester deux mois, blessé. Vous avez tous entendu parlé du générateur ARK qui, implanté dans ma poitrine, me maintient en vie. A mon retour, Stane a voulut me tuer une nouvelle fois, et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pus vous parler avant maintenant…

-Parlez nous d'Iron man ! Réclama un homme, WEPLASH- depuis sa prison du SHIELD-, assure que c'est vous !

-WEPLASH ne peut pas être prit au sérieux. Enfin si, sur toute l'affaire Hammer-Cups, mais pas sur cela… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que…

Il s'était perdu dans le texte. A quel moment devait-il parler de sa présence chez Hammer, déjà ? Réalisant que Fury allait le tuer, il se demanda ce qu'il avait à perdre à me faire. A par les gens auxquels il tenait, il n'avait plus d'image de marque à soigner, ni de photo de presse à faire. Il pouvait être qui bon lui semblait à présent un gentil, un méchant, un inculte ou un génie.

Il décida qu'il serait lui, pour la presse comme pour le monde entier. Et pour toujours. Il serait ce qu'il avait toujours été, caché sous une ostentatoire carapace d'excès : quelqu'un de bien. Avec un sourire, il conclut :

-… Je suis Iron man.


	15. Chapter 15

Scène post-générique

Lorsque, une semaine après cet incident, Rhodey proposa à ses meilleurs amis d'aller au bowling, aucun n'eut le cœur de refuser. Tony abandonna même ses inventions pendant deux petites heures, ce qui ne sembla pas lui déplaire.

Le groupe arriva devant le bâtiment d'un vieux vert vers dix neuf heure. Pepper, adossée à la porte d'entrée, mâchonnait le bout d'un crayon avec mélancolie lorsque le génie arriva. Il stoppa son pas un instant pour l'observer. Dans son pantalon blanc et son tee-shirt de même, il lui sembla un instant apercevoir une apparition divine. Comment une fille comme elle, belle comme une étoile, gentille sans comparatif, drôle à l'image d'aucune et pétillante comme une cerise confite, pouvait elle s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui ?

Cela avait été, était, et resterait toujours un grand mystère à ses yeux. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres lorsqu'il reprit sa marche, et vint se poster devant elle. Lui arrachant son stylo des mains, il s'exclama :

-Salut Pepper !

-Tiens, salut Tony, murmura elle.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Au léger pli qu'avait pris son front, il sut que quelque chose la troublait. Jetant le stylo quelque part, il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, et demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

-Ce qui m'arrives ? Oh, rien du tout. Ne t'en fais pas.  
-Me demander de ne pas m'en faire pour les gens que j'aime? C'est exactement comme m'ordonner d'arrêter de bricoler.

-Traduction ?

-Ça ne sert à rien. Dis moi ce qui se passe.

La lycéenne sembla hésiter, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Reculant vers le mur, il vit briller dans ses yeux une lueur dont il aurait préféré ne jamais soupçonner l'existence. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait mettre fin à leur relation, avant qu'elle ne prenne une grande inspiration, et ne déclare :

-Il y a que tu es un malade…

-Je sais.  
-… un grand dingue…

-Je sais.

-… qui passe son temps dans une armure…

-Je sais aussi.

-… et que j'ai une peur bleue à chaque fois que tu voles, maintenant.

Le génie haussa un sourcil. Peur ? Peur de quoi ? S'approchant d'elle, il vient s'adosser au mur à son tour. Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille brillaient à nouveau de cette lueur si particulière, qu'il n'aimait pas voir. Il allait parler, lorsqu'elle le coupa :

-Je ne sais jamais si tu vas… exploser en vole, ou te prendre un immeuble, ou même te faire attaquer par un nouveau WEPLASH ! Et ça me rend folle. Je sais ce que ça fait, de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Je le sais trop bien. Et même si je ne sais pas exactement si un jour, un nouveau WEPLASH arrivera, ni si tu maitrises l'armure au point de te prendre encore des immeubles, je sais que je ne veux pas te perdre. J'en ai marre d'avoir mal, marre de…

S'élançant vers elle, il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Celles ci étaient chaudes et douce, et il eut aussitôt envie de les embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre tout de suite, il fallait qu'il lui parle avant.

Sans retirer son index de sa merveille bouche, il déclara :

-Stop. Pepper, écoute moi. Je ne suis peut être pas capable de te faire de grandes déclarations d'amour comme Justin Hammer, ni même de t'offrir la même popularité au lycée que Max l'aurait fait, mais en revanche, je peux t'assurer quelque chose : je suis plus en sécurité dans cette armure que n'importe qui sur Terre. Alors même si ça paraît dingue, c'est vrai…

Prenant sa main, il la posa sur le réacteur qui- à travers son tee-shirt rouge-, luisait doucement. Il semblait ne plus se rendre compte que le génie se trouvait en présence de sa petite amie, aussi ne lui envoyait il plus de décharge.

Lorsque sa paume fut étendue sur le réacteur qui se mit à chauffer doucement, comme un chat ronronne, il finit :

-… Et si tu ne me crois pas, crois le lui.

La rousse, une main sur le réacteur et l'autre le long de son flanc, sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Etait ce de l'anxiété ? De la peur ? Elle ne savait pas exactement, mais elle eut aussitôt une brusque envie de changer de sujet. Et d'embrasser son petit ami.

Elle convint de l'embrasser d'abord, et passant la main qu'elle avait sur sa poitrine autour de son cou, elle abaissa celle qu'il maintenait sur ses lèvres, et l'embrassa doucement. Sa bouche, remarqua le génie, avait un petit goût de cerise confite.

Passant ses mains autour de sa taille, il la sentit passer l'autre sous son tee-shirt, et remonter jusqu'au réacteur. Ils reculèrent jusqu'au mur, doucement, et s'embrassèrent avec passion, n'en déplaise à quelques passants. Le génie laissa ses mains couler jusqu'à ses fesses, alors qu'elle passait sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Il sentit le réacteur frémir, lorsqu'il se colla à sa poitrine rebondie.

-Eh ! Entendirent ils, Vous n'allez tout de même pas aller plus loin en publique, si ?

Se lâchant, le duo trouva Rhodey et Mia, main dans la main. Le garçon, dans un jean et tee-shirt, n'était pas très en accord avec la robe bleue turquoise et verte pomme de la jeune fille. Elle dégageait quelque chose de troublant, et qui avait une vague saveur d'épice.

Se séparant de quelques pas, Pepper et Tony s'exclamèrent en chœur :

-Non… on allait pas… Qu'est ce que tu racontes…

-Ça va ! Fit Rhodey, Vous êtes grand, vous faites ce que vous voulez. En tout cas, je ne veux pas arriver en retard au bowling ! Il paraît que Mia est une championne !

-Tiens, murmura la rousse mal à l'aise, je ne le savais pas…

-Ne l'écoute pas, murmura la jeune fille en donnant un petit coup dans le ventre de Rhodey. Il n'y a pas plus bête que lui !

Le génie partit d'un grand rire, alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers la porte. Ils la poussèrent, et pénétrèrent dans une pièce à peine plus grande qu'un hall. Dedans s'étendait un comptoir, ainsi que des étagères où s'étalaient des dizaines de paires de chaussures.

Ils payèrent leurs places, enfilèrent d'horribles chaussures jaunes et rouges qui leur donnaient de vagues airs de clown, et s'en furent vers les pistes de bois lustrés, qui s'étendaient un peu plus loin.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans un couloir sombre, au bout duquel brillait la lueur blanchâtre des néons. Tony se demanda ce qui serait arrivé, si Rhodey et Mia ne les avaient pas séparé, Pepper et lui. Ils ne seraient certainement pas allés bien loin. Ou du moins, pas à ce moment là. Pas contre ce mur. Il se surprit à s'imaginer avec elle, serré dans la même couverture, un soir d'hiver. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'en penserait le générateur, mais il était certain que ce serait merveilleux.

Pénétrant dans la salle de jeu, ils s'avancèrent vers une piste vide, autour de laquelle nombre de personne en tout genre s'affairaient. Les boules multicolores roulaient avec des gémissements amusés, les rires fusaient, et les horribles chaussures rouges et jaunes claquaient le long des parquets avec fracas.

Comme quoi, songea Tony, On pouvait attribuer différentes choses à des couleurs. Pour beaucoup, à présent, le rouge et le jaune évoquaient l'armure, mais pour les joueurs de cette pièce, elles ne signifiaient plus que cette infâme paire de chaussures. Regardant Mia saisir une boule, il se fit la réflexion que depuis qu'il avait déclaré publiquement être Iron man, beaucoup de chose avait changé. Pour commencer, plus personne ne se moquait de lui au lycée. Ensuite, Fury avait pris la décision de le laisser mener ses missions comme bon lui semblait. Enfin, rare étaient les moments où un journaliste ne l'appelait pas pour avoir une interview. Il avait même éteint son téléphone pour venir ici.

Mia lança sa boule, et fit un Strike parfait. Battant des deux mains, Rhodey prit une boule aussi imposante qu'une tête, qui dévoilait son ostentatoire couleur verte. Il lança, et réussi à faire tomber neuf des douze quilles. Saisissant une nouvelle boule, il fit tomber les quilles qui restaient debout, tel de braves soldats devant une armée monstrueuse. Ce fut le tour de Pepper, qui dut s'y reprendre à deux fois elle aussi pour faire basculer toutes ses quilles.

-Allez Tony, l'encouragea son meilleur ami. A toi !

Saisissant une boule ronde comme un ballon, le génie se demanda comment Fury prendrait le fait qu'il continu à être Iron man. Après tout, même si il se savait en sureté dans l'armure, il peinait à imaginer le général l'accepter. Sa boule vint se loger dans la gouttière, et dégringola sans toucher aucune quille.

Rhodey éclata de rire alors que, fronçant les sourcils, le lycéen saisissait une seconde boule. Il la lança à nouveau, et la regarda rouler jusqu'à la gouttière où elle s'engouffra, comme attirée. Mia se joignit au fou rire du jeune homme, et il s'étonna lorsque Pepper vint le prendre par le bras.

Lui tendant une boule de couleur rose, un sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Elle murmura :

-Ecoute, il faut que tu te concentres…

-C'est ce que je fais.

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu te déconcentres. A quoi pensais-tu ?

-A Fury, avoua il.

La rousse haussa les épaules. Posant un baiser sur sa joue- ce qui lui fit naitre une étrange boule dans le ventre-, elle murmura :

-Penses à autre chose !

-A quoi, par exemple ?

-Eh bien je ne sais pas… pense à moi !

-Je pense à toi tout le temps !

-Dans ce cas, pense à comment je serais dans quelques heures…

Haussant un sourcil, le garçon la sentit le lâcher. Incrédule, un millier de question lui traversèrent la tête. Sans se retourner, il demanda :

-Tu seras comment?

Revenant près de lui, elle souffla dans son oreille, avec une sensualité qui lui fit à nouveau étrange dans le ventre :

-… nue.

Il lui fallut une demie seconde pour lancer sa boule. Aussitôt, celle ci partit à une vitesse phénoménale, et percuta les quilles de plein fouet. Celles ci volèrent de ci, de là, en un fracas remarquable, qui surprit autant Rhodey que Mia. Pepper, un sourire aux lèvres, se jeta au cou du génie, en un grand « Bravo ! ».

Aussitôt, le jeune homme sentit une formidable bouffée d'adrénaline le saisir. Rarement, il s'était sentit si bien. Rarement, il s'était autant amuser. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres, et il saisit la rousse par la taille, pour la porter, la faisant tourner dans ses bras. Dans sa tête résonna indistinctement une phrase, qu'une voix féminine murmurait. Après quelques secondes, il réalisa que c'était Rowena, qui le lui avait dit « Peut être qu'un jour, vous aurez une petite Allison ».

Il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, alors. Mais à présent, serré contre Pepper, les yeux dans les yeux, il sentit au plus profond de lui qu'elle n'avait pas eu tord. Si un jour, il avait « une petite Allison », il voulait qu'elle soit rousse, qu'elle rie pour un rien, aime la mécanique et les cerises confites. Oui. Surtout, qu'elle aime les cerises confites.

Deux heures plus tard, Mia et Rhodey quittaient la maison de Fury, où les lycéens avaient passé la fin de leur soirée. Ayant commandé mexicain, ils avaient grignotés sans réellement se soucier du goût qu'avaient les aliments. Le seul événement notable avait été lorsque Rhodey, en un mouvement héroïque, avait protégé Mia en balançant un verre de coca sur son meilleur ami.

A présent que le duo avait quitté la maison, le génie et la rousse avaient pris sur eux de ranger la maison. Pepper, déposant les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle, s'exclama :

-C'était une bonne soirée !

-Comme tu dis. Mia et Rhodey sont adorables, tous les deux !

-C'est certain !

Revenant dans la salle à manger, elle le trouva le garçon un verre vide à la main, le posant sur le bar. Sans qu'elle le sache, un millier et demi de question lui tournaient dans la tête depuis le bowling. Abandonnant ses verres, il vint prendre la rousse dans se bras, et la serra avec douceur.

Celle ci demanda, se lovant contre sa poitrine :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je me demandais…

-Demande !

-Quand tu as dit tout à l'heure, « je serais nue », tu pensais à quand tu serais sous ta douche ?

En l'écoutant éclater de rire, il sut à quel point sa question était bête. Elle avait un rire magnifique, suave, pétillant d'intensité. Il la sentit passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt, et coller son nez au sien :

-Je pensais que je pourrais être nue… dans tes bras.

-Quoi ? La dernière fois que tu as vu un mec couvert de coca, il n'avait pas essayé d'abuser de toi ?

-Hum… Tu abuserais de moi, ce soir ?

-Ne me le demande surtout pas deux fois.

Sans attendre, il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, et l'embrassa doucement, vibrant au rythme de ses lèvres. Il sentit qu'elle lui retirait son tee-shirt, et il en profita pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine, ferme et rebondie. Lui retirant son tee-shirt, il caressa son ventre plat, et la sentit frémir. Il déposa un baiser sur chacun de ses seins, avant de sentir quelque chose se serer dans son ventre.

Ils reculèrent doucement, s'embrassant avec passion. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre du garçon, il leur fallut une bonne minute pour trouver la poignée, afin de la refermée. A ce moment, cela faisait longtemps que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus de vêtements.

Tony se réveilla deux heures plus tard. La lune étendait son pâle halo dans la pièce, et son réveil indiquait deux heures du matin. Contre lui, blottit dans les draps, il sentait le corps de Pepper remuer. Baissant les yeux, il trouva le visage de la jeune fille à quelques centimètres du sien, ses cheveux roux éparpillés sur le réacteur. Elle ne dormait pas.

-Salut, murmura il.

-Salut. Bien dormi ?

-Je ronfle, c'est ça ?

-Non, tu es mignon quand tu dors.

-Menteuse.

-Je pense ce que je veux.

Disant cela, elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et se laissa aller contre lui, se blottissant dans son cou. Il referma ses bras contre sa peau de pêche, et resta songeur un instant. Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit. Parfait.

Tout était parfait dans ce moment. Non seulement il était avec la fille la plus merveilleuse qui existait au monde, mais en plus ils étaient heureux. Il l'entendit demander :

-Bon, on fait quoi ?

-C'est à dire « on fait quoi » ?

-Et bien si je suis enceinte. Qu'est ce qu'on fait avec le bébé ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, moi… On commence par lui trouver un prénom !

La rousse éclata de rire, ce qui l'amusa. Il savait que sa réponse n'avait rien de loquace, mais sa question ne l'était pas davantage. Avec un sourire, il déclara, embrassant son front :

-Je propose Cerise !

-« Cerise Stark »… Tu trouves que ça sonne bien ?

-Bon, alors… Allison !

-Ne sors pas le premier prénom qui te passe par la tête !

-Eh ! Aide moi, super maman, au lieu de critiquer ! Sinon… Alexandra ?

-Ma sœur s'appelait Amanda.

-Maria ?

-C'était le prénom de ta mère, non ? Bon, et pourquoi pas Page ?

-Une fille qui s'appel page, avec une mère qui s'appel poivre…

-Tu as raison, c'est un peu beaucoup. Lola ?

-Pourquoi on cherche pour une fille, au fait ?

-Bonne question… murmura elle avec un sourire. Pour un garçon, je propose Peter !

-Et moi Andros !  
-Mon fils ne s'appellera pas Andros !

-Alors ce sera le mien.

-Non, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord !

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, soupirant en chœur. Aucun n'avait envie de dormir, malgré l'heure tardive. Tony devina que Fury ne rentrerait pas de sitôt, et il s'en réjouit. Peut être avait il conclut avec la pharmacienne ?

Pepper reprit :

-Il faudrait un prénom qui parle.

-Comme quoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas. On a qu'à chercher dans les personnalités emblématiques !

-Genre Albert Einstein ?

-Oui, sauf que notre fils ne s'appellera pas Albert !

-Harry Windsor ?

-Il y a aussi William, fit la rousse.

-Et comment elle s'appel, déjà, le vieux…

Le génie dut plonger au plus profond de sa mémoire, afin que le prénom du roi d'Angleterre lui revienne. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Terrassé par sa propre bêtise, il s'exclama :

-Mais si ! Tu sais ! Le mari d'Elisabeth. Ce serait parfait comme prénom…

Il y eu un long silence. Se retournant l'un vers l'autre, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient réagis au même mot, et un sourire s'inscrivit sur leurs lèvres. En chœur, comme un secret, ils murmurèrent, assurés et entendus:

-… Elisabeth.

Fin


End file.
